The New Smashers
by The Bowser Monster
Summary: Some new smashers are coming to the manor. Chaos will rise as each smasher has crazy adventures. Please R&R I'll use some ideas you send me. WARNING: This has spoilers!
1. The first smasher

The New Smashers

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and I never will!

It was a normal day at the Smash manor. Everyone was doing something in the manor. Master Hand was in his office trying to find some new smashers to join.

"I don't know who to invite to the manor," said Master Hand to his brother, Crazy Hand.

"How about a boy with a bow and wings," said Crazy Hand to Master Hand.

Master Hand said, "that is a great idea Crazy."

Master Hand made a call on his special phone.When he was done, he went to gather everyone in the manor.

Mario was talking to his brother Luigi in the halls.

"That was a mean thing Bowser did. Putting a rubber snake in your pants drawer. I think you should tell Master hand about this," said Mario to Luigi.

Luigi said, "He would burn me like a marshmellow if I did that."

"Oh,you think he will do that," said Master Hand.

Mario said,"Hi Master Hand! What do you need?"

"I need you to go to the meeting room. I have something to tell everyone," said Master Hand.

Mario and Luigi went to the meeting room while Master Hand went to get everyone else.

Link, Young Link, Marth, and Roy were having a sword fight in the traning room. Samus, Fox, and Falco were in the shooting range. Kirby and Yoshi were eatting alot of food in the kitchen. Doctor Mario was healing Bowser and Ganondorf after they had a fight about who was a better villian. Peach,Zelda,The Ice Climbers, and Jigglypuff were talking in the floyer.

"I wonder if any of us will be in the next Super Smashers game," asked Peach.

Zelda said, "I hope I'm in it and Link as well."

The Ice Climbers nodded in agrement with Zelda.

Jigglypuff said, "I hope we get some new smashers soon."

"We will have some new smashers sooner than you think," said Master Hand who just appeared in the floyer. Peach asked,"What do you need Master Hand?"

Master Hand said,"I need all of you to gather everyone and go to the meeting room. I have something to tell everyone."

They nodded and went to get the others. Mewtwo, Pikachu, Pichu, Caption Falcon, Ness, Donkey Kong, and Mr. Game and Watch were outside when Master Hand came out looking for them.

"Ah! There you are! I need all of you to go to the meeting room. I have something to tell you all," said Master Hand. They nodded and went off to the meeting room. Soon, everyone was in the meeting room.

"Now, I bet you can't wait to meet the new smashers," said Master Hand.

Everyone nodded at the same time. Then Crazy Hand flew in and flew around in circles.

"Hi everyone! I love to eat apple pie,"said Crazy Hand. Then he left the room.

Mario said,"Ooooooo-kay, that was weard." Everyone nodded in aggrement.

MasterHand cleared his throat(Does he even have on?) and said," well, I want you all to meet our newest smasher. His name is Pit. I hope you get along with him."

Than a boy with angle wings and a bow came in the room.He looked a little nervous when he entared the room.

Mario went up to him and said,"Hi! My name is Mario. Welcome to Smash Manor,Pit."

Soon everyone went up to him and introduced themselves.After introductions were done,Master Hand went to Bowser and said, "I heard about that joke you pulled on Luigi. I want you in my office right NOW!"

Everyone went back to what they were doing before the meeting, except for Bowser that is. Pit went to the sooting range with Samus, Fox, and Falco.

"Hey everyone, can I join you," asked Pit.

Samus said, "sure, I wonder how good you are at aming."

Pit soon joined in and had alot of fun.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review it and please don't send me any flames. 

I'm going to put Pit in 3 crazy adventures in the next three chapters. Please give me some ideas.


	2. Pit and the box

The New Smashers

Thanks for the idea Yoshizilla. You write some of the best stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

* * *

It was a normal day at Smash manor. Bowser had a sponge and a bucket in one hand (or claw) and some cleaning stuff in the other. He had to clean all of the boy's bathrooms for a month! This is what happens when you put a rubber snake in someone's pants drawer. Pit was going to the foyer when he saw a cardboard box. He soon saw it move on its own.

Pit said, "That's a strange box. I better follow it."

He started to follow the box around the manor. When he passed someone, they looked at him like he was weird or something else. Pit fallowed the box to the foyer. It stopped moving around. Pit thought this was strange. Then the box attacked Pit.

Pit said, "You're going down you evil box!"

Pit took his bow and separated it so it became two blades. He started to attack the box but, it kept moving out of the way. The box kept attacking Pit. He tried to dodge it but, it was too fast.

Pit held his hands to his face and said, "Please stop you evil box. I give up! Please stop hurting me!"

Then Master Hand came in and saw Pit, the box, and Ness. Ness was giggling like crazy. Master Hand put 2 and 2 together and thought that Ness was moving the box.

Master Hand said, "Ness! That was a mean joke. I want you in my office RIGHT NOW!"

Ness was very scared about what Master Hand was going to do to him. Master Hand took Pit to Doctor Mario so he could be healed. Doctor Mario asked what happened and Master Hand told him everything.

Master Hand then said, "I'll be in my office with Ness if you need me."

Doctor Mario nodded and went to heal Pit. He was surprised how much damage was done to Pit by an empty cardboard box. Then again, Ness was controling it. After Doctor Mario fixed him up,he said he could leave. Pit nooded and went to the shooting range. When he got there, he saw Samus and Fox. They saw him come in and were shocked about how Pit looked.

Samus asked, "What happened to you? You look like you fought a Shegaoth with only your bare hands." (A Sheagoth is a creature you see in Metroid Prime and I'm sorry if I didn't spell it right.)

Pit said, "Ness played a joke on me. He made it look like a cardboard box was alive."

Fox said, "Cheer up! I bet Master Hand will give him a good punishment for that."

Pit nodded and decided to forget about it. He was having too much fun in the shooting range to remember about the joke Ness played anyway.

* * *

Please review and send me some ideas. I'll only use 2 if I like them. 


	3. Pit and Pipulp

The New Smashers

T.B.M: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mario: Wake up!- slaps T.B.M. on the head-

T.B.M: Ouch! Sorry about that Mario. Can you do the disclaimer please?

Mario: Sure! The Bowser Monster doesn't own Super Smash Brothers or Pokemon.

* * *

Pit was walking down the hall to his room when he saw a cute, little, blue penguin. Pit walked up to it, got on one knee and looked it in the eye.

Pit asked, "Hi there! What's your name little guy?"

The little blue penguin said, "Piplup. Piplup. Piplup."

Pit said, "Your sooooooo cute! I'm going to keep you as a pet."

When Piplup heard this, it ran. (I don't know if it's a boy or a girl.) Pit got up and chassed it around the halls. Piplup kept running and trying to find a place to hide. Pit was right on its tail when he ran into Ness.

"Ouch! What was that for," asked an angry Ness.

Pit slowly got up and said, "Sorry about that Ness. I was chasseing a Piplup around. I want to keep it as a pet. Have you seen it?"

Ness got up and said, "Yeah! I think it went to the game room."

Pit said, "Thanks for the help Ness." Then he ran to the game room. When he got there, he saw Peach and Piplup. Peach was feeding it popcorn. Pit was confused at what he saw.

Peach saw Pit and said, "Oh! Hi Pit! I see you just meet my new Piplup. It ran off when I brought it home. I was so worried about it. I'm glad you're safe Piplup.

Pit then said, "Your Piplup! Now I fell dumb trying to catch it. I had no idea it was your Piplup."

"Don't fell bad Pit. I never got to put Piplup's collar on. Anyone would have thought it was a wild one. I can show you where you can get one," said Peach as she put Piplup's collar on.

Pit said, "Really! I can get my own Piplup?"

Peach nodded at him. Pit ran back to his room to get some money. Peach took him to the Pokemon Store. Pit got a Piplup, a food and water dish, a collar, a bed, some water pokemon food, and a guide on how to take care of Piplup. Pit got a blue collar for his so he wouldn't confuse his Piplup with Peach's. He took Piplup to his room and got everything out and ready for his Piplup.

* * *

Mario: That was nice of you to give Pit a Piplup.

T.B.M: Thanks Mario! I still need some ideas so please give me some.

Mario: Please review if you liked it.

T.B.M: HEY! That's my line Mario!


	4. Ganon,Pit,Link and candy! Oh my!

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I want to thank Yoshizilla for the reviews and the idea. You rule Yoshizilla! Oh! Thanks for the idea and for hitting Mario for stealing my line.

Mario: Man, he hits hard!

The Bowser Monster: I'm not going to let you do the disclaimer this time. I'm going to let Peach do it.

Peach: Thank you! The Bowser Monster doesn't own Super Smash Brothers or any candy names.

* * *

It was a regular day at Smash Manor. Master Hand was in his office trying to think of a new smasher to join. Samus, Fox, and Falco were in the shooting range. Link, Young Link, Marth, and Roy were in the training room. Peach, Zelda, Jigglypuff, The Ice Climbers, Mario and Luigi were in the foyer talking about the new smashers. Kirby and Yoshi were eating some pie in the kitchen. Crazy Hand was with his brother, Master Hand. Donkey Kong, Mr. Game and Watch, and Mewtwo were watching Pikachu, Pichu, and Ness playing outside. Even Bowser was there. He couldn't find Ganondorf anywhere. Doctor Mario was in his office looking at health records. Pit was walking his Piplup in the park. He soon saw Ganondorf. He wanted to see what he was doing. When he was close enough, he saw him stealing some Starburst, Crunch bars, Hershies bars, and any other type of candy you can think of from some little kids.

Pit said, "What's he up to? I better follow him. I think he's up to no good."

Piplup said, "Pip. Piplup Pip."

So Pit followed Ganondorf back to the manor. He kept his eyes on him while ducking out of sight when he looked back. He soon followed him to Link's room.

'This can't be good,' Thought Pit as he watched Ganondorf sneak in and out of Link's room. When he left Link's room, he ran to Master Hand's office. Pit was listening to what Ganon was saying to Master Hand. Or trying to anyway. He soon heard Master Hand yell at the top of his lungs. (Does he even have lungs?)

"You can't be serious Ganondorf! Link was stealing candy from babies," yelled Master Hand.

Ganon said, "Yep! I saw him do it at the park. He hid the bag under his bed in his room. He even tried to frame me by using my own bag."

Pit was shocked at what he heard. He knew that Ganondorf stole the candy. Then he learned that Ganondorf was trying to frame him. He ran to Link's room and grabbed the bag. He knew what to do. But he knew Ganondorf would kill him. He took the bag and ran to Ganon's room. He hid the bag under his bed. He went to find Master Hand. When he did, it was too late. Master Hand was talking to Link. He was surprised about what they were saying.

"I know you didn't do it Link. But I need to know where the bag is," said Master Hand.

Link said, "I know, I know. I wonder where he hid it though."

Pit came up and said, "I hided the bag somewhere else because I was afraid of what you were going to do to Link. I'm sorry Master Hand. I put the bag underneath Ganon's bed.

Master Hand said, "That was a brave thing to do Pit. I'm glad you told the truth. Just for that, I'll let you choose what's for dinner tonight."

Pit said, "Thanks Master Hand for understanding me. I'm in the mood for pizza tonight. I think the others will enjoy it."

Master Hand said, "Sure, I'll pay for it. My treat for almost everyone. Ganon won't be having any. He'll be eating healthy food for the next week as punishment for this."

Pit nodded and ordered some pizza. The candy was returned to the kids. Ganon had to eat healthy foods for the next week. Everyone was very happy. Except Ganon, of course.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

Link: You know I did.

The Bowser Monster: I'm going to add a new smasher next chapter. I'll give you a hint about him. He loves to eat garlic a lot.

Peach: Can I say it?

The Bowser Monster: Sure you can Peach.

Peach: Thank you! Please review and send a guess about the new smasher.


	5. The 2nd smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Mario: He's angry that only one person was giving him reviews.

Peach: I can understand that. It would make him happier if he got more than 1 review per chapter.

Link: At least it was his favorite author, Yoshizilla.

Bowser: I hope he calms down soon. –Dodges a flying bed that is thrown at him-

Luigi: I'll do the disclaimer. The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone from Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

It was a normal day at Smash manor. Master Hand was in his office trying to think of a new smasher to invite to the manor. He couldn't think of anyone to invite. He was at wits end.

"Oh! Who should I invite to the manor? I can't decide who to invite and… what is that smell. It is very stinky! I hope I can find soon," said Master Hand. He was surprised at when it was getting closer. His brother, Crazy Hand, came in with bulbs of some kind of food around him.

Master Hand said, "Crazy Hand! What are those things on you? They smell very, very bad."

"It's garlic and it doesn't stink. I hope the other smashers love it. I bought a lot of it at the store," said Crazy Hand.

Master Hand yelled, "Why did you buy garlic? No one here will eat it! Even you hate garlic."

Master Hand had a bigger problem now. He didn't know how to get rid of garlic. Then he had an idea.

"Wait! Mario said he knew someone who loves garlic. He would make a great smasher. I hope he joins us," said Master Hand.

He went to his special phone and punched in a number. He was on the phone for 5 minutes. When he was done, he turned to Crazy Hand.

"It wasn't easy, but I got him to join. We'll have to give him all the garlic we have. I'm going to get the others and tell them about him," said Master Hand. Crazy was gone when Master Hand finished his sentence. He went to the game room to get the other smashers.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bowser we're playing Mario Kart Double Dash. Mario was in the lead while Bowser was in last place. Ganondorf was watching while eating an apple. Ness was twitching like mad. Master Hand said he couldn't play any videogames for a week. It was his punishment for what he did to Pit. Master Hand entered as soon as the race was over.

"Ahhh, man! I lost to Mario again," said Bowser.

Master Hand said, "Everyone, I need you in the meeting room right now."

They nodded and went to the meeting room.

Master Hand said, "Does anyone have any questions before we begin?"

Mario asked, "I have a question. What is that horrible smell?"

Master Hand said, "That is the garlic Crazy bought. I have a new smasher coming to the manor today. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and Yoshi know him well."

They tried to think of someone. Then they heard a motorcycle coming. It came through the door and Mario and Luigi were surprised at who was riding it. It was the one, the only, Wario! Mario and Luigi were shocked when they saw him.

Mario said, "Master Hand, please tell me this is a joke."

"Sorry Mario, this is no joke. Wario will make a great smasher. Pulse, he'll eat all the garlic we buy," said Master Hand.

Wario said, "Yeah! I know how to fight well and I can never pass up free garlic."

Mario just shook his head. After everyone introduced themselves, Wario went to the kitchen with Yoshi and Kirby. When he got there, he was surprised at how much garlic was there.

Wario said, "Whoa! That's a lot of free garlic! I can't wait to eat it all!"

Kirby and Yoshi looked at each other before they started to eat some pies. Wario went straight for the garlic and started to eat it. He was happy he joined Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Please send me some ideas and review. I need ideas so I can put Wario in 3 crazy adventures like Pit.

Bowser: I hope more than 1 person reviews this!


	6. The better smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Yeah! I got 10 reviews!!!

Bowser: At least that made him happy.

The Bowser Monster: This chapter will have a lot of Wario, Donkey Kong, and Mr. Game and Watch in it. I hope you know what I mean.

Mario: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That is just plane gross.

The Bowser Monster: I meant they will be fighting in an arena a lot Mario. Not what you thought!

Mario: Sorry about that.

The Bowser Monster: It's alright Mario. Pit, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Pit: Would I! The Bowser Monster doesn't own Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

It was a regular day at Smash manor. But, Wario, DK, and Mr. G&W were fighting about who's a better smasher.

"I can beat you two losers in a fight any day," yelled Wario at the top of his voice.

DK yelled, "I was around when the first Super Smash Brothers was here."

"I can kick both of your butts any day," yelled Mr. G&W.

Master Hand flew in and yelled, "I can't take it! Why don't you 3 just settle this in the arena? I can hear all of you from my office! The other smashers can't even think with all of you yelling!"

Wario, DK, and Mr. G&W thought about it for awhile. Maybe what Master Hand said was right. They could see who was a better smasher in the arena.

Wario said, "That's a good idea. Let's settle this in the arena."

DK and Mr. G&W nodded in agreement with Wario. They went to the arena. They chose to fight in Hyrule Temple. They soon started the fight. Mr. G&W tried to hit DK, but he dodged at the last second. Wario hit DK when he dodged Mr. G&W. Mr. G&W started to use his chief move to hit Wario. Wario couldn't dodge it because he was in mid-air. DK hit Wario with his spinning move. (I can't remember what it's called.) It knocked Wario pretty far. He than hit Mr. G&W with a smash attack. Mr. G&W hit DK with judgment. He got an 8 when he used it. Wario used his Wario raft move when DK was stunned. It sent him flying out of the arena. DK was out of the fight. (They are doing a 1 stock match. A stock match means they have lives. When they run out of lives, they're out for the rest of the fight. This was for people who don't know what a stock match is.) Mr. G&W tried to use judgment on Wario, but he dodged it. Good thing too, he got a 9 when he used it. (That will K.O. someone in one hit!) Wario got behind him and hit him with a smash attack. He was sent pretty far. Mr. G&W grabbed a bob-omb and threw it at Wario. He was sent flying after that. Mr. G&W won the match.

"Yeah! I won the match! You guys put up a great fight," said Mr. G&W.

DK said, "Thanks man! You put up a great fight too."

"Whatever! I'm going to go eat some garlic in the kitchen," said Wario as he walked away. DK and Mr. G&W looked at each other and shrugged. They decided to go play some games in the game room. They decided that everyone was a great smasher in their own way.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

Wario: I wanted to win you BIG DUMB APE!!!

The Bowser Monster: What did you call me!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Wario: Uh oh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Runs away screaming-

The Bowser Monster: Get back here!!! – Runs after Wario-

Mario: I'll say it for him. Please review and send some ideas so The Bowser Monster can put Wario in 2 more crazy adventures.

- Plates getting smashed on a wall-

Mario: I better calm him down now before he kills Wario.


	7. Lots of gas

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I'm on a roll here! I'm not talking about a dinner roll here.

Mario: That wasn't very funny.

Wario: I hate you right now.

The Bowser Monster: I hope you learned your lesson Wario.

Wario: Yeah! Don't get on your bad side or you will end up in a hospital like I did.

The Bowser Monster: That's right Wario. Link, could you do the disclaimer please?

Link: Sure! The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Ness was in his room because he lost his mind. It has been 3 days since Wario joined Smash manor. Wario was in the kitchen eating an apple pie. When Peach came in, she was shocked at what she saw.

"Wario! I bought that pie for Mario! It cost me $5," yelled Peach at the top of her voice. She was pretty angry at him.

Wario looked up at her and said, "So what! I can eat whatever I want in this place. I don't care about how much it cost. It was very delicious. Hey! I got an idea. Let's have farting contents. The loser has to buy the same kind of pie at the same price for the winner."

Peach thought about it for a moment and said, "You're on Wario. Let's have it at 3:00 P.M. in your room. If we do, the manor won't stink."

He nodded in agreement and left. When he was gone, Peach went looking in the cabinets. She grabbed 3 cans of beans. She cooked them and ate them all. When she was done, she smiled and looked at the clock. It was 2:55 P.M. and the contest was in five minutes. She ran to Wario's room.

Wario said, "Are you ready to fart?"

Peach nodded and the contest began. Wario let out a very strong fart. Peach thought she was going to pass out from the smell. Wario started to laugh his head off. Peach shook it off and let one rip. It was worse than Wario's fart. He started to cough.

Peach jumped up and down yelling, "I win! I win! You owe me a pie Wario."

Wario just shrugged and grabbed his wallet. He came back with the same kind of pie he ate. Peach was very happy she won. She took the pie and gave it to Mario. He was in the same room as Peach and Wario. He didn't know why Wario bought a $5pie and gave it to Peach. She explained everything to Mario. When she was done, he nodded and went to find Luigi. Mario wanted to share it with him because he knew he couldn't eat it all.

When he left, Wario went up to Peach and asked, "How did you beat me like it was nothing?"

Peach answered, "I ate 3 cans of beans before we started Wario."

He was shocked at what she said. He then went to get some garlic from the kitchen. Peach went to go play with her Piplup. Peach took her Piplup to Mewtwo and found out it was a girl.

Peach went to her room and said, "Hey Rose! Do you want to go outside and play?"

The little blue pokemon nodded. She and Rose had a lot of fun in the back yard. They looked at clouds, played hide-in-go seek, and catch until it was dinner time. Peach wondered what was for dinner tonight. She was surprised when she found out it was chili dogs. Peach giggled because it reminded her of the contest she had with Wario.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Man! That chapter stinks like a sunk. I hope the smell goes away soon.

Peach: Sorry about that. I guess I went over board.

The Bowser Monster: Boy I'll say. You and Wario went to town there. Link, can you say it please?

Link: Please review and send an idea.

The Bowser Monster: It is the last chapter where I put Wario in a crazy adventure. After that, I'm going to add a new smasher. I'll still need ideas though.


	8. Exploding tennis

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: WARIO!!!!!!!!!!

Wario: What do you need?

The Bowser Monster: How dare you give a wedgie to Yoshizilla! I'm going to make you lose again. I was going to let you win, but after what you did, I'm going to let Mario win!

Wario: What?!?!?!? You can't be serious about this!

The Bowser Monster: I am serious about this Wario. No one picks on an author and gets away with it when I'm around. Peach, please do the disclaimer for me.

Peach: Sure! The Bowser Monster doesn't own the characters of Super Smash Brothers. He owns a copy the game though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Yoshi and Kirby were having a pizza eating contest in the dinging room. Mr. G&W was the referee. Donkey Kong was there too. He was eating bananas while watching Yoshi and Kirby. Link and Zelda went to the movies. Doctor Mario was healing Samus after she fell down the stairs. Bowser was fighting with Ganondorf about who was a better villain. Fox and Falco were in the shooting range. Mewtwo was in the library reading a book. Peach and Pit were taking there Piplups for a walk. The Ice Climbers, Pichu, and Young Link were playing games outside. Captian Falcon was fixing his F-Zero racer in the garage. Ness was playing games with Luigi, Marth, and Roy in the game room. After Master Hand saw what happens when Ness doesn't play games, he said the punishment was over. He then promised that he wouldn't take videogames from Ness ever again. But that's not important right now. What's important is what's happening in the gym. Wario was fighting with Mario about who was a better tennis player.

Wario yelled, "I can beat you in a match any day with my eyes closed."

"Oh yeah! I can beat you while on one foot," yelled Mario.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were coming in with tennis gear. They over heard what Mario and Wario were saying.

Pikachu said, "Shut up! The only way to settle this is with a tennis match. Let's make it a 2-on-2 match. I'll be Mario's partner for the match. Is this okay with you Mario?"

Mario answered, "That is a great idea Pikachu! I don't mind you being my partner."

Pikachu nodded and said, "Alright let's get ready. I'll ask DK to be the referee. Wario, Jigglypuff will have to play with you though."

Wario just said, "Whatever you want. Let's get ready now!"

Mario and Wario went to the lockers to change into some gym clothes. Jigglypuff went to the court. Pikachu went to get DK. Everyone was ready in 5 minutes. Mario and Pikachu were on one side of the court. Wario and Jigglypuff were on the other side. Mario was the first to serve. The ball was coming straight at Wario. He hit it pretty hard. Mario missed it and Pikachu saved it. Jigglypuff hit the ball before it was out if her range. Mario spiked the ball. Jigglypuff missed it and so did Wario. Pikachu gave Mario a high-5. Wario was angry at Jigglypuff. He soon decided to cheat. He pulled out a bob-omb that had no fuse and was painted to look like a tennis ball. It would explode when it hits the ground. Wario served the bob-omb to Mario. He hit it hard. Jigglypuff hit the bob-omb before it hit the ground. Pikachu spiked the bob-omb in the direction of Wario. He knew it was a bob-omb. Wario tried to hit it but he missed. The bob-omb hit the ground and blew up in Wario's face!

DK blew his whistle and said, "Hey! No one uses bob-ombs in tennis. Who switched the ball?"

Pikachu answered, "I know! I saw Wario switch the ball with the bob-omb. He's the one who did it."

DK said, "Thanks Pikachu! Wario, just for that, you lose the game!"

Wario was speechless at what DK just said. He just grabbed his tennis racket and went to change. Mario, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu went to the foyer to watch some TV and relax. Wario went to go see Doctor Mario so he could be healed. DK went back to watching Yoshi and Kirby while eating bananas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: (Laughing like crazy.)

Wario: I hate you more than Mario!

The Bowser Monster: Be quiet Wario! I'm going to add a new smasher soon. Please send your guesses in your reviews. Here is a hint. He uses a sword called Ragnell. Please say it Pikachu.

Pikachu: Sure! Please review and send you guesses in your reviews.


	9. The 3rd smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I can't wait for the new Super Smasher Brothers game to come out!

Wario: I can't stand you! You made me lose all 3 times!

The Bowser Monster: I don't care Wario. I'm still angry that you gave Yoshizilla wedgie like that. I hope this shows what happens when you mess with an author. I'm going to add the new smasher this chapter. Please do the disclaimer for me Marth.

Marth: Okay! The Bowser Monster doesn't own any game characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Master Hand was in his office trying to think of a new smasher to join. He was deep in thought when Crazy Hand came in.

"Who should I invite to the manor," asked a worried Master Hand.

Crazy Hand said, "I know how to choose. Pick someone from a game series."

Master Hand said, "That is a great idea Crazy Hand! I think I'll choose someone from the series Marth and Roy are from. What was it called again?"

Crazy Hand answered, "It was called Fire Emblem."

"Thanks again Crazy Hand," said Master Hand.

He took a phone book and looked under the Fire Emblem series. He soon saw someone that would be perfect. He went over to his special phone and dialed the number. He was on for a few seconds. He then went to the dining room to get the smashers. The younger smashers were fighting over the last chocolate pop-tart while the other smashers were watching. Master Hand came in and grabbed the pop-tart.

Master Hand said, "Stop fighting! I need all of you in the meeting room when your done eating breakfast."

They nodded and went back to eating their breakfast. When they were done, they went to the meeting room.

Master Hand said, "I have invited a new smasher to the manor. He is a strong sword fighter. His sword is called Ragnell."

Marth and Roy were shocked at what he just said. They knew who he was. They were from the game series. (They are from Japan versions of this game.)

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "Right! Anyway, from the Fire Emblem series, here is Ike!"

When he finished is sentence, a blue haired boy with a sword came in.

"Hi! My name is Ike and I'm happy to be here," said the blue haired swordsmen.

Everyone introduced themselves to Ike except for Marth and Roy. They knew Ike well. When everyone was done, they went to do what they usually do. Ike went to the training room and saw Marth, Roy, Link, and Young Link having some sword fights.

Ike said, "Hey guys! Can I join you?"

Link said, "Sure! I want to see your fighting skills."

Ike nodded and fought Link in a sword battle. Ike won the fight.

Link said, "Man! You're quite the swordsmen there Ike. Do you want to go play some videogames in the game room?"

Ike nodded and he went to the game room with Link, Young Link, Marth, and Roy and played Super Smash Brothers Melee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Man! I love to write fan fiction. Hey Ike! Would you like to say it?

Ike: Sure! Please send a review and some ideas.


	10. Don't steal icecream

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: IKE!!!!!!!!!!

Ike: What do you need?

The Bowser Monster: YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!!!!!

Ike: What did I do anyway?

The Bowser Monster: You beat up Yoshizilla! No one messes with my favorite author and gets away with it!

Ike: OH CRUD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Runs away screaming like Wario did.)

The Bowser Monster: GET BACK HERE! (Runs after him like a mad man.)

Wario: This had better be a lesson to all the other smashers. Don't mess with Yoshizilla or The Bowser Monster will hurt you badly.

(Plate smashes on a wall. Ike cries in pain.)

Mario: I'll do the disclaimer for him. The Bowser Monster owns no one. Now I'm going to calm him down before things get worse.

(A loud crack is heard.)

Mario: I spoke too soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Everyone was doing something. Link and Zelda went to the beach for a picnic. Fox and Falco were messing with their blasters because Bowser smashed them. Caption Falcon was washing his F-Zero racer because someone painted on it. Bowser was getting a lecture from Master Hand about smashing Fox's and Falco's blasters and painting all over Caption Falcon's F-Zero racer. Mario went to the park with Peach and Rose. (Rose is Peach's Piplup.) Luigi was playing games with Pit in the game room. Marth and Roy were sparing in the training room. Pikachu, Jigglypuff and The Ice Climbers were playing out side. DK and Mewtwo were watching the young smashers play. Wario, Mr. G&W, Young Link, and Ganondorf were playing tennis in the gym. Crazy Hand was flying around in circles in the kitchen while on fire. Yoshi, Kirby, and Samus were trying to put the flames out. Doctor Mario was looking for some burn medicine. But that's not important right now. What's important is what's happening between Ike, Ness, and Pichu in the foyer.

"Give back our ice-cream," yelled Ness at the top of his voice.

Pichu yelled, "Stop eating our ice-cream cones!"

Ike was ignoring them as he ate 2 different ice-cream cones.

"Sorry, I ate it all," said Ike.

Ness and Pichu were very angry at him. He came in and took their ice-cream cones and ate them. They bought those with their own money from the ice-cream man. Ness took a bat and hit him hard. He was sent flying into a wall. He was angry now. He pulled out his sword. Pichu charged at him and hit him with thunder. (It's a pokemon attack that Pichu can use in the game.) He was burnet after that. Ness then hit him with a PK Flash attack. Ike couldn't block it. He was in a lot of pain. Ness used PK Fire on him 4 times. After that, he was cooked like a fried squid. Master Hand saw the whole thing and grabbed Ike. He took him to Doctor Mario. He was shocked at what he looked like.

"Mama-Mia! What happened to him," asked a very worried Doctor Mario.

Master Hand answered, "He stole Ness's and Pichu's ice-cream cones. They beat him up. I hope Ike learned his lesson."

Doctor Mario nodded and started healing Ike. He was in very bad shape. Every smasher knew not to take ice-cream cones from the younger smashers. After what happened, Ike learned this too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Please review and send me some ideas. Don't mess with Yoshizilla or I'll mess with you.

Wario: Trust me! You don't want him to mess with you.

The Bowser Monster: You got that right Wario.


	11. The better smasher 2

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I need to set some rules up if you want to send an idea.

Wario: Oh man! Does everyone have rules?

The Bowser Monster: This is serious Wario. I don't approve of some ideas. Some don't sound right. Here are my rules.

1) Don't ask for new smashers because I'll add them later.

2) Don't suggest anything beyond the rating. I want to keep this at least K+.

3) Don't say I should kill someone. I won't put deaths in any of my stories.

The Bowser Monster: I have something I need to say but, I'll say it at the end of the chapter. Wario, please do the disclaimer.

Wario: Sure! The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone and will never own them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very sick day at Smash manor. Why is it so sick you ask? Most of the smashers are ill with something. DK, Kirby, Yoshi, Doctor Mario, Marth, Roy, and Ike were the only ones who were well. Yoshi and Kirby never got sick in their lives. DK couldn't catch most illnesses. Doctor Mario took his last mega vitamin to get better. He ordered some more but, it would be awhile before the shipment arrived. Marth, Roy, and Ike stayed away from everyone. Yoshi and Kirby were watching TV in the foyer. DK was with them while eating bananas. Marth, Roy, and Ike were fighting about who was a better smasher.

"I can beat both of you with my eyes closed," yelled Ike.

Marth said, "At least I was here when the second game came out."

Roy yelled, "So was I you dumb bell!"

DK was tired of listening to them fighting. He ran up to the 3 and blew his whistle.

"Hey! If you want to know who's stronger, then do it in an arena," said a very angry DK.

They nodded in agreement with him. They went to the arena. They choose to fight in Final Destination with a 1 stock match. They soon entered the arena. Ike ran up to Roy and used his up special move. (I can't remember what it is called.) Roy got hit hard. He then started to slash at him. Marth came from behind and hit him with a smash attack. Roy was sent pretty far. He then grabbed a poke ball. He threw it and Charizard came out. Ike got hurt by its Flamethrower attack. Ike soon found a Warp Star. He jumped on it and hit Marth. He was sent flying out of the arena. Roy was pretty angry now. He grabbed a bob-omb and threw it. Ike dogged it at the last second. (If that hit, he would have lost.) Ike used his Eruption move and hit Roy hard. He almost flew out of the arena. He grabbed a crate and threw it at Ike. It exploded and he was sent flying out of the arena. Roy jumped up and down. When they got back, they were pretty tired.

"Great match guys. It was pretty fun to me," said Roy.

Ike and Marth nodded in agreement with him. They decided to go watch some TV with the others. DK noticed them coming in.

DK said, "Hey you guys! Who won the match?"

Ike and Marth pointed at Roy as he grinned. DK chuckled to himself. He knew Roy was a really good smasher. They sat down on the couch and watched football.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Alright, time for what I was going to say at the start. I'm going to run into a problem later.

Wario: What is the problem?

The Bowser Monster: I only know 9 new smashers. After chapter 36, I'll be out of new smashers to add. I have 2 choices for you to vote on.

1) I add my OC. (If you want to know more about him, see my profile.)

2) Wait until I learn about another smasher.

Wario: Can I say it?

The Bowser Monster: Sure you can Wario.

Wario: Please send your review, ideas, and votes please.


	12. Don't sing with Jigglypuff

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I should have added this to my rule list. I don't like ideas that involve drugs.

Wario: Someone sent an idea that involved drugs? That's just plain wrong! Drugs are very bad for you.

The Bowser Monster: Wow Wario, I didn't know you cared.

Wario: I hate people who do drugs. I'm talking about the bad kind.

The Bowser Monster: Let's get started on the chapter. Wario, please say it.

Wario: The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Everyone was felling better thanks to Doctor Mario's mega vitamins. Peach and Jigglypuff were talking about a singing contest.

"I hope Master Hand approves of this singing contest," said Jigglypuff.

Peach said, "I hope someone signs up for it."

Ike walked up and said, "I'll join the contest. It sounds like fun."

Peach and Jigglypuff looked at each other and started to laugh. Ike was red with rage.

Peach said, "I heard you sing once. You almost broke a window. I'll let you join if you can beat me in a little sing off at 2:00 P.M."

Ike thought about it for a moment and nodded. He went to practice his singing. Peach whispered something to Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff giggled at Peach's idea.

2:00 P.M.

Peach, Ike, and Jigglypuff went to the bar. (They don't drink beer or alcohol.) It had a little stage for singing contest.

Ike went on stage and started to sing. Peach and Jigglypuff covered their ears. A glass broke that was on the counter. When Ike was done, he left the stage and Peach came on. She started to sing. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, DK, and Wario entered as Peach started to sing. They were amazed about how well she could sing. When she was done, the guys started to clap for her.

Peach bowed and said, "Thank you all. I'll be in the contest tomorrow."

Ike was about to hit her, but Jigglypuff started to sing. Peach pulled out a small device that put a bubble around Jigglypuff and Ike. Ike soon fell asleep and Jigglypuff drew on him.

Mario asked, "Where did you get that?"

Peach said, "I asked Mewtwo to make it for me. It makes a sound proof bubble around two people. Let's get out of here before Ike wakes up."

The other smashers nodded and left. Ike woke up and looked at his reflection and screamed. His face was covered in makings. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He swore revenge when he finds out who did it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: This was an idea I got from Yoshizilla. I love his ideas and stories.

Wario: Aren't you forgetting something.

The Bowser Monster: I didn't forget Wario. I'm going to add a new smasher next chapter. Here is a hint. He is a 3-in-1 smasher. Ike, can you say it please?

Ike: Sure! Please send your reviews, guesses, and votes. I'm talking about the pole from the last chapter. Yoshizilla is so dumb for the ideas he sends.

The Bowser Monster: What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ike: Oh dang! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! –Runs away-

The Bowser Monster: I'm sorry about him Yoshizilla. He really doesn't like you. Oh, he was the one who typed it, not me. You send me the best ideas. GET BACK HERE IKE!!!!!!!!-Runs after him-

Mario: I'm going to calm him down.-Runs after them-


	13. The 4th smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Hi there everyone! I got some good news.

Yoshi: You're going to add a new smasher?

The Bowser Monster: That and I learned of a new smasher today. This means you have until chapter 40 to vote. Oh! I will be adding my OC someday. The pole is if you want him before or after all the new smashers are added. I should've told you who he was. His name is Ben. I'll add Julia and Fee in other stories. If you want to know more about them, please see my profile.

Yoshi: I'm going to do the disclaimer. The Bowser Monster doesn't own us but, he owns his OCs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Everyone was busy with something. Master Hand was in his office trying to think of a new smasher to join.

"Who should I invite to the manor," asked Master Hand to his brother, Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand said, "I'm going to go eat some pies." He left for the kitchen.

Master Hand said, "I think we need more pokemon smashers. Wait! That's it! I know the perfect smasher now."

He grabbed a phone book and went to the pokemon pages. He found the number and went to his special phone. (He needs one. He is just a hand after all.) He was on for a few second and went to the game room. Pit, Wario, and Ike were playing Mario Party 7. It was soon over.

"Yes! I won first place. That was a great game you guys," said Pit.

Master Hand said, "I need all of you in the meeting room at 4:00 P.M. today. I have a new smasher coming."

Pikachu asked, "Why isn't the new smasher here now?"

Master Hand answered, "Because he's going to ride a bike here. He can't pay for a train ticket right now."

Pikachu said, "Okay Master Hand. We'll be there to greet him or her."

Master Hand left when Pikachu finished his sentence. Everyone went back to playing videogames.

4:00 P.M.

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "I hope all of you are nice to our new smasher. Well, here is, The Pokemon Trainer and his 3 pokemon."

When he finished his sentence, a boy came out and behind him were his 3 pokemon. His pokemon were Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard.

"Hi! I'm The Pokemon Trainer but, everyone calls me Red," said the boy.

"Hi! My name is Squirtle. I'm a water type pokemon," said Squirtle.

"Hi! My name is Ivysaur. I'm a grass type pokemon," said Ivysaur.

"Hi! My name is Charizard. I'm a fire type pokemon," said Charizard.

Everyone went up to them and introduced themselves to the 4 new smashers. When they were done, they went to the game room.

Red asked, "Can I join you guys? I love to play videogames."

Mario answered, "Sure you can Red. I want to see how well you play games."

Charizard said, "I play the winner."

Mario and Red laughed at what Charizard just said and started to play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: That's 4 smashers down and 6 to go. I'm going to put Red and his Pokemon in 3 crazy adventures like the others. Please review, send some ideas, and vote.

Yoshi: I'm going to look at your OCs.

The Bowser Monster: Okay Yoshi! If you want to use them, please ask me first.


	14. Super spicy curry

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Sorry I'm late. I was reading a story.

Peach: I read it too. It was so touching.

The Bowser Monster: I know that. I'll make up for being so late. I'll put up 2 chapters tomorrow. I promise I'll add 2 chapters. Thanks for the idea Yoshizilla. Please say it Peach.

Peach: The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone in the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Bowser and Charizard were talking about what spicy foods are the best. The only other 2 smashers that would join but, are busy with a pie eating contest are Kirby and Yoshi.

"That curry Kirby made last night was very, very, very hot," said Bowser.

Charizard nodded in agreement. Samus and Caption Falcon came in and heard there little talk.

Caption Falcon said, "Hey you guys! I heard Master Hand said that the curry Kirby made was going to be an item in the next game. Want to go try it out?"

They nodded and went to the arena. They chose to fight on Peach's Castle with the curry as an item. They were teleported there. Samus and Falcon decided to have a team match and it was 1 stock. Samus and Falcon charged at the two smashers. They dodged and it them with there flame attacks. Samus and Falcon couldn't dodge it in time. They were hit pretty hard. Samus used her screw attack and hit Bowser. Falcon attacked with his falcon punch attack. Charizard got hit pretty hard. He soon saw the curry and grabbed it. He started to shoot fire balls like crazy. Bowser thought that was some very spicy curry. A big bullet bill came into one side of the castle. Samus and Falcon were near it and got sent flying. They were sent off screen and the match ended. Charizard came out screaming for water. Squirtle was near by and shot a water gun in his mouth. (It's a pokemon attack.)

Charizard said, "Thanks for that Squirtle. That was spicier than the curry Kirby made last night."

Squirtle left to find Pikachu and the other pokemon. Bowser knew it would be hot but, not that hot. He decided to go to the kitchen for a snack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I have an idea for the next chapter already so I won't need any ideas for awhile. Hey Charizard! How hot was the curry?

Charizard: It was as hot as lava!

The Bowser Monster: Oh man! That is very hot. I fell sorry about making you eat it. I'll let you say it as an apology.

Charizard: Sweet! Please review and vote. The choices are on chapter 11.


	15. Pranks are problems

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is another chapter. I'll add another chapter later today.

Wario: Oh no! That can't be good.

The Bowser Monster: Be quiet Wario! I have something to say. I don't need anyone to tell me who a new smasher is. I visit the Super Smash Brothers Brawl site Monday through Friday for updates. So I know at least 10 smashers already.

Mario: I thought there were 11 new smashers.

The Bowser Monster: Zero suite Samus doesn't count to me. That's just Samus without her power suite on. So it's the same person if you ask me.

Mario: Oh! I'm sorry about that. I didn't know that.

The Bowser Monster: That's alright Mario. I didn't tell anyone. Please say it Bowser.

Bowser: Sure! The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone in the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Everyone was doing something. Mario and Luigi were talking about who the next Smasher would be. Peach was helping Doctor Mario clean his lab. Someone put a bob-omb in his lab and set it off as a prank. Master Hand was in his office dealing with the bills. Crazy Hand was sleeping on a couch in Master Hand's office. Fox, Falco, Samus, and Pit were fighting in the arena for fun while Bowser watched. Ness was with Caption Falcon who was cleaning his F-Zero racer. Someone put some paint bombs in the garage and set them off. Ike was watching Wario and Yoshi have an eating contest. DK and Mr. G&W were cleaning the kitchen because someone put a bomb in the fridge. Pikachu was reading a book with Mewtwo in the library. The Ice Climbers were talking with Jigglypuff and Zelda about who was putting those bombs everywhere. Link, Young Link, Marth and Roy were having a sword fight in the training room. Red was outside with Charizard and Ivysaur. He was practicing there attacks. The only ones who weren't with the others were Squirtle, Kirby, and Pichu. They were planning to pull a prank on Ganondorf because they saw him place the bombs everywhere.

"I say we put a paint bomb in his room," said Pichu.

"That's a dumb idea Pichu. Let's put a huge toy rat in his bed," said Kirby.

Squirtle said, "I have a better idea. Let's put pink hair dye in his shampoo! That would be so funny."

Pichu and Kirby nodded and went to find some pink hair dye. They came back 5 minutes later.

"Let's go put the dye in his shampoo," said Squirtle with a mean look on his face.

They went to the shower room and went to find Ganon's shampoo. They soon found it. They put some dye in the bottle.

Pichu asked, "Are you sure this is Ganon's shampoo?"

Kirby answered, "Of course it is. It has his name on it. See?"

He pointed to a label that had Ganon's name on it. When they were done they left. Ganon entered after they left. They waited for Ganon to yell his head off. He was in the shower for 5 minutes. When he looked in the mirror after getting dressed, he started to scream his head off.

"Pichu, Kirby, and Squirtle are so dead meat," yelled a very angry Ganondorf.

He ran out of the shower room. His face was very red from anger. He found the 3 little prank pullers. They started to run away. He started to chase them. They decided to split up to avoid Ganon and his wrath. Pichu ran for the library because Mewtwo would hurt Ganon badly for chasing Pichu. Kirby ran to the kitchen because he could hide anywhere in there. Squirtle didn't know where to go. Ganondorf was chasing Squirtle because he thought he was the one who came up with the idea. Squirtle soon ran outside where Red, Charizard, and Ivysaur were training.

Squirtle yelled, "Help me! Ganon wants to kill me!"

Red said, "Charizard, use your flamethrower on Ganon."

Charizard said, "Sweet! I always wanted to do this."

He flew up to Ganon and used flamethrower on him. He was burnet to a crisp.

Master Hand came outside and said, "Ganondorf! I just heard that you were the one who was putting those bombs everywhere. I want you in my office right now!"

Ganondorf didn't like what was going to happen as he went to Master Hand's office.

Red asked, "Who wants to watch some TV with me?"

The 3 pokemon said yes at the same time and went inside to watch some TV with Red.

Charizard asked, "Hey Squirtle! Why was Ganon's hair pink?"

"Pichu, Kirby and I put pink hair dye in his shampoo earlier to get back at him for all the bombs he placed," answered Squirtle.

Everyone started to laugh after what Squirtle said. They always wanted to see Ganon with pink hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Oh man! That was so dang funny.

Squirtle: Boy I'll say! I love this chapter.

The Bowser Monster: I won't need any ideas for the next chapter. I got one already. Please say it Squirtle.

Squirtle: Sure! Please send your reviews. Don't forget to vote if you want the OC before or after all the new smashers are here.


	16. The better smasher 3

The New Smasher

The Bowser Monster: Alright! 2 chapters in 1 day! I rock like a Goron! If you already voted, you don't need to keep telling me what your vote is. Only tell me when you change your mind on the vote.

Mario: What is a Goron?

Link: They are a creature from my world. They are as hard as a rock.

The Bowser Monster: Thanks for telling the other readers what a Goron is Link. I wonder how many people have played a Legend of Zelda game. If you haven't, then be lucky Link was here to tell you what it is.

Mario: Is there anything else you want to say?

The Bowser Monster: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Mario. I'm going to let some of the smashers use there final smash this time.

Mario: Why didn't you do this with the others?

The Bowser Monster: Because I don't know all the final smashes and some characters might not be in the next game.

Mario: Oh! That's a very good reason.

The Bowser Monster: I'm going to make it a 3 stock match this time in a new arena with some items from the next game as well. I'll also throw in the new pokemon that come out of pokeballs. I'll also add assist trophies for the fun of it. Please say it Ivysaur.

Ivysaur: Sure! The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone or anything in this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Red, Mario, Samus, and Pikachu were fighting about who was a better smasher in the foyer.

"I was around when the first game came out," yelled Mario.

"My pokemon can kick your butt Mario," said Red.

"At least I have a Power suite and fight myself unlike you," yelled Samus to Red.

"I can shock all 3 of you in one go," yelled Pikachu.

Master Hand floated in and yelled, "Stop yelling so much! I can't think with all of you yelling. Why don't you settle this in the arena?"

They thought about it and thought it was a good idea. They went to the arena. They choose to fight in New Pork City. (This is a real arena that's going to be in Brawl. It has a nasty surprise in it. You'll see it later. I found out about this on the site. They have arenas as well as smashers.) They entered the arena. Pikachu started to run to Samus. She saw him coming and launched a missile. It hit Pikachu dead on. Mario was going to attack Squirtle but, he used withdraw and hit Mario. He grabbed a gooey bomb and threw it. It was attached to Squirtle. He ran into Samus. When he did, the bomb moved to her. It exploded after a few seconds. She grabbed an assist trophy. A hammer brother came out. It started to throw hammers like crazy. Pikachu, Mario, and Squirtle were hit pretty hard. Pikachu grabbed a warp star and hit Mario. He was sent flying out of the arena. When he came back, he used a Mario tornado and got Squirtle. Red called Squirtle back and sent out Ivysaur. Samus was running for Mario. She jumped over Ivysaur when he used bullet seed. She got a lot of damage. Mario started to damage Pikachu until he used his thunder attack. Pikachu grabbed a pokeball and out came Deoxys. He used a hyper beam and it hit Mario hard. Mario grabbed a smash ball and used his Mario Finale. Pikachu, Samus, and Ivysaur were hit hard. Ivysaur was sent out of the arena. When he came back, he started to attack Samus. She soon found a smash ball and used her Zero laser. Ivysaur dodged it but, Mario and Pikachu got a full blast. When she was done, Samus's Power suite fell off. Pikachu was sent flying out of the arena. He grabbed a golden hammer when he returned and went crazy with it. The others stayed away from him. Ivysaur grabbed an assist trophy. Knuckle Joe appeared and used Vulcan jab. Mario was hit a lot. Pikachu got hit a little bit. Samus dodged him. He finished with smash punch. Mario and Pikachu dodged it. Samus was hit hard and almost fell out of the arena. She was attacked by a monster that just appeared and was sent flying. The thing was called The Ultimate Chimera. (This is the surprise I was talking about. Stay away from it or it will send you flying. This is no joke!) She came back and grabbed a smoke ball and threw it. No one could see anything. Pikachu soon saw a smash ball. He started to use Volt tackle. Since no one could see, Mario, Ivysaur, and Samus got hit a lot. No one was sent flying. Mario soon went flying because of the Ultimate Chimera. He came back and grabbed a Super Spicy Curry. Red swapped Ivysaur for Charizard. Mario was shooting flames like crazy and Pikachu was hit. He was sent flying out if the arena. Samus tried to hit Mario, but he dodged her. Pikachu grabbed a banana peel and threw it. Samus slipped on it. She was stunned. Pikachu hit her with a smash attack and sent her flying. Mario tried to hit Charizard but he missed. He started to use flamethrower. Mario took a lot of damage from it. Mario grabbed a Cracker Launcher and fired it at Charizard. He took a lot of damage and went flying. Everyone was down to 1 life. Samus used a smash attack on Mario from behind and he was sent flying. He lost the match. Charizard grabbed a smash ball. He started to use triple finish. Samus and Pikachu were sent flying. The match was over. Everyone was soon sent back.

Red said, "That was a great match guys. Want to go watch some TV with me?"

They nodded and went to the TV room to unwind after a great match.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: This chapter took me an hour to write. I'm going to add a new smasher next chapter.

Mario: Mama Mia! It took you an hour to write this!?!?!?!?!?

The Bowser Monster: It sure did Mario. Here is a hint about the next smasher. He uses wooden guns that shoot peanuts. Please say it Ivysaur.

Ivysaur: Please send a review, a vote for when the OC should appear, and a guess about the new smasher.


	17. The 5th smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: WHY? WHY? WHY?

Mario: Momma Mia! What's wrong with you?

The Bowser Monster: I only got 3 votes for when my OC should appear before or after all the new smashers have come.

Bowser: If I could vote, I pick before. You will run out of smashers sooner or later.

The Bowser Monster: If you don't know who they are, visit my profile. I will throw in a very special adventure later.

Mario: That sounds like something I can't wait for. What is it about?

The Bowser Monster: I can't tell anyone. It's a surprise for everyone. Please say it DK.

DK: Sure! The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone except for his OCs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Master Hand was trying to think of a new smasher to join. Crazy Hand was flying in circles like crazy.

"I need a good smasher to join and I also need to fix DK's problem," said Master Hand.

Crazy Hand asked, "What's DK's problem brother?"

Master Hand answered, "He misses all of his friends back at home. I want to lift his sprits somehow. Wait! I know how to kill 2 birds with 1 stone! I'll invite one of DK's friends to be a smasher."

He grabbed a phone book and looked for a number. He only found 1 number that belonged to one of DK's friends. He went over to his special phone and dialed. He was on for 3 minutes. He hung up.

"It wasn't easy, but I got him to join. I'm going to get the other smashers together," said Master Hand to Crazy Hand.

He left and was surprised when he didn't hear anything. He went to the dinging room and was surprised when he saw all the smashers together.

"What is going on here," asked Master Hand.

Mario turned around and said, "Kirby, Yoshi, and Wario are having a pizza eating contest. They want to see who can eat 25 pizzas the fastest."

Master Hand asked, "Who is winning and when will it end?"

Mario answered, "Kirby is winning because he just started his 20th pizza. It will end when someone eats 25 pizzas."

Master Hand said, "Well, when this is over, I need everyone in the meeting room. Is that clear?"

Mario just nodded and went back to watching the eating contest.

10 minutes later

Everyone was in the meeting room. Wario was a little dizzy. Kirby had a medal around him because he won.

"I just need everyone's attention here. I have picked a new smasher. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Wario, Yoshi, and DK know him well," said Master Hand.

They all thought it was Waluigi. Everyone was shocked when they saw a little monkey coming in.

"Diddy Kong! I missed you so much," said DK as he ran up to him to give him a hug.

Diddy said, "I missed you too DK!"

They started to hug. Diddy's face started to change colors.

"I… can't… breathe… here," said Diddy.

DK let go and let him catch his breath. Most of the smashers introduced themselves to him. Mario and friends knew him well so they didn't need to do so. After introductions, DK showed Diddy to his room. Something was on DK's mind though.

When they got there, DK asked, "Hey Diddy. Why did you join anyway?"

Diddy answered, "Master Hand told me that you were here. That's why I joined. I really missed you."

DK said, "Well, at least were together again."

Diddy nodded and started to unpack his things.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I'm not really cold hearted. This has to prove it.

Mario: If you're not cold hearted, then why do you do crazy things with us?

The Bowser Monster: I just like to have some fun. I need 3 ideas for Diddy's crazy adventures like the other smashers. I also only update when I get a review from Yoshizilla. He is so dang cool. He gave me most of the ideas for the story. You rule Yoshizilla! Please say it DK.

DK: Alright! Please send a review, a vote, and an idea.

The Bowser Monster: The votes are for if my OC should appear before or after all he new smashers appear. If you want to know more, see my profile. The OCs name is Ben. I might put Julia and Fee in as well.


	18. Banana cream cake

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: -spinning around very fast- I'm Super Sorry Mask Man!

Mario: Mama-Mia!

The Bowser Monster: I'm Super Mega Ultra Deadly Snot for you sorry for not updating for so long. – Starts spinning around again- Now I'm back to normal.

Wario: That was weird! It's only been like 2 weeks.

The Bowser Monster: I don't care about that! I try to update everyday. My dang computer started to act weird and my dad had to take it to get it fixed.

Peach: How did you write those reviews then?

The Bowser Monster: There is another computer in the house but, it didn't have what I needed.

Peach: I guess that makes sense.

The Bowser Monster: I want Mario to say it. By the way, I've got something to say latter.

Mario: Let us get started then! The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone except for his OCs.

* * *

It was a regular day at Smash manor. DK and Diddy looked at the calendar and were shocked. It was Peach's birthday today. (I don't mean it really is.) They forget and needed to get her a gift. They had 1 small problem though.

DK asked, "What should we get her?"

Diddy shrugged and said, "I don't know what to get her."

They were deep in thought and got an idea.

Diddy said, "Let's make a cake for her!"

DK said, "That's a great idea Diddy! All we need is a recipe to make a really good one."

They ran down to the kitchen and went for all the recipe books. They soon found one they liked. A banana cream cake. They started cooking. Well, if they could! They found all the ingredients, mixing bowls, and anything else they needed. Diddy tried to measure the flour but, he spilled it everywhere.

DK came up and said, "Let me help little buddy."

They soon got the right amount. The next problem was how to crack the eggs. It took them awhile to learn how to do it. After they added the eggs, Kirby came in.

Kirby asked, "Hi guys! What are you doing?"

Diddy said, "Were making a cake for Peach's birthday. Do you want to help?"

Kirby nodded and started to help. They got all the ingredients put in the bowl. Diddy tried to mix it but, he put the egg beater up too high. He started to ride it while it mixed. He soon got off it. He checked the batter and it was mixed well. Then the put it in a cake pan and let it cook. It came out pretty well. They added the frosting and decorated it. It was almost time for the party when they were done. They took the cake and put it on the table. Everyone hid some where and turned off the lights.

Peach came in and said, "Where is everyone?"

When she turned on the lights, everyone came out and said, "SURPRISE! Happy birthday Peach!"

She was really surprised. She forgot it was her birthday. Everyone had a good time. When it was time for cake, she thought what kind it would be. After a small taste, she thought she was in heaven.

She asked, "Who made this cake? It is very good."

Diddy came up and said, "DK, Kirby and I made.DK and I forget to get you a present."

Peach said, "Well, this cake makes up for that."

DK and Diddy danced very happily after she said that. Everyone started to play games and lots of fun.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: This chapter sounds really tasty to me.

Diddy: Boy I'll say! Hey! What was that thing you were going to say?

The Bowser Monster: Thanks for the reminder Diddy. I'm closing the polls. I've decided to add my OCs when I run out of smashers.

Mario: Why are you doing that?

The Bowser Monster: I don't want to put this story on hold for a new smasher to appear. That takes a really long time to happen. I don't care about what you think about this. I made my choice and I'm staying with it. Please say it Mario.

Mario: Okay! Please send a review and an idea. We need 2 more before the next new smasher appears.


	19. Lots of bananas

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I'm back baby!

Wario: Took you long enough! You are so dang lazy!

The Bowser Monster: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Wario: Please don't kill me!

The Bowser Monster: Just be quiet and I won't hurt you.

Mario: Did you get your computer back?

The Bowser Monster: No, not yet. I'm using the new computer. Please say it Diddy.

Diddy: Alright! The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Everyone was going into the dining room except Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They were thinking of a new smasher to join. There was a eating contest going on. DK, Diddy, and Kirby were going to have a banana eating contest. There were 3 huge piles of bananas on the table.

Mario said, "Alright everyone! Let's have a clean eating match. The first one to eat all the bananas first wins. The amount of bananas is even to make things fair. Let me know when your ready."

DK said, "I'm going to beat you both!"

Kirby said, "I'm going to beat both of you easily!"

Diddy said, "I can eat them all with only 1 hand!"

They got to a pile and waited for Mario to give the signal. He blew his whistle. The 3 banana eaters started eating like mad. They have eaten the same amount of bananas and they were eating at the same pace.

Wario said, "What is Kirby doing?"

Kirby was peeling the bananas but, he wasn't eating them. Every one was confused at this. Then Kirby sucked in all the bananas he pealed and ate them.

Mario blew his whistle and said, "The winner is Kirby!"

DK and Diddy were confused about this. How did Kirby win? Mario gave him a medal with a banana on it. He was very happy. Then he ate all the banana peels he left. Wario laughed at this.

Kirby said, "I don't like letting food go to waste."

DK asked Mario, "Is this even fair?"

Mario said, "Yes it is DK. Kirby won fair and square. How could he have cheated anyway?"

DK thought about it for a moment and decided to drop it. He started to eat what was left of his pile. Diddy did the same.

Peach said, "At least we got rid of them before they went to waste."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to the TV room for the football that was on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Sorry for not updating for so long.

Mario: It's alright with me.

The Bowser Monster: Anyway, I need an idea for the next chapter. After that, I'm going to add a new smasher. Oh yeah! I almost forgot. I have a little poll under my profile. It's for which one of my original characters you like the most. Check them out before I add them to the story. Please say it Yoshi.

Yoshi: Sure! Please send a review and an idea.


	20. Another cake

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Thanks for the idea Yoshizilla. I really liked it.

Diddy: It sounds yummy.

The Bowser Monster: It sure does Diddy. I hope I get more ideas like this one. I'm going to add a new smasher next chapter. I give the hint later. Please say it Yoshi.

Yoshi: Okay! The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone in the story. He only owns his original charters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Peach was talking with Diddy in the kitchen.

"Why do you want to make a banana cream cake for Luigi?" asked Diddy.

Peach giggled and said, "Because Luigi never got a piece of it and really wanted to try some. I hope we can make it."

Diddy nodded in agreement and searched for all the things they would need. Peach found the cook book and found the recipe. When she looked everything over, she noticed something was missing. As was Diddy.

"Where are all the bananas?" asked Peach.

Diddy came back with a bunch of bananas and a burse or two. DK came in the kitchen very angry and grabbed the bananas.

DK yelled, "Don't ever steal my bananas ever again Diddy!"

He was about to punch him but, Peach told him why he needed them. DK calmed down, said he was sorry, and offered to help.

Peach said, "Sure DK. We need all the help we can get. It's not easy making a banana cream cake."

The very second she said this, Kirby ran in.

"Can I help? PLEASE!" said Kirby.

Peach thought about it for a moment and nodded yes. Kirby was so happy, he was jumping for joy. They soon started baking. Or at least tried to. When Diddy tried to measure the flour, he sneezed. He was as white as a ghost. At least he got the right amount. When Kirby tried to crack the eggs, he got egg shells in the mix. He got it out though. DK tried to get the mixer on but it wouldn't work. Peach saw it was unplugged. When she plugged it in, the batter flew everywhere. The kitchen was a mess after that. When they got it in the oven, they started to clean the kitchen. The cake was done when the kitchen was clean. Luigi noticed the smell and went to the kitchen.

"Why did you make a banana cream cake?" asked a very confused Luigi while he scratched his head.

Peach said, "Well, since you didn't get any at my birthday party, I thought it would be nice to make you some."

Luigi said, "That was a very nice thing to do. I let each of you have a piece as a reward for making it."

They were shocked at what Luigi said, then the each a slice of the cake. They really enjoyed it. Then they did all the dishes when they were done. After that, they went to the game room to play some videogames.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: This sounds like a tasty chapter.

Kirby: The cake was real yummy. I wish I had more.

Mario: I wonder if he only thinks about food.

The Bowser Monster: I wonder that too Mario. Don't forget that I'm adding my original charters later. See my profile to learn more about them. I also have a pole for which one is your favorite. I added 2 new ones as well.

Peach: They sounded scary to me.

The Bowser Monster: I know they sound scary. They really not that scary. Oh yeah! The hint for the next smasher. He has a cape that can turn into wings. Please say it Yoshi.

Yoshi: Alright! Please review and send a guess about the next smasher.


	21. The 6th smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Woo-Hoo! I got 50 reviews! This really rocks!

Mario: You'll be getting more than that.

The Bowser Monster: You're right Mario! I still have a lot of chapters to add. And a few new smashers. I can't wait for Brawl. Please say it Ike.

Ike: The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone but his original charters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Master Hand was in his office trying to think of a new smasher to join. Crazy Hand was with him flying in circles yelling pie at random times.

"Who should I invite to the manor next? I can't think of anyone to choose from," said a confused Master Hand.

"PIES! PIES! PIES! PIES! PIES!" yelled Crazy Hand.

Master Hand yelled, "Stop yelling so much you moran! I can't think!"

Master Hand went for a phone book and found someone who would be a great smasher.

"He looks like a great smasher. I hope he joins us," said Master Hand.

He went to his special phone and dialed. He was on for 2 minutes. He was very happy when the person said he would join. He went around the manor to get everyone. Mario and Luigi were talking. Peach was with Doctor Mario talking about what medicines she needed to get for some of the smashers. Bowser and Ganondorf were having a tennis match in the gym. Yoshi and Kirby were eating a pizza. Link, Young Link, Marth, Roy, and Ike were sword fighting in the training room. Pit and Mewtwo were watching Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, The Ice Climbers, and Ness playing outside. Wario was eating garlic in the dinging room. DK and Diddy were eating bananas in the dinging room with Wario. Caption Falcon was working on his F-ZERO racer in the garage. Mr. G&W was trying to find his DS. Zelda and Samus were talking about new arenas that were going to appear. Fox and Falco were playing videogames in the game room. Red was with Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard practicing there attacks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in the meeting room after Master Hand told them a new smasher was coming.

"I'm glad everyone came to meet the new smasher. Kirby should know him well," said Master Hand.

Kirby was very worried when he heard this. He thought it was his worst enemy. He was very happy when a small person came in wrapped a cape.

"METAKNIGHT!" yelled a very happy Kirby as he ran up to him and started to hug him.

"It's good to see you too Kirby," said Meta Knight. He really didn't want to do this. After Kirby was done, everyone introduced themselves to him.

"Now I need to check on Crazy Hand. I think he's going to try and bake something," said Master Hand.

Meta Knight was a little confused. Kirby told Meta Knight about Crazy Hand. He then decided to look for something to eat. He soon found the kitchen.

Kirby noticed him and asked, "Hey Meta Knight. Want some pizza?"

"I think that sounds very good right now," answered Meta Knight.

He started to have a slice. He thought it was pretty good.

Kirby said, "We got some frozen pizzas in the freezer if you want more."

Meta Knight said, "That sounds good. I'll make one and you can have whatever I don't have."

Kirby jumped with joy as Meta Knight grabbed a pizza from the freezer. He was happy because he could have all the leftovers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I love to type fan fiction. It's really fun!

Mario: I wish I could join. It sounds like fun.

The Bowser Monster: It sure is fun. Hey Yoshizilla! My sister said that she was you and tried to make me believe her.

Mario: That must have been crazy.

The Bowser Monster: Anyway, I need 2 ideas to put Meta Knight in.

Bowser: Why only 2?

The Bowser Monster: I have an idea already. I'll add it later. Please say it Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Please send a review and an idea.


	22. A treasure hunt

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?!?!?!?!?

Mario: What's wrong with you?

The Bowser Monster: No one voted on my poll about which of my original charters they like the best. Come on! Will some please vote. I really want someone to vote. I can't stand it.

Meta Knight: I really hope the idea you have isn't too bad.

The Bowser Monster: It seems like a really good idea to me.

Ike: Who sent it?

The Bowser Monster: It was sent by the one, the only, … YOSHIZILLA! He gave me most of the ideas for the story. I really like most of the ideas I get. Not all of them are from Yoshizilla though.

Mario: Should we start the chapter?

The Bowser Monster: Sorry about that everyone. Please say it Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: The Bowser Monster doesn't own us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Meta Knight, Charizard, and Bowser were cleaning out the attic. They were trying to find some old items from past games they would like to keep.

Meta Knight said, "Hey guys! Look at what I found! I think it's a map."

Bowser took it and said, "This is a treasure map! We'll be stinking rich!"

Charizard said, "I wonder what it is."

Bowser said "There's only one way to find out. Let's go find it."

Meta Knight and Charizard nodded in agreement and went to find the treasure. They stepped outside and started to look for the treasure. It took them to the forest in the back yard. Master Hand put it there so the smashers could go camping. Bowser was a little worried.

Bowser said, "I think we should leave a trail behind so we won't get lost."

Meta Knight pulled out a bag and said, "I always keep a bag of shiny pebbles just incase I need to travel in a forest or jungle. It saved me quite a few times from getting lost. Good thing I always carry this with me everywhere I go."

Bowser said, "You are a very smart smasher Meta Knight. I'm glad you joined the hunt."

Charizard nodded in agreement with Bowser. As they went deeper in the forest, Meta Knight kept placing the pebbles. Little did they know, Wario was following them. He overheard the conversation about the treasure. He wanted it for him self.

'I wonder what it is,' thought Wario.

Bowser soon found an x on the ground.

"We found the x! Let's get digging!" yelled a very excited Bowser.

Charizard gave a shovel to Meta Knight and Bowser. All 3 of them started to dig. They soon found the chest.

"Alright! Let's open it and get the treasure," said Charizard.

"Not so fast you 3! I'm going to keep it all for my self!" said Wario.

He grabbed the chest and rode away on his motorcycle. Charizard, Bowser, and Meta Knight were stunned about what happened. They started to chase him. Meta Knight gathered his pebbles as he ran. They soon got out of the forest.

"Aw man! I ruined my motorcycle! Aw well! At least I can buy a motorcycle made of gold now!" said Wario. Then he started to laugh. Meta Knight used his Drill Rush on him. Wario was pretty hurt.

"Now let's open it. I can't wait to see the treasure," said Meta Knight.

He broke the lock on it with ease. It was a rusted lock. When they opened it, they were stunned. All they found was a bunch of pictures of arenas. They were very confused at this.

"That's where I put all the old designs. Thanks for finding them for me," said a voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw Master Hand. They had confused looks on there faces.

Master Hand said, "Those are the designs of the arenas from the first Super Smash Brothers. I've been trying to find them for ages. Thank you so much. I'll give you 3 a special reward. How about you 3 go out to eat. I'll pay for the meals."

They were very happy about this. They went to Taco Bell for dinner and Master Hand did pay like he said he would. Good thing too. Wario made garlic stew for dinner. Mostly everyone had stomach problems after that. Master Hand punished Wario by saying he couldn't eat garlic for 2 weeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I love it when Yoshizilla gives me ideas. I really like them.

Wario: I hate you right now.

The Bowser Monster: Be quiet Wario. I think you really needed to be punished for trying to steal the treasure.

Bowser: I was very shocked about what it was.

The Bowser Monster: I couldn't think of anything better to make the treasure. Please say it Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Please send a review and an idea.

The Bowser Monster: Please look at the poll under my profile. That would make me happy.


	23. The powerful gem

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Wario: What's your problem?

The Bowser Monster: Someone told me how to write my story. He thinks I'm a very bad author! I hate it when people tell me how to do things like they think it should be! I don't care about those type of reviews! I can type anything I want people! Stop telling me how to write a story! I'm getting tired of this!

Mario: I think he's going to hurt us very badly now. -Dodges a couch thrown at him-

Meta Knight: I better say it. The Bowser Monster doesn't own us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Master Hand was floating in the halls looking for Meta Knight while holding a strange gem. He soon found Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight! There you are. I need you to guard this gem for me," said Master Hand while he gave the gem to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight asked, "What is this gem and what does it do?"

"It is a special gem that can change a house to any shape or size," answered Master Hand.

Meta Knight was still confused about why he needed to guard it.

"If this gem falls into the wrong hands Meta Knight, you'll be in big trouble!" yelled Master Hand.

Meta Knight asked, "Why do I have to be the one who guards it?"

"Simple Meta Knight. You are the most trustworthy smasher to me. The others would probably use it to change the house. Or fall for a trap," answered Master Hand.

Meta Knight nodded and went to find a safe place to put it. Little did he know, someone was watching him.

"With that gem, I can trap all the other smashers here and they will never escape. That will teach them for playing jokes on me," said Marth while he rubbed his hands together. He had an evil smile on his face.

Meta Knight went to his room and decided to guard it there. He thought it was a good idea. At least he could see or hear anyone trying to enter. He put the gem on a pestle and covered it with a glass casing. If someone tried to steal it, he could hear the glass break and catch the thief.

Marth was in the air vent watching his every move. He had a plan to swipe the gem.

"All I have to do is knock him out and swipe it," whispered Marth as he pulled out what looked like a grenade. It was a sleeping gas bomb.

He pulled the grate out and then he pulled the pin. He through the bomb in the room. Before Meta Knight could react, he was out cold.

"Now's my chance to get it!" said Marth as he jumped out of the with a gas mask on.

He broke the glass with his sword and took the gem. He started to laugh as he climbed back into the air vent. He was so happy. He was going to get revenge on everyone.

Meta Knight woke up and said, "I better find Marth before it's too late. I guess he didn't know I can still hear him while I'm asleep."

Marth ran outside the manor and started to laugh.

"All of you will be trapped here forever!" yelled Marth as he held the gem over his head.

The gem started to glow and then the whole manor was a huge bird house that was very high up. Marth laughed evilly at what he just did. The whole plan was fool proof. The house was too high to jump down from. The holes were too small even for Pichu to squeeze through. The whole thing would fall down if they tried to make the holes bigger. Little did Marth know, Meta Knight got out before Marth changed the house.

"You are so going to regret doing that!" yelled Meta Knight as he pulled out his sword.

Marth was ready for him. He pulled out his sword and rushed him. Meta Knight used his Dimensional Cape to warp behind Marth. He then hit him with a Drill Rush. Marth hit the ground hard. Meta Knight grabbed the gem and returned the manor to normal. Everyone ran outside and cheered to Meta Knight.

"It was nothing everyone," said Meta Knight as he put his sword away.

Master Hand came up to him and said, "I knew it would be a good idea to let you guard it. As a thanks for getting it back, I'll let you add a room of your choice as a reward."

Meta Knight said, "I already did that. I put a room that can be used to keep the gem safe."

"Well Meta Knight, I'm glad I choose you to join the manor," said Master Hand as he took the gem back.

Kirby ran up to Master Hand and asked, "What are we going to do about Marth?"

Master Hand answered, "He'll be going to jail for awhile for doing this."

Marth got up and yelled, "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

The police came and took Marth to jail. He was very angry at everyone right now. But mostly at Meta Knight.

"Can we start dinner now?" asked Kirby as he rubbed his stomach.

Everyone started to laugh at this. They went in and had tacos for dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Thanks for the idea Yoshizilla.

Mario: I hope no one else tries to tell you how to write a story.

The Bowser Monster: I won't need an idea for the next chapter. Please say it Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Please review and don't tell him how to write a story.


	24. The better smasher 4

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: This is the last adventure for Meta Knight.

Mario: Who sent the idea?

The Bowser Monster: It's my own idea Mario. It has a lot of Link, Kirby, Yoshi, and Meta Knight in it.

Bowser: I thought this was K+ .

The Bowser Monster: It is Bowser. They are going to fight a lot.

Yoshi: What are you going to add?

The Bowser Monster: Items and arenas from the next Super Smash Brothers. I'm going to add final smashes as well.

Kirby: Are we going to use our final smashes?

The Bowser Monster: Of course Kirby. They are pretty cool.

Link: You should see mine.

The Bowser Monster: Let's get started. Please say it Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: The Bowser Monster doesn't own us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Except for the fact 4 different smashers are fighting over who's a better smasher.

"I can eat anyone!" yelled Yoshi as he tried to eat Kirby.

"So can I dumbbell!" yelled Kirby as he tried to eat Link.

"At least I'm not a light weight like you 2!" yelled Link as he tried to slash Kirby and Yoshi.

"Why are we fighting in here?" asked Meta Knight as he dodged Link's sword.

Kirby, Yoshi, and Link stopped fighting and thought about it.

Link snapped his fingers and said, "Let's go settle this in the arena."

The other Smashers nodded and went to the arena. They picked a 2 stock match on The Bridge of Eldin. (It's a real arena in Brawl. It has a nasty surprise in it.) They went to the arena and started to fight!

Link started to slash at Yoshi. Kirby flew over him and turned into a stone. Link got hit hard. Meta Knight went up to Kirby and did his Drill Rush . Kirby got knocked a few inches after that. Kirby saw a Smart Bomb and threw it. It was a dud. Link pulled out a bomb and tossed it Meta Knight got hit by it. Yoshi came and attacked Link from behind with his egg roll move. Link almost flew out of the arena. Link grabbed a smash ball and used his Triforce Slash. Kirby was the victim of this. He was sent flying out of the arena. Kirby came back and grabbed a beam sword. He hit Yoshi with it. Yoshi grabbed a assist trophy and threw it. Andross came out. Meta Knight was hit with the panels Andross shot out. He almost flew away. Soon King Bulblim and Lord Bullbo came out and blew a hole in the bridge.

'Didn't I kill this guy?' thought Link.

Kirby grabbed a smash ball and became Cook Kirby. All the other smashers got put in the pot. He mixed them for a few seconds and they were sent flying out of the arena. Kirby grabbed 2 max tomatoes that popped out. All 3 came back. Kirby grabbed a Home-run Bat. Link tried to rush him but, Kirby sent him flying with the bat. He lost the match. Yoshi grabbed a smash ball and used his Super Dragon. He grew wings and started to shoot fire balls. Kirby didn't dodge them well. He was sent flying out of the arena. Yoshi was back to normal. A portal appeared and fixed the hole in the bridge. Meta Knight grabbed a smash ball and ran up to Yoshi. He used his Galaxia Darkness . Yoshi didn't see it coming. Meta Knight swung his cape and hit Yoshi. He was sent flying out of the arena. Meta Knight won the match. They were sent back home.

"That was a great match there everyone," said Meta Knight as he walked out.

"I really enjoyed it," said Kirby. He than ran to the kitchen.

"I'm not going to let him eat the last apple pie," said Yoshi as he ran after Kirby.

"Want to go watch some TV?" asked Link as he tried to put his sword away.

Meta Knight nodded and followed Link to the TV room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Well that was fun.

Link: Where did you get the info?

The Bowser Monster: From the Super Smash Brothers Brawl website. They update it Monday through Friday with things from the game.

Kirby: That's were you got this stuff?

The Bowser Monster: I sure did Kirby. I'm going to add a new smasher next chapter. Here's a hint. His favorite item is a cardboard box. Please say it Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Please review and send a guess about the next smasher.


	25. The 7th smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I think someone miss read my poll.

Mario: What do you mean?

The Bowser Monster: The poll is for which one of my original charters you like the most. Not which one I should add. I'm going to add Ben, Julia, and Fee as soon as I run out of new smashers.

Yoshi: I can't wait for them to appear.

The Bowser Monster: I can't either Yoshi. Please say it Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone in the story. He only owns Ben, Julia, and Fee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Master Hand was in his office trying to think of a new smasher to join. He was having no luck. He couldn't think of anyone. Crazy Hand could help if he wasn't trying to bake cookies in the kitchen.

"Who should I invite to the manor?" said Master Hand as he looked through some profiles of game charters on the web. His special phone started to ring.

"I wonder who that could be," said Master Hand as he floated over to the phone.

He picked it up and said, "Hello. Smash manor. This is Master Hand speaking."

He started to get worried when he heard the voice on the other end. It was the only person he fears. It was the president of Nintendo.

"H-h-hello Mr. President. How are you?" said Master Hand. He was very nervous.

He listened to what the president had to say and was calmer. He had an idea for a new smasher.

"He seams to be a good person to join but, he's not from Nintendo. Are you sure about him? I don't know if he will come or not," said Master Hand. He listened to the president for a bit and said, "Yes sir. I fully understand everything. I try to call him. Good-bye sir."

He hung up and went to his phone book. He couldn't find it anywhere in the book. He then remembered that some of the profiles had the charters phone numbers. He looked for 10 minutes and found the right one. He went over to his special phone and dialed. He was on for a few seconds.

"That was easier than I thought," said Master Hand as he hung up.

He went to his newly installed P.A. system and said, "I need everyone in the meeting room a.s.a.p. . That is all."

Everyone was in the meeting room pretty quickly. They wondered what was going on.

"Now I bet you all want to know why I called you here," said Master Hand.

Everyone nodded yes and waited for what Master Hand brought them here for.

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "Well, the president of Nintendo wanted me to invite a new smasher that isn't from Nintendo. He will make a great new smasher. Here he is."

When Master Hand finished his sentence, a cardboard box came in the room. Most of the smashers were confused at this. Ganon was laughing his head off.

He walked up to it and said, "This is the next smasher. A cardboard box. I can crush this thing easily."

That's what he tried to do he tried to stomp on it, but nothing happened.

"Get your foot off of me you moran," said the box.

Ganon jumped back stunned. The box was tougher than he thought. He knew he could get in huge trouble for killing it. Everyone was shocked when a man came out from the box. He had some battle clothes on and a green bandana tied on his head. He had a serious look on his face.

"My name is Solid Snake. But everyone calls me Snake," said the man.

Everyone introduced themselves. But not before he punched Ganon in the face. Master Hand decided not to punish Snake. Ganon got what he disserved anyway. He hid back in his box and went to the game room.

"You don't need to hide in a box all the time Snake. Most of us are friendly," said Mario as he was playing Mario Party 7.

Snake walked up and asked, "Can I join in?"

Mario answered, "Sure you can Snake. Just let me finish this up. I'm almost done."

Snake nodded and decided to watch Mario play. He knew this was going to be a great place to live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Link: I liked it when Snake punched Ganon in the face.

Snake: He disserved it if you ask me.

The Bowser Monster: I need 3 ideas for Snakes crazy adventures. Please say it Snake.

Snake: Alright! Please send a review and an idea.


	26. 2on2 matches

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I don't understand it.

Red: What is it?

The Bowser Monster: No one wrote about the Super Sorry Mask Man thing I did a few chapters ago.

Mario: Where did you get the idea anyway?

The Bowser Monster: Off a TV I love to watch. WHY DID THEY CANCLE IT?!?!?!?!

Link: Shouldn't we get started?

The Bowser Monster: Okay Link. Please say it Snake.

Snake: The Bowser Monster owns no one in the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Fox and Falco were fight with Caption Falcon. Fox and Falco wanted to have a 2-on-2 match but, Caption Falcon wanted to take them on by himself. Snake over heard this and walked up to them.

"I think I have an idea," said Snake as he stopped Fox from attacking Caption Falcon.

"What is your idea?" asked a curious Caption Falcon.

Snake smiled and said, "How about I join you guys. I always wanted to go 2-on-2."

The 3 smashers thought about it for a few seconds. They always wanted to see how Snake fought.

Fox went up to him and said, "That is a very good idea Snake."

He nodded and went to the arena. They choose a 1 stock match and the arena was Battle Field. (The Battle Field their fighting on is like the one in Brawl.)

The match soon began. Snake pulled out a hand grenade and pulled the pin. Fox used his Fox illusion to charge at Falcon. He dodged and used his falcon punch. He almost flew out of the arena. He used his up special move to get back up. (I don't remember what it's called.) Snake threw the grenade and it blew up in Falco's face. He started to shoot Snake with his blaster. Snake dodged it. Falcon used his falcon kick as soon as Fox got back up. Fox was sent flying and lost the match. Now it was a 2-on-1 match. Falco grabbed a bob-omb and sent Falco flying. Falcon lost the match. Snake launched a missile and made it hit Falco. Falco used his reflector to block it. Snake grabbed a assist trophy and Lyn came out. Snake grabbed Falco because he knew he had an advantage. Lyn slashed at Falco and he was sent flying. The match was over. Snake and Caption Falcon won the match.

"You guys put up a great fight," said Snake as he walked out of the arena.

Fox and Falco nodded. They didn't know how well Snake could fight.

"Who wants to watch some TV?" asked Caption Falcon.

The other 3 smashers looked at each other and nodded. They wanted to unwind after that match.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I love to make them fight.

Fox: That was a cool fight there. I wish I won though.

The Bowser Monster: You'll have more chances later Fox. Please say it Snake.

Snake: Please send a review and an idea.


	27. Cheaters never win

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I'm back baby! I'm super sorry for not updating for so long. I had a lot of stuff going on. I was also too hooked on my videogames.

Mario: You also couldn't think of how to use an idea. Who's idea is it anyway?

The Bowser Monster: It was sent by Yoshizilla! I hope more people give me good ideas like him.

Wario: You are soooo dang lazy. Your more lazy than me.

The Bowser Monster: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!?!?

Wario: CRUD!( Runs away again.)

The Bowser Monster: GET BACK HERE! (Runs after Wario.)

Snake: I better say it. The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone in the story.

Mario: I better calm him down. (Runs to where Wario is.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Snake was in his room gathering some equipment. He was going to find the Super Smash Brothers cheats and destroy them. He didn't want anyone to win through cheating. Master Hand won't mind. If he doesn't get caught in the process.

'I'm the only one who can do this,' thought Snake as he grabbed the last thing he would need. It was his box.

After gathering the equipment, he started to move through the air vent. He had to be sneaky. He stopped when he heard voices below him.

"I wonder when the next smasher will come," said Link to Zelda.

"I don't know Link. I hope it's not a jerk like Wario," said Zelda as she tried to get a piece of gum out of her hair.

"Let's go to the dining room. I think I can cut that gum off," said Link as he tried not to laugh.

Zelda nodded and went to the dining room with Link. She didn't like the fact that Wario threw a piece of gum in her hair as a joke. Snake remembered that all too well. He almost got hit on the face from a plate. Zelda threw it at Wario but, he dodged it and it was heading for Snake. It soon started a huge food fight. (This was around dinner time.) Snake grabbed all the young smashers he could and took them out of the dinging room. They didn't like food fights here. Nobody liked them. Someone usually got hurt. Wario got away clean.

'I'll tell Master Hand later,' thought Snake as he started to crawl through the duct again.

After that little fight, he was very angry. No one wanted to tell him. They were scared about what would happen. Snake soon found himself over Peach's room. She was combing her hair. It had weird white things in it.

"When I get my hands on Wario, he is so going to pay," said Peach as she combed her hair.

Snake remembered this too. Wario took a fire extinguisher and started to shoot people with it. This was after the food fight. Snake kept crawling until he found Master Hand's office.

'Bingo,' thought Snake as he jumped down into the office. He started to panic when he heard the door knob starting to move. He saw a pile of boxes and jumped over to them. He pulled out his own box and hid inside it. He was completely hidden. He soon heard a voice.

"When I find out who put fireworks in the fridge, they are going to pay. That was a very expensive fridge. Not to mention the plates and the fire extinguisher," said the voice.

Snake knew the voice. It was Master Hand. Snake thought he heard a strange sound when he was crawling through the duct. He remembered that Wario had a box of fire works in his room. He was the one who did this. But one thing Snake didn't get was why. Why was Wario doing all this? He heard typing and he knew he had to stay hidden for awhile. He stayed there for 5 minutes while Master Hand typed. He was soon done. Snake heard him leave. He got out of his hiding spot and over to the computer.

'This is way too easy,' thought Snake as he looked for the location of the cheats.

Master Hand forgot to logout. Snake looked and soon found where they were. They were kept in a safe. It was in the store room. (It's where Master Hand keeps old things from the last games.) He found the combination to the safe. He wrote it down and made it look like he was never there. He started to craw through the duct to the store room. He climbed out and soon found the safe. He put in the combo and opened it. He had a shocked look on his face.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!?!?!?" yelled Snake as he saw that the cheats were gone.

All he saw was a note that read, 'I'm going to be the king of brawl! You can't stop me now! Don't bother looking for me. I could be anyone.' Snake crumbled the note. It was typed so he couldn't tell who wrote it. He was about to throw it on the ground, until he smelled something. He smelled the note. It had the sent of garlic and it was very strong. Only one smasher ate that much garlic. It was Wario. Snake ran to Wario's room as fast as he could. He burst in the room. Wario was laughing his head off.

"YOU!" yelled Snake as he pointed a finger at Wario.

He stopped laughing and said, "How did you know it was me?"

Snake held up the note and said, "Who else eats this much garlic?"

Wario tried to hit him but, Snake grabbed his arm and pulled him up to his face. Snake gave him a strong punch. Wario was sent to the other side of the room. Snake grabbed the cheats and ran. He went to the TV room. He threw the cheats in the fire place. They were soon gone. Snake was about to leave until, he was face to face with Master Hand. (If he had one.)

"Why did you burn all the cheats?" said an angry Master Hand.

Snake said, "It was because I didn't want anyone to use them for evil. I'm sorry Master Hand."

Master Hand put a finger on Snake's shoulder and said, "That was a good idea Snake. Your not in trouble."

Snake nodded and said, "I know who was causing most of the chaos. It was Wario who was doing all this."

Master Hand grew bright red, turned into a fist and yelled, "WARIO! HE IS GOING TO PAY!"

He flew to Wario's room. Snake shrugged and decided to watch some TV. He soon heard Wario yelling. Snake just laughed at this. He knew Wario was in huge trouble. Everyone gathered in the dinging room 10 minutes later. They were going to have stew for dinner. It was a special stew Kirby made once in awhile. Everyone enjoyed the stew. Zelda got the gum cut out of her hair. Peach got all the weird white stuff out of her hair. Everything was back to normal. Everyone was very happy. Except for Wario who had to pay for all the dishes, the fire extinguisher, and the fridge. That was a lot of money from Wario's wallet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Sorry about not updating for so long.

Link: That was a very good chapter.

The Bowser Monster: Thanks Link. I hope no one is mad at me. I just love to play videogames. Please say it Snake.

Snake: Please send a review and an idea.

Bowser: Hey T.B.M.! Can you help me beat Twilit Aquatic-- Morphell in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess?

The Bowser Monster: I'll beat him and any other boss in that game you have trouble with! (Runs to where Bowser is.)


	28. Why Pichu doesn't like to win

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: (sounding like DR. Nick from The Simpsoms) Hi everybody!

Peach: Hi DR. Nick!

The Bowser Monster: I have some news for everyone.

Wario: You're going to stop your story?

The Bowser Monster: No way! I have a little surprise for latter. I'll say it after I do the adventures for Ben, Julia, and Fee.

Mario: How many adventures are they going to have?

The Bowser Monster: I need 3 for each. That's 9 total for them.

Snake: Can we get started on this?

The Bowser Monster: Alright everyone. Please say it Snake.

Snake: The Bowser Monster only owns Ben, Julia, and Fee.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash Manor. Everyone was in the game room. Snake was beating everyone at Super Smash Brothers Melee. The only one he didn't beat yet was Pichu. He didn't challenge him yet though. He was too scared about winning. Snake was bigger than him, and he would probably hurt him if he won.

Snake walked up to Pichu and asked, "Do you want to play?"

Pichu just nodded. The poor little guy was scared. Some of the bigger smashers beat him up if he won. He grabbed a controller and chose to play as himself. (Why wouldn't he?) Snake picked Doctor Mario. They choose to fight in Battle Field. It was a 2 stock match with all items off. The match began! Pichu used a smash attack and hit him. Then he did a Thunder. Snake launched 3 Mega Vitamins. Only 2 hit Pichu. He then used his down special move. Pichu almost flew out of the arena. He used Agility to get back up. He hit him with another smash attack. Snake lost a life.

"Not bad Pichu," said Snake as he was a little surprised about the fact he lost a life.

Snake came back and charged at Pichu. He grabbed him and threw him. Pichu used Skull Bash and hit Snake. He tried to hit him with a cape but, he missed him. Pichu used another smash attack. Snake almost flew out of the arena. Snake was getting worried now. Pichu was stronger than he thought. Pichu used Thunder and Snake flew out of the arena. Snake lost the match.

Snake turned to Pichu and said, "You put up a great match there. You're the strongest person I fought here."

Pichu looked up and said, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Snake gave him a confused look. He didn't get why Pichu was scared. Ganon started to laugh.

"Snake lost to a little rodent! This is soooo rich!" said Ganon as he continued laughing.

Pichu started to cry. Peach came over to Pichu, picked him up, and tried to calm him down. Snake was angry at Ganon. He walked up to him and gave him a strong blow to the face. He was sent flying to the other wall. Peach soon calmed Pichu down. Pichu ran up to Ganon and used Thunder on him. He was in a lot of pain.

Kirby looked at the clock and said, "It's time for dinner."

Everyone went to the dinging room and had stew for dinner. It was very tasty. Snake was still confused about why Pichu acted like that after he won. Zelda told him that some of the smashers beat him up if he won. He then went to the TV room to relax for awhile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I forget to say thanks to Yoshizilla for the idea.

Ike: This was a good chapter.

The Bowser Monster: I'm adding a new smasher next chapter. Here is a hint. All of his special moves are like Ness's. Don't be shocked if I don't update on Christmas. My family gets together on Christmas. Please say it Snake.

Snake: Please review and send a guess about the next Smasher.


	29. The 8th smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I'm here with another chapter.

Wario: I thought you would be hooked on that game you got.

The Bowser Monster: I love to play Dragon Quest Monsters Joker. You can make your own team of monsters and make them battle other monsters. You can even get other monsters join you!

Mario: That sounds like fun.

The Bowser Monster: It sure is Mario. Please say it Snake.

Snake: The Bowser Monster doesn't own us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at smash manor. Master Hand was looking at profiles on his computer for a new smasher. He was having no luck though. He soon heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," said Master Hand as he was still looking at profiles.

Ness came in and walked up to Master Hand. He looked a little nervous. He was shacking a bit.

"C-c-c-can I ask you something Master Hand?" asked a nervous Ness.

Master Hand stopped looking and said, "Of course Ness. What is it?"

Ness took a deep breath and said, "Do I have to be in Brawl? I really don't want to be in it."

Master Hand thought about it for a bit. On one hand, he would lose a good smasher. On the other hand, Ness really didn't want to be in Brawl. He thought about it for a minute or 2. He made up his mind.

"Alright. You don't have to be in Brawl if I can find a replacement," said Master Hand.

Ness said, "Thanks Master Hand. I'm going to play some videogames now."

As soon as Ness left, Master Hand went back to hunting for new smashers. He saw one that looked inserting. He took a closer look and was stunned. He could do the same moves as Ness. They were a little different though. He decided to ask him to join. He wrote down the phone number. He went over to his special phone and dialed. He was on for a few seconds.

"Well, that was very easy," said Master Hand as he went over to his P.A. system.

He cleared his throat and said, "I need everyone in the meeting room. That is all for now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was in the meeting room. Ganon was asleep. He never liked meetings. Mario shoot a fire ball at him. He woke up with a loud scream. Some of the smashers laughed at this. Even Master Hand laughed at this.

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "We have a new smasher here today. Here he is. By the way Ness, he will be your replacement."

A kid with blond hair walked in. He was a little nervous. The other smashers were a little stunned about Master Hand saying that he was going to replace Ness.

"Hi there everyone. My name is Lucas, and I'm happy to be here," said the boy.

Everyone went up to him, one at a time, and introduced themselves. Ganon tried to hit him but, Lucas used his PK Freeze on him. He was frozen solid. A few smashers were a little stunned about what he could do. The Ice Climbers thought that was cool. Everyone went to the game room. Lucas saw Mario, Meta Knight, Snake, and Charizard playing Mario Party 7.

Lucas walked up to them and asked, "Hey you guys. Can I play the winner?"

Mario said, "Sure Lucas, you can play the winner."

Lucas nodded and sat on the couch. He decided to watch them play. Mario was in the lead. Mario soon won the game. Lucas grabbed a controller. Ness grabbed one as well. Lucas thought he was going to love it here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I think Lucas really is going to replace Ness in Brawl.

Ness: Are you sure about that?

The Bowser Monster: The website said so. But I'm not 100 sure about this.

Mario: Well, I hope Ness's fans don't get upset if Lucas replaces Ness.

The Bowser Monster: I won't mind that. Please say it Lucas.

Lucas: Say what?

Mario: -Whispering in Lucas's ear-

Lucas: Oh! Please send a review and an idea. The Bowser Monster needs at least 3 ideas for my adventures.


	30. Winter fun

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Give me a videogame or give me death!

Ike: That was very random.

The Bowser Monster: What? I love videogames. I even have a level 100 Empoleon in my Pokemon Diamond game.

Mario: That is one strong Pokemon.

The Bowser Monster : I even taught it Hydro Cannon!

Lucas: That's a very strong move.

The Bowser Monster: Let's get started. Please say it Lucas.

Lucas: The Bowser Monster doesn't own anyone in the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Master Hand was paying the bills in his office. Crazy Hand was sleeping on a couch in Master Hand's office. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were looking for Rose. (Rose is Peach's Piplup.) Doctor Mario was looking at Lucas's health records. Bowser and Ganondorf were fighting about who was a better king. (Bet you didn't see that coming.) Yoshi and Wario were eating some Hot pockets. Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, and Meta Knight were practicing there sword skills in the training room. Zelda watched Samus, Fox, Falco, Pit, and Snake practice there shooting skills in the shooting range. Caption Falcon was playing games with Mr. G&W in the game room. Pikachu was reading a book in the library with Mewtwo. Red was playing with his Pokemon. DK was trying to find his memory card for his camera. Diddy was trying to help DK. Jigglypuff was talking with The Ice Climbers in the bar. (They don't drink beer or alcohol. Things would be very bad if they did.) Lucas, Kirby, Pichu, and Ness were sitting in the living room trying to find something to do. They had no luck.

Peach came in and said, "Do you 4 know it's snowing outside?"

They all got up at the same time. They loved to play in the snow. Ness and Lucas went to there rooms to grab a coat and some snow boots. Soon all 4 of the young smashers went outside. They were stunned to see so much snow. They were going to love it.

Lucas said, "Let's see who can make the best snowman."

The other 3 smashers nodded. They all got started on making snowmen. Lucas's snowman was a little small. Pichu couldn't put the snowballs together. Kirby ate one of his. Ness made a perfect snowman. He started to laugh. Lucas made a snowball and threw it at Ness. It hit him right in the face. The other 3 smashers laughed.

Ness wiped the snow from his face and said, "That's it! SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

The smashers started to make snow forts. The fight soon began. Lucas dodged a ball from Pichu and returned fire. Pichu got hit in the face. He was out. Ness threw one at Kirby. Kirby didn't have time to react. Kirby was hit in the face as well. He was out like Pichu. Ness made a snowball and threw it at Lucas. He dodged it and threw 2 balls. Ness dodged the first one but, got hit by the second one. Lucas won the fight. They decided to go in and have some hot coco.

Peach saw them come in and asked, "Would you boys like some hot coco?"

Ness answered "Yes we would Peach. It's really cold outside."

"I got some hot water ready and the mix is on the counter," said Peach as she grabbed some cups and a tea pot.

She poured some water in each cup. The young smashers grabbed some mix and stirred it in. Peach also grabbed some marshmallows for them. (What's hot coco without marshmallows?) They thanked her and drank the coco. Then they went back outside. They decided to make snow angles. Bowser soon came outside.

"This should be fun," said Bowser as he took a deep breath.

He breathed fire and melted all the snow. The young smashers thought the fun was over. Lucas got an idea. He used his PK Freeze on the water and turned it into ice. All the smashers saw this and went to grab some ice-skates. Everyone started to ice skate. They were having a great time. It was soon time for dinner. They were glad they were having stew. They needed to warm up after all the fun they had outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I love it when it snows.

Wario: Who doesn't love the snow?

Mario: That sounds like a lot of fun.

The Bowser Monster: It sure does Mario. I might not update tomorrow. I have a lot of stuff going on tomorrow. Please say it Lucas.

Lucas: Please send a review and an idea.


	31. The better smasher 5

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Sorry for not updating for so long.

Wario: He was hooked on Super Mario Galaxy.

The Bowser Monster: Hey! It's a really good game. I almost got all 120 stars. I have 100 and something stars. I don't remember the exact amount.

Mario: What was Bowser up to anyway?

The Bowser Monster: I'm not going to spoil it. It was a crazy idea though. Speaking of ideas, this is my own idea. Please say it Lucas.

Lucas: The Bowser Monster only owns his original charters.

* * *

It was a regular day at smash manor. Master Hand was in his office paying the bills. Crazy Hand was watching him. Mario and Peach went on a picnic. Luigi was keeping his eye on Pichu. Pikachu was in bed. He was sick with the flu. Marth, Roy, Ike, and Link were sword fighting in the training room. Bowser and Ganondorf were having a tennis match in the gym. Zelda and Samus went to the mall to go shopping. Falco was helping Caption Falcon fix his F-ZERO racer. Kirby and Yoshi were eating the spicy curry Kirby made for dinner last night. DK and Diddy were cleaning their rooms. There were leaves all over the floor. There rooms have a jungle thyme. Red was practicing combos with Ivysaur and Charizard outside. Doctor Mario was healing Squirtle after he fell down the stairs. He had a nasty bump on his head. Young Link, Ness, Snake, and Mr. G&W were playing videogames. Mewtwo, The Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, and Meta Knight were talking in the living room. But that's not important. What's important is what's going on with Lucas, Fox, Wario, and Pit in the foyer. They were fighting about who was a better smasher. Well, 3 of them anyway. Lucas was trying to stop them from hurting each other.

"My moves are fast and hard to dodge!" yelled Fox as he tried to shoot at Wario.

"My arrows can curve and go as fast as you!" yelled Pit as he shot an arrow at Fox.

"I'm hard to K.O. in matches!" yelled Wario as he tried to use his Wario Waft on Pit.

Lucas put up a barrier and said, "The only way to know who is a better smasher is to go to the arena and fight there. Not try to kill each other and rune the manor."

Lucas took the barrier down. The 3 smashers thought about it for a bit. It was a good idea and they wouldn't get in trouble. They all headed to the arena. They chose a 1 stock match and the arena was going to be Sky World. They were teleported there. The match began.

Lucas used his PK fire on Fox. He dodged it but not a smash attack from Wario. Pit grabbed a strange part. He didn't know what it was for. He broke some of the marble with his blade. He was going to send Lucas through the cloud. Fox used his fox illusion on Wario. It was a solid hit. Wario used his Wario Waft and hit Lucas. He almost flew out of the arena. He grabbed the ledge with his rope snake and pulled himself up. He then tried to use a PK Freeze on Fox. It hit him hard. Fox grabbed a Smash ball. He summoned the Land Master. Pit got hit, but only once. Everyone else dogged the blast. Pit grabbed another strange part. He was going to find out what they do later. He grabbed a smash ball and summoned Palutena's army. The other smashers had a hard time dodging the army. Wario soon grabbed a smash ball and became Wario Man! (This is what really happens. Don't use his motor cycle.) He did a shoulder charge at Pit. He dodged at the last second. Wario got angry at this. He did the dumbest thing he could do. He used his motor cycle. It was going way to fast. He flew out of the arena! (This is why you shouldn't use his motor cycle as Wario Man. It goes way too fast. Do this on The Bridge of Eden. It's easier to control there.)

'What an idiot,' thought Fox.

Lucas grabbed a smash ball. He used PK Starstorm. Fox and Pit were having a hard time dodging the stars. Since the arena was so small, it was harder to dodge. (This is a true fact. Use Lucas in small arenas for some real chaos.) Fox was soon sent flying. Pit grabbed another strange part. It soon turned into a legendary air ride machine. It was called Dragoon. Pit got on it. He aimed at Lucas and he was sent flying. The match was over. Pit won thanks to the new item. They all left the arena.

"That was a cool final smash Lucas. I never saw anything like it," said Pit. He was pretty shocked about what his final smash could do.

"Thanks Pit. You guys put up a great fight. Anyone want to go play videogames?" asked Lucas.

The smashers went to the game room to unwind. They really wanted to relax after that crazy fight.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I love final smashes. They can be really strong and hard to dodge.

Zelda: I hope I learn my final smash soon.

The Bowser Monster: I hope it's really cool. The next chapter is Lucas's last adventure. I still need an idea though. Please say it Lucas.

Lucas: Please send a review and an idea.

The Bowser Monster: HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!


	32. The army attacks

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is Lucas's last adventure. I hope you enjoy my idea.

Wario: That's the 2nd idea of your own in a row. You really made it.

The Bowser Monster: Of course Wario. No one sent an idea like mine.

Zelda: This had better be good.

The Bowser Monster: It is a good idea. Do you want to know something I want?

Mario: Sure!

The Bowser Monster: I want someone to ask if they can use my OC's. That would be nice. Please say it Lucas.

Lucas: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Everyone was in the TV room watching some movies. (They were watching movies the young smashers could watch.) They soon heard stomping outside. It sounded like an army was coming.

Lucas got up and said, "I'll go take a look."

When he went outside, he was shocked. There were huge numbers of Roaders, Bytans, Trowlons, Shaydas, Auroros, Greaps, Towtows, Primid, and Big Primid coming towards the manor! Lucas was worried. If he tried to warn everyone, it would be too late. He decided to stay and fight. He charged at the army. He took out a lot of Primid without getting hurt. The Bytans started to multiply like mad. Lucas used a PK Freeze on them. They were going down fast. A Greap caught him off guard. The Greap got a solid blow on Lucas. The Roaders started to get close to the manor. Lucas used PK Fire a few times to stop them. A Shaydas got him good. Lucas let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. He was unconscious after that. The Shaydas was about to finish him off but, it was hit by a PK Fire from behind and was destroyed. The army had something to worry about now. All the smashers heard Lucas cry in pain and went to check it out. They were pretty mad at what they did to Lucas.

"CHARGE!!" yelled Master Hand as he flew towards the army.

Everyone was fighting the army like wild animals. (It's a joke. Some of the smashers are animals.) Ike used his Aether move on a few Big Primid. They went down very quickly. Mario used his Mario Tornado on the Bytans . Link helped with his Spin Attack. Soon there were no more Bytans. The Pokemon smashers were fight the Shaydas and Greaps. They only have one weak point. They could get to the weak point easily. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, DK, and Diddy were fighting the Trowlons. Everyone else fought what every they could. When an army of one kind of enemy went down, the smashers would help another group out. Soon all the enemies were gone. Everyone cheered at the victory. Doctor Mario grabbed Lucas and carried him inside. Everyone went to see Doctor Mario after the battle. Some were pretty hurt. Lucas was the worst of them all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas soon started to open his eyes. He didn't know where he was. He soon heard a voice.

"I'm glad to see you awake Lucas. That was a nasty wound on your back. It will heal though," said the voice.

Lucas opened his eyes and saw Doctor Mario. Lucas was a little shocked to see Doctor Mario with a bandage on him. He told Lucas about the fight and that Master Hand wanted to see him. He nodded and went to his office. Master Hand was typing on his computer.

"There you are Lucas. I was wondering when you'd wake up," said Master Hand as he stopped typing.

Lucas asked, "What did you need to see me for?"

Master Hand chuckled and said, "I want to thank you for what you did. I'm going to give you this."

He handed a check to Lucas. It was written for $2,000. Lucas grew wide eyed. He could buy whatever he wanted. He decided to cash it tomorrow. He went to the dinging room for dinner. The smashers cheered for him. He risked his life to save them all. Peach even gave him a kiss. Lucas blushed for a bit. He was glad everyone was O.K. after that. They had Chili dogs for dinner. Lucas went to bed after dinner. He wanted to rest after that adventure. Master Hand though he'd be up all night trying to find a security system to keep those things away. He hoped it would never happed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: What did you think of it?

Lucas: That was a very good chapter.

The Bowser Monster: I got the enemies names from the S.S.B.B. website. They were the only ones I know of.

Mario: Who is the next smasher?

The Bowser Monster: I'll take a look. -looks at a list of smashers appearing in Brawl- HOLY CRUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: What's wrong?!?!?

The Bowser Monster: IT'S FINALLY HIM! THE ONE SMASHER I ALWAYS WANTED TO ADD! I'M JUST SO EXICTED! I'M NOT GIVING ANY HINTS THIS TIME! I'M TOO EXICTED! WOO-HOO!!!

Lucas: I better say it. Please send a review and a guess about the next smasher. If you want to use his OC's, please ask. FOR ALL THINGS THAT ARE HOLY, PLEASE REVIEW YOSHIZILLA!


	33. The 9th smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I'M HERE WITH THE NEXT SMASHER!!!

Mario: Why are you so excited?

The Bowser Monster: I'M A HUGE FAN OF HIS! I HAD HIS GAMES SINCE I WAS A KID!!!! HE'S GOT ANOTHER GAME COMING OUT IN 2 DAYS!!!!

Wario: What's so special about a racing game?

The Bowser Monster: BECAUSE YOU CAN USE THE GRAVITY TO GET ACESS TO SPECIAL SHORT-CUTS!! EVEN ON THE WALLS!

Lucas: I'm going to say it. The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. It's been a week after the attack. Master Hand was trying to find away to keep those things from attacking again. He soon heard his special phone ring.

"I wonder who that is?" asked Master Hand to himself as he answered it.

"Hello! Smash manor. This is Master Hand speaking," said Master Hand as he answered the phone. It was the only person he feared again. "M-M-Mr. president! How are you today?" asked Master Hand. He was scared. The attack was all over the news. The president talked for a bit. Master Hand was a little scared still. The president heard about the attack. He also said he found someone who would defend the manor and make a great smasher. "He sounds perfect! Can I have his number please?" asked Master Hand as he wrote down the number.

After he hung up, he dialed the number. He didn't hear the right person. He asked for him to come on the line. He was on for a few seconds and soon hung up. The person said he'd love to join.

"That was very easy. I wonder if he's joining for a reason," said Master Hand.

He went over to the P.A. system and said, "We have a new smasher coming. I need everyone in the meeting room. That's all I need."

Master Hand waited for everyone to show up. He waited for 5 minutes. He was getting angry. Everyone came in 5 minutes later. Mario explained that Bowser took Pichu's sucker and would burn it if anyone tried to get it back. Master Hand grew even angrier. He calmed himself down and cleared his throat.

"I would like to introduce our next smasher. Here is-" but before Master Hand finished his sentence, a blue bluer zipped right through the doors.

The bluer hit Bowser, took the sucker, and gave it back to Pichu. Pichu cheered because he got his sucker back. He licked it with joy. The blue bluer stopped in front of Master Hand. Even he was shocked at what it was. It looked like a blue hedgehog on 2 feet. It had gloves and shoes. The shoes were red with a white stripe on them. (If you don't know who he is now, then I'm shocked.)

The hedgehog made a pose and said, "Sonic's the name! Speeds my game!"

Even Master Hand was shocked. He invited Sonic the Hedgehog to the manor. He didn't know this because The President only said his name. Everyone introduced themselves to Sonic. They were stunned that the mascot of Sega was here to join Brawl. They soon heard the same sound from last week. The army was back. Everyone was shocked because it was twice as big as last time.

Sonic made his way up to the front and said, "Piece of cake."

He started his spin dash move. He took out all the Bytans first. The Greaps and Shaydas had trouble hitting him because he was super fast. The whole army was gone in 3-4 minutes. Sonic didn't even have a scratch on him.

Mario walked up to him and asked, "How did you get so good?"

Sonic chuckled and answered, "When you take out robots coming in many sizes a lot, you get used to it."

Mario gave him a confused look. Sonic told him about his enemy, Dr. Eggman. (This is a true fact people. His enemy's name really Dr. Eggman. He even looks like an egg. This is for people who don't know much about Sonic.) Master Hand wanted to thank him.

"For taking out that army in record time, you can choose dinner tonight," said Master Hand.

Sonic whispered what he wanted. The other smashers groaned. They thought it was going to be bugs. He is a hedgehog after all. Everyone went to the game room. Mario was playing Sonic Heroes. (They can play whatever they want people.) Mario was having trouble with the Robot Storm as Team Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the controller and said, "Watch a pro do this."

The other smashers were amazed. He beat the boss and got an A rank. He only got hit once or twice. It was soon time for dinner. They were very surprised to see it was chili dogs. You could make a chili dog with whatever you wanted.

Sonic licked his lips and said, "Boy do I love to eat chili dogs."

Peach said, "I thought you wanted to eat bugs for dinner."

Sonic said, " I eat like any normal person. Besides, chili dogs are my favorite food." (This is another true fact.)

Everyone started to dig in. Ganon took a bite of his, and he started to run around like mad. Master Hand said that each chili is hotter than the last. There were labels to say how hot they were. Sonic took the hottest chili and ate it like it was nothing. Everyone thought Sonic was a great smasher. Sonic thought he was going to love it here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: HOLY CRUD! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOURS!!!!!

Sonic: I can see that. How do you know show much about me?

The Bowser Monster: I watched your old shows on YouTube and I've played a lot of your videogames.

Mario: At least he calmed down.

The Bowser Monster: I need 2 ideas for Sonic. I'm going to use mine next chapter. Please say it Sonic.

Sonic: Please send a review and an idea.

The Bowser Monster: Because I'm so happy, the first person who ask if they can use my OC's, I'll say yes to. I have some rules for them though. I tell you what they are if you want to use them.


	34. Picnics and love

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is Sonic's first adventure.

Sonic: Did you use Yoshizilla's idea?

The Bowser Monster: Not this chapter, I'll use it next chapter.

Mario: It sounds like a good idea.

The Bowser Monster: It sure does Mario. Please say it Sonic.

Sonic: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

The Bowser Monster: If you ask if you can use them, I'll let you know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Everyone was loading on the Smash Bus. Why? They decided to have a picnic. Caption Falcon said he would drive, but Sonic was already in the drivers seat.

"Are you sure you can drive?" asked a worried Peach.

Sonic answered, "Don't worry Peach. I can drive pretty well."

Sonic wasn't lying. He got the bus to the park and didn't hit a single thing. The other smashers were impressed with his driving skills. He didn't get pulled over once. Everyone got off and went there separate ways around the park. Mario and Luigi went to the lake with Peach to get there picnic set up. Samus decided to join them. Bowser, Ganon, Doctor Mario, and Mr. G&W went for a grill. They wanted to cook some hamburgers. Yoshi, Kirby, and Wario were watching Bowser trying to watch start the grill. Link and Zelda tried to set up there picnic on a hill. Young Link helped them. Fox, Falco, Caption Falcon, and Pit were trying to find a tree to start there picnic under. Marth, Roy, and Ike were trying to get the coolers from the top of the bus. Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo, and Jigglypuff started there picnic near the grill. DK, Diddy, and the Ice Climbers decided to climb some trees. Ness, Lucas, and Snake were near by just incase one of them fell. Meta Knight decided to watch. Sonic was sitting under a tree. He was relaxing until he heard a voice.

"SONIC!" yelled the voice.

It sounded like a girls voice. It was the only person he feared.

'Please don't be her,' thought Sonic.

The person who shouted his name was coming closer. He soon saw who it was. It was a pink hedgehog with a red dress, red boots with a white stripe going down the middle. She had a red headband and 3 quills in front of her face. It was Amy Rose! (She is a pink hedgehog who is madly in love with Sonic. This is for people who don't know her.) Sonic ran as soon as he saw here.

"I'm going to get you my darling Sonic," yelled Amy as she ran after him.

Sonic ran for where Bowser, Ganondorf, Doctor Mario, and Mr. G&W were. Sonic was breathing pretty hard. The smashers thought something was wrong. Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw that she was still coming.

Sonic turned to the other smashers and said, "Please don't tell her where I'm going."

Bowser said, "Alright Sonic. I won't tell her."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and ran off. As soon a s Amy got there, she was mad. (This means trouble.)

"Where did he go?" asked Amy in an angry voice.

"I'm not telling you," said Bowser as he started to laugh.

Amy pulled out her PikoPiko hammer and hit everyone upside the head. She started to breath heavily.

"Alright! He went that way!" said Bowser as he pointed towards where Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Samus were.

She soon ran off. Bowser only told her because he was scared of getting hurt by Amy again. (She is pretty strong with that hammer of hers.) The same thing happened where ever she went. Sonic left before she got there so, she hit everyone. They told her where he went. Soon she was back where she started. She saw a note. She read it.

Dear Amy,

If you want to see me, come to Smash manor and look for my door. It has my name on it. I put the address in here. Please see me as soon as possible.

Signed,

Sonic xoxoxoxoxoxox

She read the address and decided to start walking there. It was a pretty far walk for her. She didn't have any money for a taxi. She wondered what he wanted to talk about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone got off the bus and went inside. Sonic apologized for what happened. He didn't think Amy would come and find him. Then again, she somehow always finds him. Sonic went to his room and was surprised to see Amy sitting on his bed. Her arms were crossed and she had an angry look on her face.

Sonic closed his door and said, "I'm sorry about what happened back there Amy."

She asked, "Why were you running away from me?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head and said, "If anyone found out, I'd become a huge laughing stock."

Amy got off the bed, walked up to him and said, "Oh really? I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Sonic took a deep breath and said, "Does this still prove I love you?"

He grabbed her and started to kiss her! (Bet you didn't see that coming.) They kissed for 5 minutes. They soon broke apart.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Amy.

"I'm going to spill your little secret Sonic," said a voice from behind.

Sonic turned around and was shocked to see Ganon there. He was too distracted by the kiss to hear his door being opened. Ganon started to run to the foyer. Sonic was a little warn out from all the running. Ganon got there first. All the smashers were there. So was Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"You won't believe what I just saw. I saw Sonic and Amy making out! He is in love with her!" said Ganon expecting all the smashers to be surprised.

Peach walked up to him and said, "We already knew that. Most of us knew he was trying to put on an act. We just acted like we didn't know."

Ganon's jaw just dropped open. Sonic heard what Peach said. He was shocked about how everyone knew. Master Hand explained that Amy could stay with him but, unless The President of Nintendo said she could be in the next game, she couldn't fight. Sonic jumped up and down with joy. Amy could stay with him. Master Hand got some moving rearrangements done so Amy could have all her things. Master Hand even made his room bigger with the gem. (It's the one from one of Meta Knight's adventures.) He wanted to tell her the good news, but she came down to see what was going on. She heard everything. She started to jump up and down with joy.

Master Hand went up to Ganon and said, "We're going to have a long talk about invading someone else's privacy."

Master Hand grabbed Ganon and took him to his office. Everyone introduced themselves to Amy. They heard a truck pull up outside. Everyone helped get Amy's things to her room. Amy changed into a nightgown and went to bed with Sonic. She hoped no one would mess with her love life ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: This might be the longest chapter ever.

Sonic: I really liked it.

The Bowser Monster: I thought you'd be angry.

Sonic: Of course not. The only way I would be angry is if you did something very bad to me.

Amy: I hope he doesn't. -Pulls out her hammer-

Wario: You don't want to mess with him.

The Bowser Monster: He's right Amy. I hurt him bad once. I won't need an idea for the next chapter. I'll be using the one Yoshizilla sent me. Please say it Sonic.

Sonic & Amy: Please send a review and an idea for the last adventure.


	35. The Egg Smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I'm back baby! Sorry for the long wait.

Wario: He was hooked on Sonic Riders Zero Gravity.

The Bowser Monster: HEY! It's a fun game. I've beaten both stories.

Sonic: Was that hard to do?

The Bowser Monster: Yes, if you haven't mastered the controls. I use a Game Cube controller.

Amy: For what system?

The Bowser Monster: For the Wii. I forgot to mention that Samus walks around with out her power suit on. It slipped my mind. Please say it Sonic.

Sonic & Amy: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Everyone was asleep until a smell woke them up. It was so good, the smashers followed it. They went to the dinging room and saw lot's of pancakes. Near some of the piles were a little label with there name on it.

"Who made all these?" asked a very curious Sonic.

"I did of course," said Amy as she came in with many different bottles of syrup.

The other smashers gave her a confused look. She explained that she wanted to makeup for what she did yesterday. The smashers went to there piles and dug in. They ate there favorite kinds of pancakes. (That's why there were labels.) Everyone soon finished there pancakes and went to the game room. Well, they would have if they didn't hear something from the foyer.

"HO HO HO HO."

It sounded like someone laughing. (I'll give you one guess about who laughs like that.)

"OH man! Don't tell me it's him," said a worried Sonic.

It was the only person he couldn't stand other than Amy. The only person who always wants to kill him. The only person who can't think of a dang good idea. The doors burst open and a lot of robots appeared. Some were huge and had a huge hammer. A strange shaped hover craft appeared over the army. In it was a man. He was bald. He had glasses that hid his eyes. His moustache was red. He wore a jacket with 4 gold buckles, and some black pants. His body was egg shaped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE EGGMAN?" yelled Sonic as he pointed a finger at him.

Eggman laughed and said, "I'm going to take over and make all of you fight to the death. I'll use the winners data to make an invincible army of robots to take over the world!"

After he finished his sentence, he ordered his army to attack. All the smashers turned all the robots into scrap iron in minutes.

Eggman chuckled and said, "You maybe be able to destroy my egg hammers but, you'll never stop the power of my EGG SMASHER!!"

He flew outside and went into a giant robot head. The robot was bigger than anything anyone has ever seen. They tried to destroy it but, it was too strong. A hand popped out of the head, and grabbed Amy.

"AMY!" yelled Sonic as he saw his loved one get taken away.

Eggman laughed and said, "If you don't surrender, I'll kill Amy!" He started to laugh after his sentence.

Sonic was in a tight spot now. He could let Eggman win and save Amy or stop him and lose her. He didn't know what to do. He soon made up his mind.

Sonic took a deep breath and said, "I...I…I surrender Eggman. You finally win."

The other smashers gasped. Sonic was giving up. He never gave up. Not even once. He had no choice, he wanted to keep Amy safe.

"I'M FINALLY GOING TO WIN!" cheered Eggman. He wanted to hear Sonic say that for years.

The Egg Smasher raised a foot and brought it down on Sonic. Well, tried to anyway. Sonic opened his eyes and saw Master Hand struggling to keep the foot from killing Sonic.

"Get out of here Sonic. I can't hold it forever," said Master Hand.

Sonic nodded and ran from under the foot. Master Hand got crushed. Sonic tried to take down the robot, but he had no luck. He was covered in many cuts and could barley stand. He knew there was a way to stop it. But how was the question.

"Prepare to die Sonic," said Eggman as he pressed a button and fired missiles at him.

All the missiles hit him. When the smoke cleared up, everyone was shocked. Sonic's wounds were healed. His fur glowed gold and his eyes were red. Eggman and Amy knew what happened. He became SUPER SONIC! How you may ask. It was his love for Amy. Not the 7 chaos emeralds. Eggman was worried now. Sonic charged at the robot and went right through. He was covered in oil but, it soon dripped off. Reveling his golden glow. He flew up to the head and smashed it. He broke the arm that had Amy and carried her to the ground. The Egg Smasher started to spark and then it blew up! Eggman was sent flying.

"I'll get you for this!" yelled Eggman as he flew away.

Sonic returned back to normal. Amy kissed him on the check. Master Hand got up and shook himself off. Some of the other smashers got up too. They took the others to the medical room so Doctor Mario could heal them. Master Hand didn't know how to thank Sonic but, he would find away someday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: That was a cool fight.

Sonic: You can make some really scary things.

The Bowser Monster: Just wait for my next story. It's going to have a lot of Eggman's machines in it.

Wario: What are you going to call the story?

The Bowser Monster: I'll call it Sonic's Ultimate Adventure.

Amy: I can't wait for that.

The Bowser Monster: I start that story after I finish this one. I need an idea for the last chapter. Please say it Sonic.

Sonic and Amy: Please send a review and an idea.

The Bowser Monster: It will be Sonic's last adventure in this story.


	36. A race and a dishwasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

Sonic: What's wrong with you?

The Bowser Monster: NINTENDO MOVED BRAWLS RELASE DATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: That really stinks.

The Bowser Monster: I really hate that. This is Sonic's last adventure.

Mario: I bet it's good.

The Bowser Monster: It sure is Mario. Please say it Sonic.

Sonic & Amy: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. It's been a week since Eggman attacked. Everyone was fully healed. Sonic was watching TV because he had nothing better to do. Caption Falcon came in and blocked Sonic's view. Sonic was annoyed by this.

"What's with you?" asked Sonic as he tried to watch TV.

"I heard you were the fastest thing alive. I bet my F-ZERO racer can beat you," said Caption Falcon in an annoyed voice.

Sonic thought about it for a bit and said, "You're on Falcon. The loser has to wash dishes for a week."

Caption Falcon scratched his head and said, "I thought we had a dishwasher."

Sonic chuckled and said, "Don't you remember what happened?"

_Flashback_

Snake was carrying a box of bob-ombs to the store room. He was in the kitchen. He slipped on a skate board and almost lost his balance. He couldn't see because the box was blocking his vision. He got back on his feet. One of the bob-ombs feel into the dishwasher. It went off and black water started to come out of the sink. Master Hand flew into the kitchen because he heard the blast.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" yelled Master Hand.

Snake gulped and said, "I was carrying this box of bob-ombs to the store room and I slipped. One of them must have feel in."

Master Hand calmed down and said, "Whoever put that skateboard there is in big trouble."

Ness came in, grabbed the skateboard and said, "So that's were Ganon put it."

Master Hand grew red with rage. He went off to put Ganon in a world of hurt and find a new dishwasher.

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Do you still want to race?" asked Caption Falcon.

Sonic got off the couch and said, "Your on Falcon!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was sitting on some bleachers. Amy was in a cheer leader outfit with pom-poms in her hands.

She jumped up and down, waved the pom-poms and cheered, "GO SONIC GO! GOOOOO SONIC!"

Sonic was stretching his legs. Caption Falcon was sitting in his F-ZERO racer. They were waiting for the starting signal. Master Hand had a checked flag. He swung it and the race began. Falcon got a good start, but Sonic just stood there for a bit. Some of the smashers thought he was blind or something.

"Oh, the race started," said Sonic.

Some of the smashers groaned. Sonic started to run. Since he broke the sound barrier, he almost took out the cameras. (Sonic can really break the sound barrier with only his feet.) Luckily, all the cameras were alright. Falcon had to slowdown to get past the first turn. Sonic just zoomed by him. He didn't need to slow down to turn. Falcon was angry at this. He stepped on the gas as hard as he could. Sonic had a huge lead. Falcon was catching up. Sonic looked over his shoulder and smirked. He was way ahead of him. They soon reached the second turn. Sonic went by easily. Falcon had to slow down. By the time Falcon got out of the turn, Sonic won the race.

Amy went up to him, kissed him on the check and said, "Oh Sonic, I knew you could win."

Sonic blushed a bit. Master Hand gave him a medal that said fastest thing alive. Falcon was being a sore loser. It was dinner time when the race was over. Everyone had something different for dinner. Amy made 3 one foot long chilidogs for him. Sonic loved to show he was the fastest smasher, chilidogs, and Amy Rose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Sorry I didn't get this up last night.

Mario: What happened anyway?

The Bowser Monster: I think the site was having problems.

Sonic: That really stinks.

The Bowser Monster: It sure does Sonic. I'm going to add a new smasher next chapter. I decided to stop giving hints. Please say it Sonic.

Sonic & Amy: Please send a review and a guess about the next smasher.

The Bowser Monster: I got the diswasher thing from an episode from The Simpsons I saw last night.


	37. The 10th smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is another smasher.

Mario: Isn't there something you want to say?

The Bowser Monster: I think people don't know that I visit the S.S.B.B. website for updates. So please don't tell me about them. I'll be adding my OC's after chapter 48. Please say it Sonic.

Sonic & Amy: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. It's been 2 days since the race happened. Master Hand said he would pay Caption Falcon for doing the dishes for the week. Master Hand was trying to find a new smasher to join. Crazy Hand was sleeping in Master Hand's office. Caption Falcon was washing dishes. Meta Knight, Marth, Roy, Link, Young Link, and Ike were practicing there sword moves. Samus, Fox, Falco, and Pit were in the shooting range. Mewtwo, Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff were reading a book in the library. Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard were practicing there combos. Sonic and Amy were watching Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser play video games in the game room. Mr. G&W was chasing Ganon for trying to cover him in pink paint. Kirby, Yoshi, and Wario were having an eating contest. DK and Diddy were watching. The Ice Climbers, Lucas, and Ness were playing games outside. Zelda, Doctor Mario, and Snake were picking up health files that flew off the shelves.

Master Hand was looking at some profiles and said, "This one looks inserting."

He took a closer look at it. He thought this person would be a great smasher. He wrote down the number. He went over to his special phone and dialed. He was on for 2 minutes. He hung up and went over to the P.A. system.

He pressed a button and said, "I need everyone in the meeting room. That is all."

5 minutes later

Everyone was in the meeting room.

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "I have found the next smasher. Meta Knight and Kirby should know him well."

Kirby hoped it wasn't who he think it was. A big blue penguin came in. He had a huge wooden mallet in one hand.

"I'm King DeDeDe. You don't want to mess with me," said DeDeDe.

Everyone except Kirby and Meta Knight introduced themselves to DeDeDe. Everyone went back to what they were doing. DeDeDe went to the game room. He wanted to sit where Sonic was.

"Move over you overgrown rodent," said DeDeDe.

Sonic shook his head no. DeDeDe was angry now. He hit Sonic up-side the head with his mallet. Sonic fell off the couch. He was going to regret that.

As soon as he sat down, Amy yelled, "YOUR DEAD!"

She pulled out her PikoPiko hammer and hit DeDeDe very hard. Soon they got in a hammer fight. Sonic got up, grabbed Amy, and started to kiss her. DeDeDe was glad he stopped her. He then promised to never get on her bad side ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: That's what happens when you mess with Amy or Sonic.

DeDeDe: Man she hits really hard.

Amy: That's what you get for hitting my Sonic like that.

The Bowser Monster: Let's just wrap this up. Please say it DeDeDe.

DeDeDe: Please send a review and an idea. The Bowser Monster needs 3 ideas for my adventures.


	38. Battle of the kings

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I got this idea from Flameshield.

Bowser: I want to battle someone!

The Bowser Monster: The title of the chapter should explain everything. Please say it DeDeDe.

DeDeDe: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. The only chaos was in the foyer. DeDeDe and Bowser were fighting about who was a better king. It was starting to get serious. Amy almost got hurt.

"What's going on?" asked Amy as she got her hammer out.

Bowser walked up to her and said, "Were trying to find out who is a better king."

Amy put away her hammer and said, "Why don't you do this in the arena?"

Bowser and DeDeDe looked at each other. They thought it was a good idea. They went to the arena. They chose Mario Circuit and a 3 stock match. They went to the arena.

DeDeDe tried to hit Bowser with his hammer but, he dodged it. Bowser used his Bowser Bomb. DeDeDe got hit hard. DeDeDe used his Waddle Dee Toss. He got a Waddle Doo. Bowser got hit by the laser. Bowser then tried to use his Whirling Fortress. DeDeDe dodged with his Super DeDeDe Jump. Bowser got hit and flew out of the arena. He also sent some Shy Guys out as well. Bowser came back and grabbed an assist trophy. Waluigi came out and stomped DeDeDe in the ground. He then hit him with a tennis racket. He was sent out of the arena by the Shy Guys coming over head.

'I guess Waluigi won't be a smasher,' thought Bowser as he saw DeDeDe get KO'ed.

DeDeDe came back and grabbed a poke ball. Bonsly came out. DeDeDe grabbed Bonsly and threw him. Bowser dodged it. (Bonsly can KO anyone in one blow! It's rare and can be deflected though.) Bowser grabbed a Smart Bomb and threw it. It was a dud. DeDeDe used his Waddle Dee toss again. He got a Gordo this time. Bowser got hit hard. Bowser used his Flying Slam and grabbed DeDeDe. He started to bite him. DeDeDe got lose and grabbed a homerun bat. He hit Bowser and sent him flying out of the arena.

'This is a good item,' thought DeDeDe.

Bowser came back and grabbed a bob-omb. DeDeDe got hit. They were down to 1 stock each. DeDeDe grabbed a smash ball. He used his Waddle Dee Army. Bowser dodged all the waddle dees and Gordos. DeDeDe then tried to use his Jet Hammer. He charged it up and tried to hit Bowser. He dodged at the last second. Bowser soon grabbed a smash ball. He became Giga Bowser! DeDeDe was worried now. Bowser charged at him. He tried to stop him but nothing worked. Bowser hit DeDeDe with a smash attack and won the battle.

After leaving the arena, DeDeDe said, "You are one nasty king. I never fought someone like you before."

Bowser chuckled and said, "Your not half bad yourself."

DeDeDe then asked, "Want to watch some football?"

Bowser nodded and then they went into the kitchen to get some snacks. They grabbed some soda too. Then they went to the TV room. Bowser's Koopa Shell team was going up ageist DeDeDe's Waddle Dee's team. They had a great time watching the teams play.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Sorry I didn't get this up last night. I had to go somewhere.

Wario: It was close to midnight when he got back.

The Bowser Monster: I learned that I don't need a wi-fi adapter to go wi-fi on my Wii.

Mario: That sounds amazing!

The Bowser Monster: It sure is Mario. If you have wi-fi and Metroid Prime 3, I'll add you to my friend list. If you're an author I like, I'll add you anyway. Please say it DeDeDe.

DeDeDe: Please send a review and an idea for my next adventure.

Bowser: Can some one help me with Ghor in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption?

The Bowser Monster: LET ME AT HIM!!! I beat him and the game 3 times! -Runs to help Bowser- (This is a true fact people.)

Mario: He forget to say that if you send him a flame, he'll block you for it.


	39. The better smasher 6

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wario: You got flamed again didn't you?

The Bowser Monster: THAT FLAME HAD A LOT OF SWEAR WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: That sounds really bad.

The Bowser Monster: IT HAD THE GRANDADDY OF ALL SWEAR WORDS IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: MAMA-MIA!! Someone typed that in!

The Bowser Monster: If you flame me once, you'll never do it again. Please keep the swear words out of your reviews. Please say it DeDeDe.

DeDeDe: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Sonic, Zelda, Pikachu, and DeDeDe were trying to think of something to do. They had no luck so far. They couldn't think of something they would all enjoy.

Sonic asked, "Who do you think is the best of the 4 of us?"

He was going to regret asking that. They soon started to rumble in the living room. Furniture was sent flying everywhere. Master Hand was getting annoyed by the fight. He grabbed Sonic and DeDeDe.

"STOP THIS SENCLES FIGHTING AT ONCE! If you want to know who is a better smasher, then do it in the arena," said Master Hand as he set Sonic and DeDeDe down.

They agreed about that idea. At least they wouldn't be bored. They chose to fight on Smashville with 2 stock each. They went to the arena. The battle began. DeDeDe used his Waddle Dee Toss. He got a Waddle Dee. (It's always a random move.) Zelda dodged it and used her Din's Fire. DeDeDe dodged it. Pikachu didn't see it coming. He was hit. Sonic used his Spin Charge and all 3 smashers. He then used his Spin Dash and got DeDeDe in mid-air. (You can jump when you use his Spin Dash.) Pikachu tried to use Thunder but, a platform blocked it. He tried it again. It worked this time. Zelda grabbed an assist trophy. She got Mr. Resetti. All he did was talk. DeDeDe grabbed a barrel and threw it at Zelda. She dodged it with her Farore's Wind move. She then used her Transform move and became Sheik. She then used her Needle Storm. Sonic got hit by all the needles. He was mad now. Pikachu tried to hit Sonic with his Skull Bash. He dodged it with his Spring Jump. He felt dumb after that. Sheik jumped on the spring and used her Chain move on him. Sonic was sent flying out of the arena.

"I'd better not do that again," said Sonic as he came back.

Pikachu used Thunder while Sheik was still in mid-air. She was sent flying out of the arena. DeDeDe tried to use his Jet Hammer on Pikachu. He dodged it and hit him with a smash attack. DeDeDe was sent flying out of the arena. Sonic hit Pikachu with a smash attack from behind. Pikachu was sent flying out of the arena. Everyone was down to 1 life. The battle was getting intense. DeDeDe grabbed a smash ball. He used his Waddle Dee Army. Everyone dodged the Waddle Dees and Gordos. Sheik changed back and grabbed a smash ball. She used he Light Arrow. DeDeDe got hit and was sent flying out of the arena.

'Too bad I can only do this one a fight,' thought Zelda as she watched DeDeDe flying.

Pikachu grabbed a super scope and shot fully charged shots at Sonic. Half of them missed. Sonic grabbed an assist trophy. He got Grey Fox. Gray Fox tried to hit Pikachu but, he didn't hit at all. Sonic grabbed a smash ball. He became Super Sonic. (This is really is his final smash. I'd be angry if it wasn't.) Sonic tried to hit Pikachu. He only got 3 hits in. The last hit sent him flying. Pikachu used his Agility to get back in the arena. Pikachu grabbed a Heart Container and recovered a lot of damage. He then grabbed a Gooey Bomb and threw it at Sonic. He dodged it at the last second. Pikachu used his Skull Bash. Sonic almost flew out of the arena. He used his Spring Jump and grabbed the ledge. Pikachu grabbed a smash ball and used his Volt Tackle. Sonic was sent flying out of the arena. Pikachu won the match.

After everyone got back, they were surprised to see Amy there.

"Who won the match?" asked a curious Amy.

Sonic said, "I almost won. Pikachu used his final smash on me."

Zelda said, "I never thought it would be fun to use a final smash."

DeDeDe nodded in agreement. They all went to the TV room to unwind. Everyone but Amy was a little stunned to see 5 TV trays with some dinner on them. Amy explained that she decided to do something nice. They went to the trays with there favorite dinner on each one. They decided to watch The Simpsons. They were soon relaxed and happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: The only reason I used Pikachu again because Yoshizilla said Pikachu needs some more of the spotlight.

Pikachu: It was a cool fight.

The Bowser Monster: I didn't update yesterday because I think I had a cold. I don't know what was wrong with me.

Peach: You sound better right now.

The Bowser Monster: I'm still coughing a lot. I decided to close the offer.

Mario: Why?

The Bowser Monster: I'm going to let Yoshizilla use my OC's when he wants. He'll still have to ask me for them though.

Pikachu: Why are you doing this?

The Bowser Monster: I really had no idea how to thank him for so many good ideas. So I hope this will do all mighty Yoshizilla. Please say it DeDeDe. Oh! Before I forget, this was my idea.

DeDeDe: Please send a review and an idea for my last adventure.


	40. Golf course madness

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is DeDeDe's last adventure.

Pikachu: Why didn't you update until now?

The Bowser Monster: Blame my family. They hog the computer a lot. Please say it DeDeDe.

DeDeDe: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. DeDeDe had a lot of different tools in his arms. He wants to make a golf course. He was going to make it in the back yard.

"Time to get to work," said DeDeDe as he looked at some blue prints.

He started to dig some holes. He had trouble trying to find a place for some sand pits. When he found one, he went back to get some sand. His mouth dropped because his tools were thrown in different places. The holes he dug were refilled.

"When I get my hands on who did this…," said DeDeDe as slammed his hammer in the ground.

He grabbed his tools and decided to carry them with him. He re-dug the holes. He placed a small little white thing in one of the holes. He grabbed a flag with a 1 on it and put it in the hole. He went back to the place where he decided to put the first sand pit. The area looked a little different. The place he was going to put the sand pit was a little different as well. He didn't care. It still was good enough. He heard a blast from where he set the 1st hole. He ran back forgetting his tools. Someone was watching near by.

"This should be fun," said the figure as it watched DeDeDe run away.

DeDeDe saw what happened after the blast. The place looks like a meteorite hit. He was mad now. He decided to fix it later. He ran back to where he was going to build the sand pit. His tools were broken in half. He shrugged, gathered what was left of his tools, and went back inside. He took his tools to the garage. He hoped someone would fix them. He then went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of lemonade.

Peach came in and asked, "What were you doing?"

DeDeDe put his glass and said, "I was trying to build a golf course outside. Someone kept ruining it and broke all my tools."

Peach put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Well at least you tried your best."

DeDeDe nodded and decided to watch some TV. He was going to get back at who ever ruined his golf course and his tools. He decided to watch The Simpsons until it was time for dinner. There was still one thing on his mind though. Who was doing all that? He shrugged and sighed. He thought he'd never find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Sorry if it wasn't very long.

Pikachu: It sounds good though.

The Bowser Monster: Yoshizilla sent me the idea. I wonder if he got my message?

Pikachu: I hope he did.

The Bowser Monster: I need a name for the town Smash manor is in. I have bad naming skills. I'm adding a new smasher next chapter. Please say it DeDeDe.

DeDeDe: Please send a review and a guess about the next smasher.


	41. The 11th smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is the next smasher. I think he's cool.

Mario: Why?

The Bowser Monster: I played both of his games. Please say it DeDeDe.

DeDeDe: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Master Hand was finally getting a new dishwasher. It would be here soon. He hoped no one was destroying the golf course in Smashville. (Yoshizilla helped me name the town Smash manor is in.) After what DeDeDe said, he thought someone really hated golf. He was browsing on the web for a new smasher to join. He soon found one that seemed good.

"He looks like he'll make a great smasher," said Master Hand as he wrote down the number.

He went to his special phone and dialed. He was on for 3 minutes. The person would only join under a special condition. Master Hand waited at the door. The smasher was there. He took him to the simulator to get his moves set. They were there for 10 minutes. Master Hand told him to wait in the room that the other new smashers waited. Master Hand went to his office.

He pushed a button on his P.A. system and said, "I need everyone in the meeting room. Also the new dishwasher will be here soon. That is all."

Master hand could have sworn he heard Caption Falcon cheering. Everyone soon gathered in the meeting room. They were wondering who the new smasher was. Master Hand did a quick head count and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Wario?" asked Master Hand.

Wario came in and said, "Sorry I'm late everyone. I was in the bathroom."

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "Well, here is the next smasher and his strange creatures."

A person with a helmet and space outfit on came in. He had an antenna coming out of the helmet. Behind him were 5 strange creatures. One was red with a long nose. A yellow one with big ears. A blue one with a mouth. A purple one with 6 hairs. It looked really fat. A white one with red eyes. The red, blue, and yellow ones had white flowers on the tips of what appeared to be stems. The purple and white ones had pink flowers.

The person walked up, cleared his throat and said, "My name is Caption Olimar. Everyone calls me Olimar. The strange creatures are my Pikmin."

The red one walked up and said, "My name is Red Pikmin. I'm fire proof and a strong attacker."

The yellow one walked up and said, "My name is Yellow Pikmin. Everyone calls me Yellow. I can fly high, carry bomb rocks and I'm electric proof."

The blue one walked up and said, "My name is Blue Pikmin. Everyone calls me Blue. I'm the only Pikmin type that can breath under water."

The purple one walked up and said, "My name is Purple Pikmin. Everyone calls me Purple. I'm slower than the others. But I'm stronger and heavier. Because I'm so heavy, I can stun my foes when I land on them."

The white one walked up and said, "My name is White Pikmin. Everyone calls me White. I move faster than other types of Pikmin. I'm poison proof and I'm poisonous to eat. My eyes can see things buried underground."

The other smashers introduced themselves to Olimar and his Pikmin. Bowser wanted to see if Red Pikmin was telling the truth. He used his flame breath on him. Red Pikmin looked like nothing happened at all. Bowser was impressed. Everyone went to the game room. Peach was having trouble with the Raging Bloyster in Pikmin 2.

Olimar grabbed the controller and said, "Let me show you how it's done."

He beat the Bloyster without losing any Pikmin. The other smashers were impressed.

Olimar chuckled and said, "When you fight something first hand, you never forget how to battle it ever again."

Wario let out a fart and said, "Excuse me."

The Pikmin were running around like mad. They couldn't stand the smell. Olimar blew his whistle and the Pikmin were back to normal. Everyone thought Olimar was going to be a great smasher.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: That's all the smashers I know for now.

Bowser: How did you know so much about Pikmin?

The Bowser Monster: I've played and beaten both Pikmin games. They weren't easy though. Please say it Olimar.

Olimar: Please send a review and an idea for my adventures.


	42. The better smasher 7

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I have a warning for all authors who are reading this. Beware of The Dark Radiance Returns. All he likes to do is flame you. He sent me a nasty flame.

Mario: I can't believe what he said!

The Bowser Monster: Neither can I Mario. He said I should delete my story. That's not going to happen. I know a little secret.

Pikachu: Tell me!!!!

The Bowser Monster: It's a spoiler for S.S.B.B. so unless you want to know and not mind, just let me know. Please it Olimar.

Olimar: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Except for the fact that Olimar, Peach, Diddy, and The Ice Climbers were fighting about who was a better smasher in the foyer.

"I have an explosive kick!" yelled Peach as she used her Peach Bomber on Diddy.

"I'm hard to hit because of my speed!" yelled Diddy as he tried to hit The Ice Climbers.

"We win with teamwork!" yelled The Ice Climbers in unison. They tried to nail Olimar.

"At least my team can stay together!" yelled Olimar as he threw Purple.

DeDeDe was walking in and got hit by Purple.

"What's going on in here?!?!?!?!" asked/yelled an angry DeDeDe while he pulled out his hammer.

Olimar stopped and said, "were fighting about who's a better smasher."

DeDeDe put his hammer away and said, "Then do it in the arena so no one get's hurt."

They decided that was a good idea. They went to the arena. They chose a 2 stock match on Distant Planet. (It's the one Olimar crash landed on in Pikmin.) They went to the arena and the match began!

Olimar plucked up a few Pikmin. Peach used her Peach Bomber on Diddy. The Ice Climbers used there Squall Hammer on Olimar. He dodged and used his Pikmin toss 3 times. He threw a Purple Pikmin, and 2 White Pikmin. The Ice Climbers got hit really hard. Olimar plucked 3 more Pikmin and used a smash attack on Peach. A Bulbrob came on screen. She landed on top of it. She used her Peach Parasol to get back to the arena. An onion soon appeared. Olimar grabbed a pellet and threw it at the onion. A assist trophy appeared. Diddy grabbed it first. He got Little Mac. Olimar stayed as far away as possible. Peach used Toad to block his blows. Nana was sent flying. Poor Popo was all alone. Diddy charged up his Peanut Popgun. Popo dodged and use Blizzard. He then hit Diddy with a smash attack. The Bulbrob left and Diddy was sent flying out of the arena.

"That was for Nana!" yelled Popo as he saw Diddy fly out of the arena.

Diddy came back and grabbed a gooey bomb. He threw it and it attached to Olimar. Olimar used his Pikmin throw on Peach. He threw a Red Pikmin, a Blue Pikmin, and a White Pikmin. Peach's damage meter was getting high. The gooey bomb went off. Olimar grabbed the ledge with his Pikmin Cain. He got back up and used his Pikmin Pluck. Popo grabbed a smart bomb and threw it at Peach. She was sent flying out of the arena. Diddy used a smash attack on Popo. He dodged at the last second. Then he used his Squall Hammer. Diddy got hit hard. Peach used her Vegetable move. She got a bob-omb. (You have a slim chance that you'll get some thing other than a turnip.) She threw it at Olimar. He got hit hard. It started to rain. The ledge Olimar landed on had a down poor and he got caught in it. He was sent out of the arena.

'That was unexpected,' thought Peach as she watched Olimar get swept away.

Olimar came back and grabbed a Cracker Launcher. He shot it at Popo. He was sent flying out of the arena. Everyone was down to there last life. The Ice Climbers came back. A smash ball appeared. Diddy tried to grab it but, Olimar used his Pikmin chain to get it first. He used his End Of Day final smash. Everyone's damage meters started to skyrocket. Olimar came back and caused a huge explosion. Everyone dodged it. Diddy almost fell out of the arena. He used his Rocketbarrel Boost to get back. The Ice Climbers tried to hit Peach with there Ice Shoot. She got hit by one of them. Another smash ball appeared. Peach got it this time. She used her Peach Blossom final smash. Everyone except Peach fell asleep. She grabbed as many peaches as possible. She used her Peach Bomber on Olimar. He was sent out of the arena.

'I love my final smash,' thought Peach as she saw Olimar lose his last life.

Diddy and The Ice Climbers woke up. Diddy used his Peanut Popgun on Peach. She got hit. Then he used a smash attack. She landed on the Bulbrob again. Diddy grabbed a smash ball and used his Rocketbarrel Barrage final smash. The Ice Climbers and Peach had a hard time dodging the peanuts. A few missed them. They ate the ones that missed. Diddy some came back. The Ice Climbers grabbed a Home Run Bat. They sent Diddy flying out of the arena. A smash ball soon appeared. The Ice Climbers grabbed it. They used there Iceberg final smash. Peach didn't dodge in time. She was sent flying out of the arena. The match was over . The Ice Climbers won the match.

As soon as they returned, Popo asked, "Anyone want to watch some TV?"

The other smashers nodded. They first went to the kitchen for some snacks and drinks. They went to the TV room and watched whatever was on. They decided that they were all great smashers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I might get another chapter up later today. This was my own idea. I couldn't decided which idea to use.

Mario: Why didn't anyone get eaten by the Bulbrob?

The Bowser Monster: Because I don't know what happens when someone gets eaten. Please it Olimar.

Olimar: Please send a review and an idea.

The Bowser Monster: Don't forget to ask if you want to know what the secret is. I might get all of Olimar's adventures up soon. Also, look for someone called LCampoy8 on You Tube. He has a lot of Brawl charters fighting in his videos.


	43. Team Pikmin vs Team Pokemon

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here I am!

Wario: Took you long enough.

The Bowser Monster: My secret is I'm going to make a fan-fic that's 101 chapters long.

Peach: Won't that take a long time to finish?

The Bowser Monster: Well, it's going to be my 4th fan-fic. If I can update everyday, I could have it done in no time. It's a Super Smash Brothers fan-fic. Please say it Olimar.

Olimar: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Master Hand was trying to think of a new smasher to join. Crazy Hand was annoying him. Mario, Luigi, and Peach were trying to catch Rose so she could get her checkup. Yoshi, Kirby, and Wario were having an eating contest. Bowser was sleeping in his room. Link, Young Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, and Meta Knight were having sword fights in the training room. Mr. G&W was trying to find his frying pan. DK and Diddy were watching the eating contest. Ness and Lucas were getting healed by Doctor Mario. Bowser and Charizard hit them with there flame attacks by mistake. Pit, Samus, Fox, and Falco were in the shooting range. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, and The Ice Climbers were playing outside. Mewtwo, Caption Falcon, Zelda, Ganondorf, DeDeDe, and Snake were watching over them. Sonic and Amy went to go see a romantic movie and then go to Olive Garden when it was over. (They are on a date.)

Olimar was walking down the hallway until he ran into Red.

"Sorry about that," said Olimar as his Pikmin helped him up.

"That's alright Olimar," said Red as his Pokemon helped him up.

"Hey Red, want to see who has a better team?" asked Olimar.

Red scratched his head and asked, "What do you mean?"

Olimar chuckled and said, "I want to see if your Pokemon can beat my Pikmin."

Red said, "Your on Olimar!"

They went to the arena. They chose Norfair as the arena with a 3 stock match. They went to the arena. The match began!

Olimar use a smash attack on Ivysaur. (Olimar always picks some Pikmin before a fight. You can choose which Pokemon you want to start as if you play as Pokemon Trainer.) Ivysaur used his Bullet Seed on Olimar. He got hit hard. Olimar used Pikmin Toss. He threw 2 Red Pikmin, and 2 White Pikmin. Ivysaur was taking a lot of damage. He grabbed a assist trophy. Andross came out and started to shoot panels at Olimar. Olimar grabbed a Max Tomato and recovered damage. He then grabbed a Beam Sword. He hit Ivysaur with it as a smash attack. Ivysaur lost a life.

'This thing could have been helpful on my journeys,' thought Olimar as he studied the Beam Sword.

When Ivysaur came back, Red swapped him for Charizard. He used his Flamethrower attack. Olimar got hit hard. He used his Pikmin Pluck to get some more Pikmin. The lava started to rise. Only the top 2 platforms were safe. Charizard got hit by the lava. They waited for it to go down. It soon did. Charizard used his Rock Smash attack. Olimar took a lot of damage. He used his Pikmin Throw 6 times. Only 1 Pikmin came back. Charizard's damage meter was getting high fast. A lava fall appeared and covered the left half of the arena. Charizard didn't see it coming. He was sent flying out of the arena.

'That was handy,' thought Olimar.

Charizard came back. Red swapped him out for Squirtle. He grabbed a smash ball. He used Triple Finish. Olimar got sent flying out of the arena. He came back but, he wished he didn't. Why you may ask? A huge lava wave was coming from the back round! They knew they couldn't dodge it. Squirtle got to the safety pod before Olimar did. It closed up and Squirtle was safe. Olimar couldn't dodge it. (I think no one can. Even if they tried.) He was sent flying out of the arena. Olimar came back and grabbed a smash ball. He used his End Of Day final smash. Squirtle's damage meter started to sky rocket. His ship crashed landed. Squirtle dodged the blast. He grabbed a Smart Bomb. It was a dud. Olimar grabbed a Golden Hammer and hit Squirtle and sent him flying. Olimar won the match.

When they came back, Olimar said, "That was one crazy arena. Want to watch some TV?"

Red nodded and followed him like his Pikmin. They went to the TV room and saw a note. It said, 'the cable is out. It will be back tomorrow. Singed Master Hand.' They just shrugged and decided to watch a movie for awhile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: That was a crazy match there.

Olimar: Boy I'll say. I hope you get my last adventure up soon.

The Bowser Monster: Me too Olimar. I love to cause some chaos. I still need a idea. Please say it Olimar.

Olimar: Please send a review and an idea.


	44. A guest and a quest

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is Olimar's last adventure. I have some things I want to say.

Mario: This can't be good.

The Bowser Monster: There will be 2 special guest in this chapter.

Wario: Anything else you want to say?

The Bowser Monster: I was getting to that. I know who is going to appear in Brawl. I want to add them when I see them on the site. So please stop sending me smashers already! Also, the new smashers other than my OC's will be spoilers. So avoid this if you don't like spoilers. Please say it Olimar.

Olimar: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. It was very quiet until…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Peach screamed her head off. Everyone ran to the foyer because that's where they heard her. She was on the ground.

Mario asked, "What happened Peach?"

Peach slowly got up, turned around and said, "SOMEONE STOLE MY CROWN!!!"

Everyone gasped! Bowser thought she looked different. She started to cry. Mario went over to comfort her. The other smashers started to talk about who could have done this. Olimar saw strange foot prints on the floor. They were red and looked like they belong to a monster. (Guess which one.) He touched the red substance. It was red paint.

Olimar walked up to Peach and said, "Don't worry Peach. I'll look for your crown."

She stopped crying and nodded. Olimar went to his room and started to gather his things. He went to the garage and boarded his ship. The red, blue, and yellow Pikmin climbed into there onions. The purple and white climbed into his ship. (It was the one from Pikmin 2.) They flew off and were on a quest.

Master Hand went to Olimar's room and said, "Time to get to work." He pulled out the gem and fixed his room so his ship and the onions could come in and land. "I hope he thanks me for this," said Master Hand as he put the gem away. He put it back to the room so it could stay safe.

Olimar started to search south of the manor. (Smash manor is in the north part of Smashville.) He was trying to find any clue about the monster. He soon saw a crime scene down below. It was at a Jewelry store. He landed and came out.

"What happened here?" asked Olimar to a police officer.

The man turned to Olimar and said, "Some monster broke in last night. No one knows what it was. The strange thing was it didn't take anything."

Olimar asked, "Mind if my Pikmin and I take a look around?"

The officer said he didn't mind. He grabbed Red Pikmin, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and White. He looked around for anything strange. He told the Pikmin to split up and look for anything strange. They searched around the store. Yellow found a box with a tag. It said, 'To: Amy Love: Sonic.' Yellow held on to it. Purple tripped on a pipe. Blue helped him up.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" yelled White as he stared at a clue.

Everyone was stunned at what White found. It was the same foot print like the one at Smash manor. Olimar took a picture of it. They left the store.

The officer walked up to them and asked, "Find anything?"

Olimar nodded and showed him the picture. (It was a digital camera.) He told Olimar that someone attacked a Taco Bell near by. He thanked him and got back on his ship. The Pikmin returned to the ship/onions. He saw a huge mess everywhere. He did the same thing at the Jewelry store. He found the same foot print. He decided to call Samus on his cell phone.

"Hey Samus. I was wondering if you could study the foot print at Smash manor. I saw the same one at the Jewelry store and a near by Taco Bell."

"That's what I'm doing now. I think I saw something like it before. I wonder what it is. I'll let you know if I find out. Bye!" said Samus.

"Alright bye," said Olimar as he hung up.

He was getting back to his ship when he heard something on the radio.

'We interrupt our regularly secluded songs for this important announcement! A purple dragon is attacking Smashville airport! We advise you to stay away from Smashville airport until the creature is stopped!'

Olimar decided to go stop the creature. He was the closest smasher to the airport.

"Um, Olimar. Are you sure about this?" asked the ship. (It's the one from Pikmin 2.)

Olimar said, "If we don't stop it, then who will?"

The ship decided not to argue with him. He flew as fast as he could to the airport. When he got there, a big purple dragon was going on a rampage! Olimar thought Samus knew what it was. He decided to use a Red Pikmin army. He picked red because he say it breath fire. He charged at the monster but, it saw him coming. It swiped at Olimar and destroyed the army of Pikmin. The sprites went back to the onion. (I don't like death. So the Pikmin sprits go back to the onion and become Pikmin again. Only in this story though.) The monster was going to shoot a fire stream at Olimar. He accepted his fate. But a icicle hit it in the back of the head.

"PICK ON YOUR OWN KIND YOUR STUPID MONSTER!!!" came a voice from behind.

The dragon looked behind it and saw what appeared to be a half human half dragon girl. Her mouth was a little long and had spines lined up on the back of it's head. She was white and was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue pants. She was 3 ft. 6 in.. The dragon roared as loud as he could. The little girl just smiled. It charged at the girl and she flew up. She then shot a lot more icicles at it. It charged at the girl and grabbed her. She was scared now. It roared in her face then flew down and pressed her against the ground at high speeds. She was in a lot of pain. It then threw her near Olimar.

Olimar got up and yelled, "IF YOU WANT TO GET TO HER, THEN YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!!!!!!"

The ship landed in front of Olimar when it shot a fire ball. The ship was sent flying and was severally damaged. Olimar was going to protect the little girl no matter what. He was ready for the monster to shoot another fire ball. It screamed and then turned black. It turned into smoke and flew away. Olimar saw Samus in her Power suite. He thanked her and asked what that was. She explained that the monster was a old foe of hers. It's name was Ridly. She used the grapple beam on her ship to get Olimar's. He boarded her ship with the dragon girl in his arms. She took off and the onions flowed.

10 minutes later

Everyone was getting worried. Olimar was gone for a long time. He came back with Samus, Red Pikmin, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and White behind him. He had the little girl in his arms. He told Doctor Mario what happened. He nodded and took her. A item fell out of her pocket.

"MY CROWN!" cheered Peach as she put her crown on.

Master Hand wanted to thank him and Samus. He let them pick dinner. They chose pizza. Yellow gave the box to Sonic and told him about the Jewelry store. Sonic shrugged and gave the box to Amy. She squealed with delight. In the box was a ring with a rose shaped gem. In the top of the box was a note. Amy grabbed it and it said, 'Amy Rose, will you marry me?'

"OF COURSE I WILL!" yelled Amy as she gave a bone crushing hug to Sonic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little dragon girl opened her eyes and saw Doctor Mario. He asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine thanks. My name is Fee," said Fee. (Bet you didn't see that coming. Or Sonic asking Amy to marry him.)

Doctor Mario introduced himself to Fee. He handed her a small blue cube with a little metal door on top and it had metal rims. She got out of bed and noticed that she was in her pink pajamas. Doctor Mario said that Peach changed her while she was out cold. He took her to the dinging room. Olimar walked up to her and thanked her for what she did. She scratched the back of her head and blushed.

"I'm glad to see that your alright," said a voice from behind.

She turned around and screamed. It was Master Hand. He calmed her down and told her that she was in Smash manor. He asked for her name.

"My name is Fee," said Fee.

"Ah yes! Your parents were worried about you. I'll let them know you're here. I hope they don't mind that you're a smasher," said Master Hand. He then flew away.

All the smashers had stunned looks on there faces. She was going to be a smasher! Olimar told them what Fee could do. They introduced themselves to her although she was shy. She had some pizza. After dinner, Doctor Mario asked what that cube was.

Fee giggled and said, "It's a cube that can hold anything and not break. My daddy made it."

She decided to go to bed. She found her room and decided to make the walls pink. Her parents had her furniture. She had a bed though. She got in and fell asleep instantly. A dark figure was outside Fee's window.

"She's getting as strong as her father. I better be careful," said the figure as he vanished into the shadows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Hand was finishing up a phone call with Fee's dad. He said he would try to get there as fast as he could. He wasn't sure when he'd get there. Master Hand hung up and went to his room for the night.

"I have to find a way to thank Fee for saving Olimar and finding Peach's crown," said Master Hand before he went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I bet no one thought I'd use Ridly or Fee.

Olimar: She was amazing!

The Bowser Monster: This was probably the longest chapter ever. The dark figure was the same as the one from the golf course incident. I don't know who's going to appear next. A new smasher might appear on the site tomorrow. I'm not sure. Please say it Olimar.

Olimar: Please send a review but no guesses about the next smasher.


	45. The 12th and 13th smashers

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: ROAR!!!!!!!!!

Mario: You were flamed again?

The Bowser Monster: YOSHIZILLA DIDN'T REVIEW CHAPTER 44!

Wario: That really stinks.

Fee: Maybe he was busy.

The Bowser Monster: I don't care! I think he doesn't like my story anymore. Please say it Olimar.

Fee: NO FARE!!!

Olimar: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Fee was sleeping in her bed. She was very tired after that fight with Ridley at the airport yesterday. She felt someone shaking her. She groaned and opened her eyes to see Peach there.

"You better get up before Kirby eats all the waffles," said Peach as she stood up.

Fee stretched and got out of bed. She went to the dinging room and grabbed a plate. She got some regular waffles and asked Peach to put butter on them. Peach nodded and started to add butter to Fee's waffles. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was Doctor Mario.

"Fee, I need to know your age and species for health reasons," said Doctor Mario.

Fee giggled and said, "I'm 6 years old and I'm a Dragtion from planet Dragtionus."

Doctor Mario gave her a confused look. Fee giggled and said that her daddy could tell him more. He nodded and walked off. Peach gave Fee the buttered waffles. She licked her lips and grabbed a cup. She filled it with orange juice. She started to eat her breakfast. She stopped and started to laugh when she was half way done. Ganon was covered in blueberry waffles. He tried to take one from the bottom. Fee went back to eating her waffles while Kirby ate the ones that covered Ganon.

5 minutes later

Fee finished up her breakfast and took her dishes to the kitchen. She put them in the sink and went to her room to change. She put on a white t-shirt and pink shorts. She could see a bandage on her left arm. She thought it was from when Ridley held her against the ground when moving at high speeds.

'I hope daddy can heal me,' thought Fee as she walked out of her room.

She decided to play outside for awhile. When she got outside, she saw DK and Caption Falcon watching over The Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas, Diddy, Pichu, and Pikachu. She saw Diddy climb a tree and she decided to join him. She jumped and swung up to where Diddy was. He was surprised at how she did that.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" asked a very surprised Diddy.

Fee giggled and said, "My daddy taught me how to do that. He's also been teaching me how to use ice magic like him."

Diddy hoped he would teach him how to do that. DK saw Ness trying to do the same thing like Fee.

"BE CAREFUL NESS!" yelled a very worried DK.

Ness started to lose his balance. He fell down. DK and Falcon tried to catch him, but they tripped. Fee flew down and grabbed Ness. She landed and put Ness down.

"Thanks for that Fee. I thought I was a goner," said Ness as he scratched the back of his head.

Fee said, "Your welcome Ness. I don't think anyone should try to do what I did. You could get really hurt. It took a lot of training from my daddy before I got it right."

DK and Falcon were glad Ness was alright. They went back to there lawn chairs and continued to watch over the younger smashers. DK pored himself a glass of lemonade. Only to find out it wasn't cold. Fee made some ice and put it in DK's cup. She also put some in the pitcher.

DK finished his drink and said, "Thanks for the ice Fee. Lemonade is better when it's cold."

Fee said, "Your welcome DK."

Peach came out with a purse and asked, "Hey Fee! Want to go to Target with me?"

Fee said, "I'd love to come Peach."

Peach told her to get her shoes on. Fee giggled and told Peach that Dragtions don't need shoes because the scales on the bottom of there feet were very hard so she didn't need them. Peach was a little worried that they would have to leave the store because of this. They went to the garage and got in Peach's car. (FYI. Any smasher that can drive has there own car.)

20 minutes later

Peach and Fee got out of the car . They went inside. Peach saw a familiar figure hanging things up. It was a girl Toad. She had a pink mushroom head with white spots. She had 2 pony tails with a ball on the tips. They had the same pattern as her mushroom head. She had a pink outfit on. (I don't know how to describe it.)

The Toad girl came down and said, "Hi Peach!"

Peach walked up to her and said, "Hi there Toadette."

Fee grabbed Peach's left from behind. Toadette giggled at this. Peach told her that she was a new smasher. Toadette nodded and asked what she was.

Peach said, "She is what's known as a Dragtion. Sorry if she doesn't have any shoes on."

Toadette said that it was alright. She said most people knew about Dragtions. Even her boss knew what they were. Peach sighed with relief. Peach told her that she could get any toy she wanted. Fee jumped up and down with joy. Peach told her that she would meet her at the toy section when she was done. Fee nodded and ran straight to the toy section. Peach shook her head and grabbed a basket. She went to the electronics section part of the store. She wanted to get a new digital camera. She found one she liked. She then remembered that Mario needed a new copy of Super Mario Galaxy. She went to the games when she ran into someone.

"Sorry about that. I guess I was too focused on the games," said the person as he got up.

He then helped Peach up. She got a good look at the person. He was a human. He was 6ft tall. He had on red and black clothes. He had fingerless gloves. He had a cape that was red on one side and black on the other. He also had a pair of red and black oakleys on. He had a black staff with a diamond on it's tip. (Think 8 sided dice shaped. Sorry if I didn't spell oakleys right.) His shoes were also red and black.

"Allow me to introduce my self. My name is Ben. You must be the lovely Princess Peach," said Ben as he bowed.

Peach asked, "Why did you do that?"

Ben answered, "Because you're royalty. I know a lot about you, Mario, Bowser, and anyone else I've seen in the Mushroom Kingdom. I've played a lot of videogames."

Peach was a little surprised to meet someone who was a big fan of Mario. Heck, she was surprised that he knew so much about her.

"I'm sorry about that. I was trying to find a new game for my Wii," said Ben as he scratched the back on his head.

Peach giggled and said, "That's alright Ben. I wasn't looking for where I was going. I need to get a copy of Super Mario Galaxy. I also need to get a few things. I have a younger smasher at the toy section right now so I need to hurry a bit."

Ben pulled a can out of his sleeve, handed it to Peach and said, "Give this to the smasher. He or she will love them. I better get going."

Ben walked off to look at PS2 games. Peach looked at the can. It said 'Diamond Candy. A sweet fruity taste in every diamond.' (When I say diamond, I mean like an 8 sided dice. Please remember this for later chapters.) Peach shrugged and asked for some help. She got the game and a the camera she wanted. She went around the store to finish her shopping. She went to the toy section and found Fee looking at stuffed animals.

Peach walked up to her and said, "Hi Fee! I finished my shopping. Did you pick out a toy?"

Fee looked at her and nodded. She pulled out a toy Pikachu. They paid for there things and went back home.

20 minutes later

Peach and Fee got out of the car and carried in the things Peach bought. After they brought it in, she handed Fee the Diamond Candy. She asked her where she got it. Peach told her a friend gave it to her.

They heard Master Hand over the P.A. system say, "We have 2 new smashers here. I need everyone in the meeting room stat. That is all."

Peach and Fee went to the meeting room.

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "Here are our new smashers. They are Ben and Julia."

Peach thought, 'It can't be him. Could it?'

Two different people came in. One was Ben. The other looked a lot like Fee. Except she was 5 ft. 3 in. . She had a dress that looked like the one Peach wears. Her scales were blue and in a wave pattern. Her tail was blue but, her wings were white.

"Hello there everyone. My name is Julia," said the dragon woman.

"My name is Ben. I love videogames. Don't make me angry," said Ben.

Fee jumped out of her seat, started to run up to Julia and Ben, and said, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Fee!" said the 2 new smashers in unison.

Fee jumped up into Julia's arms and started to hug her. Some of the smashers went 'aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww' at this. Ganon started to laugh.

"Man Fee! I had no idea that your dad was so ugly," said Ganon as he started to laugh again.

Ben got very angry at this. He vanished and the other smashers wondered where he went. Ganon stopped laughing because he was face to face with a big, angry dragon. The dragon slammed Ganondorf into his seat. The dragon teleported back to where Julia and Fee were.

He turned around and asked/yelled, "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO MAKE FUN OF ME?!?!?!?"

All the smashers shook there heads no. The dragon changed into Ben. He started to hug his daughter. He saw the bandage on her arm. He asked what happened. She told him about Ridley. All the smashers introduced themselves to Julia and Ben. Except for Ganondorf who was still stuck in his chair. All the smashers went to the game room and decided to relax. Peach was still surprised about the fact Ben was Fee's dad. The other smashers asked what that dragon thing was. Ben told them about the demon that lives with him. Ben asked if anyone wanted to play games with him. Mario, Yoshi, and Wario said yes. Ben and Julia thought they were going to love it here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I think this was longer than the last chapter.

Mario: At least you calmed down.

Ben: I don't want to mess with him.

Julia: Neither do I.

The Bowser Monster: I need 9 ideas for Ben, Julia, and Fee. 3 ideas for each. Please say it Fee.

Fee: YAY! Please send a review and some ideas.


	46. The mall and the dark relam

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: This is Fee's first adventure.

Fee: Alright! My first adventure!

Julia: I still can't believe she tried to fight Ridley.

Ben: Neither can I.

The Bowser Monster: I want to say I'm sorry to Yoshizilla. I just lost my temper there. Please forgive me. Please say it Fee.

Fee: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. It's been 3 days since Ben and Julia came to Smash manor. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were trying to clean there office. Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, and Wario were playing videogames. Young Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, and Meta Knight were practicing there sword moves in the training room. Ganondorf was reading a book in the library with Mewtwo and Pit. Doctor Mario was giving Kirby a checkup. Ness and Lucas were watching Red practice there attacks outside. DeDeDe was trying to find a good place to buy to start up his golf course. Fox and Falco were in the shooting range. Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff were swimming in the poll. DK and Caption Falcon were watching over them. Diddy, Snake, Olimar and his Pikmin, and Mr. G&W were watching TV. What are the others doing you may ask? They're in the foyer.

Peach clapped her hands and said, "Okay everyone! Let's go to the mall!"

Ben was throwing some keys in the air and catching them over and over again when he said, "I'm driving us there."

Zelda got a worried look on her face and asked, "Are you sure?"

Ben chuckled and said, "Don't worry everyone. I know how to drive very well."

They all went to the garage and got in Ben's big van. Samus was a little curious about where he got this. Ben told her it was an old church van he fixed up. They decided to go eat some breakfast at McDonald's. They went in and ordered there food. Julia had a little trouble walking because Fee was holding on to her leg.

Julia looked down and said, "Fee. Will you please let go? You might ruin your dress." (She's wearing the same dress her mom wears.)

Fee nodded and let go. She then grabbed her dad's leg. Ben just laughed at this. They sat down and ate there breakfast. When they were done, they got back in the van and went off to the mall.

10 minutes later

They got to Smashville Mall. Ben said he'd watch over Fee. The girls went to Sears. Mario went because he needed some new tools. Sonic went to get a new tuxedo for his wedding. Link wanted to try some new colane. Popo went because he wanted to be with Nana. Ben was going to GameStop until he felt something tugging at his pants leg. He looked down at Fee.

"What do you need Fee?" asked Ben

Fee asked, "Can we go to the toy store daddy?"

Ben answered, "Sure sweetie."

They went to the toy store. Fee saw a cute little toy dog she wanted. Ben said she could get it. Fee jumped up and down with joy. She grabbed the toy and they went to pay for it. Until a very large man blocked there path.

"My little girl wants that toy, so HAND IT OVER!" demanded the man.

Fee was scared out of her mind.

Ben said, "She'll hand it over when I see a Kyro fly." (A Kyro is a type of lizard found on Dragtionus.)

The man walked up to him and said, "YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

He then tried to punch Ben in the face. Ben grabbed his fist and gripped it tightly. He then threw the man into a wall. He got up and tried to punch Ben from behind. He tripped on something. He looked and saw a strange wire wrapped around his leg. It was black and thick. It had lines that went up and turned at right angles. He was worried now.

Ben said, "I love to use binding snake wire." (It's a metal spell.)

He then made the wire swing him around. Ben and Fee laughed at this. Mall security came because they heard that someone was causing trouble. Ben told them what happened. He stopped swinging the man around and released the wire. Security took him away. Ben paid for the toy and they left.

Julia ran up to them and asked, "Are you 2 alright?"

Ben answered, "We're alright sweetie. Some guy was trying to get the toy Fee has but, I gave him a whopping."

Ben wanted to know how she knew. She told them that a security guard heard that there was a problem at the toy store over his radio. She thought it was them.

Ben calmed her down and said, "Don't worry about us. I'm going to go to GameStop and then I'll meat the guys at the Sporting Goods store."

Julia nodded and went back to Sears. She wanted to find some new dresses. Ben and Fee rode the escalator to the 2nd floor and went into GameStop. Fee wanted to look at DS games. Ben told her that's fine. He decided to look at PS2 games. He saw one he hated.

Ben picked up the box and said, "God of War should be an adult rated game. This has way too much violence in it." (I think this should be an adult rated game.)

He put the box back and went to the Wii game section. Fee was still looking at DS games until someone pushed her down.

"Out of my way punk," said a tall yet, skinny man.

Fee got up, dusted herself off and said, "You can't tell me what to do. I'm a princess you know."

The Man burst out laughing. When he stopped, he punched Fee right in the face. She was mad now. She used her ice spire on him. He got sent into the ceiling. Fee laughed at this. When he came back down, he pulled out a toy light saber. He tried to hit Fee but, an employee stopped him and said he had to leave the store. Ben said that they should meet the guys now. She nodded and followed her dad out of the store.

Ben asked, "Hey Fee. Who was that guy?"

Fee giggled and said, "Some guy who tried to hurt me."

Ben shrugged and then they went to The Sports Store. Sonic was looking at shoes. Popo and Nana were trying to find some new parkas and mountain climbing equipment. Mario was looking at fishing poles. Link was looking at a bow and arrow set.

"This thing looks really good," said Link as he studied the bow.

An employee named Grey walked up to him and said, "That bow can be very useful Link. It's easy to aim and it's fast."

Link decided to try it out. He saw a dart board across the store. He shot an arrow. He hit the bulls eye and almost got Ben in the ear.

Link said, "Sorry Ben. I didn't see you there. This is a great bow set. How much is it?"

Grey answered, "The whole set is $120."

Link pulled out his wallet and said, "I'll take it. Maybe I can have some fun with it when I get home."

Link and Grey went to the front of the store and paid for the set. Ben grabbed the arrow from the dart board. He decided to study it.

"I wonder where they make these?" asked Ben.

Fee asked if she could look at it. Ben said yes but, she had to be careful with it. She never saw an arrow this close before. She handed it back to Ben. Link decided to look at fishing polls. Ben handed Link the arrow. He thanked him and saw a strange fishing poll. Ben read the tag that was on it. It said, 'The Fish Master 8000. Every fishermen's dream.'

Fee tugged on Ben's pants leg again and asked, "Daddy, can we see mommy?"

Ben looked at his daughter and said, "Sure thing Fee. I really don't like sports anyway."

Fee and Ben went to Sears to find Julia. They found her looking at appliances. She was a bit surprised to see them there. He asked where the others were other than Nana.

Julia said, "Amy went to go find a wedding dress. Zelda went to look at jewelry. Samus went to look for a new washer and drier set."

Ben nodded when she was done. He remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

Everyone was in the game room except Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Ben was racing Sonic in Sonic Riders Zero Gravity and winning.

"I told you I was good," said Ben because he won.

Then there was a huge explosion from the basement. Everyone was worried what it was.

"I'll go take a look," said Ben as he put his controller down.

He teleported to the basement and started to cough. There was a lot of smoke everywhere. Ben then used his mini-tornado spell to clear the smoke. (It's a wind spell.) He was shocked at what he saw. The washing machine and drier were blown up! He saw what was left of a bob-omb. He teleported back to the game room.

Ben took a deep breath and said, "Someone blew up the washer and drier. I'm glad it's not laundry day."

Everyone looked at Ganon. He said he wouldn't do something like that. No one believed him.

Crazy Hand came in and said, "If anyone finds a bob-omb in the drier, it's mine."

He wish he didn't say that. All the smasher started to put him in a world of hurt. Master Hand came in because he heard all the fighting. Ben told him about the washer and drier. Master Hand grabbed Crazy Hand and took him to his office for a long talk. The other smashers agreed to get a new washer and drier as soon as they can.

_End flashback_

Fee decided to look at jewelry with Zelda. She saw a necklace that was made of diamonds. (I mean the gem kind.) She was going to put that on her birthday list.

"I hope your parents know you're here," said a voice from behind.

Fee turned around to see Samus there. Fee said they were looking at appliances. Samus told her that she found the perfect washer and drier set. Zelda came up to them with 4 full shopping bags. She said that they should leave. Samus and Fee nodded. They went to the appliances and asked Ben and Julia if they wanted to leave. They both said yes. They went to the sporting goods store and got the boys. They loaded all there things into the van. Ben put the washer and drier in one of his special cubes. They decided to go to McDonald's for lunch.

10 minutes later

They decided to eat in. The girls got salads. Ben got 2 McChickens. Fee and the Ice Climbers got happy meals.

"Are you sure you can eat that?" asked Peach. She was surprised that Ben got 2 of them.

Ben answered, "Of course I can Peach. I got a big appetite."

They finished there lunch and went home. On the way, something hit the van. It fell onto it's side. All the smashers got out and saw where the blast came from. It came from a Pokemon. It was a long flying green snake. It had yellow markings on it's sides.

"What's with Rayquaza?" asked Ben as he scratched the back of his head.

Rayquaza let out a loud roar and shoot another blast. It was at an empty dumpster this time. Most of the smashers were trapped under it. Ben dodged it.

"Your goin' down!" yelled Ben as he pulled out his staff.

Rayquaza let out another roar and tried to ram at Ben. He dodged and used giga ice bomb. Rayquaza roared with pain. He turned black and then turned into smoke like Ridley. Ben got an confused look on his face. Julia threw the dumpster off. Ben gave her a big hug. Fee hugged her parents while they were still hugging. Ben lifted the bus up with telekinesis. It was still in one piece. They drove home without anymore problems. They got there things and decided to put them away. Ben started to hook up the washer and drier. Master Hand heard about the attack.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle," said Ben as he hooked up the drier.

Master Hand decided to repay him someday. He went to his office and started to pay the bills. One thing was still on his mind though. Were the 2 attacks connected? He decided that it was no big deal right now. He started to pay the bills.

**Meanwhile, in the dark realm**

Rayquaza, Eggman, and Ridley were in a huge castle. They were bowing down before the same figure. He was a hedgehog. He looked like Shadow but, he was pure black. His eyes were black as well. Only his gloves and shoes were white. His name was Wrath.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't destroy you 3," said Wrath as he charged a ball of dark energy in his left hand.

Eggman got up and said, "It wasn't my fault Lord Wrath. That meddlesome hedgehog some how went into his super form without the chaos emeralds."

"Really? Then I'll let you live. What about you Ridley? Why should I forgive you for losing the crown?" asked Wrath as he looked at Ridley.

Ridley got up and said, "I didn't lose it. That little dragon brat took it with her tail and put it in her pocket when I wasn't looking. Then the hunter came and killed me."

"The hunter? Oh! You mean that Samus girl. It's your turn Rayquaza," said Wrath.

Rayquaza said, "Some nut job in red and black clothes hit me with an powerful ice move. I'm sorry I failed Master Wrath."

Wrath made the ball disappear and said, "It appears that those smashers are getting stronger. I need someone who is very strong to try and do the mission."

"Maybe I can be of assistance," said a voice from the shadows.

Wrath turned to where he heard the voice. A man with long black hair and snake like eyes appeared. He had a evil grin on his face. (I don't know how to describe his clothes.)

Wrath thought about it and said, "Alright! You may have some fun Orochimaru. But don't forget the mission."

"Don't worry, I won't," said Orochimaru.

Then they all started to laugh evilly. Wrath was going to finally have his revenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: Man! I really made a long chapter here.

Ben: Boy I'll say.

Julia: That was a crazy trip to the mall.

The Bowser Monster: I love chaos. Please say it Fee.

Fee: Please send a review and some ideas. The Bowser Monster needs 8 more for our adventures.


	47. Pokemon and snakes

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is Julia's first adventure.

Ben: Am I ever going to have one?

The Bowser Monster: Sorry Ben. No one thought of an idea for you yet.

Julia: Do I have to fight Ridley?

The Bowser Monster: You're going to fight someone else Julia.

Fee: Is he scary?

The Bowser Monster: If you know him like I do, then yes. Please say it Julia.

Julia: The Bowser Monster only owns his OC's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular day at Smash manor. The smashers were getting ready for breakfast. The younger smashers were fighting over the last chocolate pop-tart again. Ben grabbed it. They tried to tackle him but, they were bounced back by an invisible force field.

"I think it's Pichu's turn to have the last chocolate pop-tart," said Ben as he held the pop-tart over his head.

"Specking of which, where is Pichu?" asked Julia as she looked around.

"This is odd. I can't find Red or his Pokemon anywhere," said Olimar as he looked around.

"Has anyone seen Mewtwo, Pikachu, or Jigglypuff? They're usually the first ones down here," said Bowser as he looked around.

Snake shook his head and said, "They're probably still asleep. I'll go wake them up."

The other smashers nodded as Snake left. It would be awhile before he came back.

10 minutes later

Everyone was eating there breakfast when Snake came running in with a note in his left hand. He was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Snake? Where are the others?" asked a worried Peach.

Snake caught his breath and yelled, "THEY WERE POKE NAPPED!!!!"

All the smashers gasped. They talked about who could have done this. Julia walked up to Snake and asked if she could see the note. He nodded and handed it to her. It said, 'I have taken the Pokemon smashers away. You will never see them again! Good luck finding me. Singed, The Snake Master.'

"I don't care who this snake master thinks he or she is. I'm going to rescue them," said Julia as she handed the note back to Snake.

Ben spit out his drink and started to cough. He knew who The Snake Master was. It was Orochimaru. He didn't want her to go after him. He could kill her! He knew a lot about Orochimaru. She could be eaten by one of his snakes.

Ben ran up, grabbed her arm, and said, "ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN?!?!?! I'm not going to let you get killed by Orochimaru. His summoning jutsu allows him to summon giant snakes! I'm not going to let you get eaten alive!"

Julia broke free of his grip, looked him straight in the eye, and said, "If I killed a giant snake back in the Brango desert 2 years ago, what makes you think I can't kill his snakes? I can handle myself you know."

Ben decided not to argue with her. He let her go off to find Orochimaru. He was hit in the side of the head with a Din's Fire. Some of his brown hair was black now. He was angry at Zelda.

Zelda put up her hands and said, "I'm sorry Ben. Wario threw a pancake in my hair. I was aiming at him."

Ben turned to Wario with an angry look on his face. Wario chuckled and pointed his fingers together. Ben used his Water Mine spell. Wario was hurt bad. Ben then went back to his breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia gathered some things she would need. She changed out of her dress and put on a blue jump suite. She grabbed her bag and went outside. She then flew off. She had to find some kind of clue. She saw what appeared to be a store of some kind. It was destroyed. She landed and was surprised that the police weren't around. She pulled out a digital camera to take pictures of things that might help.

"What do we have here?" asked Julia as she picked up some kind of animal skin.

She looked closer and discovered it was snake skin. She took a picture of it. It was too big to come from a normal snake. She looked around a little more and found what appeared to be what was left of a map. She decided to hang onto it. She then flew off to find some more clues.

**Meanwhile**

Orochimaru was sitting in a chair in his fort. A ninja with silver hair and glasses was standing in front of him. He had a head band with a music note on it. (I don't know how to describe what he wears.)

"What do you nee Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru.

Kabuto answered, "We have a problem. A smasher is trying to find us and she found a piece of the map."

"What map are you talking about Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru. He had no idea what Kabuto was talking about.

Kabuto cleared his throat and said, "The map I'm talking about is the one that shows where the fortress is. It was lost and torn when we attacked Smashville. Some of the pieces are on the trail of destruction we left. She could find us at any time."

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Don't worry Kabuto. I asked the Ancient Minister to give me a few troops. She'll never make it."

Kabuto shrugged and said, "I guess you right. She'll never make it on her own."

They both started laughing while the Pokemon smashers behind them listened. Someone was trying to help them. They hoped the smasher got there before it's too late.

**Back to Julia**

Julia was flying over Smashville. She was searching near the wrecked store. Julia thought that maybe he attacked more than one place. Her theory was proven when she saw a in-pound lot destroyed.

'I hope there insurance covers this,' thought Julia as she landed.

Most of the cars were completely destroyed. Others were turned upside down. She decided to look around. She heard a kid crying under one of the upside down cars. She lifted it up and saw the kid. It was a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, a pink shirt, and blue pants. She stopped crying and moved. Julia put the car back down and tried to calm her down. She stopped crying and hugged her.

"Please calm down and tell me what happened," said Julia as she patted the girl on the back.

The girl calmed down and said, "My name is Jill. A man with long black hair and snake eyes rode on a giant snake and did this. I got trapped and saw a piece of paper. Here, you can have it."

She grabbed the paper. It was another piece of the map. She put the 2 pieces together and found out there was a path leading into the forest on the east side of town. She heard Jill scream and a cage door closing. She saw Jill locked in a cage that was being held by something. It was a very large piranha plant. It had 2 small legs, leaf like arms. A red head with white spots and yellow petals. It had a swimsuit on. It was holding another cage in it's other arm. Julia knew who it was. It was Petey Piranha! He slammed the 2 cages together and roared.

"Your going down!" yelled Julia.

Petey charged at Julia and tried to hit her with one of the cages. She dodged it and grabbed a long piece of metal with a pointy tip. She threw it through Petey's belly button. Petey roared with pain. He then turned black and disappeared. She broke the cage Jill was in. Jill came out and hugged Julia. She tried to calm her down when a regular woman came up and explained what happened. Julia nodded and gave Jill back to her mom. Julia flew to the forest and found another piece of the map. A Towtow blocked her path. She started to attack it. It was getting weaker. She grabbed a trophy stand from her backpack and threw it at the Towtow. It turned into a trophy.

"I'm glad I brought that," said Julia as she grabbed the new Towtow trophy.

**Back at Orochimaru's fort**

"Master Orochimaru! I have bad news. The smasher took out Petey Piranha and found more of the map. She could be a problem," said a worried Kabuto.

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. She'll get tired before she gets her and we can go in for the kill."

Kabuto asked, "But what if she isn't tired at all?"

Orochimaru answered, "That's what the vile Master Wrath gave me is for."

They both started to laugh again. The Pokemon smashers knew it had to be Julia. She was a very strong smasher. They wondered what was in the vile they were talking about. Pikachu knew it couldn't be good.

**Back to Julia**

'Is this ever going to end?' thought Julia as she took out another Towtow.

She put the map together and found the fort. She barged right in. There were a few traps her and there. Because she got some training from Ben, she dodged them with ease. She burst right through a big red door.

"GIVE BACK MY FRIENDS OROCHIMARU!!" demanded Julia as she pointed a finger at him

Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Let's see you get through this."

He cut his thumb with his teeth, pulled back his left sleeve to reveal a tattoo, slid his bleeding thumb on it, and did some hand signs.

Orochimaru raised his hand up high and yelled, "SUMMONING JUSTU!"

He slammed his hand down and smoke appeared. When it cleared, Julia saw a giant purple snake. Orochimaru was on top of it. Julia pulled out a sword and jumped high. The snake tried to eat her, but she slashed at it. The snake screamed in pain and vanished. Orochimaru got out his sword and made a fighting pose. (Don't ask where he gets it from. It's really gross to me.) He pulled out a vile of glowing green liquid and poured it on the blade. They started to fight. Their swords clashed a few times.

"TIME TO END THIS!" yelled Orochimaru.

He slashed at Julia's arm. She held it in pain and fell down. Orochimaru chuckled at this. He was going to give the finishing blow. The blow was blocked. Ben was blocking his path with his staff out. He used his multiply spell to make a clone to heal Julia.

"Your dead Orochimaru," said Ben as he charged at Orochimaru.

He jumped out of the way and stabbed Ben.

Ben chuckled and said, "It takes more than poison to kill me. In-fact, nothing can kill me because I'm immortal."

Ben then made a blade shoot out of his arm and stabbed Orochimaru. He turned black and then into smoke. Kabuto then decided to flee. Ben broke the lock on the cage door. The Pokemon smashers cheered as they got out of the cage. Ben turned to his clone and asked how was she.

The clone looked at him and said, "The poison is from the grait lizard back on Dragtionus. The Boga-Ba leaf powder fixed her up. All she needs is some rest now but, she won't be able to fight for a week."

Ben nodded and made the clone disappear. He picked up Julia and started to walk out of the fort with the Pokemon smashers following him. He brought his van along. They loaded up and drove off.

1 Hour later

Ben came in with Julia in his arms. Master Hand asked what happened and Ben told him everything. Master hand said he under stood. The Pokemon smashers went to see Doctor Mario. Ben went to bed. He laid Julia next to him and fell asleep. He decided to talk to Master Hand in the morning.

**Meanwhile, in the dark realm**

Orochimaru and Petey Piranha were bowing down before Wrath. They were begging for his forgiveness.

"Please forgive me Lord Wrath. I almost killed the dragon woman. I didn't think her husband would come," said Orochimaru.

"That Ben is getting stronger than ever. I need someone who can take him down easily," said Wrath.

"Maybe I can Lord Wrath," said a voice from the shadows.

Wrath turned to where the voice was. A man walked out. He had a black cloak with red clouds. His black hair was in a pony tail in the back. He wore a head band with a strange swirl with a slash going through it. He had strange red eyes.

Wrath chuckled and said, "I think you can Itachi. If you can stop your brother, then you can stop Ben.

They all started to laugh evilly. What was there plan? You have to wait and see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bowser Monster: I plan to add more bad guys in later chapters.

Ben: When will I get an adventure?

The Bowser Monster: I don't know Ben. Please say it Julia.

Julia: Please send a review and an idea. We need 7 more ideas for our adventures.


	48. The Shadow Clan's plains

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was busy with something.

Ben: No you weren't. You were watching someone play through The Subspace Emissary on You Tube.

The Bowser Monster: Alright! You caught me! I'm only going to have 2 spoilers from it though. One is a boss. The other is something about The Ancient Minister.

Fee: TELL ME!

The Bowser Monster: Not yet Fee. I'll reveal it in a later chapter. I'm going to add secret smashers no mater what. Please don't tell me who they are. I know them all.

Julia: Weren't you going to say something?

The Bowser Monster: I was getting to that! This is Ben's first adventure. I don't want anyone to ask for villains to appear. I'm going to add who I want. I'll let everyone on a secret if they want to know. It has to do with the smashers. Please say it Ben.

Ben: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Julia was still sleeping until she heard a blast near her door. She started to stretch until a pain shoot up her arm. She saw the bandage and got a confused look on her face.

"That was from the fight with Orochimaru yesterday," said a voice.

Julia jumped a bit. She calmed down and caught her breath. Ben told her about what happened. Julia nodded and grabbed some clothes.

"I'm going to have a talk with Master Hand," said Ben as he left the room.

Julia changed into her dress and decided to get some breakfast. When she got to the dinging room, all the Pokemon smashers cheered for her. Julia just giggled.

* * *

Ben was in Master Hand's office. He was waiting for him to stop typing.

"What do you need Ben?" asked Master Hand as he finished typing.

Ben cleared his throat and said, "I think the attacks are connected. When ever the creature or person was destroyed, they turned black and then became smoke and vanished."

Master Hand said, "That is very strange. I think your right Ben. The question is how are they connected?"

Ben just shrugged because not even he knew the answer.

**Meanwhile, in the Dark realm**

Wrath was sitting in his throne. Itachi was standing in front of him.

"Please tell me you plain Itachi," said Wrath in a curious way.

Itachi said, "We'll kidnap Julia and Fee to lure Ben to the arena. Then we'll spring our trap."

"You can't think of a good idea can you," said a voice from nowhere.

A box appeared and disappeared. A strange jester was floating where the box was. He wore a mask that was half black and half white. He had yellow eyes.

"Be quiet Dimentio! You haven't thought of any ideas for getting the smashers. Go gather the others," said Wrath.

Dimentio nodded and vanished.

**5 minutes later**

Dimentio reappeared and said, "I gathered up the others."

A person who looked like Samus appeared. Her armor was black. It was Dark Samus. A robot that looked like Sonic appeared after her. This was Metal Sonic. A strange alien appeared. He had 3 eyes, some chains hanging on him, and no lower half. It was Black Doom. A giant robot appeared. He had 1 large green eye and a golden sword. His armor was different shades of purple with a large green orb on his chest. He had 2 tattered halves of a cape hanging from his shoulders. His name was Dark Oak. (He's the leader of the Metarex on Sonic X if you didn't know.) A strange green thing floated in the room. It had yellow eyes. It was The Ancient Minister. (Look at the Super Smash Bros. Brawl website for his picture.) A strange man walked in. He had a strange helmet on. He was King Zant. (I don't remember what he wears or what his helmet looks like.) A silver dragon came in next. He looked a lot like Ridley. This was Meta Ridley. (He's a boss in S.S.B.B.) A strange purple mushroom alien came in. She was Princess Shroob. A Boo soon appeared. It was bigger than a regular Boo and had a crown on its head. It was King Boo. Dr. Eggman, Ridley, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Petey Piranha, and Rayquaza appeared after the others.

Wrath did a quick head count and asked, "Where is Kisame at?"

Itachi said, "I'm having him finish the trap."

Wrath cleared his throat and said, "I have good news. Itachi has come up with a way to destroy Ben. When he's out of the way, The Shadow Clan will rule all!"

All the villains cheered. They were going to rule the world when Ben was gone.

**Back at Smash manor**

Ben joined everyone at breakfast. He decided to eat a riplie fruit. Julia told him that the blast was Samus. She caught Ganondorf trying to dye her hair pink. Ben started to laugh at this. He thought Ganon would never learn. He then went to the game room. Sonic was trying to beat The Egg Emperor as Team Dark.

Ben grabbed the controller and said, "Let me do this."

Ben beat The Egg Emperor easily. Julia came in and asked if Ben wanted to join her on a walk with her and Fee. Ben said yes. They were outside when Petey Piranha jumped down and captured Julia and Fee in his cages. Ben tried to attack but Ridely blocked his path. Rayquaza then shot a blast at him. When he got up, the 3 attackers were fleeing. He started to chase them until Itachi blocked his path.

"If you want them back, meet us at the old arena in town in 2 hours," said Itachi. He then followed the others.

Ben growled and closed his fist tightly. He needed some practice and fast. He went back inside to only find Ike, Snake, and DK fighting about who was a better smasher.

"My sword attacks are strong!" yelled Ike as he tried to slash at DK.

"So is my punch!" yelled DK as he tried to hit Snake.

"My moves are a blast!" yelled Snake as he tried to punch Ike.

Ben blocked there paths and said, "STOP! The only way to tell whose better is to do it in the arena. I'm going to join you because I need to practice and fast."

They all agreed and went to the arena. They chose a 1 stock match on Brainstar. They went to the arena and began.

Ben used his element mine and got a fire mine. (It's his standard special move. The mines have different effects.) Snake pulled out a hand grenade and threw it at DK. Ike tried to hit Ben with a smash attack but, he dodged it. He threw the mine down and it caused an explosion. DK charged up his Giant Punch. He then tried to his Snake. He dodged it and hit DK with a smash attack. DK grabbed a smart bomb and threw it. Ben was caught in the blast. He almost flew out of the arena. He used Wind Tunnel to get back. (It's his up special move. He makes a wind tunnel and jumps up it. ) He used his Flame Slash on Snake. (It's his side special move. His staff turns into a flame sword and he slashes.) It sent him flying.

'This is fun,' thought Ben as he saw Snake lose his life.

DK tried to hit Ike with his Head Butt but, Ike countered with his Aether move. DK was hit hard. Ben used his Element Mine and got an ice mine. He threw it at Ike and it froze him solid. DK then used Hand Slap. Ike's damage meter was getting high. He broke out and grabbed a smash ball. He used his Great Aether final smash. DK was his victim. He almost flew out of the arena. The acid started to rise. DK landed in the acid and came back to the arena. He got hit by Ben's Earth Spire. (It's his down special move. He makes 3 rock spires appear near him. They vanish after a few seconds.) DK was sent flying out of the arena.

'This is too easy,' thought Ben as he saw DK lose his life.

A smash ball appeared. Ben grabbed it. He used his Dragon Power final smash. (It turns him into his demon form. His staff is replaced with a sword and his attack skyrockets.) He hit Ike with a smash attack. He flew out of the arena. Ben won the match.

When they left, Snake said, "Those are some strong moves Ben. I'm glad you don't use all your spells."

Ben nodded and looked at the clock. He had to be at the old arena in 5 minutes! He ran off to meet Itachi at the arena. The other smashers shrugged and decided to watch some TV. Ben had to hurry. Julia's and Fee's lives were on the line.

**Meanwhile, at the arena**

Itachi asked, "How is the trap coming Kisame?"

"It's ready Itachi," said a man who was working on a strange device.

He stood up and you could see him pretty well. He had a cloak like Itachi's. He had pale blue skin, shark like eyes and teeth, and gill like markings on the sides of his face. He had a headband with 4 squiggly lines with a line going through it. He had a huge sword on his back that was wrapped up. This was Kisame.

"Good. Now please tell me what time it is," said Itachi.

Kisame raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why can't you do it?"

Itachi answered, "Because I'm blind. It's a side effect of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Kisame looked at the clock and said, "It's time to rumble."

Itachi nodded and went to the main arena. Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, Ridley, and Meta Ridley were waiting for them. Ben ran in and knocked the doors down.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?!?!?!?!" asked/yelled Ben as he pointed a finger at them.

Itachi chuckled and said, "They're locked in a cage. If you try to break the locks, they will be electrocuted. We have the keys for the locks. You need to beat us to get them."

Ben pulled out his staff. Petey Piranha, Ridley, and Rayquaza charged at him. Ben jumped out of the way. Rayquaza and Ridley shot blast at him. They scored a direct hit. Petey then slammed his cages into him. Ben was hurt badly. He got up and used Ice Bomb Touch and Giga Blizzard. (These are ice spells.) Strange white dots started to cover Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, and Ridley. The blizzard ended and they started to charge at Ben. He smiled and snapped his fingers. Petey, Rayquaza, and Ridley were frozen solid. They exploded a few seconds after that. They turned black and disappeared as smoke.

"How did you do that?" asked Kisame as he raised an eyebrow.

Ben chuckled and said, "The Ice Bomb Touch can freeze things solid and cause them to explode. The white dots cause that. I can move them with Giga Blizzard. By combining them, they make a deadly combo."

Itachi snapped his fingers. Meta Ridley charged at Ben while shooting fire balls. Ben used his staff to block them all. He then touched Meta Ridley and the dots moved to him. Ben snapped his fingers and Meta Ridley was frozen. Ben then shot a fire ball. Meta Ridley turned black and disappeared as black smoke. Kisame was worried because it was his turn.

"What's the matter shark boy? Are you scared?" asked Ben in an annoying way.

Kisame was mad now. He tried to charge at Ben but, he used Voltage Discharge on him. (It's an electric spell.) He suffered the same fate as the others. Itachi snapped his fingers and a huge machine appeared. It zapped Ben and he started to feel weaker. His strength was being sucked away. He could barely stand when it stopped.

"Prepare to die," said Itachi as he charged at Ben with a kunai.

He tried to stab Ben. Ben always had a trick up his sleeve. He used mini-tornado to make the kunai hit Itachi. He turned black and vanished as smoke like the others. Ben shot an icicle at the machine. It exploded and Ben got his strength back.

He chuckled and said, "I guess they don't know that I can read there minds."

Ben went into a smaller arena and saw the cage. Julia and Fee were out cold on the floor. Ben rushed over to the cage but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Still the same old Ben I see," said the voice.

A black portal appeared and Wrath walked out.

"Long time no see Wrath. I haven't seen you since I sealed you in the Dark Realm 3 years ago," said Ben as he crossed his arms.

Wrath growled, pointed a finger at him and said, "I'm going to take over this world when I remove you from it."

Ben chuckled and said, "That is impossible to do Wrath. I'm immortal remember?"

Wrath growled again and said, "I'm going to make sure it doesn't last."

Ben pulled out something from his sleeve. It was a blue ball with crystals sticking out.

Ben held it up high and yelled, "CHAOS TSUNAMI!"

The crystal started to glow and a small water stream appeared around his left hand. He slammed it on the ground. A huge tsunami started to make its way towards Wrath. He got a full dose of the water spell. He was barely standing when it stopped. Wrath closed his fist tightly and growled.

"We will meet again Ben," said Wrath as he jumped into a portal.

Ben chuckled and broke the cage door. He grabbed Julia and Fee and teleported out.

**1 hour later**

Ben was sitting outside Doctor Mario's office. He was worried about Julia and Fee. Doctor Mario came out with Julia and Fee behind him. Ben shot up and started to hug Julia and Fee at the same time. He was glad they were safe. Doctor Mario told Ben that there was nothing wrong with them. They were knocked out. Ben nodded and went to the TV room with Julia and Fee. Julia still had one thing on her mind.

"Dear, how did you beat Wrath?" asked Julia.

Ben chuckled and said, "With the power of The Water Chaos Crystal."

Julia nodded and sat down. She knew a lot about the Chaos Crystals. They decided to watch a movie.

**Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm**

Wrath was sitting in his throne. He was still very wet and weak after that spell. All of the Dark Clan was waiting for him to speak.

Wrath cleared his throat and said, "We are going to hold back on attacking for awhile. We need to come up with a good enough plain and I need to recover my strength. Do you all under stand?"

Everyone nodded at once. Wrath dismissed them all. He underestimated Ben this time. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Longest chapter I ever typed.

Ben: That chaos spell was pretty cool.

The Bowser Monster: I'm going to try not to make them as long as this for awhile. If you want to know more about my OCs or The Chaos Crystals, see my profile. If you want to use my OCs, just ask. Please say it Ben.

Ben: Please send a review and an idea. The Bowser Monster needs 6 more ideas before a new smasher appears. Also, don't send ideas about the Shadow Clan please.


	49. The better smasher 8 and a bomb

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Sorry about not adding this earlier. I didn't know what to do.

Ben: Whose adventure is it?

The Bowser Monster: This is Fee's 2nd adventure. I'm going to put there adventures in a random order. This has spoilers from Brawl! Don't read if you don't want to ruin anything. Please say it Fee.

Fee: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a regular afternoon at Smash manor. It's been 2 days since Wrath appeared. Master Hand was trying to pay off some bills in his office. Crazy Hand was driving him crazy. Mario and Peach were at the beach. Bowser was trying to find Ganondorf because he painted his shell pink. Yoshi, Kirby, and Wario were having an eating contest in the dinging room. DK and Diddy were watching them. Zelda and Samus were at the mall. Fox, Falco, and Pit were in the shooting range. Link, Young Link, Roy, Ike and Meta Knight were in the training room. The Ice Climbers were watching TV. Pikachu, Pichu, and Mewtwo were reading books in the library. Jigglypuff was in her room. She was practicing so she wouldn't put people to sleep while she sang. Caption Falcon and Mr. G&W were helping Doctor Mario organize his files. Red and Olimar were practicing there moves outside. Snake, Lucas, and DeDeDe were watching them. Sonic and Amy were sleeping. They ran around Smash manor because Ganon put a lot of sugar in there drinks and got hyper. Julia was trying to find Ganon with a new invention Ben made. Ben was in the newly added work shop. He was trying to fix Olimar's ship. Fee was laying on the couch in the living room. She was board until Luigi, Marth, and Ness came in cheering there heads off.

Fee jumped up and said, "What's with you 3?!?"

Marth answered, "Master Hand said that were in Brawl! He even got our final smashes set up! Ness is back because he changed his mind."

Fee dusted herself off and said, "I bet I can beat you 3 right now."

Luigi said, "That sounds like a good idea Fee."

They went to the arena and chose Hyrule Temple with a 2 stock match. They were teleported there and the match began!

Fee charged up her Ice Needle and shot them at Marth. (It's her standard special move. It's like Sheik's Needle Storm.) Marth got a full blast. She then ran up to him and hit him with a smash attack. Luigi used his Green Missile and got Ness. Ness tried to use PK Fire on Luigi but, it hit Fee instead. She used her Ice Whip and got Ness. (It's her side special move. It's like Sheik's Chain attack.) Ness used PK Flash and got Marth. Marth hit Luigi with a smash attack. Marth used his Dancing Blade on Luigi. He almost flew out of the arena. A smash ball appeared. Luigi got it and used his Negative Zone final smash. Fee dodged the Negative Zone with her Dragon Flight. (It's her up special move. She uses her wings to fly for a bit.) Marth and Ness were caught in it. They fell asleep. Luigi hit them with his Super Jump Punch on Ness and sent him flying.

'This is a really good final smash,' though Luigi as he saw Ness lose a life. (For a full list of what the Negative Zone can do, see the S.S.B.B. website.)

Ness came back and the Negative Zone disappeared. Marth charged up his Shield Breaker and hit Luigi with the tip of his sword. He almost lost a life. He used his Super Jump Punch to get back. He shot a few fireballs at Fee. She dodged most of them and used her Ice Barrier. (It's her down special move. A small barrier appears around her for a few seconds and freezes anyone who touches it.) Luigi was sent flying out of the arena. Ness used his PK Thunder and got Fee. Luigi got back to the arena and used his Luigi Tornado on Ness. A smash ball appeared. Ness got it. He used his PK Starstorm final smash. Marth and Fee lost a life.

'Final smashes are fun,' thought Ness as he saw Marth and Fee lose a life.

Luigi used his Green Missile on Ness. He dodged at the last second. Marth and Fee came back. Another smash ball appeared. Marth got it this time. He used his Critical Hit final smash and sent Luigi out of the arena. Luigi lost the match. Ness used a fully charged PK Flash and got Marth. He lost the match. Fee used her Ice Needle but Ness used his PSI Magnet. A smash ball appeared. Fee used an up smash to get it. She used her Ice Blast final smash. The arena got covered in ice. Ness was frozen. The ice exploded and Ness lost his last life. (You can dodge by jumping because it only works on surfaces.) Fee won the match.

When they got back, Fee said, "Let's go eat dinner."

The other smashers nodded and went to dinner. They had chili dogs for dinner. Sonic and Amy were awake and joining the others. Sonic chowed down on a few chili dogs. Ben just ate Pizza Rolls. He didn't like chili dogs. When Fee was done, she went to her room and changed into her butterfly pajamas. She fell asleep instantly. She was very tired after that match.

* * *

Ben, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand were in the work shop. They were waiting for someone.

"Are you sure he'll come Ben?" asked Master Hand because he was tired of waiting.

Ben nodded and said, "He wants to get things ready."

A black portal appeared and The Ancient Minister appeared. He had a subspace bomb. A pair of R.O.B.s appeared after him. He dropped the bomb and the R.O.B.s opened it. The timer wasn't going.

"Just like you promised," said Ben as he got out some tools.

"I'm glad you're helping me Ben. Anyone else would have told Wrath straight away," said The Ancient Minister as he watched Ben put something in the bomb.

Ben got up, whipped his hands and said, "That should do the trick. All the bombs can now be destroyed by you own mind. Only use this as a last resort."

The Ancient Minister nodded and said, "I'd do anything to keep these people safe from Wrath. An enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Ben nodded and the R.O.B.s closed the bomb. The Ancient Minister grabbed it and went back through another portal. His 2 lackeys followed him. Ben was glad The Ancient Minister was trying to stop Wrath instead of helping him.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: That was a cool fight there. No pun intended.

Fee: I really liked it too.

Ben: What's with The Ancient Minister?

The Bowser Monster: You'll see in The S.S.E. in Brawl. Please say it Fee.

Fee: Please send a review and an idea. The Bowser Monster needs 5 more ideas for us.


	50. Dark Oak and Amy's surprise

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is Ben's second adventure.

Ben: What took you so long?

The Bowser Monster: I was surfing on the web.

Fee: Where's mommy at?

Julia: I'm right here sweetie.

The Bowser Monster: I should have said that I won't take OC request. Please say it Ben.

Ben: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Everyone was watching TV. Even Master Hand and Crazy Hand were there. They soon heard stomping. It was coming closer to the manor. Everyone thought Dr. Eggman had a new Egg Smasher he wanted to test on them. They all ran outside and found out they were dead wrong. The army was back. It was as big as when Sonic joined. They weren't worried about that. They were about what was in front of it. It was Dark Oak. 

"How'd you get back here?!?!?!?" asked/yelled Sonic as he pointed a finger at Dark Oak.

"Lord Wrath brought me back and I'm going to finish you off!" yelled Dark Oak as he pulled out his sword.

Ben blocked everyone's path with one arm and said, "I'll deal with Dark Oak."

Everyone nodded and tried to attack the army. Dark Oak swung his arm and knocked them all back. Ben needed to stop Dark Oak and fast. He got an idea. Ben jumped up and slammed his staff into Dark Oak's head. He then pulled out the yellow Chaos Crystal.

He held it high and yelled, "CHAOS THUNDER!"

Ben shot a huge lighting bolt into the sky. Dark Oak just laughed at this. Then he noticed some storm clouds forming over him. The same lighting bolt struck him because Ben's staff was being used as a lighting conductor. When it stopped, Dark Oak was still standing.

"I got stronger armor from Lord Wrath so it takes more than that to stop me," said Dark Oak as he swung his sword.

Ben dodged and had to think fast. He saw what appeared to be a shiny item. He used his multiply spell to keep Dark Oak busy. He ran over to it and grabbed it. It was a yellow diamond of some kind. Ben got a real big grin on his face. It was one of the Drain Gems he's been hunting for. (See my profile for more info.) He placed it on top of the yellow Chaos Crystal and streams of thunder magic left the Chaos Crystal and into the gem. Ben removed his left glove to revel a small blue diamond. He took the Drain Gem from the Chaos Crystal and placed it on his diamond. It was absorbed into his diamond. A Greap came up and destroyed the Chaos Crystal.

Julia said, "We're all going to die."

Everyone just stood around for a few seconds. Nothing was happening.

Ben chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. I absorbed its power. It's just a regular crystal now."

Dark Oak tried to hit Ben but, he dodged at the last second.

Ben yelled, "CHAOS THUNDER!"

A huge lighting bolt shot out of both of Ben's hands. Dark Oak just laughed until an even stronger version of the last lighting bolt hit him. Dark Oak screamed in pain. He then turned black and vanished as smoke. Ben made his staff come back to him. He decided to take out the army himself. He made the clone disappear and he charged at the army. Everyone else got up and helped. The army was destroyed in 2-3 minutes.

"I told him that was a dumb idea," said a voice from nowhere.

Everyone looked around to try and find it. Dimentio appeared out of nowhere.

"I hope you're happy because Lord Wrath isn't. I'm going to end one of you right now," said Dimentio as he snapped his fingers.

A box appeared around Amy. She was very scared. Sonic pushed her out a second before Dimentio snapped his fingers again. There was an explosion in the box and Sonic was caught in it. He was barley alive after that. Amy started to cry.

"It's time for me to make my exit. Chao!" said Dimentio as he vanished.

Ben picked up Sonic and jumped away to the hospital. Amy was still crying. Everyone tried to calm her down. They went inside to get healed by Doctor Mario.

'I hope he makes it in time,' thought Amy as she went inside.

**Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm**

Dark Oak was standing in front of a very angry Wrath. Wrath was angry because Dark Oak disobeyed orders.

"Give me 1 good reason why I should let you live," said Wrath in an angry tone.

Dark Oak pulled out a blue ball and said, "Because I have a gift for you."

Wrath pushed a button on the ball and got a surprised look on his face. In the ball was Mario's cap, Peach's crown, Link's shield, Pit's bow, and Ike's sword.

"How did you get these?" asked Wrath in a surprised tone.

Dark Oak said, "I copied these things when they touched my arm. They're as good as the originals."

Wrath chuckled and said, "I don't say this often but, I'm very impressed Dark Oak. Take these to Eggman now."

Dark Oak nodded and took the orb. He went to Eggman's lab and opened it. Eggman put one of each item into a tube that was hooked up to a machine. He pushed a button on the machine and black dots filled the tubes. The dots started to change shape. Eggman let out what appeared to be copies of the smashers but, they had a black aurora them.

"I DID IT! I made shadow smashers with there items. Lord Wrath will be surprised," said Eggman as he saw the shadow copies of Mario, Peach, Pit, Link, and Ike walk out.

**Back to Ben**

Ben was sitting near the room where Sonic was. He has been waiting for 20 minutes. A doctor came out.

"How is he?" asked Ben as he stood up.

The doctor said, "Don't worry about it. He'll make a full recovery. He needs to take it easy for a week though. He can leave right now if he wants."

Ben nodded and Sonic came out. He told Sonic that he needed to take it easy for a week. Sonic and Ben ran home. Amy was still crying in her room when they got back. Sonic walked up to her and calmed her down. She gave him a hug.

"Sonic, I need to tell you something," said Amy in a nervous way.

"What is it Amy?" asked Sonic.

Amy took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to have a baby." (Bet you didn't see that coming.)

Sonic almost fainted. He was very surprised about that.

"When did you find out?" asked Sonic.

Amy answered, "About 2 days ago. Ben told me when I asked him if I was sick. He said I was a week pregnant."

She started sniveling and looked down. She didn't know what was going to happen between them now.

Sonic pulled her head up and said, "It's alright Amy. I don't mind having a kid. I always wanted to start my own little family."

Amy stopped sniveling and smiled. They started to hug again. Ben watched them from there doorway and smiled. It reminded him about when Julia was pregnant. He already told Master Hand about Amy and he didn't mind. He said he'd help cover the expenses. It was a way of saying thanks for stopping the Egg Smasher.

* * *

Ben was tapping his foot in his work shop. It was an hour after dinner time ended and The Ancient Minister still didn't show up. 

Ben looked at his watch and asked, "Where is he?"

The Ancient Minister appeared and said, "I'm sorry I'm late. I had trouble trying to avoid everyone."

Ben nodded and asked, "Okay! What did you call me here for?"

The Ancient Minster answered, "I have some news. Wrath took over most of my army. The only things that will still obey me are The R.O.B. Squad. Eggman made copies of some of the smashers. They have the power of shadow magic like Wrath."

Ben got a confused look on his face and asked, "How did he do that? I though he needed an item of that smasher to copy them."

The Ancient Minister said, "Dark Oak copied some items of your friends and they were as good as the originals. He made a copy of Mario, Peach, Link, Pit, and Ike. That's all I know right now."

Ben nodded and said he could leave. The Ancient Minister nodded and went through a portal. He was going to try and gather more info about the Shadow Clan's plains.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I sorry about not adding this earlier. 

Fee: I wonder what Wrath is going to do with the shadow smashers.

The Bowser Monster: You'll see in a later chapter. Please say it Ben.

Ben: Please review and send an idea. The Bowser Monster needs 4 more ideas.


	51. The better smasher 9 and a demon

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I'M ARGRY! DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M ANGRY?!?!?!

Ben: Because Yoshizilla didn't review chapter 50. I'd thought you'd be happy because you beat event match 51 in S.S.B.M. yesterday.

The Bowser Monster: Woo-Hoo! I beat Giga Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf!

Julia: Talk about a mood swing.

Fee: That's hard to do.

The Bowser Monster: This is Julia's 2nd adventure. Please say it Julia.

Julia: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Master Hand was trying to think of a new smasher to join. Crazy Hand was flying in circles and shouting pie at random times. Mario was talking with Luigi about good times. Bowser and DeDeDe were fighting about who was a better king. Ganondorf was watching them. He had a few snacks with him. Yoshi, Kirby, and Wario were having an eating contest. Snake decided to watch them. Olimar was relaxing under a tree while his Pikmin played tag. Ben, Ness, Lucas, and Mr. G&W were playing videogames. Link, Young Link, Marth, Roy, Meta Knight, and Ike were practicing there sword moves in the training room. Red was outside playing with his Pokemon. Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff were climbing trees. DK and Diddy were cleaning there rooms. Mewtwo was reading a book in the library. Caption Falcon was trying to find a book to fix his F-ZERO racer. Pit, Samus, Fox, and Falco were in the shooting range. The Ice Climbers were getting healed by Doctor Mario after they fell down the stairs. Sonic was going for a run. Amy was in the bathroom for the 3rd time in an hour. Julia was trying to find Fee. She finally got that bandage off so she can fight again. When she got to the foyer, she saw Peach and Zelda fighting and Fee almost got hurt. 

Julia grabbed Peach and Zelda and said, "What is going on in here?"

Peach said, "We were fighting about who was a better smasher."

Julia put them down and said, "Then do it in the arena so no one gets hurt."

They nodded and asked if she would like to join them. She said yes and Fee decided to join them. They chose Yoshi's Island with a 1 stock match. They teleported there and the match began!

Fee shot an Ice Needle at Zelda. Julia used her Dragon Punch on Peach. (It's her standard special move. It's like DK's Giant Punch.) Peach used her Vegetable move and got a bob-omb. She threw it at Zelda. Zelda used her Nayru's Love to deflect it. Julia charged at Peach with her Dragon Slam. (It's her side special move. It's a powerful kick attack.) Fee used her Ice Barrier and got Peach. Fee then hit her with a smash attack. She almost flew out of the arena. She used her Peach Parasol to get back. Zelda used a Din's Fire and got Julia. Fee used her Ice Whip on Julia and almost sent her flying. She used her Dragon Wings to get back. (It's her up special move. It's like Fee's Dragon Flight.) She used her Tail Spin on Fee. (It's her down special move. She spins around and uses her tail like a whip.) Fee flew out of the arena.

'I hope she's not mad at me,' thought Julia as she saw Fee lose.

Zelda used her Transform move to become Sheik. She used her Chain on Peach. A smash ball appeared. Peach got it and used her Peach Blossom final smash. Julia and Sheik fell asleep and Peach ate the peaches that appeared. She hit Sheik with her side smash attack. Sheik flew out of the arena. Julia got up and used her Dragon Punch on Peach. Peach used her Vegetable and got a Turnip. She threw it at Julia. Julia grabbed it and threw it back. Another smash ball appeared. Julia got it and used her Dragons Love final smash. (Her attack skyrockets and she's invincible when she uses this.) She hit Peach with a smash attack and sent her flying. Julia won the match.

When they got back, Julia said, "That was a great battle there."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They decided to go watch some TV. They saw Ben and Amy in the foyer. Amy was in her flower pajamas. Ben asked where they were. Julia told him about the fight and they were going to watch some TV.

Ben asked, "Do you want to watch a movie instead?"

They all nodded in agreement. Fee tripped and Ben helped her up. They heard a voice.

"You always care for that brat too much Ben," said the voice as it then started to laugh.

A black portal appeared and a huge black dragon appeared. He was standing on 2 feet. His eyes were red and he had a diamond on his head. He was at least 7 ft. tall. He had 6 arms. In each of his hands was a sword.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Sly-pan," said Ben as he pulled out his staff.

Sly-pan growled and said, "I'm not here for you Ben. I'm after someone else."

Ben raised an eyebrow. Sly-pan charged at Amy and grabbed her. Amy started to scream.

Sly-pan pulled back one of his claws and said, "Prepare to die!"

His claw started to glow white. He slashed at Amy with it. She started to scream in pain. Ben used Flame Slash and freed Amy. (Flame Slash is a fire spell.) Sly-pan growled with anger and pain. He used Shadow Flare and Ben dodged it. The diamond tip of Ben's staff opened up and reveled a glowing spike. He slammed it into Sly-pan's diamond. He started to scream in pain.

He pulled the staff out, made a portal appear and said, "We'll meet again Ben!"

He then jumped into the portal and it vanished. Ben said they should take Amy to Doctor Mario. They nodded as Ben picked her up.

* * *

Amy started to open her eyes. She saw 2 figures looking at her. She found out it was Sonic and Doctor Mario. 

Amy sat up in the bed, put a hand on her head and asked, "What happened to me?"

Doctor Mario cleared his throat and said, "You were attacked by Sly-pan. He used some kind of magic attack on you. I don't know what happened but, you passed out for 10 minutes."

Amy nodded and started to laugh.

"Who's tickling me?" asked Amy through her laughing.

She noticed that no one was touching her. She though her stomach was feeling a little different. She rubbed it and felt something. She looked down and screamed a little. Her stomach was bigger than before.

Ben walked up and said, "I think Sly-pan was trying to use his Time Claw attack. Anything he touches will get older or younger. Depending on how he wants to use it. It must have sped up the baby's development by 7 months."

Amy got out of bed and saw that her stomach was sticking out a bit. She smiled and rubbed it. She didn't care about how she looked. She was happy because she was closer to being a mom. She started to laugh a bit.

"You're growing big in my tummy huh? I wish you'd stop kicking me," said Amy as she rubbed her stomach and laughed.

Sonic decided to give Amy a big hug and a kiss. He was going to be a dad soon. Ben chuckled because it brought back a memory of him and Julia. Doctor Mario said he'd like to see her for a check up tomorrow. Amy nodded and she felt tried. She fell asleep in Sonic's arms. He started to laugh and carried her to there bedroom. He put her down and let her sleep. Ben went to see Master Hand and tell him about what happened.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I can't believe I got over 50 chapters added. I might reach a million words before the story ends. 

Ben: Why did you use Sly-pan?

The Bowser Monster: Because I wanted to use him.

Fee: Why does he hate daddy?

The Bowser Monster: I'll revel why in Ben's last adventure. That means I have an idea for him already. Please say it Julia.

Julia: Please send a review and an idea for Fee's and my last adventure.


	52. The power of Heart Swap

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Sorry about not updating yesterday. I was getting my state ID.

Ben: Don't you have something you want to say?

The Bowser Monster: I was getting there. –Clears throat- I want to get a few things straight. I know there are spelling errors. I'm not the world's best speller you know. I'll fix them when I'm done with this story. Why should I describe everyone if they can see them on the S.S.B.B. website? If they aren't there, then I'll describe them. The people who flamed me say that my story is garbage and should be deleted. I don't review my own story! Joshua is a friend of mine from school. He is the only one who can find my story. If you don't like my story, then don't read and review it. Also, I'll delete any flames that I can. I think people want to know more about Ben because I barley have much of a past for him on my profile.

Julia: Some people can be real jerks.

The Bowser Monster: Boy I'll say! This is Fee's last adventure. Please say it Fee.

Fee: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a regular day at Smash manor. Mostly everyone was talking with someone else in the halls. Amy was taking a nap. Master Hand was chasing Crazy Hand because he took something important. Ben and Snake were walking down the same hallway Master Hand and Crazy Hand were in.

Ben laughed and said, "Man Snake! I had no idea we had so much in common."

Snake nodded and said, "I guess you have to talk with someone to know them better."

Then they both started to laugh as Crazy Hand went past them at high speeds. Master Hand was too close too the ground and ran into Ben and Snake.

"What's going on?" asked Ben as he got up.

Master Hand got up, shook himself off and said, "Crazy Hand stole a pokeball that has a Manaphy in it! It will use Heart Swap if it comes out!"

Master Hand went back to chasing Crazy Hand. Ben and Snake followed after them. Fee and Lucas were telling jokes when Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Ben, and Snake crashed into each other. The pokeball opened and Manaphy came out. Everyone closed there eyes (If they had eyes.) and waited for Heart Swap to work. Manaphy used Heart Swap and then went back into its pokeball.

"What happened?"

"Whose body is this?"

"Where is everyone?"

"I want daddy!"

"I want pie!"

"Be quiet Crazy!" (The order they talked in is Ben, Snake, Lucas, Fee, Crazy Hand, and Master Hand.)

Everyone opened there eyes and looked around.

"I'm still in my body," said Ben as he got up.

"Same with me," Snake as he dusted himself off.

"I still want pie!" yelled Crazy Hand.

"I'm so going to hurt you bad," said Master Hand as he got up.

When Fee and Lucas opened there eyes, they started to scream. Why you may ask? They were the ones who got affected by the Heart Swap. Ben and Snake covered there ears. When they stopped, Ben hugged Fee to try and calm her down.

"What happened to us?" asked Lucas. (When they talk, I mean there minds. Not there bodies.)

"You can blame Crazy Hand for taking the pokeball. Let's go see Doctor Mario," said Snake as he watched Ben try to calm Fee down.

Master Hand took Crazy Hand to his office for a punishment like no other. Ben, Snake, Lucas, and Fee waited outside Doctor Mario's office. He was giving Amy her check up. After about 10 minutes, Amy walked out. Doctor Mario put Lucas and Fee on tables and brought down a strange device. It scanned Fee first, then Lucas. It printed something and Doctor Mario read it. He shook his head and sighed.

"I have bad news. It appears that the Heart Swap will last awhile so, they will be stuck like this for awhile," explained Doctor Mario.

Ben said, "I guess they won't battle for awhile."

Fee asked, "Why can't you change us back?"

Ben opened his mouth but, he then closed his mouth. He never thought about that. He just shrugged because he didn't know what to do. He sighed and said he wanted to keep his eyes on them. They asked if they could practice there each others attacks.

Ben said, "That sounds like a good idea. You'll need some help to get used to each others moves."

They went to the attack training room. Ben taught Lucas some ice spells. Only the ones he taught Fee though. Lucas helped Fee with the PSI moves. Ganon came in and thought it was a weird sight.

"What happened to you 2?" asked Ganon as he scratched his head.

Ben walked up to him and said, "Crazy Hand took a pokeball that had a Manaphy in it. This is what happens when Manaphy uses Heart Swap. Doctor Mario said they'll be stuck like that for awhile."

Ganondorf nodded and said, "I understand. That must stink to be stuck in someone else's body. I'm going to tell the others so they won't get confused about this."

Ben nodded and went back to watching Fee and Lucas practice there moves. Ganondorf went off to tell the others and to get a soda. (I don't like drugs, beer, and alcohol. I won't put these things in this story.)

**Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm**

Dimentio was floating down the castle halls trying to think of a plain to get some things from the smashers. Dark Oak would help but, he was getting fixed up. He was damaged badly from the Chaos Thunder. He decided to look through the magic crystal that Wrath uses to spy on the others. He made black auroras appeared around his hands and turned on the crystal. He started to laugh because he saw what happened in the halls earlier.

"This is too funny!" said Dimentio as he laughed at the event.

"What are you doing?" asked Wrath as he entered.

Dimentio gasped and said, "I'm just spying on the smashers my lord."

"I'd like to join you," said Wrath.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" said Dimentio as he went back to the crystal.

Wrath made 2 chairs appear and they sat down. They watched what happened when Dark Oak attacked the manor. They were surprised about what happened. They then watched the fight Julia, Fee, Peach, and Zelda. Dimentio was surprised that Zelda changed into Sheik. He took out a note pad and wrote down that he'd need something from Sheik as well as Zelda. They also saw what Sly-pan did.

"I still can't believe my old master did that," said Wrath as he shook his head.

Dimentio asked, "He was your old master?"

Wrath nodded and said, "He made me out of darkness from one of his dark crystals he had many, many, many years ago. I forgot how long ago. Anyway, I became too powerful even for him to handle. I almost destroyed him. I had a little heart and left."

Dimentio said, "That's a crazy past you have there. I guess that you really couldn't bring yourself to destroying your creator. What happened after that?"

Wrath answered, "I went my own way. I made a mistake 3 years ago and attacked Ben and his family. That's how I ended up here."

Dimentio nodded and asked, "Want to spy on The Ancient Minister?"

Wrath nodded and said, "Sure! I think he's up to something."

Dimentio made the crystal replay the part where The Ancient Minister brought a bomb to Ben. It even showed him telling Ben about the shadow smashers. Wrath closed his fist tightly and growled. He was really angry at The Ancient Minister for doing this. Dimentio decided to show Wrath the Manaphy incident. Wrath calmed down and laughed at this. Little did they know, Dark Samus was watching them from the doorway.

"This seems like a good time to attack," said Dark Samus as she went to the storage room.

She made a few Phazon tanks appear and opened them. She absorbed it all to power her Phazon based weapons. She then went to the army room to get an army of Space Pirates to attack. She chose a few of the strongest types. She gave them the shadow death ability so they would be alright. (The shadow death ability is a special ability that prevents death. It turns the person or thing black and then into smoke to flee when they die. Only someone who can use shadow magic can use this. They can also pass it to others. That's why they change black and then into smoke.)

Dark Samus walked up to her army and said, "Today, we will destroy Ben and take over Smash manor!"

All the Space Pirates cheered. They were going to destroy there greatest enemy. The hunter as they call her.

**Back to Ben**

Ben was watching a movie with Fee and Lucas. He told Julia about what happened and she was a little shocked. Ben told her that they would change back later. She decided to check up on them once in awhile.

Fee looked at Ben and asked, "Can we go out and play?"

Ben answered, "Sure Fee! Let's go out side and play."

Ben turned off the movie and TV. They went out side and played some games for awhile. They heard something from the front of the manor. They went around and saw Dark Samus and the Space Pirate army. Since Ben told Fee about the many villains from his games, she knew who she was.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ben as he pointed a finger at her.

Dark Samus laughed and said, "I'm going to take over Smash manor!"

She then blasted a strange blast at Ben. It turned into a Phazon cage and trapped Ben. Lucas wanted to free him but, Fee stopped him and told him how dangerous Phazon was. She told him that he could break out at any time. He nodded and decided to attack Dark Samus. Lucas used Icicle Barrage and Fee used PK Freeze. Dark Samus shot down all the attacks with her Phazon blast. They decided to charge at her but, she used a Phazon blast and knocked them back. (I don't know how to describe this attack.) She laughed and charged a shot to finish them off. She shot it and another blast blocked it. It came from Samus and she was in her Power Suite.

"Long time no see Dark Samus. I haven't seen you since you possessed my friends and made me kill them!" said Samus in an angry tone.

Dark Samus laughed and said, "I really don't care about that. I just want to finish you and take over Smash manor."

Samus growled and changed her Power Beam into the Annihilator Beam (It's from Metroid Prime 2; Echoes.) and charged it. She then used the Sonic Boom combo and took Dark Samus down in one shot. She turned black and then turned into smoke and vanished. The Space Pirates got angry at this and charged at her. She switched back to her Power Beam and started to shoot. The Space Pirates were going down like flies. Soon there were no more Space Pirates. Ben broke out of the cage and ran over to Fee and Lucas.

Samus said, "We better take them to Doctor Mario."

Ben nodded and grabbed Lucas. Samus took off her Power Suite and grabbed Fee. They carried them to Doctor Mario so they would be healed.

* * *

Fee opened her eyes and rubbed her head. She felt different. She looked at her hand and saw her regular hand. She was back to normal. She saw a few cards and presents.

"I hope Lucas is okay," said Fee.

She looked to her left and saw an empty bed. She thought Lucas was going to the bathroom. She was surprised to see him coming in with a handful of daisies.

"Thanks for the flowers Lucas," said Fee as she took the flowers.

Lucas blushed and said, "It was no problem Fee. Your dad said that you really liked them. Doctor Mario said the Phazon undid the Heart Swap. We'll be fine soon."

Fee nodded and decided to see what she got from everyone. She gasped at what her dad got her. It was the diamond necklace she wanted. Ben came in and Fee ran up to him and started to hug him. Ben just smiled because he was happy that his daughter was safe.

**Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm**

Dark Samus was giving Eggman copied items. The items were Samus's Power Suite, Fee's dress, and Lucas's rope snake.

"I hope Lord Wrath will forgive me," said Dark Samus as she watched Eggman make more shadow smashers.

"Don't worry about it. He forgave Dark Oak because he made copies of the smashers items, so he'll probably do the same with you," said Eggman as he removed the tubes and let the shadow smashers walk down.

What were the shadow smashers for? You'll have to wait and see.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: That was a long chapter.

Ben: That was a cool battle with Samus.

Julia: I'm glad Fee is safe.

The Bowser Monster: I won't let any smashers die in my story. Please say it Fee.

Fee: Please send a review and an idea for my mommy's last adventure.

The Bowser Monster: She means Julia.


	53. A camp in and the shadow smashers

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: HEY EVERYONE! I know a cool fan-fic you might like.

Ben: What is it?

The Bowser Monster: It's called 'Smashing News Report'. It's written by Apacolyptic Ham. I even got my story reviewed in it!

Fee: It's real funny too!

The Bowser Monster: Boy I'll say Fee. This is Julia's last adventure and it's my own idea. Please say it Julia.

Julia: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a stormy night at Smash manor. It was 6:00 P.M. and all the adult smashers were in the meeting room. The younger smashers were playing games in the living room. Amy said she would watch over them. Everyone was waiting for Master Hand to appear. Master Hand had to tie Crazy Hand down because he went super crazy. 

Master Hand appeared and asked, "Does anyone have any questions before we begin?"

Wario raised his hand and asked, "I do! What is this meeting about?"

Master Hand answered, "I was getting there. If anyone else has any questions, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ben stood up and said, "Where are we? A wedding or are we at a meeting?"

Everyone in the room laughed at this. Even Master Hand laughed at Ben's joke. They calmed down after awhile.

Samus whipped a tear from her eye and said, "Oh Ben! You know how to crack everyone up."

Ben said, "Really? I don't see any cracks on your heads."

They all roared with laughter yet again. They loved Ben's jokes. He always knew how to brighten someone's day.

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "Well, I called you all here because I have some bad news."

Kirby jumped up and asked/yelled, "WE RAN OUT OF FOOD?!?!?!?!?"

Marth stood up and asked, "Nintendo moved the release date of Brawl again?"

Master Hand said, "No to both of you. Our camping trip is canceled due to the weather. We need an idea so the younger smashers won't get upset. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Ganondorf said, "Let's scare them senseless!"

Wario walked up behind him, grabbed him by the arm, and then did a Whirly-Swing-Ding on Ganondorf. (It's one of his moves from Wario World.) He sat back down like nothing happened.

Master Hand asked, "Thank you for that Wario. Does anyone else have an idea?"

Yoshi stood up and said, "We could build a room that's like a camping ground."

Master Hand shook himself and said, "That is a good idea Yoshi but, Crazy Hand screwed up the code to the gem room. So the idea won't work. Until Snake can find a way to hack it, the gem will be stuck there."

Ben stood up and said, "I have a really good idea. Why don't we just pretend the meeting room is a camping ground? We did this when we couldn't go camping back on Dragtionus."

Master Hand thought about it for a bit. It would have to do but, he had a problem on his mind.

Master Hand said, "That does seem to be a good idea Ben but, we still have a little problem on our hands."

Ben sat back down and remembered that some of the smashers saw what appeared to be smashers with shadow like auroras around them. These have been appearing for over a week. They were only seen at night though. Still, the smashers were being framed for strange things that have been happening. Mario was blamed for put a huge snake in Pikachu's room, and before that, Peach was blamed for clogging all the pipes in the girls' bathrooms. This was getting out of hand. One time, someone shoved Fee into Kirby's mouth! Lucky, he knew it was her even tough she tasted like strawberries. The smashers that were getting framed were Mario, Peach, Link, Pit, Ike, Samus, Lucas, and Fee. Master Hand knew that these might be the shadow smashers Ben told him about. Still, he had to be careful.

Julia stood up and said, "I have an idea. Let's give a bracelet to everyone who's been framed. Then we can track down the imposters and get out of this prank nightmare."

Master Hand said, "That is brilliant Julia! We'll have teams of 2 look around the manor for the imposters tonight. I think Ben's idea for turning the meeting room into a camping ground is a good idea so, let's do it."

Ben said, "In order to do this, we'll need to move all the tables and chairs out of the way."

Some of the smashers nodded and helped move the tables and chairs to the walls. The whole room was perfect for an indoor camping ground. Ben said he was going to tell the younger smashers there plains. He walked off to the living room. Julia pulled out what appeared to be rubber bracelets.

Julia handed one to Mario, Peach, Pit, Link, Ike, and Samus and said, "These bracelets have the royal family symbol on them. If you see someone without one on, then there are a fake."

They studied the symbol. It looked like a Dragtion with angel wings instead on dragon wings. (I should have mentioned that most Dragtions look just like Julia but, they have blue wings.) They asked who would be searching for the fakes and who would watch over the younger smashers. Julia said they wait for Ben to come back.

* * *

Ben clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. He stopped when he noticed everyone was looking at him. 

Ben cleared his throat and said, "I'm afraid that our camping trip will be canceled due to the rain."

All the younger smashers groaned. They really wanted to go camping for a long time.

Ben clapped his hands again and said, "We will have an indoor camping experience in the meeting room though. So change into some pajamas and grab anything you want to sleep with. You have to bring a blanket or sleeping bag and a pillow."

All of the young smashers ran to there rooms to get ready. Pichu was the first to come down. He had a blanket in his mouth and a pillow in his arms. The others followed shortly after word. Fee was in her butterfly pajamas. Amy was wearing her flower pajamas with one hand on her stomach that was sticking out a bit. On there way to the meeting room, Amy laughed a bit.

Amy looked down at her stomach and said, "I know your still in my tummy. I just wish you'd stop kicking me so much because that tickles."

Amy let out another laugh. They got to the meeting room and placed there things down on the spot where they wanted to sleep. Sonic and Amy shared the same spot. They sat down and Amy was laughing again. Sonic put a hand on Amy's stomach and felt it too. Ben could never stop looking at them. Ben thought they were like him and Julia.

"Dear, we need you to pick teams of 2 to start looking for the imposters," said Julia from behind.

Ben turned around and said, "Alright Julia! Who wants to look for the fakes? I think it would be best to have at least 4 teams."

Mario, Pit, Peach, Link, Ike, and Samus said they would do it straight away. Caption Falcon thought about it for a bit and said he'd like to join. Julia said she'd like to join also. Ben split them into teams. Team 1 was Julia and Samus. Team 2 was Ike and Link. Team 3 was Mario and Pit. Team 4 was Caption Falcon and Peach. Julia gave a bracelet to Lucas and Fee. She told them what they were for. They told her that they understood. Julia stood next to Samus while the others split into there teams. Ben handed each of them a strange device that looked like a watch.

"These are communicators. I want you to report anything strange back to me or the others. There is a map that shows where the other teams are," explained Ben.

Master Hand flew up to him and asked, "What will we do if an imposter shows up at the door?"

Ben answered, "We'll have someone guard the door just incase. I'll keep my eye on the younger smashers just incase an imposter gets in."

DeDeDe walked up and said, "I'll guard the door. I'm hard to beat so it won't be easy."

Ben nodded in agreement with DeDeDe. Samus put her Power Suite on. The teams left and DeDeDe went outside to guard the door. Master Hand said he had to keep an eye on Crazy Hand so he couldn't stay. He flew off to keep Crazy Hand under control. Fee asked if he could tell some ghost stories. Ben decided to have some fun. Team 1 was looking around the gym when they heard something form the girls' locker room.

"We better check it out," said Samus as she changed her Power Beam into her Ice Beam.

Julia nodded and looked at her communicator and saw that it wasn't a team. Julia opened the door slowly. Samus rolled in and aimed in a random direction twice. She got up and switched to her x-ray visor. She saw someone trying to get in her locker. She chassed after the figure with Julia close behind. The figure heard them coming and ran off. Since Samus was using the x-ray visor, she could track the figure with ease. Samus caught up and shot her Ice Beam. The figure was frozen solid. She switched back to her regular visor and saw that she froze Shadow Fee.

"I though it had to be her," said Samus as she switched her Ice Beam to her Plasma Beam.

Julia used her communicator to call Ben.

"We caught the imposter of Fee. What should we do now?" asked Julia.

"Destroy that fake. It's one of Wrath's minions he made. I want you to tell the others this," answered Ben.

Julia nodded and told the others this. Samus charged her Plasma Beam and shot Shadow Fee. She turned black and vanished as smoke.

"That's one down and 7 to go," said Samus as she switched back to her Power Beam.

"Wait! Team 4 is trying to call us," said Julia as she tried to get an answer.

She hit a locker and said, "Shoot! The signal was lost."

Samus said they should use the radar to find them. Julia nodded and saw that they weren't too far. They went to where the signal was and saw Shadow Mario, Shadow Pit, and Shadow Link standing over Peach and Caption Falcon. Julia said she'd take Pit and Link. Samus decided not to argue with her. Samus took out Shadow Mario with a Super Missile. Julia dodged an arrow form Shadow Pit. Shadow Link tried to slice her but, she spun and kicked him into a wall. Shadow Link turned black and vanished as smoke. Samus decided to help. She shot a missile at Shadow Pit. He deflected it with his Mirror Shield. She dodged it at the last second. Julia used her Dragon Punch and sent Shadow Pit to a wall at the end of the hall. (Hey that rhymed!) Shadow Pit then turned black and vanished as smoke.

"That's half of them. We better ask for some help," said Julia as she looked down at Peach and Caption Falcon.

She then called Ben and told him about what happened. He teleported to where they were. He grabbed Peach and Caption Falcon.

"I'll take Peach and Falcon to Doctor Mario right away," said Ben before he teleported back to the meeting room.

Julia noticed that the other 2 teams' signals were close together. They knew something was wrong. They ran to where the signals were. They saw Mario, Pit, Ike, and Link out cold on the floor. They were surrounded by Shadow Lucas, Shadow Peach, Shadow Samus, and Shadow Ike. Samus charged at them. Only to be met with 4 different attacks. She was down and out cold. Julia knew she had no choice but to fight.

"Bring it on you fakes!" said Julia as she made a fighting pose.

The Shadow smashers just smirked at her. Shadow Samus charged at her. Julia punched Shadow Samus in the stomach. Since Julia was strong enough to punch through reinforced concrete, it was a fatal blow. Shadow Samus turned black and vanished as smoke. Shadow Lucas used PK Freeze and Julia dodged it. She grabbed him and pulled him up to her face. She smiled and punched him. Shadow Lucas suffered the same fate as Shadow Samus. Shadow Peach and Shadow Ike decided to double team her. She slammed them both into the ground. They suffered the same fate as the other shadow smashers.

Master Hand appeared and asked, "What's going on down here?"

Julia answered, "The shadow smashers attacked them. I made them flee back to The Shadow Realm. I hope Doctor Mario can heal them."

Master Hand said, "Well, I'll take them to the meeting room. Would you like me to take you there?"

Julia nodded and she climbed into Master Hand's palm. He grabbed the smashers and went to the meeting room. Julia got down and told everyone that the shadow smashers were gone. They all cheered because the prank nightmare was over. Ben was glad she was safe. The knocked out smashers were awake and they were happy that it was over.

4 hours later

Everyone was sleeping after the fun they had. They could finally sleep in peace.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I really hope everyone love this chapter as much as I did. 

Ben: Aren't you angry that Yoshizilla didn't review?

The Bowser Monster: I decided to update when I get a good review and a good idea.

Fee: That's good to know.

The Bowser Monster: The next chapter is Ben's last adventure. If I get a good review, I'll update tomorrow. Please say it Julia.

Julia: Please send a review and we don't need an idea for the next chapter.


	54. A dark past and a bright future

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: This is Ben's last adventure.

Julia: What is with Sly-Pan?

The Bowser Monster: I'm going to reveal more of Ben's past this chapter.

Fee: Is there a surprise?

The Bowser Monster: There sure is Fee. Please say it Ben.

Ben: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a quite day at Smash manor. It was 10:00 A.M. and everyone was in the meeting room. Master hand decided to have a day where everyone could talk about themselves in peace. The only one who wasn't talking was Ben. He'd rather keep his past a secret. Julia, Zelda, Peach, Sonic, and Amy were talking. Amy was in her regular red dress. She said it was a little tight though. 

"Do you have any parents Julia?" asked Peach as she took a sip of her fruit punch.

Julia answered, "All I have is a dad. My mother was killed by a vampire when I was only 6. Dad thought all humans were vampires so, he never trusted them until Ben saved me from a volcano."

Zelda said, "WOW! Talk about a near death experience. When did you get married?"

Julia giggled and said, "Well, we got married 6 years ago. I felt a bit strange about marrying him. He is a human after all. Do you have a family Sonic?"

Sonic nodded and said, "I have a sister named Sonia. A brother named Manic. My mom is Queen Aleena. She had to abandon us before Dr. Robotnik came and killed us."

Everyone in the group gasped. They felt so sorry for Sonic. He didn't know anything about his mother because of that slime wad! (That's what I think of him.)

Peach asked, "What happened after that?"

Sonic sighed and said, "About 15 years later, we learned the truth about our mom. Robotnik kept trying to stop us from finding her and over throwing his empire. He robotisized anyone who was against him and he tried to do it to us."

Zelda asked, "What does robotisized mean?"

Sonic closed his fist tightly and said, "It means that you become a robot and there wasn't a way to change back. He tricked me into thinking that he got Sonia and Manic. I left and I didn't see them for a long time. One day, I heard a knock at my door. When I opened it, I saw Sonia, Manic, and mom standing there. They were flesh and blood. They told me that someone destroyed Robotnik's empire in only 5 hours. He even cured everyone that was robotisized! He also destroyed all his robotisizer machines and whipped his memory clean. Not to mention he destroyed his fortress, his Swatbot factories, and his invincible ship called The Leviathan."

Peach almost chocked on her drink. Someone took down an evil empire in only 5 hours! She wanted to know how did.

Peach caught her breath and asked, "Who did all of that?"

Sonic just pointed his thumb in Ben's direction. Julia wasn't too surprised. He hated someone who would kill off a family. She didn't know why he cared about others more than himself. She noticed he was looking at a picture. The picture was of a big family. There were at least 8 kids, 2 grandparents, and 6 adults. Ben knew each and everyone of them by heart. Julia never saw that picture because he kept it hidden. Julia walked up to him.

"Is something wrong honey?" asked Julia with a worried look on her face.

Ben put the picture in his pocket and said, "I'm fine Julia. I just don't want to talk right now."

Julia nodded and went back to talking with Peach, Zelda, Sonic, and Amy. In another part of the room, Bowser, Ganondorf, and DeDeDe were talking.

"Those are some really nasty monsters DeDeDe. I wish I had some," said Ganondorf as he took another drink of his Sprite.

Bowser chuckled and said, "At least they don't try to destroy your castle like my 8 kids do."

DeDeDe got a surprised look on his face and asked, "You got 8 kids?!?!"

Bowser nodded and said, "I sure do DeDeDe. There names are Ludwig, Lemmy, Roy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton Junior, Larry, and Junior."

Ganondorf asked, "How can you put up with all that?"

Bowser shrugged and said, "I don't know either. I guess you get used to it."

DeDeDe asked, "Why are 2 of them named Junior?"

Bowser answered, "Morton was named after my father. Junior is named after me! I named him that because he looks like me. I have a picture of him somewhere."

Bowser dug into his shell and brought out a picture. It looked like a kid version of Bowser but, he had a large paint brush in his right hand and he had a bandana around his neck. It has a picture of a scary mouth on it.

"Wow! I guess he really is your son," said DeDeDe as he studied the picture.

Bowser nodded and said, "He sure is! He almost sent Mario to jail once."

Ganondorf asked what he was blamed for. Bowser said he was blamed for painting all over Isle Delfino. They went back to there talking. Ben was still not talking to anyone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket. He opened it and looked at the pictures of Julia and Fee. He cared for them so much. He then closed the locket and put it in his pocket. (Hey! I made a rhyme again!) Everyone soon heard stomping sounds from outside. They ran out and saw Sly-pan.

"I think I'm going to have some fun," said Sly-Pan as he chuckled.

Ben pulled out his staff and said, "Over my dead body!"

Sly-Pan laughed and said, "Oh please! You couldn't stop me from killing you whole family years ago. What makes you think you can stop me now?"

Everyone except Ben gasped! Julia now knew why he never talked about his family. It was because they were all killed! Ben got really angry and changed into his dragon form. His staff was replaced with a sword. He had a really angry look in his eyes. Sly-Pan chuckled and made a fighting pose. Ben charged at him and then they begun to fight. (Note: I'm not good at describing sword fights. So I can't say what they are doing unless it's spells.) Ben wasn't getting anything on Sly-Pan. Ben got about 6 cuts on his body.

Sly-Pan put the tips of his 6 blades together and said, "TIME TO END THIS!"

He then charged up a black ball of shadow energy. He then shot it at Ben. Ben dodged it at the last second. It unfortunately hit Fee. She fell down, out cold. But in Ben's eyes, she looked dead. He was angry enough to KILL now! Julia picked up Fee and took her to Doctor Mario. He checked over her and saw that nothing was wrong. Ben charged at Sly-Pan. Since he was moving very fast, he didn't have time to dodge him. Ben then kept attacking and if I listed what he did, the rating will have to go up. After a good 10 minutes, Sly-Pan was on the ground on his hands and knees. He was covered in gashes and his left eye was swollen shut.

Sly-Pan made a portal appear and said, "You haven't seen the last of me."

He then went through the portal. Ben changed back to normal and ran over to Fee. He was glad she was just knocked out. Everyone decided to go back into the manor. Little did they know, Sly-Pan was flying over them. He had a cross bow in one hand that had a glowing dart.

"Time to finish that hedgehog," said Sly-Pan as he aimed at Amy.

He shot the arrow and Ben saw it coming. He blocked the arrows path and it went through him. The tip caused a small cut on Amy. She started to feel strange. Her stomach grew a bit and she started to breath very hard. Sonic picked her up and took her to the medical wing. Ben pulled out the arrow and followed after Sonic with Doctor Mario close behind. The other smashers decided to leave them alone for awhile. Especially Ben because they thought he was still mad.

* * *

It's been 12 hours since Amy started to breath heavily. Sonic was worried because he didn't know what was happening in the other room. Doctor Mario had to make it scream proof. Ben was playing his DS. Sonic was pacing and Ben was getting annoyed by it. He turned his DS off and jabbed Sonic with 2 fingers. He fell down, out cold on the floor. Ben picked him up and carried him to his room. He placed him in his bed so he could get some sleep. 

"I better keep my eyes on him," said Ben as he leaned against a wall.

**The next morning**

Sonic woke up and noticed he was in his own bed.

"I hope you're well rested," said Ben as he saw Sonic wake up.

"Did you get any sleep?" asked Sonic.

Ben shook his head and told him he didn't need any. Sonic then remembered that Amy was in the medical wing. He ran out the door. Ben teleported to the medical wing and saw that Doctor Mario was asleep at his desk. Sonic ran into the medical room and saw that Amy was asleep. Her stomach was smaller too. Amy yawned and stretched. She saw Sonic at the entrance.

"Please keep your voice down Sonic. I don't want you to wake her up," said Amy in a whisper.

Sonic got a confused look on his face. Amy giggled quietly and pointed over to a sleeping baby hedgehog. Sonic walked over to his new daughter and got a good look at her. She looked like her mom but, her fur was a light blue and her quills were pink. Sonic carefully picked up the baby hedgehog and stroked her quills softly. Sonic brought her over to Amy and let her have a turn. She looked down and smiled at her new daughter. The little baby let out a yawn and opened her jade-green eyes. She let out a small giggle while she looked at her parents.

"What's her name Amy?" asked Sonic as he continued to look at his daughter.

Amy looked at him and said, "I think Star is a good name for her."

Sonic agreed with Amy. They named her Star. Star then rubbed her head against mommy's chest and Amy giggled. She love her silly little daughter and she would protect her no mater what. Ben saw the whole thing and he smiled. He remembered when Fee was born. He never forgot it. He then went to the dinging room to tell the other smashers what happened.

'I'll make sure your family is kept safe Sonic. I'll protect you like you were my own family,' though Ben as he walked to the dinging room.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: There you have it. That's Ben's past right there. 

Julia: I guess that's why he cares so much about families. It's because he never had one of his own.

Fee: That's so sad.

The Bowser Monster: When he learned about his true power, he swore to keep families safe so they wouldn't have to suffer like he did. That's why he took the arrow. Please say it Ben.

Ben: Please send a review. We have a warning for everyone. The next smasher is a spoiler and we will reveal the secret of The Ancient Minister. So please avoid future chapters if you don't like spoilers.

The Bowser Monster: Sonic's past is from the show 'Sonic Undergrond'. You can see it on You Tube. Some of it was made up. It was my own idea.


	55. The fall and rise of the 14th smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is a new smasher. WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This has the biggest spoiler from The Subspace Emissary! It's the secret of… THE ANCIENT MINISTER!!!!

Ben: Holy crud! That is a big spoiler.

Julia: I wonder when it's coming out.

Fee: Isn't it in 2 weeks?

The Bowser Monster: I CAN'T WAIT!! Before I forget, I would like it if someone gave me there Wii friend code. My friend at school can't connect to wi-fi. Because of that problem, I can't use his friend code. Please say it Ben.

Ben: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was quiet morning at Smash manor. It's been 3 days since Sly-Pan attacked. Amy was changing into her red dress and went into Star's room. It was added when Ben told everyone about her. Snake cracked the code and got the gem. Star was sleeping very soundly in her crib. Ben gave some of Fee's old baby things since he didn't need them. Amy smiled as she looked at her daughter. Amy picked her up and started to stroke her quills softly. Star slowly opened her eyes and giggled. 

Amy brought Star's face up to hers and said, "You're so cute."

Star kissed Amy on the nose and gave her a big hug. Star started to cry because she was hungry. Amy walked out of Star's room and into the kitchen. She made her a bottle.

"Let's fill up your tummy," said Amy as she started to feed Star.

After Star finished her breakfast, Amy burped her. She went into the dinging room and got some grits and added some raisins and butter. Amy had a little problem because she had nowhere to put Star down so she could eat.

"Let me help you Amy," said a familiar voice from behind.

Amy turned around and saw Sonic. She nodded and handed Star to Sonic. He played with her while Amy ate her breakfast. Ben said he was trying to find the old playpen he had. It was in a good condition so it would be safe to use. After Amy finished her breakfast, she took her silly baby girl back and started to tickle her. Star giggled like crazy.

Sonic asked, "Hey Amy. Want to go for a walk?"

Amy nodded and said, "Of course I will. I think it would be a good idea if Ben came along. The Shadow Smashers might attack us."

Sonic nodded in agreement until he got hit in the head with something. He looked to his left and saw a R.O.B. on the floor. It was a little beaten up. Crazy Hand grabbed it.

"Fly Super Robo Man! Fly!" said Crazy Hand as he threw the R.O.B. again.

Ben grabbed it and put it in his sleeve. Crazy Hand groaned at this. Sonic and Amy went to Star's room to get her baby bag and stroller. Ben was waiting for them in the foyer. He asked if they were ready yet. Amy just had to get Star's stroller ready. It took them a good 10 minutes to get it ready. They then went on there walk.

**Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm**

Wrath was standing in front of a lot of Subspace Bombs and R.O.B.s. The Ancient Minister came in and saw Wrath. He didn't know what was going on but, he knew it wasn't good. Wrath started to laugh his evil laugh.

"What's going on in here?" asked The Ancient Minister.

Wrath faced him and said, "I'm going to take these bombs and fix them so that anyone caught in the blast will be brought here. Your little squad will only work for me now."

Wrath pulled out a small device with a button on it. All the R.O.B.s eyes started to glow red. The Ancient Minister knew what happened. Wrath took over his entire army! The R.O.B.s started to grab the bombs. The Ancient Minister was extremely angry at this.

"Lord Wrath! I will not let this happen!" shouted The Ancient Minister.

The bombs started to explode. Wrath closed his fist very tightly and growled. He charged at The Ancient Minister with an opened hand. When he hit him, a small black orb flew out and landed on the ground. Wrath then made all the R.O.B.s attack with there lasers. The Ancient Minister was on fire. Wrath made a portal appear behind The Ancient Minister and did a spin kick to him. The Ancient Minister was sent through. Wrath made the portal disappear.

"This is what happens when you betray me. Never underestimate my true power," said Wrath as he started to laugh.

The Ancient Minister landed in an ally somewhere in Smashville. He knew it was the end. He closed his eyes and thought it would be the last time he ever did it. It started to rain.

"I…have…failed…you…Ben…," was all he said.

**Back to Ben, Sonic, Amy, and Star**

Sonic, Amy, Star, and Ben were walking down the street until a portal appeared. Metal Sonic walked out. People started to run. Sonic grabbed Amy and wanted to leave. Ben threw what appeared to be a white chaos emerald. Sonic knew what to do with it.

Sonic held the emerald high and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

He, Amy, and Star teleported back to Smash manor. Ben knew it would be too dangerous to use a thunder spell due to the rain. Metal Sonic changed his hands into rocket launchers! Ben dodged every rocket and he used binding snake wire on Metal Sonic. He then made the wire squeeze Metal Sonic until he was crushed. He turned black and vanished as smoke. Ben was about to go back to Smash manor until he smelled smoke from an ally. He went to the source and gasped. Right in front of him, on the ground, was The Ancient Minister. He was still on fire. Ben put a bubble around him and lifted him up.

'I hope I'm not too late,' thought Ben as he teleported back to Smash manor.

Ben teleported to his work shop and got some tools. He put out the fire and started to fix him. He knew this would take a long time.

1 hour later

The Ancient Minister opened his eyes and saw that he was in a work shop. He didn't understand anything. Where was he? Who brought him here? How was he fixed? What happened after he closed his eyes? All these questions were going around in his head until he heard a voice.

"I'm glad you're alright. Let me help you up," said the voice as it helped him up.

He saw a familiar figure and easily recognized it. It was Ben. He explained what happened and he nodded. He then looked down and was surprised. His true form was reviled!

Ben asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to become a smasher here. Would you like to become a smasher?"

The Ancient Minister answered, "Yes. I have nowhere to go. You are the nicest person I ever met."

Ben nodded and took him to the meeting room. He told him to wait behind some doors. He nodded and went in. Ben went to Master Hand's office and explained everything to him. Master Hand said he could stay. Ben thanked him and went to the meeting room.

Master Hand went over to the P.A. system and said, "We have a new smasher. I need everyone in the meeting room. That is all."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the meeting room. Since Master Hand didn't know a thing about The Ancient Minister, he let Ben do all the talking. 

Ben cleared his throat and said, "I have a secret to tell you all. A member of The Shadow Clan was actually on our side. Until Wrath saw right through him that is. I asked him if he wanted to be a smasher and he said yes. Here is The Ancient Minister or we should call him by what he really is."

The doors opened and everyone gasped. The Ancient Minister was really a…..R.O.B.! He was a bit nervous about this.

"Hello there! My name is The Ancient Minister but, please call me R.O.B.," said R.O.B.

Everyone introduced themselves to R.O.B. Ben told him that he gave him an upgrade. He could now do things like if he had hands. He thanked him for it. Ben reached into his sleeve and pulled out the R.O.B. Crazy Hand was playing with earlier. He handed it to R.O.B. He thanked him and asked where his room was.

"I'll take you there," said Ben as he walked off.

R.O.B. followed him to his room. He thought it was pretty nice. He placed the R.O.B. on a shelf and decided to look around the manor. He wanted to get Wrath for what he did. But for now, he wanted to relax.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Please don't flame me for spoiling his secret. 

Ben: I never knew that.

Julia: Nobody knew it until now.

Fee: I think he's cool.

The Bowser Monster: I'm going to put R.O.B. in 3 adventures like the others. I won't make him Brawl until I learn his moves. The same goes for any other new smashers. Please say it R.O.B.

R.O.B.: Please send a review and an idea for my adventures.


	56. A baby,some diaries, and garding

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I can't believe it. It finally happened.

Sonic: What happened?

The Bowser Monster: MY STORY HAS 200 REVIEWS!!!

Snake: That is quite a lot.

The Bowser Monster: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, except for the flamers. You flamers stink like Wario's breath! Also, this is a cross idea.

Wario: What's a cross idea?

The Bowser Monster: It's where I use more than 1 idea at once. I'm using 2 ideas at once. One of them is mine. Please say it R.O.B.

R.O.B.: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a quiet night at Smash manor. Wario was sneaking down the halls with something under his left arm. It appeared to be a hot pink book, it was fuzzy, and it had the Triforce on it. It also had a lock on it. It was Zelda's diary! But, that wasn't Wario. It was someone else in a disguise. R.O.B. was looking around the halls for Ganondorf. He though he was going to play pranks on someone. He saw Wario with the diary and thought something was wrong. He scanned him and thought his head was going to explode. It was really King Boo! He scanned a strange remote and thought it was the Disguise Remote that Eggman was working on.

'Lord Wrath will be pleased,' thought King Boo as he kept walking.

R.O.B. ran into him and took the diary. He then ran back to his room with the diary with King Boo on his tail. R.O.B. made it to his room and slammed the door and locked it. R.O.B. knew that King Boo couldn't use his powers when he uses the device. The only way he could use his powers is if he changes back. He'd be exposed to everyone. R.O.B. scanned everything Zelda wrote in the diary and then put it in a safe.

"I hope she's not too mad," said R.O.B. as he plugged a cord to a jack in his head.

His computer was downloading something onto a disk. When it was done, a hot pink colored disk came out. R.O.B. picked it up and put it in a clear case. He went over to his resting station and powered down for the rest of the night.

**The next morning**

Everyone gathered in the dinging room for breakfast. Ganondorf had a pounding headache for some reason. Zelda was really angry because someone took her diary. Link said he would help her find it. R.O.B. tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

"What do you need R.O.B.?" asked Zelda in an angry tone.

R.O.B. handed her the disk and said, "I caught King Boo stealing your diary. I took the diary and held onto it. I copied it onto this disk. You can set up a password and type what you want. It's more secure than a diary. I'll keep the real one in a safe that only I can open."

Zelda smiled and said, "Thanks for that R.O.B. I can't believe King Boo tried to do that. I don't get why though."

R.O.B. said, "I think someone wrote some secrets about the manor. He probably was doing something for Wrath. I bet he was trying to prevent Ganondorf from finding him. He probably knocked him out with something. I better tell Master Hand about this."

Zelda nodded and went to grab her breakfast. R.O.B. was watching everyone from a distance. He was really interested with Star. He never saw a baby before so he wanted to know more.

Amy walked up to R.O.B. and asked, "Hey R.O.B.! Can you watch over Star for me?"

R.O.B. nodded and said, "I'll watch over Star for you."

Amy handed Star to R.O.B. and said, "If you need some help, just ask someone. I think it would be best if you ask Ben. He has the most experience with babies. Make sure she gets her nap at noon."

R.O.B. nodded and went out of the room. He decided to ask Ben for a few tips. He saw him playing Resident Evil 4. (I won't say what was happening in the game because it's M rated.) He paused the game and turned to R.O.B. and asked what he needed. He said he wanted some tips for taking care of a baby. He gave some tips that he could use. Star started to cry. R.O.B. didn't know what was wrong with her. Ben knew she was hungry so he told him to give her a bottle.

R.O.B. said, "I don't know how to do that."

Ben thought about it for a bit and said, "I think Amy has a few bottles already made. She usually keeps them in the kitchen."

They went to the kitchen and found a bottle. R.O.B. had a little trouble feeding her but, he had some help. Star was still crying and R.O.B. didn't know how to calm her down. Ben grabbed her and burped her. She started to giggle after that. Ben saved his game and turned it off. R.O.B. and Ben played with her until noon. Star started to cry and neither Ben nor R.O.B. could calm her down. Ben then got an idea.

"This always worked when Fee was a baby," said Ben as he pulled out an item from his pocket.

It looked like a shell. It had a few holes, a mouth piece, and another shell on its right side that looked like a dial. It had green swirl patterns on it. R.O.B. tilted his head a bit. Ben put his mouth on the mouth piece and his fingers on the holes. He placed his right hand on the dial. He started to play a beautiful song from it. Star yawned and she started to fall asleep. Some of the girls heard it and thought it was the most beautiful thing they ever heard. He stopped playing and Amy grabbed Star.

Amy walked up to Ben and asked, "What is that thing?"

Ben chuckled and said, "It's called a shell flute. Julia gave it to me for a wedding present. It always put Fee to sleep when she was a baby."

Fee tugged at Amy's dress and asked, "Did you lay an egg that Star hatched out of?"

All the smashers except Ben, Julia, and R.O.B. chuckled and Fee was about to cry. Julia calmed her down before she started to cry.

Julia looked her in the eye and said, "Fee sweetie. Baby Dragtions lay eggs. Amy is a hedgehog."

Fee nodded and said she was sorry. Amy said it was alright. Ben and Julia knew this wasn't funny. They shot a glance at everyone who chuckled. He explained that Fee only knows where baby Dragtions come from so she got easily confused. They all apologized and Amy went to go put Star down for a nap. R.O.B. decided to go outside for awhile. He saw Samus gardening.

"Hey! What to garden with me R.O.B.?" asked Samus.

R.O.B. nodded and went over to the garden. He was actually was enjoying it. He found it quite relaxing. R.O.B. planted some flowers with a little help from Samus. He never got to do this in the Dark Realm. Wrath never liked flowers. He asked why Samus was doing this. She giggled and said she needs a lot of time to relax from her job. R.O.B. didn't know much about the smashers, so he asked about some of her adventures. He was surprised that she knew Dark Samus, Ridley, and Meta Ridley.

Marth came out with a blue journal and asked, "Could you do the same thing with Zelda's diary with my journal please?"

R.O.B. nodded and said, "Yes I can Marth. Let's go to my room to copy it on a disk."

Marth and R.O.B. went to R.O.B.'s room and did the same thing with Zelda's diary. Peach soon asked if he could do the same thing with her diary. He copied everything onto a disk and put Peach's diary with Marth's journal and Zelda's diary.

**Later that night**

R.O.B. was sleeping until he heard something. He saw King Boo stealing the diaries and journal. He shot a few lasers at him but, King Boo dodged them all. King Boo laughed until he felt something pulling him. He turned around and saw Luigi with The Poltergeist 3000. King Boo got sucked in and Luigi chuckled. R.O.B. thanked him and they went back to bed. They were hoping that no one would ever try that again.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: This was a great chapter if you ask me.

Amy: I liked the shell flute.

The Bowser Monster: I've been wanting to add that for awhile. I still need some ideas though. Please say it R.O.B.

R.O.B.: Please send a review and an idea for my next adventure.


	57. A ghost hunt

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is R.O.B.'s 2nd adventure and I'm sorry about not updating for so long.

Mario: He was hooked on his videogames.

The Bowser Monster: That and I couldn't think of an idea. Also, when I add the next smasher, I will make him fight.

Sonic: Why are you going to do that?

The Bowser Monster: Because I saw on the website. I got all 121 stars in Super Mario Galaxy. There is a secret star that has to be unlocked. I won't say how though. This is my own idea. Please say it R.O.B.

R.O.B.: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a quiet morning at Smash Manor. R.O.B. was looking around the foyer because he thought there were secret passages somewhere. He stopped searching when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and saw an old man. He was short and had weird looking glasses. He had a white lab coat and his hair was white and in a single point on the top of his head. This was Professor E. Gadd from the game, Luigi's Mansion. Behind him was a stack of brown packages. R.O.B. counted them and found 21 packages total.

"Excuse me but, is Luigi home?" asked E. Gadd as he looked around.

"He is in the game room. Please wait here while I get him," answered R.O.B.

E. Gadd nodded as R.O.B. went to the game room. Luigi was watching Mario and Wario race each other at Mario Kart Double Dash. R.O.B. went up to Luigi and told him that a strange man was at the door. He followed him and was a little surprised when he saw Professor E. Gadd at the door.

"What do you need Professor?" asked Luigi. He hoped it didn't involve more ghost hunting.

E. Gadd answered, "I just wanted to give you some things. I hope you enjoy them."

He tried to lift the packages up but, they were very heavy. Ben saw what was happening and helped him. Luigi asked if he could help open the packages and Ben said yes. E. Gadd said he needed to do some more research on ghost and had to leave. Ben and Luigi opened the packages and were surprised about what they were. They were the ghost paintings from Luigi's Mansion. The paintings were of Neville, Lydia, Nana, Chauncey, Melody, Miss Petunia, Madame Clairvoy, Shivers, Sue Pea, The Floating Whirlindas, Mr. Luggs, Jarvis, Spooky, Henry and Orville, The Clockwork Soldiers, Biff Atlas, Slim Bankshot, Sir Weston, Bogmire, Uncle Grimmly, and Vincent Van Gore.

"Why did he only give you 21 of the 23 paintings?" asked Ben with a confused look on his face.

Luigi shrugged and said, "You're asking the wrong guy. Which 2 paintings didn't he give me?"

"The only 2 are Boolossus and King Boo. I think that was King Boo in a disguise. I think he's up to something," said Ben as he looked at the paintings.

"I believe he was using the Disguise Remote like when he tried to steal the diaries. He must be up to something," said R.O.B. as he scanned the paintings.

He didn't find anything wrong with them. They all decided to hang the paintings up around the manor. Some of the smashers took a painting for themselves. They all thought they were pretty nice. Little did they know, the worst was about to begin.

**The next day**

Ben knew something was wrong with everyone. Sonic was carrying Star who was sleeping because something was keeping her awake last night. Amy also didn't sleep well. She fell asleep while she walked. The Ice Climbers were really freezing cold. Lucas was half awake. Bowser looked like he was playing pool as a ball. Zelda was really dizzy. Jigglypuff looked like she was a dog's chew toy. Snake had some bumps on his head. Young Link was worried because someone or something ate his lunch that he was saving for today. Mario looked like a canvas. Ganondorf look like he got in a fight with a muscle man.

"I need someone to find out what happened with everyone last night," said Master Hand as he saw what the smashers looked like.

R.O.B. went up to him and said, "I'll hunt down whoever did this to everyone. I will need Luigi's Poltergeist 3000 though."

Luigi over heard what R.O.B said. He went to his room and grabbed the Poltergeist 3000. He handed it to R.O.B. and told him how to use it. R.O.B. thanked him and decided to look around for where the paintings were. He thought the ghosts were escaping at night with some help from King Boo.

**Later that night**

R.O.B. was looking around for a sign of a ghost. He went to the dinging room and saw Mr. Luggs stuffing his face with some kind of ghost food. R.O.B. sucked up the food. Mr. Luggs was angry. He started to shoot fireballs at R.O.B. until he collapsed on the table. R.O.B. got some tips on how to catch the ghost from Ben so he knew he was wide open. He started to suck up Mr. Luggs until his health was gone and he was pulled in.

"Who should I go after next?" asked R.O.B.

He went to Mario's room and saw Mario tied up. Vincent Van Gore was painting something on a canvas. He turned around and saw R.O.B. standing there. Van Gore made the painting he was working on come to life. It was a green ghost with a bunch of bananas under its right arm. The ghost ate a banana and threw the peel on the ground. R.O.B. sucked it up and waited for the ghost to reappear. When it did, he stunned it with a flashlight and sucked it up. Van Gore was wide open after that. R.O.B. sucked up Van Gore until his health was gone. He got pulled in. (Note: All the ghost from Luigi's Mansion have a health amount. A gallery ghost has the most. When there health reaches zero, they get pulled in.)

"I'm going to head to the gym. Ganondorf said he saw a ghost there," said R.O.B. as he untied Mario.

Mario thanked him and R.O.B. went to the gym. He saw Biff Atlas lifting a dumbbell. He saw 3 punching bags near him. R.O.B. punched one and nailed Biff Atlas. He was angry after that. He chased R.O.B. around while swing his arms. R.O.B. hit Biff Atlas with the punching bags 2 more times. After the third hit, he was ready to be sucked in. R.O.B. started to suck him in until he got away. R.O.B. then remembered that the gallery ghost always goes back to what they were doing before they were vulnerable. Biff went back to lifting the dumbbell. R.O.B. punched the punching bag again and Biff was wide open. R.O.B. got him this time.

"I better check on Star and Amy," said R.O.B. as he went to Star's room.

He entered and looked around. He was surprised when he saw Amy and Star shrunken in Star's crib. R.O.B. knew this was the work of Chauncey. He soon saw the little baby ghost floating near the crib. R.O.B. sucked up a rubber ball that got stuck on the Poltergeist 3000. He shot it at Chauncey and he became vulnerable. He sucked him up and Amy and Star were back to normal size. Amy thanked him and grabbed Star. Amy decided to let Star sleep with her tonight. R.O.B. then went to the Rec room. He saw Slim Bankshot playing pool. Bowser was shrunk down to the same size as a ball. R.O.B. sucked up a ball at shot it at Slim. He did this 2 more times and he became vulnerable. R.O.B. got Slim Bankshot and Bowser was back to his normal size.

"I wonder whose left?" asked R.O.B.

R.O.B. then remembered what Snake looked like. He went to Snake's room and saw The Clock Work Solders walking around and firing there cork guns at random times. Snake had a hard time dodging them all. R.O.B. waited until all 3 of them were close together. He started to suck and pulled off there wind up keys. All 3 became vulnerable and he sucked them all in. After they were gone, he heard a dog barking. He went straight to Jigglypuff's room and saw a ghost dog running around. He knew the dog's name was Spooky. R.O.B. called his name and Spooky came straight for him. R.O.B. ran out of the room and lured Spooky to the kitchen where there was a ham bone on the ground. Spooky went straight for the bone and licked it with joy. R.O.B. knew he became vulnerable when he licked a bone. He took full advantage of this and started to suck Spooky. He got him and knew that Jigglypuff and Lucas would sleep easy. Since Luca's room was near Jigglypuff's room, he could hear everything that happened in there.

"I better check on The Ice Climbers," said R.O.B. as he left the kitchen.

He went to Popo and Nana's room and saw Sir Weston in a big block of ice. Luigi gave R.O.B. a fire element medal so he could catch some fire element ghost. Ben showed him where to find one and he caught it. R.O.B. shot some fire at the ice block until Sir Weston was vulnerable. He started to suck him up. The Ice Climbers jumped with joy because they could turn the heat up. They were used to the cold but, not that cold. R.O.B. was searching around the halls until he heard Zelda screaming. He went to the party room and saw The Floating Whirlindas dancing with Zelda. R.O.B. waited for them to make themselves wide open. After a few seconds, saw his opportunity and took it. He sucked them in and Zelda was free. She thanked him and went to bed. R.O.B. decided to power down for the rest of the night.

**The next morning**

Everyone was well rested after what R.O.B. did. Ben returned all of the ghost to there paintings and sealed them there. The real E. Gadd came by and took the paintings back. He told them that King Boo knocked him out and took most of the paintings. Ben thought King Boo used some kind of magic to get them free. Luigi took his Poltergeist 3000 back and hoped King Boo would never do that again.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: That was a pretty good chapter.

Luigi: I hate ghost!

Sonic: Just be lucky they didn't come after you.

The Bowser Monster: Brawl is coming out in 6 days! Good thing I reserved a copy. I still need an idea. Please say it R.O.B.

R.O.B.: Please send a review and an idea.


	58. The Big 3

The New Smashers

Mario: Where is The Bowser Monster?

Amy: He doesn't want to talk right now. He's upset that people are rarely reviewing. Also, he hasn't been getting many ideas that he likes or knows how to use. Not to mention that no one wants to use his OCs.

Bowser: I thought it was because no one was looking at his forums other than Yoshizilla.

Sonic: He didn't add them long ago. So he's not upset about that. I think this is his idea.

Luigi: It is his idea. Please say it R.O.B.

R.O.B.: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a regular day at Smash Park. All the smashers decided to have some rest and relaxation. The only ones who weren't there were Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They had to find a new smasher. Mario, Link, Luigi, and Young Link were fishing. Ben was trying to make some combos with his nature spells. Peach, Zelda, and Samus were talking about who the next smasher would be. Bowser, Ganondorf, and DeDeDe were fighting about who was a better villain. Olimar was studying plants and his Pikmin were helping him. Julia was watching Fee, Ness, Lucas, and The Ice Climbers playing tag. Pikachu, Pichu, and Jigglypuff were climbing trees. Mewtwo was watching over them. DK, Diddy, and Caption Falcon were talking about what Final Smashes there are. Fox and Falco were talking about there old missions. Red was playing with his Pokemon. Snake was trying to see how long he can stay out of sight. Sonic and Amy were playing with Star who was acting like the silly little baby that she was. Marth, Roy, Ike, and Meta Knight were sword fighting. Kirby and Wario were having a burping contest while Yoshi was the referee. Doctor Mario, Pit, and Mr. G&W were looking at clouds. R.O.B. was looking around the park.

"I say we eat her!" shouted a familiar voice.

R.O.B. went straight for the source of the voice. He hid in some bushes. He was surprised when he saw Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, Ridely, and Meta Ridely surrounding someone. It was a little girl. She was 5 years old. She wore a purple shirt and pants. She wore a red and white striped hat. Her hair was pink and covered her right eye. The hair that covered her eye was in a swirl. R.O.B. wasn't going to let them hurt her.

"Leave her alone!" shouted R.O.B. as he jumped out of the bushes.

The 4 members of The Shadow Clan looked at R.O.B. and laughed. They knew they could take him down in one go. What they didn't know was that it was The Ancient Minister they were looking at. They knew that The Ancient Minister was the strongest R.O.B. of them all.

R.O.B.'s eyes started to glow red and he yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE OR FEEL THE POWER OF THE ANCIENT MINISTER!"

They all stopped laughing. They were really surprised that there old boss was still alive. They had to report this back to Wrath. But then they remembered that R.O.B. might have some info on there plains. They had to destroy him so there plains won't be leaked out to the smashers.

"I think you better leave before we kill you. You're not our boss anymore. You are really going to regret messing with us," warned Meta Ridely.

R.O.B. just ignored them. Since he was there old boss, he knew what to do. Petey charged at him but, R.O.B. dodged him and used his Arm Rotor to hit the cages. He then used his Robo Beam and did a lot of damage to one of his cages. Petey roared and slammed his cages into the ground. R.O.B. dodged them and started to attack the damaged cage. The cage soon broke and Petey was defeated. He fled into The Shadow Realm. Ridely and Meta Ridely shot fireballs at him. R.O.B. didn't see them in time. He got hit and was sent flying. He tumbled a bit and was severally damaged. He landed up right and sparked a bit. He closed his eyes and waited for Rayquaza to finish him off. He heard something block the blast.

"Leave him alone you stupid snake," said a voice right in front of him.

R.O.B. opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It appeared to be a Dragtion. He was 6 ft. 7 in. tall. His scales were like Julia's. He wore red and black armor and he was holding a huge sword. The Dragtion charged at Rayquaza and got a solid blow. Rayquaza turned black and vanished as smoke.

The Dragtion put his sword away and said, "You better not mess with me for I am Bruce. I'm the leader of the royal guards."

Ridely was about to shoot him until something shot him. He shot a blast from where it came from and thought he got the shooter. Unfortunately, he was wrong about that. Another shot got him. He was getting angry. He shot in the direction from where it came from. He missed the shooter again because he was shot in the back. The same thing kept happening until Ridely turned black and vanished as smoke. There was some laughing from where the last shot came from. A Dragtion appeared. He was 5 ft. 10 in. tall. He wore red and black armor. He looked like Bruce except for the 3 claw marks on his right eye. His right eye was also pink. He held what appeared to be Ray Guns from Brawl in both of his hands. (Look at the Item Encyclopedia on the Super Smash Brothers Brawl website for a picture.) R.O.B. thought he was amazing.

He put his guns away and said, "That's why I'm called The Invisible Sniper. Slyako is my name and shooting things is my game."

Meta Ridely was about to charge at him until he saw a ball covered in metal spikes blocked his path. The spikes retreated and the ball unrolled to reveal a female Dragtion. She was 5 ft. 7in. tall. Her scales were like Bruce's except for the fact her scales were purple. She wore red and black armor. What really surprised Meta Ridely was the fact that her armor didn't have any holes in it. R.O.B. decided to get Meta Ridely for attacking him. He used his Gryo attack and nailed Meta Ridely. He then used his Robo Beam to cause more damage. Since he didn't use it for awhile, it was a lot stronger. Meta Ridely was very weak. The female Dragtion shot a metal spike at Meta Ridely. He turned black and vanished as smoke.

She took a deep breath and said, "That was the most pathetic thing I ever fought."

Slyako looked at her and said, "Come on Nictola. We fought weaker things that these things."

R.O.B. said, "I must thank you 3 for helping me. My name is R.O.B. and I'm glad you came when you did. I would've been destroyed if you didn't save me from them. I must take the girl to my friends. We have a doctor on hand. I'll take her to them at once."

"What's the rush you tin can?" asked a voice from nowhere.

All 4 of them looked around until Sly-pan appeared out of a portal. R.O.B. grabbed the girl and ran back to where his friends were while the 3 Dragtions fought Sly-pan. When R.O.B. got back, he saw everyone getting into the Smash Bus. Peach saw the girl and picked her up. R.O.B. explained what happened. Peach nodded and took her to Doctor Mario. The 3 Dragtions were sent flying over to the bus. Ben came out and was shocked.

"Bruce! Slyako! Nictola! What happened to you 3?" asked Ben in a worried tone.

Sly-pan jumped up to where they were and saw Ben. Ben pulled out his staff and made the diamond open to revel the glowing spike. He slammed it into Sly-pan's diamond. Sly-pan screamed in pain as he pulled out the staff. He made a portal appear and went through. Ben helped Bruce, Slyako, and Nictola get up. He asked what they were doing there. Bruce said they wanted to keep him, Julia, and Fee safe.

R.O.B. asked, "Would you like to come to Smash manor? We could use some guards there."

They talked about it for a bit and Slyako answered, "That sounds great R.O.B.! We'd love to come."

Ben explained who Bruce, Slyako, and Nictola are and why they were coming. Everyone decided to introduce themselves when they get back to the manor.

**30 minutes later**

Everyone introduced themselves to The Big 3. This was the nickname of the group because they were the strongest guards of the royal family. Ben and R.O.B. were looking checking over the girl. Ben thought that Sly-pan put a curse on her. Mario, Peach, Bruce, Slyako, and Nictola were waiting for the news.

Ben walked out with a clip board and said, "It appears that this was Vivian the Shadow Siren. Sly-pan cursed her so she'll look like this forever. She won't age and it appears she has immortally like me."

R.O.B. came out and said, "She can't use her fire magic unless she practices. She can use other kinds of magic only if she uses a wand and gets a book to learn some spells. Since she doesn't have a family, she'll have to go to an Orphanage unless someone adopts her."

Peach stood up and said, "I'll adopt her. I don't want her to be alone or with a horrible family."

R.O.B. went up to her and said, "The papers will be here soon. She'll be out cold until tomorrow morning."

Peach nodded and Ben said he'd go fix up R.O.B. They went to the workshop and Ben got to work on him. It would take awhile for him to fix him up. Since Ben talked to Master Hand about Bruce, Slyako, and Nictola, he didn't mind having some extra guards. He also heard about Vivian and he didn't mind about that either.

* * *

Master Hand was in his office and was talking to someone on his computer with a microphone attachment. The screen was white.

"I WILL NOT PUT THEM IN DANGER! I'M TIRED OF HAVING TO LISTEN TO YOU! THESE SMASHSERS ARE EVERYTHING TO ME!" shouted Master Hand.

"You have no choice Master Hand. I'm the one who made you and you must obey me," said a voice.

Master Hand yelled, "JUST BECAUSE YOU MADE ME DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!!! THIS CONVERASION IS OVER!!"

Master Hand pushed a button on the keyboard and the screen was back to normal. Master Hand was worried about what was happening. He decided to not tell the smashers about this. Who was the strange voice? You have to wait and see.

* * *

Amy: Please don't guess about who the voice is. He will be reveled in the last adventure.

Mario: That was pretty crazy there. Also, if you want to know more about Bruce, Slyako, and Nictola, please visit The Bowser Monster's profile. Also, please look at his forums. Please say it R.O.B.

R.O.B.: Please send a review.


	59. The 15th smasher

The New Smashers

Mario: He still doesn't want to talk?

Amy: Unfortunately you're right. People still haven't asked for the use of his OCs or visited his forums. Also, he wants to apologize for not updating for so long.

DeDeDe: He was playing Brawl. He beat the whole adventure mode in only 7 hours. He would like to add that a friend of his might join Also, his forums are about The Shadow Clan, His OCs, the Sonic, Amy, and Star thing, and R.O.B. Please visit these if you're an author who likes this story. He wants you to say it R.O.B.

R.O.B.: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

* * *

It was a quiet morning at Smash manor. Peach was giving Vivian a tour. She woke up an hour ago. Ben was working on something in his workshop. Julia was trying to help Doctor Mario give Fee a shot. Ganondorf, Bowser, and DeDeDe were fight about who was a better villain. Link, Young Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Meta Knight, and Bruce were practicing there sword attacks in the training room. Olimar was reading about the creatures from his adventures. Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Red and his Pokemon were playing outside. Fox, Falco, Pit, Samus, and Nictola were in the shooting range. Sonic and Amy were playing with Star. Yoshi, Kirby, and Wario were having there usual eating contest. DK and Diddy were climbing trees. Caption Falcon was fixing his F-ZERO Racer. Mario and Luigi were talking about The Shadow Clan. The Ice Climbers, Lucas, and Ness were playing videogames. Mr. G&W and R.O.B were watching them. Zelda, Snake, and Slyako were playing a game. They were trying to see who can stay out of sight the longest. Zelda transformed into Sheik to play. Crazy Hand was sleeping. Master Hand was in his office with Mewtwo.

"What did you call me here for Master Hand?" asked Mewtwo.

Master Hand answered, "I need you to get the next smasher for me. Since he's a legendary Pokemon, you are the only one who can find him."

Mewtwo asked which one he was getting and wasn't too surprised about who it was. He nodded and then teleported out of the room. Master Hand hoped that he would join.

5 Minutes later

Mewtwo came back with the next smasher next to him Master Hand told him to wait in the meeting room. The smasher nodded and did as he was told.

Master Hand went to the P.A. system and said, "We have a new smasher. I need everyone to the meeting room. That is all I need.

10 minutes later

Everyone except Snake, Zelda, and Slyako were in the meeting room. Ben told Master Hand about there game. He decided they would introduce themselves later.

Master Hand cleared his throat and said, "Here is our next new smasher. Anyone who played Pokemon Diamond or Pearl should know who he is."

The smasher walked in. It looked like a dog on 2 legs. His head, arms, legs, and tail were blue. His hands, feet, and shoulders were black. He had 3 black lines on his head. He had what appeared to be 4 black dreadlocks behind his head that were in twos. The rest of his body was white. He had a spike on the tops of his hands and one on his chest. He had yellow eyes. (Sorry if this was a bad description.)

"My name is Lucario. I fight with the power of Aura," said Lucario as he made some aura appear around his hands.

Everyone except Snake, Zelda, Slyako, and Mewtwo introduced themselves to Lucario. Star grabbed Lucario's hand and wiggled it up and down a bit. Lucario chucked a bit at this. After introductions were done, everyone went back to what they were doing. Well, they would have if they didn't hear stomping outside. Everyone ran outside. Even Snake, Zelda, and Slyako ran out. They decided to cancel there game. They were face to face with 3 things they never seen before. One was a kid who looked like a fatter version of Ness. He had blond hair that covered his eyes and was in a huge spider like tank. The second one was a huge robot. He had red eyes and what appeared to be a beak covered the rest of his face. He had rocket launchers on his shoulders and a spike on is head. The last one was a huge 2 headed robot with a yin and yang style wheel. Its blue head had blades for hands and a Mohawk like blade on his head. The white one had blasters for hands and a bigger blaster on its head. Both heads had red eyes.

Ben pulled out his staff and said, "I get dibs on Galleom!" (He's the robot with the rocket launchers.)

The other smashers went after Porky. (He's the kid in the spider tank.) Lucario went after the last one. Its name is Duon. Duon roared and Lucario charged at him. Duon shot out some mines but Lucario dodged them all. He used Aura Sphere on him. Duon then turned around and started to shoot energy blast. Lucario got him by one. He then decided to uses the true power of Aura. He jumped up and used Aura Storm. Duon roared with pain and vanished. When Lucario was done, he was surprised that all the others were done also. They all went inside to relax for a while. They had some crazy fights. Ben took out the Subspace bomb that was built into Galleom. Lucario knew evil was a foot. He went into the back yard to mediate for a bit.

**Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm**

Porky, Galleom, and Duon were standing before Wrath. They didn't know what was going on.

"Would you like to join The Shadow Clan?" asked Wrath.

Galleom answered, "NEVER!"

He then shot his missiles at him. Wrath had a black barrier around him. He then snapped his fingers and made some shadow magic cover Galleom. He screamed with fear and pain until he said he would join. Porky and Duon quickly said they would join after that little trick. Wrath made the shadow magic disappear and Galleom was badly hurt. Wrath told him to see Eggman to get fixed. Galleom nodded and walked off with Porky and Duon following him. Wrath was happy because he had 3 new members.

* * *

Amy: Sorry if this was short. He was in a rush. We won't say much. Please say it Lucario.

Lucario: Please send a review and some ideas.


	60. Author's note

The New Smashers

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I'm putting this story on hold until further notice! I need ideas people! I'm tired of having to use fights! Those are only used if I don't have any other ideas. If you're upset, then deal with it! I'm putting this on hold until I get more reviews and ideas. If you want to read something I made, look at my Sonic the hedgehog stories. Don't forget, no ideas means no new chapters!


	61. Babysitting and attacks

The New Smashers

Amy: Finally! A new chapter is being added. Sorry about the long wait everyone.

?: I….HAVE…….RETURNED!!

Link: Who said that? –Pulls out sword-

The Bowser Monster: It is I!! The one, the only, BOWSER MONSTER!! ROAR!!

Mario: Great to have you back.

The Bowser Monster: I'm glad to be back too. If you want to know what I've been doing, look under my profile. I have 2 Sonic the Hedgehog stories and I really want more reviews for them.

Sonic: They're well written.

The Bowser Monster: I have some SUPER MEGA ULTRA DEADLY SNOT FOR YOU NEWS!!

Wario: What is it?

The Bowser Monster: A friend of mine from school is a new author on fanfiction!! He writes good stuff. He wrote it in a notebook and I read it. His name is Shining Bahamut. I'm going to be adding his OCs this chapter. Also, there will be a few new charters as well. From now on, I'll be keeping a list under my profile of other things I own. Please say it Lucario.

Lucario: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs and what's on his list.

* * *

It was a very quite day at Smash Manor. Lucario was mediating over a rock in the back yard until someone interrupted him. It was Master Hand.

"There you are. Sorry about interrupting your usual mediation time but we have a small problem on our hands," said Master Hand.

Lucario opened his eyes and asked, "What is the problem?"

Master Hand sighed and answered, "We have some business to take care of and Pichu, Vivian, Star, and Fee can't come. Amy wants to stay behind to take care of Star but we need someone to watch after the others. Since you're the only one who isn't going, we're hoping you'll do it."

Lucario got up and said, "I'll watch over them if it's that important."

Master Hand thanked him and flew off. Lucario went to the game room and saw Pichu, Vivian, and Fee playing Melee.

"I told you I was good," said Pichu because he won.

Vivian put her controller down and asked, "How did you get so good."

Fee giggled and answered, "Maybe he has a lot of experience. That's how my daddy got so good."

Vivian nodded and they decided to play again. Lucario sat down on the couch and watched them play another match.

"YES! I won! Wow Fee, it looks like you were right. You are good if you have experience," said Vivian because she won.

Lucario walked up to them and asked, "Do you mind if I join?"

Fee looked at him and answered, "We don't mind at all Lucario. I always wanted to play against you."

Lucario nodded and grabbed a controller. Lucario chose Mewtwo because his moves are a bit similar to his. He won the match.

Fee put a hand on her stomach and asked, "Is anyone else hungry?"

Vivian put a hand on her stomach and answered, "I'm hungry too Fee. Let's make some lunch."

They got up and went to the kitchen. Lucario decided to make some frozen pizzas. He preheated the oven and grabbed a pair of cookie sheets. He put them on the stove and knew it would take awhile before the oven was preheated.

Pichu grabbed a deck of cards and asked, "Does anyone want to play Go Fish?"

Lucario answered, "It will help pass the time."

They all sat down at the table and played for a bit. Lucario checked the oven and saw that it was ready. He grabbed a pair of pizzas and put them on the cookie sheets. He then put them in the oven.

"It will be awhile before the pizzas are ready so we can keep playing for a few minutes," said Lucario as he sat back down and picked up his cards.

Vivian took off her hat, dug inside it and said, "I know I have a timer in here somewhere."

Lucario looked at her and asked, "How come you have a timer in your hat?"

Vivian answered, "Ben used a spell so it works like one of his cubes. I keep a lot of things inhere. You may never know when you need it."

She pulled a timer out and set it. They kept playing Go Fish.

**15 Minutes later**

The timer went off and Lucario grabbed some oven mitts. He pulled out the 2 pizzas and put them on the stove.

"I better find a pizza cutter," said Lucario as he looked around in a drawer.

Amy came in wearing midnight blue pajamas, carrying Star, and sniffing the air and asked, "Is that pizza I smell?"

Pichu nodded and answered, "It sure is Amy. Come and have a slice."

Amy nodded and put Star in a high chair. Star just babbled and clapped her hands. Amy grabbed 5 plates and cups.

"I wish we had some soda," said Fee.

Vivian giggled and said, "I think I can make some."

Vivian pulled out her wand form her hat. It looked like a Star Rod but it had light and dark purple stripes and the star was red. She waved it and a 2-liter bottle of Sprite appeared.

"Sorry if it isn't cold everyone, I've haven't learned much yet," said Vivian as she put her wand back into her hat.

Fee grabbed it and said, "I can make it cold and fast."

She froze the outside of the bottle for 5 seconds. She unfroze it and made ice appear in everyone's cup. Amy poured some in.

"Lunch is served everyone," said Lucario as he put a plate of pizza in front of everyone.

They started to dig in and enjoy there lunch. Star kept trying to grab Amy's hand while she ate. Amy couldn't help but laugh at Star's silliness. They soon heard sounds coming from outside.

"I'm scared if it's one of the Shadow Clan members," said Pichu as he shacked at the thought.

Lucario stood up and said, "I'll go take a look."

He walked out the front door and saw a man standing in the yard. He wore a white mask that hid his face from the nose down. He wore a headband that had the same look as Kisame's minus the slash. He wore a strange outfit. (I'm no good at describing it.) He had a very large one bladed sword on his back. It had a whole and a piece missing on it.

"Who are you?" asked Lucario as he made his aura appear.

The man grabbed his sword, laughed, and answered, "My name is Zabuza Momchi. I'm one of the 7 swordsmen of the Hidden Mist village."

Lucario asked, "You mean like Kisame?"

Zabuza laughed and answered, "Yes. He is one of them. I'm not that soft."

Lucario charged an Aura Spear and said, "You better not mess with me. I'm a legendary pokemon you know."

Zabuza laughed again and asked, "Now, WHICH VITAL SPOT IS GOOD?!"

Zabuza jumped up and almost nailed Lucario with his sword. Lucario dodged him and shot his Aura Sphere at him. It was a solid hit. Zabuza was stunned.

"If you want to kill someone, DO IT LIKE THIS!" said a voice from behind Lucario.

Lucario was shocked and fell down. Behind him was a person that looked like Ben. The differences were he wore bright red clothes and sunglasses. He didn't have gloves and wore short sleeves. The real big differences were that he had pointy teeth, metal patches on random parts of his body, and his left hand was metal. In his right had was what appeared to be a base of a beam sword but shorter. It was really a blood red laser whip. His voice was meaner, cruller, and more like he was a blood thirsty killer.

Lucario looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

The person laughed and answered, "My name is Bloody Ben. I love the taste of blood."

Wrath walked out of a portal and said, "I think you need to remember that we need him alive."

"You aren't going anywhere you fake," said a voice from behind Wrath.

He was kicked in the head and Lucario couldn't believe what he saw. Standing right behind him was another Wrath. The difference was he had light blue eyes, blue stripes on his quills, red stripes on his arms and body, and his shoes looked like Shadow's.

The other Wrath asked, "Why don't you show your real form, SHADOW BONE?!"

Wrath growled and he made a smoke screen appear. When it cleared, there was a hideous monster in his place. It looked like a half human half snake thing. The upper half was dragon like and made of bones. His lower half was snake like and had black skin.

"I can't believe you knew it was me Wrath," said Shadow Bone as he growled.

Wrath chuckled and said, "I know who you are because you always tried to copy my looks."

They charged at each other and fought. Bloody Ben tried to whip Lucario but a sword blocked the whip. It was being held by what appeared to be a dragon that stood in 2 legs. He had gold scales that looked like dragons. His claws, talons, underneath his wings, and stomach were rainbow colored. Standing next to him was what appeared to be an angle with rainbow colored wings.

"This is completely an unfair fight," said the dragon.

Meta Knight appeared and said, "If there's one thing I hate more than any evil, it's an unfair fight!" (Meta Knight really hates unfair fights if you didn't know.)

The angle said, "I hope you know who lives here."

The dragon nodded and he charged at Bloody Ben. Meta Knight charged at Zabuza. The angle helped Lucario up and used Healing Wind.

"My name is Luna by the way. I'm a Moon Angle," said Luna.

Lucario nodded and asked, "Who is that dragon over there?"

Luna scratched the back of her head and answered, "He really hates it when I revel his name."

Lucario shook his head. Meta Knight, Wrath, and the dragon were knocked down. Shadow Bone, Zabuza, and Bloody Ben were about to strike the final blow until Vivian, Fee, and Pichu came running out.

"I call the Bone thing!" said Vivian as she pulled out her wand.

Fee made ice claws appear and said, "I'm going to get that faker of a daddy."

Pichu nodded and said, "I guess I get the swordsman."

They charged at them. Zabuza used his Water Dragon Jutsu and Pichu used Thunder on it. Since Zabuza was close by, he got a shock and vanished like other members of the Shadow Clan do. Pichu was stunned after that. Vivian made the star on her wand turn white and she shot a white star at Shadow Bone. It hit him right where his heart would be and he screamed really loud in pain. Vivian got a confused look on her face.

"HOLY MAGIC!! My one weakness!" shouted Shadow Bone as he made a portal appear and went back to the Dark Realm.

Fee flew at Bloody Ben. Bloody Ben tried to whip Fee but, she dodged it and nailed him in his left arm. He held the wound while it bleed.

"You haven't seen the last of me," said Bloody Ben before he teleported away.

Lucario helped the dragon up and asked, "What's your name?"

The dragon answered, "My name is Kai-drago. Everyone calls me Kai. I'm the last Dragonian other than my brother. He killed my parents and destroyed my home. I need training from The Dragon King for any hope of victory."

Wrath got up, dusted himself off, and did the same as Shadow Bone. Since his castle was in a different part of the Dark Realm, they rarely fought each other.

Lucario nodded and said, "You better come in so maybe Ben can find this Dragon King you're looking for."

Kai nodded and he, Luna, and the others went inside. Amy got a good look at them and went to find a first aid kit. Lucario, Pichu, Meta Knight, and Vivian introduced themselves to Kai and Luna but Fee didn't because she was shy. Amy came back with the first aid kit and Star.

"Sorry it took so long. Star needed her dipper changed," said Amy as she handed the first aid kit to Lucario.

Amy introduced herself to Kai and Luna. Star just tried to grab there hands. Amy laughed at Star. Even Kai and Luna laughed at her.

**20 minutes later**

Everyone was getting off the Smash Bus. Ben, Julia, Peach, Pikachu, and Sonic went to where Lucario and the others were.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cheered Fee as she ran up to her parents and hugged them.

Vivian ran up to Peach and hugged her. Sonic went over to Amy, kissed her, and tickled Star. All Star could do was giggle and squirm like mad in her moms arms. Pichu ran up to Pikachu and told him about what happened.

Master Hand appeared and asked, "Lucario, is it true that 3 people attacked Smash Manor while we were gone?"

Lucario nodded and answered, "It is true Master Hand. They were Bloody Ben, Shadow Bone, and Zabuza. Shadow Bone was the Wrath we thought was evil. It appears that there is a good Wrath as well."

Ben looked at Lucario and said, "I knew that the Wrath that was leading the Shadow Clan was really Shadow Bone. I hoped I wouldn't see Bloody Ben after he gave me my scar when I was 16. I can't believe that he's still alive."

Lucario nodded and said, "These are my new friends. They are Kai and Luna."

Ben, Julia, Fee, Sonic, Peach, Pikachu, and Master Hand introduced themselves to Kai and Luna. Kai then remembered something.

"Excuse me but, do you know where The Dragon King is?" asked Kai.

Ben nodded and answered, "You're talking with him."

Kai then asked, "Can you please train me so I can get revenge on my brother?"

Ben chuckled and answered, "Of course I can, just as long as Master Hand doesn't mind you 2 living here."

Master Hand thought about it for a bit and said, "I won't mind. Maybe you 2 could be Smashers."

Kai and Luna thanked him. Master Hand flew off and went to go find Crazy Hand before he did something stupid.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Kai and Luna aren't mine. Shadow Bone, Bloody Ben, and Wrath are mine though.

Amy: At least you came back.

The Bowser Monster: I still need ideas people. Also, Mr. G&W is here and I didn't rip anything off from Harry Potter. Please say it Lucario.

Lucario: Please send a review and an idea.


	62. Beware of Dark Death Ruins

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is another cross idea.

Amy: I hope it's good.

The Bowser Monster: One of the ideas is from Shining Bahamut while the other is one I sent him. Also, a new villain will be appearing but he belongs to Shining Bahamut like Kai and Luna do.

Kai: I can't believe your adding him.

The Bowser Monster: I can add who I want!! Please say it Lucario.

Lucario: The Bowser Monster doesn't own Kai, Luna, or (Villain spoiler censored), but he owns his OCs, (Place spoiler censored), and what's on his list under his profile.

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Smash Manor. Ben and Kai were outside. They were training and Ben was trying to teach Kai how to use fire magic. The key word is 'trying'. Lucario and Luna were in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you can cook?" asked Luna as she put her hands on her hips.

Lucario nodded and answered, "I've seen some of the others do it before, I've practiced, and I got a little teaching from Amy."

Luna groaned and asked, "Why can't see teach me how to do it?"

Lucario shook his head and answered, "Because she had to go get some medicine for Star because she caught a cold."

Luna crossed her arms, shook her head, and groaned all at once. Lucario just sighed. He grabbed a frying pan and put it on the stove.

"I'm going to teach you how to make a hamburger first. It is pretty easy to do," said Lucario as he turned on the stove.

Luna asked, "What do you need?"

Lucario slapped himself in the face and answered, "Just get some of the hamburger patties form the freezer."

Luna nodded and did as she was told. Lucario washed his hands (Or paws) and said it was time to get to work.

**Meanwhile**

In an old abandoned orphanage in Smashville was Bloody Ben. He was using it as his hideout. The rooms were filled with inventions and blueprints. True, he lost his powers after Ben cut off his left hand but 3 abilities were embedded into his DNA. His speed, intelligence, and teleporting were the only things he had left. Well, that and immortality along with eternal youth.

Bloody Ben kicked a box and said, "THIS ISN'T FAIR!! I had to lose most of my powers and my left hand because of him. I want my revenge on him!"

"Maybe I could help," said a voice from the shadows.

The figure stepped forward and Bloody Ben got a good look at him. He was a dragon that stood on 2 legs. His scales were blood-red. His claws, talons, wings and stomach were charcoal-black. He had a scar over his right eye while his other was green.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wi-vern. If you want revenge, then I can help you," said Wi-vern.

Bloody Ben growled, slammed his metal fist on a desk, and said, "There's now way you can beat the King of Dragons. I've tried many tricks and failed."

Wi-vern snorted and said, "I know a place where we can set a trap. It's called Dark Death Ruins. They saw that if you ever set foot in there, you never leave…..ALIVE!!"

Wi-vern started laugh very evilly. Bloody Ben didn't understand one part of the plain.

Bloody Ben asked, "How do we get there if it's on Dragtionus?"

Wi-vern stopped laughing and answered, "I can teleport us there. Since you have a map that only you can decode, we need to work together."

Bloody Ben nodded, smiled very evilly, and said, "I know just the bait for him."

They both started to laugh evilly. They had a fool proof plain to get Ben. Or so they think.

**Back at Smash Manor**

Luna screamed and jumped back as a fire started over the burger she was cooking. A ball of water hit the fire and put it out.

"I'm getting tired of this. I've had to do that 5 times already," said Ben as he got back to wrapping Kai in bandages. Ben shook his head and said, "I told you to not use Flare X Blast until your body was ready."

Kai snarled, then flinched in pain as Ben put burn ointment on him, and said, "I didn't know what you mean. I didn't know that my body had to become immune to the magic I was using yet."

Lucario chuckled and said, "At least it wasn't too serious. It's time for another burger Kirby."

Kirby jumped up and cheered, "ALRIGHT!!"

He ran over to Luna as she dropped a burnet hamburger into Kirby's hands. He ate it whole. Master Hand soon flew in.

"What are you doing Lucario?" asked Master Hand.

Lucario answered, "I'm trying to teach Luna how to cook. If you want to know what the blast form outside was, ask them."

He then pointed at Kai and Ben. Master Hand got a look at them and understood. They soon heard a loud digging sound form outside. Ben and Lucario rushed out. Luna healed Kai and then they ran out. Everyone was surprised to see what it was. Wi-vern was standing on a HUGE dragon. The thing that made it stand out was it looked like it was made of sand. Behind him was a bubble with Julia and Fee out cold.

Ben jumped up and said, "I don't care about who you are but no one takes Julia and Fee from me!"

He tried to strike but and invisible force stooped him. Kai and Luna followed and they couldn't get a blow on him.

Wi-vern shook his head and said, "If you want to stop me, then I want one of you to come to Dark Death Ruins in the Dragoon Forest. The only one I want is the dog. Come Komardo. Our business is done here."

The dragon roared and burrowed into the earth. Lucario and Ben didn't know who he was but Kai and Luna did.

"Who was that Kai?" asked Ben.

Kai clenched his fist and teeth, growled, and answered, "That was my older brother Wi-vern. He killed my parents and destroyed my home."

Lucario asked, "What were the locations he said?"

Luna groaned and answered, "The Dark Death Ruins and Dragoon Forest. The forest is full of dangerous plant life. The temple is a real death trap. It's very dark in there so you can't see where you're going. There are traps everywhere. They are known as the 'Forbidden Lands' on Dragtionus which is where they are. If you want to know how I knew all this, I read a few books Ben let me borrow."

Lucario nodded and asked, "How will I get there?"

Ben chuckled and answered, "I'll teleport you there. Since you can see Aura, you have an advantage there."

Ben made a white aurora appear around Lucario. He closed his eyes for a bit. When he opened them, he was in front of some very old ruins. Vines were growing around the entrance. He entered and closed his eyes. He used the Aura to see any traps. He noticed a very long spike pit but something was wrong. The trap door didn't reach very far over the spike pit.

Lucario said, "I get this trap. The pit is long because the walls turn on there sides and have trap doors. That is pretty smart."

Lucario jumped over the trap door and kept jumping before the walls turned. He made it over the pit and looked around for other traps. Strangely, there were none in front of him but, when he looked around, there were plenty of traps. He then understood it. He took the easiest path that went straight to the main chamber. The others were longer and more dangerous.

"They really knew how to trick anyone," said Lucario as he walked to the main chamber.

Bloody Ben was standing in front of Julia and Fee who were wrapped in what appeared to be spider silk. Wi-vern was in a fighting pose with his sword.

"It appears that the fish took the bait. PREPAIR TO DIE!!" said Wi-vern as he charged at Lucario.

Lucario used Force Palm but somehow Wi-vern saw it coming and dodged him and hit him with Dark Cutter. The big surprise was that Lucario was still alive! He did pass out. A glowing string shined and Wi-vern saw that it was attached to Lucario's heart. The other end was attached to Ben's left hand.

"If you can't trick me, then you have no hope. We have come to help and thanks to Binding Life Wire, you can't kill any of us," said Ben before he charged at Bloody Ben.

Luna healed Lucario and he got up. He charged up an Aura Sphere and fired it at Wi-vern. He blocked it with his sword but he didn't see Kai coming from behind. He got hit but vanished. Ben got Julia and Fee free and gave Bloody Ben a taste of his anger. And when I say 'taste', I mean that he went pure dragon on him!! He growled and teleported out. Ben teleported everyone back to the manor and took Julia and Fee to Doctor Mario.

"I'm going to go mediate for awhile in the backyard," said Lucario before he walked out.

Kai and Luna looked at each other and shrugged. They decided to go read in the library. Lucario went to his usual mediating in the yard and started to mediate.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Wi-vern isn't mine. Dark Death Ruins and Dragoon Forest are mine. I'd really like it if you jerks would look at my Sonic stories!!

Amy: He'd also like it if you didn't kill my darling Sonic in your stories. He's in Brawl so deal with it.

Luna: He also has an idea for the last chapter. He had to change the rating because of how violent everything has been getting. Please say it Lucario.

Lucario: Please send a review and if you send an idea, maybe he'll make another cross idea. Also, we would like to apologize for what The Bowser Monster said. He hasn't been getting many reviews for his other stories.


	63. You can't change the past

The New Smashers

Amy: The Bowser Monster is really angry about not getting reviews for his other work. AH! –Dodges flying bed-

Snake: Now he really lost it.-Dodges flying couch-

Sonic: It would calm him down if he got more reviews for them. I bet everyone on this section really hates him if they aren't reading his other work. –Dodges flying computer-

Lucario: I better say it. The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs and what's on his list. –Dodges flying TV-

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Smash Manor. Luna was walking down the halls. Her head was down and she looked depressed. No one knew why she was like that. They didn't even notice. Lucario did notice this.

"Is something wrong Luna?" asked Lucario as he blocked Luna's path.

Luna sighed and answered, "There's nothing wrong Lucario."

That's all she said before she walked off. Ben appeared right behind Lucario while standing on the ceiling.

"She's upset about her people being killed," said Ben.

Lucario turned around and asked, "How do you know that?"

Ben answered, "I can read minds genius. I read they were killed by someone named Zecule. I read about him. He goes around and destroys random planets and there people. They say that he attacked Dragtionus once. Sho-cue made sure he never did that again."

Lucario asked, "Do you know what this 'Zecule' looks like?"

Ben shook his head and answered, "I'm afraid I don't. Luna may not believe that I restored her home and her people like I've done with many other planets. It is true. They were either destroyed by Zecule or by Dark Oak during the Metarex war."

Lucario nodded and said, "Sonic told me about them. That Dark Oak sounds scary. Not even he could beat him in his super form. I think we better try to cheer Luna up a bit."

Ben nodded and vanished. Lucario went around the manor trying to find Luna. He ran into Lucas. He looked as bad as Luna.

"What's wrong Lucas?" asked Lucario.

Lucas sighed and answered, "I remembered that I lost my mom. I really miss her."

Lucario put a paw on his shoulder and said, "Luna feels the same way. Ben and I are trying to cheer her up."

Lucas looked at Lucario and said, "I'd like to help too. Quite a few of us lost our parents. Maybe we can talk about it."

Lucario thought about it for a bit and said, "That's a great idea Lucas. Let's find Nictola. She lost her parents too."

Lucas nodded and they went off to find Nictola. Well, until they heard a loud roar form outside. Lucario, Ben, Kai, Luna, Lucas, and Luigi decided to check it out. They were surprised at what it was but Luna was TERRIFED! It was a HUMUNGOUS squid like creature. The tips of the tentacles were forked. Its mouth had 8 more tentacles with needle-like spikes at the end of each tentacle. It had 4 rows of teeth and 10 eyes on the top of its head. 8 were small and 2 were big. It had a worm-like body. Luna knew what it was all too well.

"ZECULE!" shouted Luna. (Zecule belongs to Shining Bahamut. He's letting me use him. YOU RULE SHINING BAHAMUT!)

Zecule let out a loud roar. It saw Luna and charged at her. Kai used Shining Cutter and did A LOT of damage to one of his tentacles. Zecule roared with pain. Luigi decided to be a hero but after a good look, he decided to team up with Lucario.

"Let's double team him," said Luigi as he looked at Lucario.

Lucario nodded and said, "Let's use our final smashes."

Luigi nodded and ran as close to Zecule as possible. He then used The Negative Zone. Zecule started to act weird. Lucario got close to his face and jumped up. He used Aura Storm on him. Zecule roared with even more pain. Ben made a fiery portal appear behind him.

He turned to Luna and asked, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Luna nodded and answered, "I'd love to have some revenge."

Luna used Spear Strike and nailed Zecule. He was sent through the portal and Ben made it vanish.

"Where does that portal lead?" asked Kai.

Ben chucked and answered, "That was the Gate of Oblivion. Many powerful criminals form Dragtionus are sealed there. I've sent quite a few in there. They say it's like heck."

Kai gasped and said, "I hope you don't send me through there."

Luigi laughed and said, "I think he won't unless you certain things against him."

Ben nodded and everyone went back inside. Luna went to the kitchen and saw that someone boiled some water in a tea pot. She poured some water in a cup and looked for some tea bags. She saw one box that said 'Repitonal Berry Tea.' She shrugged and grabbed a bag. She waited a bit. After it was ready, she drank some and found out it tasted heavenly. She drank it all and decided to go read a book for awhile until she ran into Pit and there lips almost met. They chuckled and blushed.

"I was looking for you Luna. Ben and some of the others wanted to talk to you in the living room about something," said Pit.

Luna nodded and went to the living room and saw Ben, Julia, Lucas, Nictola, Kai, and Lucario were sitting around a table. Luna was a bit confused.

"If you think you're alone about losing your family, then your not," said Ben.

Julia said, "Sit where ever you want."

Luna nodded and sat next to Kai.

Lucas cleared his throat and said, "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about Luna. I lost my mom when I was very little and separated from my brother. I never forget my mom."

He started to get tears in his eyes and started to cry. Lucario tried to calm him down.

Lucario turned to Luna and said, "I used to have a trainer. He was like a father to me. He was killed in an accident and I never got over it. I made a little moral for him at our favorite lake. I know what it's like to lose a father. He wasn't my real father but, he was like one to me."

Lucario let a tear fall. Luna had no idea that happened to him. She felt sorry for them. She lost both of her parents but they knew what it was like. It was hard to accept that someone you loved was taken.

Julia took a drink of tea and said, "I lost my mother when I was 6. She was killed by a vampire. My father was very upset. I couldn't stand losing my mother. I never got over it like the others."

Julia sniffled a bit and let some tears fall down her face. Ben put a hand on her shoulder. She was really sad.

Ben took a deep breath and said, "I lost more than my parents. I lost every member of my family and my home. It was turned into ash, splinters, and twisted metal. I still never got over it. I'm still sad but don't show it. I'm angry at Sly-pan and I can't blame you for being angry at Zecule."

Ben clenched his fist and growled. He still wanted revenge on Sly-pan. He would try to kill him no matter what.

Nictola took a few deep breaths and said, "I'm the soul survivor of an attack on Nimco Town back on Dragtionus. My home was destroyed and my parents were killed. All this happened because of Caption Black Skull. If Slyako and Bruce didn't come, I would've been dead. All that's left is the ruined town. I still miss them."

She started to cry. Luna never knew that. Ben tried to calm her down. Luna felt really sorry for Nictola.

Kai said, "If you think that's bad. My brother not only killed my parents but, he destroyed my home planet as well. He sank our castle with help from Komardo. I wanted to kill him ever since."

Kai let his head hang low. She knew that his parents were killed but, she didn't know his home was destroyed. She didn't know that they suffered so much like she did. She knew it was sad that her home and family were destroyed but, some of them lost more than that.

"We better get going. I have a train to catch," said Lucario as he got up.

The others nodded and left. Luna decided to go read a book.

**Somewhere in Kanto**

Lucario was at a place in Kanto called Legendary Lake. He and his old trainer used to come here a lot. They were the only ones who knew about it. They called it Legendary Lake because they thought a Legendary Pokemon lived there. He looked at the beautiful lake. He walked off and found a small makeshift grave. It had a picture of a boy and a Riolu on it.

Lucario sighed and said, "I'm sorry about not visiting you for awhile. I just needed some time to recover. I hope you're not too mad at me."

Lucario put a flower in front of the grave. He almost cried. He was very sad about what happened to him. He decided to stay awhile.

**Somewhere far away**

Ben was sitting on a rock in a field. This was his old home. It belonged to him because he got some paper work done and he did deserve it. He was a famous hero here after all. He got up and walked over to a small graveyard. It was where he buried his family before he left. Ben took off his sunglasses and let a few tears fall down his face. He was the only one who visited it.

"I'm sorry I can't change the past. I never go 1 day without missing you all. You were all I had when I was a kid, and now you're gone. I'm sorry about not visiting. I was busy," said Ben.

He placed a flower on each grave. He put his sunglasses back on and left. He had some memories here but had trouble finding them.

**On Dragtionus**

Julia and Fee were in a graveyard. They only wanted to see one grave. They each held a flower. The grave was of Julia's mother. Fee never got to meet her grandmother. She really wanted to know her.

"Hi there mom. It's me, your little Julia. I'm not so little anymore. I got married and have a daughter. I'm sure dad has been visiting a lot. I'm miss you so much. I just wish I could undo the past," said Julia. She put the flower down when she was done.

"It's me grandma. Mommy told me a lot about you. I wish I could meet you once. My daddy has been taking good care of mommy and me. I just wish daddy could do something," said Fee. She put the flower down when she was done.

Fee started to cry and grabbed Julia. Julia hugged her. She knew Fee needed a hug badly. She patted her on the back and picked her up. They decided to go back to the castle and wait for Nictola. Nictola was in what was left of her old home. She changed out of her armor and was wearing a black dress. She had a few flowers and standing next to her was Lucas. In front of them was some poorly made graves. Nictola put some flowers on each one.

"I really miss you mom and dad," was all Nictola said.

Lucas looked at her and saw sadness in her eyes. She looked at him and nodded. They walked off to the castle.

* * *

Lucario: Since everyone is running for there lives, all I'll say is please send a review and look at his other work please before he kills us.


	64. The 16th smasher

The New Smashers

Lucario: He's still mad about not getting any reviews for his other work.

Sonic: Maybe they all hate me. I get killed a lot around this section. Even Yoshizilla killed me in one of his stories.

Amy: -Gasp- HE DIDN'T!!

Sonic: -Nods- He sure did. Just because you don't like me or the fact that I'm in Brawl doesn't mean you should kill me out of hatred.

Amy: I'm going to get Yoshizilla for this! –Pulls out hammer and runs off-

Lucario: You better pray that she doesn't find you Yoshizilla. The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs and what's on his list.

* * *

It was a very quiet morning at Smash Manor. Almost everyone was sleeping. The only ones who were awake were Ben and Julia.

"Are you sure anyone other than us, Fee, Slyako, Bruce, and Nictola will eat this?" asked Ben as he handed a small bottle of a strange red powder to Julia.

Julia took the bottle, poured the powder into a pot and answered, "I'm sure Kirby and Yoshi will. I'm not sure about Luna since she can understand our langue."

"De monoro itra silter domonteina," said Ben as he grabbed some dishes.

Julia looked at his and asked, "You didn't say 'I knew that already sweetie' right?"

Ben rolled his eyes and answered, "Just be glad I didn't say something worse."

"I never heard that langue before," said an all too familiar voice from behind.

They turned around and say Lucario standing there.

"What is that smell and what was that langue?" asked Lucario as he sniffed the air.

Julia giggled and answered, "The langue was the one we used before we learned English. We call it Dragtion langue. The smell is one of our favorite foods. Its Aromas fruit mixed with Biola and Nircomo." (You do NOT to know what all that stuff is in English. You'll get sick at the idea of what it is.)

Lucario nodded and said, "I hope it taste good."

Ben laughed a bit and said, "Don't worry Lucario. Everyone will love this stuff."

* * *

Master Hand was in his office. He was getting worried. He received a call form the President of Nintendo and said he could add 2 more smashers. The problem was finding the perfect 2.

"I know Young Link can't appear in Brawl but I don't know who to take his place. I mean, Jigglypuff, Ganondorf, Caption Falcon, Mr. G&W, and Falco are returning but I don't know anyone else to add," said Master Hand as he floated back and forth.

He then checked his mail since he didn't get a chance yesterday. He saw a letter from some far away island. He read it over and then got an idea for the next smasher. He checked for a phone number and found one. He went to his special phone and dialed.

"Hello?" asked a girls voice on the other end.

Master Hand answered, "Hello. I was looking for a mister-,"

"I'll get my big brother. Just wait a bit," said the girl before she left.

Master Hand waited and soon heard a different voice. He talked for a bit before he hung up.

"That was easier than I thought. I'll ask him who was on the line before him," said Master Hand before he went back to checking things on his computer.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the dinging room in front of a bowl of what appeared to be a bowl of red goop with strange chunks in it.

"What is this stuff?" asked Luna as she wondered what it was.

Ben sighed and answered, "Its Aromas fruit mixed with Biola and Nircomo."

Luna thought she was going to be sick. Ben, Julia, Fee, Slyako, Nictola, and Bruce were the only ones eating it. Lucario decided to try some.

"I hope you don't die," said Pikachu as he watched Lucario lift a spoon full of the strange food.

Lucario put the food in his mouth and tasted it. He actually liked it.

"This isn't half bad. I must know the recipe for this," said Lucario as he ate some more.

The others tried some and thought the same. They ate the strange food and asked for more.

"Don't worry everyone. We have enough Trinival stew for everyone," said Julia as she served more.

Everyone ate 2 more bowls. They decided to let Ben's family cook more Dragtionus foods. Even though Luna knew what the names were in English.

"We have a new smasher here today. I need everyone in the meeting room as soon as possible. That is all," said Master Hand over the PA system.

Everyone gathered in the meeting room. They were pretty surprised that a new smasher was there already.

"I have some news. We will be adding one new smasher after this one. Here is our newest smasher, Link."

Link and Young Link were confused about what he said. They knew he meant some Link from there world but didn't know which. The smashers were surprised to see a cartoon version of Young Link with cat like eyes enter the room.

"Um….Hi. My name is Link but just call me Toon Link," said the Link look alike.

Everyone introduced themselves to Toon Link. Link and Young Link said they would help him fit in.

"It's pretty crazy with 3 people with the same name living in the same home," said Toon Link.

Link laughed and said, "Just watch you say around the others. You'll fit in just fine. It might take awhile though."

Toon Link nodded and decided to look around. He thought something was wrong when he met Vivian but he shook it off. He soon found his room and unpacked.

* * *

Lucario: I think T.B.M. is playing his games right now so were safe.

Toon Link: I don't want to make him angry.

Wario: If you do, you'll be in a lot of pain. Trust me kid, he's not someone you want to anger. You better say it.

Toon Link: Please send a review and an idea for my adventures.


	65. The Sonic Killer

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I going to race. –In Mario's voice- A Mario style!

Meta Knight: He forgot to mention that I talk in a Mexican accent and DeDeDe has a western accent.

Sonic: He will be making 4 bad guys will be appearing during Toon Link's adventures. 2 will be appearing here.

Amy: Yeah. And one is going to -Sonic covers her mouth-

Sonic: Don't spoil it!!

Link: 3 of the villains will join the Shadow Clan. The last one is a demon. Also, if you remember that little talk Master Hand had, the person will appear in Toon Link's last adventure instead of the very last one.

Bowser: That's because he got an idea for someone even worse. The only other person who knows who he is Shining Bahamut and he has to keep it a secret. Say it Toon Link.

Toon Link: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs and what's on his list.

* * *

It was a quiet morning at Smash Mountain. It was north of Smash Manor. Sonic and Amy were trying to find a good place to start a picnic at the field that surrounded the mountain. A strange black swirl appeared in-front of them. They got ready for the worse. Good thing Star wasn't there. But, a strange figure appeared from the ground behind them. He shot a beam of light at Sonic and nailed him right through the chest and didn't even puncture the skin. (I saw it on Youtube.) Sonic closed his eyes and fell on the ground.

"Sonic. Sonic! SONIC!" shouted Amy as she shook him.

She looked where the figure fired but he was gone.

"Please don't die Sonic. I don't know what I'll do," said Amy as tears started building in her eyes.

She broke down right there. Kai and Luna came and were shocked. Luna put a hand on Amy's shoulder. Kai grabbed Sonic. Amy grabbed onto Luna and they flew back to Smash Manor.

**Back at Smash Manor**

Luna, Kai, and Amy were waiting outside of the infirmary for the news. Amy was crying on Luna's shoulder while she tried to calm her down. Ben was looking over Sonic. Not even Doctor Mario knew how this happened. Since Ben was good at things like this, Doctor Mario let him take over. Toon Link was walking down the halls until he saw Kai, Luna, and Amy. He knew something was wrong.

"What happened to Sonic?" asked Toon Link with a hint of worry in his voice.

Kai sighed and answered, "Someone killed Sonic."

"Or so you think," said a voice from the entrance of the infirmary.

Kai looked at the entrance and Ben was standing there with a clipboard.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

Ben answered, "I was using Binding Life Wire on you 2 before you left. He's just out cold and alive. I healed him so he'll be alright when he wakes up."

"Can I see him?" asked Amy as she sniveled a bit.

Ben nodded and Amy ran in. Ben just shook it off.

"I'm going to go find whoever did this. Sonic and I maybe for different worlds but, were smashers and we fight for each other. No one hurts a friend of mine and gets away with it," said Toon Link as he pulled out his sword.

Ben nodded and said, "I'll let you go as long as I can come along. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. This guy might be powerful and you will need my help."

Toon Link nodded and Ben teleported them to the field. They decided to look around the mountain. Toon Link took out a telescope and saw a cave entrance with a strange light coming from it.

"Hey Ben, I think you better check this out," said Toon Link as he kept looking at the cave entrance.

Ben looked at it and said, "That is very strange Toon Link. I bet that's where the killer is. I'm going to take him down!"

**Inside the cave**

The same figure was hiding in the shadows and was face to face with a strange mask. It was heart shaped and had 4 spikes on its side and 2 on top. It could also float. (I'm not very good at describing it. I haven't seen it. It has a trophy in Melee. If you have it, then look at it. Or you could go look at a picture of it on Wikipedia.)

"Are you sure he's dead?" asked the mask.

The figure nodded and answered, "I sure he's dead you stupid mask. I've killed him before and I did it again."

The mask shouted, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! I'm Majora's Mask! I made the moon fall!"

The figure shook its head and said, "I believe that Link defeated you. That stupid Link stopped you. At least my idea was better."

Majora was really angry now. She shouted, "All you did was make a princess cry!"

The figure growled and said, "She had something I needed and the only way to get it was to make her cry. Killing that hedgehog was the best way."

Majora then asked, "Why the heck are we fighting?"

The figure answered, "I believe we can't decide who had a better idea."

"I agree. We had better wait for that hedgehog girl to appear," said Majora.

**Back to Toon Link and Ben**

The 2 just started climbing the mountain. They soon reached a very wide gap with only a tree branch nearby.

"Do you need my help?" asked Ben.

Toon Link shook his head and answered, "I can cross it myself."

Ben just shrugged and jumped across. Toon Link pulled out a grappling hook and threw it at the branch. He swung across the gap and did a perfect landing. Ben wasn't too surprised because he played The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. They got back to climbing.

"Who do you think could have done this?" asked Toon Link.

Ben answered, "I have no idea. It couldn't have been Chaos. He's a water thing. Metal Sonic usually goes head on. Eggman always uses some kind of robot. Black Doom and Dark Oak can't do that to Sonic so I'm not sure if it was them."

Toon Link nodded. Ben knew a lot about villains from other worlds if he's seen them. His power was legendary in other worlds. He did act a little strange around some things. They soon reached the cave. They looked inside and it was very deep. Ben grabbed him and jumped down. After they landed they saw Majora's Mask.

"So you're the one who try to kill Sonic?" asked Toon Link as pointed a finger at her.

Majora laughed and answered, "I believe you have me confused me with the person who killed him BEFORE!"

"Who are you talking about?" asked Ben because he never heard of anyone who killed Sonic.

A voice from the shadows laughed and answered, "I've killed Sonic before because I needed a special monster called The Iblis Tiger from Princess Elise. Now I bet you know who I am."

The figure walked forward and Ben couldn't believe his eyes. He looked a lot like Shadow but he was darker and had a few crystals pointing out. His eyes were a very bright red. (I wish I had a picture of him! If you know where I can get a picture of him, please let me know.)

"Mephiles of the Dark!! I should have known. You killed Sonic once already. I won't let that happen again!" said Ben before he pulled out his staff and charged at him.

Toon Link decided to attack Majora's Mask. He charged but the mask dodged. He kept trying but she kept dodging him. He then got an idea.

"TRI-FORCE SLASH!" shouted Toon Link as he started his final smash.

Majora's Mask didn't have time to dodge. She got a full blast of the final smash. She screamed in pain before she turned black and vanished as smoke. Ben was having trouble with Mephiles because he kept making clones. Ben then pulled out his light green Chaos Crystal.

"CHAOS TORNADO!" said Ben before he started to spin around.

A huge tornado appeared and started sucking in the clones and Mephiles until the he suffered the same fate as Majora. He stopped spinning around and put the crystal away. He saw a Drain Gem nearby. He grabbed it and saw it was for his Wind Chaos Crystal. He drained the Chaos Crystal and absorbed it. He grabbed Toon Link and teleported back to the manor. They went to the infirmary to check on Amy and Sonic. Toon Link walked off.

Ben walked in and asked, "How are you Amy?"

Amy looked at him and answered, "I'm doing fine Ben. I hope Sonic wakes up soon."

Ben nodded and said, "It appears that the person who wanted to kill him was an old foe called Mephiles of the Dark. I toke care of him."

Amy nodded and Ben left. Ben hoped they weren't looking for something that scared him. It even scared Sly-pan worse that a 5 year old seeing a boss form Resident Evil 4.

**Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm**

Mephiles and Majora were in-front of Shadow Bone. Mephiles was calm but Majora was scared out of her mind. (If she has one!)

Shadow Bone said, "I want you to join The Shadow Clan. If you do, you'll get a piece of the world to rule once we take over it."

Mephiles said, "If I get a piece of the world, then I'll join."

"What about you?" asked Shadow Bone to Majora.

Majora shook herself for a bit and answered, "Alright. Just don't kill me."

Shadow Bone nodded and said they could explore the castle. He needed time to plan something and heal from Vivian's magic.

* * *

Sonic: That was scary there.

Snake: You mean the fact you were almost killed.

The Bowser Monster: If someone could tell me more about Mephiles and Majora, please send me a message. Also, my friend Shining Bahamut said Majora is a girl. Please say it Toon Link.

Toon Link: Please send a review.


	66. The rescue

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Eat my shorts!

Mario: He's upset that he only got one review for his last chapter.

Amy: I think I know why.

Wario: Well, 2 guests will appear this chapter but only one belongs to The Bowser Monster. Please say it Toon Link.

Toon Link: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs and what's on his list.

* * *

It was a very loud morning at Smash Manor. Crazy Hand was blasting the stereo in the living room at full blast! Amy had trouble calming Star down. The Pokemon smashers and Bruce were covering there ears. Since they had better hearing than others, it hurt there ears badly. Toon Link walked in while wearing earmuffs.

"TURN THAT DANG THING DOWN ALREADY!!" shouted Toon Link as loud as he could.

All Crazy Hand did was dance to the music. Toon Link pulled out his boomerang and threw it at the stereo. All it did was turn it off.

"Where did my music go?" asked Crazy Hand dumbly.

Toon Link took his earmuffs off and answered, "I turned off the stereo you dumbbell! Everyone thought they were going to go deaf because of you!"

Master Hand floated in and said, "Thank you Toon Link for turning the stereo down. Luckily no ones hearing was damaged. Crazy Hand! For causing all of this, you will not have any stereo time for a very long time."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!" shouted Crazy Hand.

Ben walked in and said, "At least it's good for our hearing."

Toon Link nodded and went outside to start building the tree house some of the other younger smashers were talking about. He soon heard very large wings flapping in the air. He looked up and saw a bird that was twice as large as The Helmaroc King. Toon Link took out his telescope and looked up. It looked a lot like The Helmaroc King but was different shades of green, had a pair of hands, and had a strange metal mask on its face.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID BIRD!" shouted a voice all too familiar voice to Toon Link.

'Please don't tell me it's her,' thought Toon Link.

He looked at one of the talons and gasped. A little girl with blond hair, a sky blue dress with sunflowers, and cat like eyes was getting carried away by the bird.

"Aryll!" shouted Toon Link in a very worried voice.

Some of the smashers over heard him. Link walked up to him.

"What's wrong Toon Link?" asked Link.

Toon Link turned to him and answered, "A huge bird has my SISTER!"

Link called Ben over and explained what happened. Toon Link described the bird and where he saw it flying. Ben shook his head and sighed.

"That wasn't a bird. It was a wind demon," said Ben.

"Are you sure? I did say it was different shades of green," said Toon Link.

Ben shook his head and said, "It is a wind demon. They usually have wings and resemble birds. Only a small amount of wind demons don't. I think it's my oldest foe other than Sly-pan. His name is Wintertecio. He's the strongest wind demon. Although, I did beat that stupid demon when I was 6 years old and he became a huge laughing stock."

Toon Link said, "I don't care about that! I want to save my sister!"

He almost ran off but Ben stopped him and said, "Then you will get killed. He can block all your attacks. I was lucky to beat him. I couldn't do anything because I was very injured. If you want to fight him, then let a friend of mine help you."

Toon Link had no choice. He agreed with Ben and walked off. He was heading towards Smash Mountain. When he got there, Wrath was waiting at the base.

"I heard everything from Ben. I'll teleport us into the cave. That's where Wintertecio is hiding," said Wrath before he grabbed Toon Link's hand.

Toon Link stomped his foot and said, "Just hurry up already!"

Wrath groaned and shook his head. He snapped his fingers and they were inside the mountain. They were face to face with Wintertecio.

"It appears that the little fishy took my bait," taunted Wintertecio.

Toon Link pulled out his sword and shouted, "YOUR DEAD MEAT BIRD!!"

Toon Link charged at Wintertecio while Wrath teleported to the cage that was holding Aryll and started to pick the lock. Wintertecio blew very hard and Toon Link was sent up flying. Toon Link put on his Iron Boots but they weren't heavy enough. Then he got an idea. He pulled out his Skull Hammer and hit Wintertecio right on the head. His mask fell off and revealed a small light green diamond.

'That has GOT to be his weak point,' thought Toon Link.

He used his Hook Shot to get up the cave and dodge Wintertecio's attacks. He soon was high enough to hit his weak point. He jumped up and tried to hit him with his Skull Hammer. Wintertecio used Hyper Wind and sent him up to the entrance of the cave.

"Maybe these will work better," said Toon Link as he pulled out his Ice Arrows.

He fired at the diamond on Wintertecio's head. It hit him dead on. He screamed in pain as he froze over. Toon Link just watched with a surprised look on his face. Wrath grabbed Aryll and teleported to Toon Link.

"We have to leave or we might get hurt badly," said Wrath as he grabbed Toon Link.

They teleported out and back to Smash Manor before Wintertecio blew-up. Some of the cave fell in and a black crystal star fell. (If you've played Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door, picture it something like that.) A pair of bright red eyes appeared in the center of the star.

"_It's only a matter of time_," said an evil voice from the star.

**Back at Smash Manor**

Toon Link was waiting for the news about Aryll. Ben and Doctor Mario were looking at her. They walked out with Aryll behind them. Toon Link ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Can you please stop that big brother?" asked Aryll.

Toon Link nodded and let go.

Doctor Mario said, "Her ribs were bruised during the flight but she'll be alright. Just be careful for awhile."

Aryll nodded and gave Toon Link a hug. He hugged her back a little lighter this time. Ben called there grandmother and she said that she'd try to come as soon a possible. Aryll was going to stay at Smash Manor for awhile.

* * *

Mario: That star has something to do with the last adventure.

Amy: That was a pretty scary demon. Please say it Toon Link.

Toon Link: Please send a review.


	67. The subspace ruler

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here's Toon Link's last adventure.

Amy: After this chapter, there's only –counts on fingers- 4 more until the very last adventure and the story ends.

Kai: I can't wait for that.

The Bowser Monster: I should have mentioned that I'll be holding that story that was going to 101 chapters long.

Everyone but me: WHAT!?

The Bowser Monster: Well, my other stories aren't getting reviews so I think the same thing will happen to this one.

Sonic: What are you going to write after this?

The Bowser Monster: I'll write some Mario and Sonic stories for awhile. My next story will be a Mario story. Please say it Toon Link.

Toon Link: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs and what's on his list.

* * *

It was a very quiet day at Smash Manor. Everyone but Master Hand and Ben was sleeping. Ben was sitting on the roof thinking about his past and why Mephiles, Majora, and Wintertecio were at Smash Mountain. What in the world where they trying to find there? He decided to drop it. Master Hand was in his office talking to the same voice. The screen was like when he talked with it before.

"You have been disobeying me Master Hand. I have no choice but to-," said the voice before Master Hand interrupted it.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!! I'VE HAD TO LISTEN TO YOU AND ATTACK THE SMASHERS SOOOO MANY TIMES THAT I'M HAPPY THAT THERE STILL ALIVE!!" shouted Master Hand.

"I've no choice Master Hand. You haven't killed any of them. I come down there to take care of them myself. You're just a worthless, stupid, hand," said the voice before the screen returned back to normal.

Master Hand was sweating rivers. The most evil thing he's ever known was going to attack the smashers. Then the last sentence started to repeat in his mind. (Yes. He has a mind.) He grew so mad, he became a fist and rammed into the wall and caused the manor to shake for a good 15 seconds. Ben fell off the roof while everyone thought there was an earthquake. They started to gather in the halls in there sleep clothes. Ben walked in the foyer with an extremely soar neck.

"Are you alright honey?" asked Julia.

Ben answered, "Well, other than the fact that I just fell the roof on my NECK, I'm just fine."

Doctor Mario said, "DOCTOR MAMA-MIA!! I can't believe you survived that fall."

Ben healed himself and said, "That's the 9th time I've had my neck damaged so badly that it could've been fatal."

Fee grabbed his legs and said, "I'm just happy you're alive."

"Does anyone know what caused the manor to shake?" asked R.O.B.

Nictola answered, "I think it was Master Hand."

Slyako stretched and said, "He's the only one other than the king that could have done this."

Bruce shook his head and said, "Let's just drop it and eat breakfast."

The others agreed and went to change. Ben decided to go check on Master Hand.

**Meanwhile**

The figure was busy trying to think of a plain to attack the smashers. He looked like a man but, he looked like he came from a computer world and had a strange thing in his chest. (I can't describe him. Just play through the Subspace Emissary to get a very good look at him.) He needed to find a way to trap all the smashers in subspace where he could deal with them himself.

"I need to take them all down at once but, the question is how," said the voice.

He had one very powerful subspace bomb that could cover a very large area. He stole it form The Ancient Minister. He had no idea how to capture them all until he remembered something.

"That stupid Hand lives in a manor with all the smashers. I just have to capture the manor and I, the mighty…..TABUU will capture and kill them all!" said Tabuu before he laughed.

**Back to the manor**

Everyone just finished breakfast when they heard a loud blast. They looked outside and couldn't believe there eyes. The sky was very different. Everyone ran outside and was face to face to Tabuu.

"You'll suffer a horrible fate," said Tabuu.

He made his wings appear and used his Off Waves. Toon Link dodged the waves but everyone else was hit and became trophies. Even Aryll became a trophy. Toon Link was furious at this. Master Hand soon appeared.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!" shouted Master Hand before he made a fist and flew straight at Tabuu.

Tabuu made a barrier appear and sent him flying back. But before he hit the ground, Tabuu grabbed him with 6 light chains.

"This will teach you not to betray me," said Tabuu.

He threw Master Hand very hard and he passed out and was very weak. Toon Link was even angrier than before now.

"I'll take you down!" shouted Toon Link.

He used Tri-Force Slash and Tabuu got a full blast. After Toon Link was done, Tabuu grabbed him with his chain.

"Never underestimate me foolish child," was all Tabuu said before he slammed Toon Link into the ground.

Toon Link was badly injured. His only hope was to revive someone. He landed near someone's trophy base but didn't know who. He tapped it and Sonic was back on his feet. Tabuu was starting another Off Wave attack but Sonic spun into a ball and rammed through his wings. Sonic then ran around turning everyone back to normal. They were EXTREAMLY angry. They used there final smashes on him if they had one. Ben made a trophy stand appear but Tabuu used his Off Waves and hit him. Tabuu was still pretty weak from the attacks.

"I'm the ruler of this world. No one can stop me," said Tabuu as he laughed.

Toon Link got up but was barley standing. He grabbed the trophy stand and threw it at Tabuu. When Tabuu realized what was happening, it was too late. He became a trophy and Toon Link passed out.

**Much later**

Toon Link opened his eyes. He noticed he was in the infirmary and Doctor Mario was healing everyone. He noticed Toon Link woke up.

"Hello Toon Link. I'm glad you're awake. You passed out but Tabuu is history now," said Doctor Mario.

Toon Link nodded and got out of bed. Some of the other smashers were up and about with a few bandages on them. Aryll soon appeared and gave him a hug but not too tightly.

"I'm glad your safe big brother," said Aryll as she hugged Toon Link.

Toon Link hugged her back and said, "I'm glad you're safe too."

Master Hand was floating around the manor but he was a bit wobbly. He soon found Ben talking with Sonic and Amy. Luckily they only suffered minor injuries.

"Ben, I would never ask a smasher this but, I want you to lead Smash Manor until I recover," said Master Hand as he wobbled a bit.

Ben nodded and said, "Don't worry Master Hand. I'll take care of the manor."

Master Hand thanked him and floated off for a much needed rest.

* * *

Toon Link: The Bowser Monster doesn't want to say much. Please send a review.


	68. The 17th and final smasher

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is the last new smasher.

Luigi: Only 3 more chapters until _HE_ appears.

The Bowser Monster: I am evil Homer! I am evil Homer!

Fox: He says that a lot now. Say it Toon Link.

Toon Link: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs, what's on his list, and HIM!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Note: He's just scared out of his mind.)

* * *

It was a quiet day at Smash Manor. It was quiet because mostly everyone was still recovering from Tabuu's attack. Ben was sitting in Master Hand's office until Vivian burst through the doors while crying her eyes out and while still wearing her purple pajamas.

"What's wrong Vivian?" asked Ben.

Vivian answered, "M-m-m-mommy i-i-isn't m-moving!"

Ben jumped jump and demanded, "Take me to her and now!"

Vivian nodded and she ran off with Ben following her. They soon reached a staircase and Peach was at the base while lying down. Her eyes were closed. Ben looked over her and found out she was knocked out and pretty good. He made a ball of water appear over his left hand. He made it ice cold. He threw it…….right into Peach's face.

Peach got up and screamed, "What was that for?!"

"MOMMY!" shouted Vivian as she jumped up to Peach and hugged her. She was still crying her eyes out.

Peach still didn't understand what was going on but she hugged her back and tried to calm her down. Ben was walking back to the office until his cell phone rang.

He pulled it out, pressed a button, and asked, "Jell-O?"

The person on the other end laughed for a bit at Ben's joke. After he calmed down, Ben found out it was the President of Nintendo.

"Rini Mr. President. What do you need?" asked Ben. (Note: Rini means 'hello' in the Dragtion's language.)

The president answered and Ben nodded.

"I see. I'll give him a call. Good pie," said Ben before he hung up.

Ben went to his office and looked around a phone book until he found a number.

"Here it is. The leader of the team, Star Wolf, Wolf himself. He had better join us," said Ben before he dialed a number on his phone.

He waited a bit and after about 3 minutes, Ben hung up. It wasn't easy but, he got Wolf to join Brawl.

"I better get the others," said Ben before he went over to the P.A. system. "We have a new smasher. I need everyone in the meeting room. That is all."

Everyone gathered in the meeting room. Aryll's grandma came by and took her back home so she wasn't there. Ben was taking a head count and almost thought Vivian wasn't there until he saw her sleep on Peach's lap. Ben chuckled a bit. It reminded him of Fee when she was little.

Ben cleared his throat and said, "I would like to introduce our last smasher. Now, I've told him about what happened so he won't be too upset that he can't fight."

Bowser rolled his eyes and said, "Oh great, another hero."

"Actually, he's a villain," said Ben with a frown on his face.

Ganondorf said, "This is going to be sweet."

Ben shook his head, rolled his eyes and said, "Well, Fox and Falco will know who he is all too well."

Fox and Falco couldn't believe there ears. They knew only one person who could fit that description.

Ben said, "Well, he is Wolf."

A grey wolf entered. He had a metal eye patch on his left eye. He wore strange clothes and had scary looking claws. (I'm not good at describing what he looks like and if you've played Brawl, I don't need to.)

"My name is Wolf. I may not look like it but, I'm not someone you want to mess with," said Wolf as he growled as he finished his sentence.

Some of the younger smashers flinched at this. They introduced themselves to him. Fox and Falco didn't since they knew each other and were from the same place. Wolf decided to go check out his room.

"I can't wait to fight," said Wolf as he unpacked.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Wolf is the last smasher I'm adding.

Falco: Well, all we need is 3 adventures for him and then you can use HIM!

The Bowser Monster: I know that Falco. Please send an idea for Wolf. Say it please.

Wolf: Send a review and an idea.

The Bowser Monster: Sorry if this is short.


	69. A big twist

The New Smasher

The Bowser Monster: Here's Wolf's first adventure.

Toon Link: Is HE here yet?

Amy: He's appearing in the last adventure.

Sonic: Someone new is appearing this chapter.

Luna: Whoever it is belongs to The Bowser Monster.

The Bowser Monster: Say it Wolf!!

Wolf: -groans- The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs.

It was a quiet day at Smash Manor. Except for the fact that the younger smashers (Toon Link included) were fighting about what movie they should watch. Crazy Hand broke a lot of the DVDs they liked so there were very few choices. Everyone soon had enough of this because they were getting pretty serious about what to watch. Wolf made the big mistake of entering there little fight. He almost got hit by an Ice Mine from Fee.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" demanded Wolf as he put up his reflector.

When all the smashers tried to use an attack, it was sent back at them. They were hit hard and were knocked back. They slowly got up while rubbing there heads.

Fee shook herself and answered, "We're fighting about what movie to watch. Crazy Hand broke most of them."

Wolf almost started shooting his blaster until he saw Ben. Now, since Ganondorf was a villain as well, he warned him about Ben when he gets angry. He was especially angry if someone attacked Julia or Fee.

"I think it would be better if they went to Blockbuster and picked a movie to watch rather than fight here," suggested Ben.

Wolf thought about it for a bit and said, "Alright then. Raise your hand if you want to go. Bring your own money because I don't want to pay for your things."

The only ones who raised there hands were Fee, Vivian, Pichu, Young Link, and Toon Link. They immediately ran to there rooms and tried to find there wallets. Ness, Pichu, and Lucas decided to watch what they had here. Vivian, Pichu, and Young Link returned immediately after they found there wallets. They were out of breath. Toon Link decided to take his time since there was no hurry.

"Now all we need is Fee," said Wolf as he looked around.

"I'm coming Wolf," shouted Fee from the top of the stairs.

When she came back, she was wearing a pink t-shirt and white shorts with a blue broach.

"Why are you wearing that?" asked Pichu.

Fee giggled and said, "Because this is what I wanted to wear in the fights. I couldn't find it at first until today."

Wolf just growled and said, "Let's just GO!"

The younger smashers ran as fast as they could to Ben's van. Wolf was soon met with Ben's staff in the back of his head. Wolf rubbed the back of his head. Ben handed him his keys.

"Just be glad I'm letting you use my van. I can't believe that gas is 3.95 a gallon! I'm glad I use an artificial Chaos Emerald in my van as an energy source. I promise I'll get to work on yours so it won't need gas ever again," said Ben as he dug around in one of his sleeves.

Wolf just shook his head and walked off. He found Ben's van and the younger smashers were already buckled up. He climbed in the drive seat and started the van. He thought it was odd that it didn't make the engine sound other vehicles do when you start them.

"Since it doesn't use gas, it doesn't make that sound or pollute," pointed out Fee.

Wolf replied, "That's really good to know."

Wolf pulled out of the drive away form the manor. Little did they know an old foe was watching them.

"I'll kill that brat even if it cost me my life," said the figure in an ally.

They soon reached Blockbuster and entered. Wolf had to make one thing very clear.

"No horror movies. I don't want everyone screaming there heads off at night. Understand me?" asked Wolf in a very serious voice.

They nodded and split into groups. Fee and Vivian went to kid movies while Young Link and Toon Link went to find something they would like. Wolf decided to go look at horror and adult movies he could watch in his room.

"Let's watch this Vivian," said Fee as she help up a movie called Milo and Otis.

Vivian looked at it and asked, "Is that a good movie?"

Fee nodded and answered, "My daddy watched this movie a lot when he was a kid. Mommy might like it too."

Vivian grabbed a movie and said, "I'd rather watch this."

Fee saw it was the first Harry Potter movie. (I can't spell it right.) She guessed she was a very big Harry Potter movie fan. She then decided to just rent both movies.

"Want to get some snacks?" asked Fee.

"I hope they have gummies," answered Vivian in a very happy voice.

She immediately ran towards to where they sell the snacks. Fee just giggled and walked to her. Young Link and Toon Link were getting in a fight about what movie was better.

"LOARD OF THE RINGS!" shouted Young Link.

"STAR WARS!" shouted Toon Link.

"LOARD OF THE RINGS!"

"STAR WARS!"

"LOARD OF THE RINGS!"

"STAR WARS!"

"Wait?! Why don't we rent both?" suggested Young Link.

Toon Link answered, "Well, Wolf did say we would be paying for ourselves so that is a good idea."

"I'm just glad that we settled this before Wolf deled with us himself. He's scarier than Ganondorf," said Young Link as he shuttered at the thought.

They grabbed there movies and went to where they sell snacks. Wolf was finally glad they shut there mouths. He found some good horror and action movies he'd like to watch in private. Most of which were werewolf movies. He decided to grab a bucket of microwavable pop-corn. (I'm talking about those buckets that if you microwave them, it's like you have a movie sized bucket of pop-corn.) Fee had one with a few things of candy inside it.

"Why are you buying all that candy?" asked Wolf.

Fee gigged and answered, "I want to buy some candy for mommy and daddy."

Wolf just shook his head. Then he noticed that Vivian had a 5 pound bucket of gummy worms and gummy bears. Wolf decided to not argue or get met with a frying pan from Peach. All Toon Link and Young Link had was a box of chocolate covered raisins. They went to the check out counter (Or whatever you call it) and paid for there things and loaded up and drove back home.

"I hope I can watch all of these before Thursday," said Wolf with a chuckle.

They soon heard a tire blow out. Fee and Vivian screamed there heads off while Toon Link and Young Link held on to the seats in-front of them. Wolf was able to stop the van before a wreck happened. When it stopped, Vivian and Fee were still scared out of there minds.

"We better get out and check the damage," said Wolf before he turned off the van.

Vivian and Young Link said they'd rather stay in the van. Wolf, Toon Link, and Fee got out to check the damage. The front left tire was wrapped with some kind of cloth with spikes around it.

"Now for the kill," said a voice from an ally.

Fee looked behind her and dodged an all too familiar energy whip. It was Bloody Ben again.

"I'm going to kill that br-," but before Bloody Ben could strike again, he was hit on the head with a pipe.

"That'll teach you to not mess with kids," said a person from behind Bloody Ben.

Wolf pulled out his blaster and said, "Drop the pipe and come out."

The person put the pipe down and walked out of the ally. It was a girl. She appeared to be 15 years old. She had icy-blue eyes and short blond hair. She wore a pair of white sneakers and blue jeans. She wore a white t-shirt that was red at the shoulders and on the back.

"Sorry about that. My name is Elizabeth," said the figure.

Wolf put his blaster away and said, "You look innocent enough. My name is Wolf."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "I guess you're a smasher."

Wolf nodded but before the others introduced themselves to Elizabeth; Bloody Ben whipped her on her right arm and fell down.

"That will teach you to mess with me brat," said Bloody Ben in a very aggravated voice.

Fee walked up in-front of Wolf and said, "I won't ever let you get away with what you've done to my family and to my friends."

She used Freezing Icicle Dart on him. He was frozen solid. Fee decided to leave him there. Wolf decided to help Elizabeth up and look over her wound.

"It doesn't look too bad. We can fix you up back at Smash Manor," said Wolf as he looked at the gash on her arm.

Elizabeth nodded and got in the van. Wolf removed the cloth and was surprised that the tire fixed itself. He shrugged and drove back to the manor without any other incidents. When they got back inside, Fee immediately ran up and hugged Ben.

"Hi daddy! I picked out a movie and some candy for us," said Fee as she looked at her father.

Elizabeth asked, "Can you fix my arm?"

Ben nodded and answered, "Sure. My name is Ben."

Elizabeth said, "I used to have a big brother by that name. My name is Elizabeth."

Ben chucked and said, "That's a weird countenance because I used to have a sister by that name."

Elizabeth gasped and asked, "What happened to her?"

Ben just shook his head before he answered, "She was killed by my oldest foe. Sly-pan is his name. He also killed every other member of my family."

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe it. Maybe….just maybe…..

"The same thing happened to me," said Elizabeth.

Ben then put 2 and 2 together and shouted, "LITTLE SIS!"

Elizabeth shouted, "BIG BROTER!"

They hugged for the first time in years. Wolf just rolled his eye and walked off to his room. He put in a DVD and relaxed.

The Bowser Monster: That was a very big twist there.

Ben: You are very kind.

Wolf: I'll just say it. Please send a review and an idea.


	70. The Xia Xiang Mines

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: -not making any noise-

Amy: He's upset that he only got a single review for his last chapter about 5 DAYS after he added it.

Elizabeth: I'm just glad that Shining Bahamut reviewed.

Sonic: I'd thought he'd be happy that the story has had 30,000 hits.

Snake: Well, I hope people review this chapter. Also, a few new things in this chapter belong to him. Say it Wolf.

Wolf: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs and what's on his list.

* * *

It was a quiet day at Smash Manor. Most of the smashers left the manor for something. The only ones who were still at the manor were Wolf, Ben, Julia, Fee, The Big 3, (a.k.a., Bruce, Slyako, and Nictola.), Peach, Elizabeth, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Vivian. Peach was sitting in the dinging room in her pink nightgown, reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee until Vivian appeared.

"Hi mommy. What are you reading about?" asked Vivian in a curious tone.

Peach replied, "I'm reading about how gas prices are over 4.00 a gallon in our area." (That's how much it cost in my area too! No lie!)

Peach soon noticed something was different about Vivian. She looked different but Peach couldn't figure it out.

"Did you notice that I moved the hair that covered my right back?" asked Vivian.

Peach answered, "I thought you looked different today. I think you should keep your hair like that. It looks very nice."

Vivian giggled before she hugged Peach. Peach was a little startled but she hugged Vivian back. She soon heard laughing. She was scared because she didn't know anyone who laughed the way she's hearing it.

She turned around and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"What was that?" shouted Ben as he ran through the manor with Wolf following him.

"I don't know but it came from the dinging room," replied Wolf.

They burst in the room and saw Peach out cold on the floor. There was a black piece of paper on the table. It was written in red ink. Ben grabbed it and read it out loud. It read:

'Dear Ben,

I've taken those 2 brats know as Fee and Vivian! If you want to see them ever again, come and fight my 'pet' at the Xia-Xiang mines on Dragtionus. Also, I'm going on vacation and I'm forcing my demon lackeys come along with me. SO DEAL WITH IT! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!

Signed your evil foe,

Sly-pan'

Ben growled a dragon growl and crunched the letter in his hand. He knew something was strange when Fee didn't come down for breakfast earlier.

Julia and Elizabeth rushed in and Julia shouted, "What happened in here?!"

Wolf sighed and answered, "Some nut job named Sly-pan knocked out Peach and took Vivian."

Elizabeth said, "Sly-pan isn't a nut job. He lead's the dark demon armies. He's not to be taken lightly."

Julia was about to cry before Ben said, "I'll go to the Xia-Xiang mines and rescue them honey. Don't worry about a thing."

Wolf then said, "I'll come along. I think you'll need help."

Ben nodded and said, "I'll need all the help I can get. Want to come little sis? I think you'll enjoy it."

Elizabeth thought about it for a bit and said, "I'll come along. I want to help anyway I can."

Ben nodded and told Julia to watch over Peach. Julia nodded, picked Peach up, and carried her to the medical room. Wolf and Elizabeth grabbed Ben's hands before they teleported to Dragtionus.

**Somewhere on Dragtionus**

They looked ahead and couldn't believe there eyes. They weren't in the Xia-Xiang mines, they were in some desert. Wolf thought about shooting himself so he wouldn't die form the heat.

"Don't even think about it Wolf. I did this on porpoise because I think Sly-pan set a trap in the mines," said Ben.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ben replied, "I mean if we teleported straight there, something might have happened. I teleported us to The Brango Desert because it's the closest location near the mines."

Wolf just growled and shouted, "I REALLY HOPE THIS HEAT FRIES YOUR BRAIN!"

Ben just shook his head and told them to start walking. They followed him until Ben pulled out his staff and blocked there paths. They looked over his arms and gasped. There was a very large and deep hole in the ground right in-front of them! It was like an Ant Lion trap. But Ben knew it was something worse.

"What made this?" asked Wolf in a curious voice.

Ben answered, "It was made by a Kimredia. It's a very large and scary kind of snake. Julia killed one 2 years ago. I was glad she came back alive."

Before they started to go around it, the ground started to shake. A HUGE silver snake started digging out of the hole. It was 30 ft. long and as tall as a bus. It had a pointed head and a nasty look in its eyes.

Elizabeth pointed a shaky finger at it and asked in a shaky voice, "I-i-is t-t-that a K-K-Kimredia?"

Ben nodded and answered, "That is a Kimredia."

It let out a loud roar and Elizabeth started to fall in the pit. Wolf made his Land Master appear and started to shoot it. While it was busy getting shot at Ben jumped into the pit and grabbed her hand. He jumped back out just as Wolf's Final Smash ended. The Kimredia fled into its pit, not wanting to try to eat prey that could fight back like that.

Elizabeth was clinging to Ben when she asked, "Is it gone?"

Ben sighed and answered, "It left little sis. They don't like prey that can fight back and probably kill it."

Wolf groaned and said, "Don't keep that up or I'll barf like no tomorrow."

Elizabeth let go and they went around the pit. They soon reached a very large mine. There was a mountain in the middle with mining equipment and mine carts all around the area. Everything was very quiet. Nothing was moving. You could hear a pin drop. Ben knew something was wrong. The mine was very active. The miners lived nearby and usual greeted anyone who entered.

"This is way beyond weird. The miners usually greet anyone who enters here and there usually busy digging up some Xia-Xiang," said Ben as he studied the area.

"What does Xia-Xiang mean?" asked Wolf.

Ben sighed and answered, "It means 'Big Jewel' in English. We use gems as money since there quite common here. We call our money 'Reptols'."

Elizabeth asked, "Why aren't they mining?"

Ben shrugged and answered, "Not even I know why. They usually are very busy year-round. We better check on them."

Wolf looked around and asked, "Where are there huts or whatever they stay in?"

Ben shook his head and replied, "They live underground Wolf."

They found an entrance that didn't have any track for the carts to enter though. They entered an elevator and went down. They soon found a small village. The houses were made of stones. The miners were Dragtions. They looked like regular Dragtions but all of them had brown scales. There clothes were very worn. Small Dragtions were running around and playing games in what appeared to be the streets. A very old Dragtion approached them. He had a cane and looked like he had back problems.

"All hail the emperor of Dragtionus," said the Dragtion as he bowed before Ben.

Ben sighed and said, "You don't have to do that every time I come here Etrionga."

The Dragtion known as Etrionga got back up and said, "I'm sorry my lord. We have a very serious problem. I'll explain in my home."

Wolf looked around and said, "Man, your village needs our help."

Etrionga shook his head and sighed. He led them to his home. They were shocked about how the people looked. Many were injured and starving. Elizabeth couldn't believe this. Her brother was the leader of the planet and he's letting them suffer. They soon reached a small hut with a blanket covering the entrance.

They sat around a fire and Etrionga started to explain what was going on. "About 1 month ago, some of our workers went deep into the mines and came back very injured. Soon, a strange creature started attacking us. We were gravely injured. The creature soon started attacking our crops and destroying our equipment. We had no choice but to stop mining and growing our food. The creature even destroyed our only commutation to the king. We've been suffering. We barley have food, little water is left, and at this rate, the Etromona tribe will be gone forever."

Wolf nodded and asked, "Where does it hide?"

Etrionga answered, "It lives very deep in the mines. We need someone to heal my people and fight the monster. Please, we beg of you. Help save the Etromona tribe."

Ben nodded and said, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll stay here to heal everyone. Wolf, Elizabeth, I want you to go fight the creature. Just be careful out there."

Wolf groaned and asked, "Why should we do it?"

Ben growled and replied, "Okay, let me put it another way. Either you help or you'll get to see the inside of a Kimredia."

Wolf put his hands and asked, "Where is the mine cart that takes us there?"

Ben smirked before he went to where the injured miners were. Etrionga led Elizabeth and Wolf to a mine cart with a control panel near it. Elizabeth and Wolf climbed in while Etrionga waited at the controls.

"This cart will take you near the very center of the mine where the creature leaves. Please be very careful. We've tried many different ways of killing it but none have worked. I want my people to be safe. That monster isn't to be taken lightly, so like I said before, be careful," warned Etrionga before he set them off.

**Later**

They soon reached the end of the track and found themselves in a very large passage. There were lanterns hanging and some mining tools nearby. They got out and noticed there were 2 paths. One went to the left and the other one went to the right. They had trouble deciding which to choose.

"I say the left," said Elizabeth as she pointed left.

"I say the right," said Wolf as he pointed to the right.

They started to stare at each other very closely and growled at the same time. Then something strange happened. A Binding Snake Wire appeared behind Wolf and tied him up. Elizabeth gasped and walked back a bit. The binds soon let go of him.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know how I do that. I wish I knew," said Elizabeth as she let her head hang down.

Wolf shook himself and said, "Just watch it or you'll see a Homerun Bat in your face."

After that little episode, they choose left. Wolf didn't notice the tracks went to the left until the binding lifted him up. They soon reached a very large room. In the center of the room was a very large lizard. It was at least 10 ft. tall and long. Its head and lower half looked like it was a tree. Its back and tail looked like a hedge. Its claws looked like leaves. It also had a single row of leaves around its neck. They couldn't believe there eyes.

"Now what do we do?" asked Elizabeth.

Wolf replied, "We wake it up and kill it."

Wolf used his Final Smash and shot at its head. The lizard let out a loud roar and some rocks fell. Wolf kept firing at it but it wasn't doing anything. His Final Smash soon ended and the lizard was very angry. The leaves around its neck started to spin and a strong gust caught them off guard. They were knocked back into a wall.

"Got any other ideas Wolf?" asked Elizabeth sternly.

Wolf answered, "I got no idea other than that wire thing you did."

Elizabeth had no choice but to try. She didn't know how to do it but if she didn't try, they might be lunch! She tried to make the wires appear but nothing happened.

"This is hopeless Wolf! I don't know how to do it," shouted Elizabeth.

The lizard was slowly coming closer to them. But before it could, a very large silver colored ball came rolling towards it. The ball caught most of it. The only parts that were sticking out were its legs, head, and tail. The ball rolled around and the creature struggled. Elizabeth and Wolf laughed.

"I'm glad I don't know what happened," sighed Elizabeth.

"So it was a Flononga that was attacking the mines," said a familiar voice form behind.

They turned around and saw Ben standing there.

"If you want to know, a Flononga is a type of lizard that's only native to the Dragoon Forest. They get scared of machines because they are part plant. I guess it was scared and confused so it attacked the miners. I'll teleport it home," explained Ben before he snapped his fingers.

The Flononga was sent back to its home and checked over Wolf and Elizabeth. Ben still had something on his mind.

"Hey sis. Why didn't you tell me you could do metal magic?" asked Ben.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and answered, "I didn't know until you told me."

Ben chuckled and said, "Don't worry about a thing. I'll teach you every metal spell I know. I'm surprised you can use Chaos Iron. That was the ball that caught the Flononga. I'll help you master it."

Elizabeth nodded and they noticed a strange light. They entered it and soon found a strange room. Fee was curled up into a ball in one corner and in the other was Vivian. She was chubby now. Her stomach was picking out of her pajamas a bit. She let out a groan.

Fee uncurled herself and shouted, "DADDY!!"

Fee ran up and hugged Ben and he hugged her back. He was glad she was safe.

"What happened to her?" asked Wolf as he pointed to Vivian.

Fee looked back at her and answered, "There was a lot of gummies in here and since Vivian loves gummies so much, she couldn't help herself. She ate some of it but put the rest in her hat."

Elizabeth picked her up with some difficulty and said, "I hope Peach doesn't get mad."

Ben nodded and said, "I just remembered. I fixed everything in there town so all we need is to go home. I hope Peach believes us."

Wolf grabbed Ben's hand while he grabbed Elizabeth. They teleported back to the manor and Julia greeted them.

"Welcome back everyone," greeted Julia.

Fee jumped off Ben and hugged Julia. She hugged her back. Elizabeth soon found Peach watching some TV.

"Uh…Peach. I brought Vivian back but she isn't feeling well right now," said Elizabeth before she laid Vivian down next to Peach.

Peach looked at her and gasped. "I'm glad you're alright. I hope you get better soon."

Peach lifted Vivian's head on her lap and rubbed her stomach. Vivian groaned and put her hands on her stomach. She smiled at her mom and fell asleep. Wolf went to his room and started to watch some movies.

"I hope I never have to see that kind of garbage ever again," said Wolf as he watched some horror movies.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Well, this took a long time to write. I hope people review!!

Sonic: I really want to see HIM!

Amy: He still needs 1 more idea before he adds the next chapter.

The Bowser Monster: Here's something you might want to know. NEVER mix cleaning products. EVER!! That could be very dangerous. Say it Wolf.

Wolf: Please send a review and an idea for my last adventure.

The Bowser Monster: I really want a review!!


	71. The Crystal Valley

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: I'm very sorry about not adding this earlier.

Sonic: You were surfing the web and couldn't log in earlier.

Mewtwo: You also had no idea what to do for Wolf's last adventure.

The Bowser Monster: At least I do now. The next chapter will be the last. Say it for the last time Wolf.

Wolf: The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs and what's on his list.

* * *

It was a quiet day at Smash Manor. Ben was in the newly added map room. Master Hand decided to let him add it just incase something happened. He was currently looking around the Tnroniverta Galaxy for something. (That's the galaxy where Dragtionus is. I'll add more info on my profile.) He was looking around a planet until a voice interrupted him.

"Hi there Ben. What are you doing?" asked the voice witch sounded very young.

Ben turned around and saw Vivian. He saw curiosity in her sapphire blue eyes. (Forget to mention what color her eyes were. Sorry about that.) Ben also noticed that she was fatter. Her belly stuck out a little more than before. She also had a little extra fat on her arms, legs, and face.

Ben replied, "Hi Vivian. I was looking for someplace for Fox, Falco, and Wolf to race. Fox and Falco's Arwings against Wolf's Wolfen but the problem is they can't race from where they came from and they can't race in the city so I'm trying to find somewhere for them to race."

Vivian nodded and asked, "Any luck yet?"

Ben sighed and answered, "Unfortunately I haven't had any luck. Most of the places are too dangerous."

Vivian nodded. She knew that they wanted to race for a very long time now and they haven't gotten a chance. Ben was curious about why she was fatter.

"Why are you fatter?" Ben asked out of nowhere.

Vivian looked down and back to Ben before she replied, "I've been eating nothing but gummies all day long."

Ben shook his head and sighed. She had a very big problem with gummies. If she could, that's all she would eat for the rest of eternity. Peach decided to not mess with Vivian and her gummy problem.

Peach came in and said, "There you are honey. We better let Ben get back to work."

"Can I have some gummies?" asked Vivian very sweetly.

Peach giggled and answered, "Of course my sweet little piggy. You can have all the gummies you can eat."

"YAY!" cheered Vivian.

Vivian grabbed Peach's hand and walked out with her. Ben went back to searching for a place for Fox, Falco, and Wolf to race. He decided to go look around Dragtionus. He had to find a place that wouldn't be too dangerous for them to race and that wouldn't get damaged if they raced there. He soon remembered something.

"I think I found a winner," said Ben as he smiled.

**In the living room**

Ben gathered Wolf, Falco, and Fox in the living room. Wolf had his arms crossed and had a very serious look on his face. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to race his Wolfen against Falco and Fox's Arwings.

Ben clapped his hands together and said, "I've found the perfect place for you 3 to race."

Wolf immediately shot up and said, "You have got to be kidding me!!"

Ben shook his head and said, "I'm not lying Wolf. I know the perfect place for your race."

"Oh really. Where is it then?" asked Falco in a know-it-all tone.

Ben answered, "It's the Crytriona Valley of Dragtionus. It's made of special crystals that won't break from any sound level. It's perfect for your race."

They decided to race there. It was better than nothing.

**In the ****Crytriona****Valley**

Ben was on a floating platform with Falco and Fox in there Arwings while Wolf was in his Wolfen in what appeared to be starting gates. The platform was floating above a very large valley that was made of nothing but crystal!

Ben pulled out a megaphone and said, "The rules are simple. The first one to race around the valley and get back here first is the winner. You can't attack you opponents or fly out of the valley. You can use any shortcuts you can find but no making any of them yourself."

A red light showed up. It turned yellow for a few seconds until it turned green and the race began. They all got an even start and went there separate ways in the valley. Wolf went left but if he knew what was going to happen, he wouldn't have picked it. Fox went straight while Falco went right. Fox and Falco were winning because Wolf ran into a problem. An EXTREAMLY powerful gust hit his Wolfen so hard the metal was starting to get ripped off! Wolf was soon sent flying down in the deep valley.

"AT LEAST I HAD A GOOD LIFE!" shouted Wolf before he hit the bottom.

Luckily he was out cold. Some strange figures approached him.

"What should we do?" asked one of the figures.

"Take him to the village for treatment," replied another figure.

The first figure nodded and picked up Wolf. The figures flew off to there village.

**20 minutes later**

Wolf was laid down on a blanket. He was out cold until he tasted something very nasty in his mouth. It seemed to be a liquid. He immediately shot up and spat out the drink. He coughed a bit and saw that he was in a hut made of crystal. He looked to his left and saw a female Dragtion. She was Slyako's height and had light green scales, wings, and tail. She wore skin tight clothes but not like Samus wears. She wore a lime-green t-shirt and bright blue shorts.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU MAKE ME DRINK?!" demanded Wolf.

The Dragtion girl giggled and answered, "It was my special blend of Crystal Fruit. It appears it does work on non-Dragtions."

Wolf got up slowly. He still was a little injured but he could still stand. He had a few things on his mind. 1) Where the heck is he? 2) Who is this girl? 3) What the heck happened? And 4) What about the race?

"Who are you anyway?" asked Wolf in a demanding tone.

The Dragtion girl put her hands on her hips and replied, "Excuse me but it's rude to ask a lady her name before a man introduces himself first."

Wolf growled and said, "My name is Wolf."

The Dragtion girl nodded and said, "My name is Windtam. I'm the leader of the Winzartio Tribe. It appears it happened again."

Wolf tilted his head to the left a bit and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Windtam sighed and answered, "You're not the only one to get hit with those strong winds. You see, the Crytriona Valley is famous for its very powerful winds. The strongest winds can rip the metal of an earth based plane to the frame! Our tribe adapted to this. We wear tight clothes so the wind won't rip them off. Anyway, for a few days now, the winds have become so powerful, we can't fly right. Someone has to be doing this because before this started; someone took my child and left a note threatening that he would be killed if I tried to stop him!"

Wolf couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to help anyway he could.

"I'll help you get him back. Just take me to where all this is happening and I'll take care of it," said Wolf in a way that said he was going to help no matter what happens.

Windtam nodded and told him to climb on her back. He did and Windtam shot out an open window as super sonic speed. Wolf thought his fur was going to be yanked off. Windtam was keeping her arms to her side, her tail and legs straight, and her wings spread flat out. Wolf didn't know how she could do this but he didn't want to know. They soon reached a very flat area that over looked the valley. Windtam landed near the top.

"This is as far as we can go without being seen. Just be careful Wolf," warned Windtam.

Wolf nodded and started to climb his way up. He peaked over the top and couldn't believe his eyes. In what to be a green bubble was a small Dragtion boy. He had the same color scales as Windtam. He wore a sky-blue t-shirt and overalls. He had a very scared look on his face. Next to him was a large robot with a big fan. What really surprised him was the man holding a controller. He was wearing very large goggles. Who was this man you may ask? It's Dr. EGGMAN!

"It appears that the Egg Fan works just fine. By combining the strength of the winds here with my Egg Fan's wind power, it makes it impossible to fly here even for that stupid tribe. I can't believe there leader thinks I'll kill her son," said Eggman before he started to laugh.

Wolf jumped up, pulled out his blaster, pointed it at Eggman, and shouted, "FREEZE!"

Eggman was so startled that he threw his controller in the air. Wolf saw his chance and shot it a few times. It soon exploded and the Egg Fan started to spark. The Egg Fan started to shoot strong blast of wind in random directions. Eggman jumped into his hover craft and flew off. Wolf was about to run until Windtam flew up, grabbed Wolf, broke the bubble, rescued her son, and flew back to her hut just in time. Ben was waiting.

"It's good to see you again your majesty. Our valley is safe now thanks to Wolf here," greeted Windtam.

Ben nodded and said, "It's good to see you too Windtam. I'd stay awhile longer but I better get Wolf home."

Windtam nodded and said goodbye. Ben teleported himself and Wolf back to Smash Manor. Wolf decided to go get some rest. He ran into Fox and Falco on the way. They wanted to know what happened. Wolf told them to go ask Ben. When he reached his room, he jumped onto his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Sorry if this isn't longer. It's pretty late and I want to go to bed. Please leave a review. Don't forget, the next chapter is the last one.


	72. The ultimate quest part 1

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: This is the last chapter and it will be the longest.

Sonic: Please don't get mad at him. He had a LOT to type.

Amy: I wanted to get married!

The Bowser Monster: Don't worry Amy. You'll get married in a sequel I'll make some other time. I only own my OCs and what's on my list under my profile.

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Smash Manor. Master Hand was back to normal and running Smash Manor again. Sonic and Amy were working on there wedding in the living room. They were trying to stack the invitations. It would be easier if Star wasn't knocking the stack over and over again.

"Stop dong that Star," said Amy as she put her hands on her hips.

All Star did was blow a raspberry at her. Amy couldn't stand it. Sonic just laughed at Star. Ben was reading a very large book. It was huge! It was also written in the Dragtions old language.

"Siy! Bty quet! De yron ki ften jimk!" said Ben with out moving his book. (English: Hey! Be quiet! I want to read this!) (I'll translate everything Ben, Julia, Fee, Bruce, Slyako, and Nictola say in the Dragtion's old language.)

Amy and Sonic gave each other looks that clearly said, 'What did he say?'

Fee came in and translated what Ben said into English for them. She walked over to Ben and looked over his shoulder.

Ben turned to her and asked, "Can I help you?"

Fee giggled and replied, "I want to know what you're reading about daddy."

Ben turned back to his book and answered, "I'm reading about the battle between Quartimal who was double teamed by Sho-cue and Sly-pan."

"Can you tell me daddy? Please?!" begged Fee with a face that people can't say no to.

Ben nodded and answered, "Sure but it does get pretty violent."

Fee nodded and Ben cleared his throat. (Note: The next part of the story will be about the fight.)

Sly-pan and Sho-cue were in a sword battle in a wasteland. They were having another one of there demon wars again. They always had them to see who was stronger but, this time, it was different.

They had there swords locked when Sly-pan said, "You better give up Sho-cue. I haven't lost yet."

Sho-cue shoved his sword and said, "I never give up. You can never stop me Sly-pan."

"Maybe you should both surrender to me!" demanded a very scary voice.

Before they got a chance to see who it was, they were blasted with shadow balls and sent flying in opposite directions. They tumbled a bit and there swords were in there reach. They grabbed there swords and slowly got up.

"Which one of you MORANS did that?!" demanded Sly-pan.

They soon noticed the demon that shot them wasn't a light or dark demon. He was Sly-pan's height and purple all over. He was human like. He wore a jacket like the one Blaze the cat wears. He wore a belt that had strange circular stones with symbols on them. He had 2 large black colored angle wings. On his back was something that looked something like a hula-hoop and the same strange stones like the ones on his belt. In his right hand was a staff. It looked like Ben's when the tip opened but it had 3 rings near the tip and the same wings under the rings.

Sho-cue asked, "Who the heck are you?"

The demon laughed and answered, "My name is Quartimal! I'm more powerful that all the demons combined!"

Sly-pan charged his Death Blast and fired. (It's the same move he tried to get Ben with in Chapter 54.) Quartimal held up one finger and flicked it like it was nothing. He charged at him and knocked Sly-pan into a rock! Sly-pan moaned a bit. Sho-cue charged too fast for the human eye to see. Quartimal could hear him coming so he blocked Sho-cue's attack with his staff.

"It appears he want lying," stated Sho-cue.

"FEEL MY POWER!!" shouted Quartimal.

Quartimal unleashed a very large blast from his staff. Most of the area was blasted! Sho-cue and Sly-pan were very weak.

"We better seal him away," suggested Sly-pan while he breathed hard.

Sho-cue nodded in agreement. Sly-pan opened a portal behind Quartimal and Sho-cue made a black crystal star appear behind the portal. Quartimal knew what they were doing so he planted his feet deep in the ground. They used the last of there strength to push him in and seal him in the star. Before he was pushed, he dropped his staff.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" was all he said before being sealed in the star.

The staff closed up and looked like Ben's. Sho-cue fainted but Sly-pan grabbed the star.

"I'll make sure you never bother us again," snorted Sly-pan before he threw the star very far.

He fainted after throwing the star. 2 demons appeared. One was a light demon while the other was a dark demon. They grabbed there leaders and went back to there hideouts.

(Back to the story.)

Ben closed the book and said, "That's how Quartimal was sealed in The Necro Star."

Fee wasn't listening because she fell asleep. Ben chuckled and put her on his lap. She curled up into a ball. (I mean like when a dog sleeps.) Ben smiled at his daughter. He'd do anything to keep her safe. He still had something on his mind though. What is The Shadow Clan up to? They haven't attacked in awhile and Ben was getting suspicious about them. He hoped they would leave him and the smashers alone for awhile.

**Meanwhile, in the Dark Realm**

Shadow Bone was focusing on some black powder but, it wasn't regular black powder. It soon took the form of a very large black jewel. It had one big eye and 4 pink tentacles sticking out near the bottom.

"Alright Black Gem, join The Shadow Clan or be killed," said Shadow Bone.

The gem bowed and said, "I will obey you my master."

Black Gem left the room to explore the castle. (I'll call him Black Gem and he's the final boss of Wario World for Game Cube.) Shadow Bone snapped his fingers and a strange black colored star appeared. It had one red eye in its center. It was Dark Nebula. (Kirby Squeak Squad) Shadow Bone repeated what he said to Black Gem. Dark Nebula replied with his mind and flew off.

"Now all I need is Shadow Peach," said Shadow Bone as he rubbed his hands together.

Shadow Peach came through a black portal and said, "I'm here to report my lord."

Shadow Bone crossed his arms and asked, "What do you need?"

Shadow Peach giggled and answered, "I brought it."

She pulled out the trophy of Tabuu! Shadow Bone nodded and grabbed it. He started focusing his powers into it. It started to glow a shadowy glow and then Tabuu appeared!

"AT LAST!! I AM FREE! NOW I CAN CONCER THIS WORLD!!" shouted Tabuu.

Shadow Bone pulled him down with his shadows, put his face up to his and warned, "Listen here Tabuu. I'm in charge here and if you try any funny stuff…..there will be server concusses! UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Tabuu quickly nodded. Shadow Bone let him go and told him to explore the castle. He then grabbed Shadow Peach with his shadows and started to chant something under his breath. Soon, a strange thing appeared behind Shadow Peach. It was as flat as paper and looked like a clear night sky. Its hair was the same way but it was pink. On its head was a crown.

"Where is the vessel I seek?" asked the strange thing.

Shadow Bone stopped chanting and answered, "Right in-front of you."

The thing bent over and a black tornado surrounded the thing and Shadow Peach. When it stopped, Shadow Peach was different. Her dress was pure black and she had a diamond shaped broach. The jewel was red. (I don't know how to describe the last part.)

Shadow Bone put his hands behind his back and said, "Welcome back, Shadow Queen." (Final boss of Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door)

The Shadow Queen giggled and said, "AH! It feels so nice to be flesh and blood again."

Shadow Bone told her to leave the room. He had to do something very important. The Shadow Queen nodded and left. Shadow Bone had one more thing to summon back. He put his hands together and started to chant again. This time, a very large summoning gate appeared on the ground. It opened and the scariest thing came out. It was a VERY large snake thing. Its upper body was human like. On its sides was a pair of white dragon heads. (I'm NOT very good at describing this one. Please watch its clip on Youtube for a picture of it.) In its hands was a very large scythe.

"Welcome to The Shadow Clan……Uroborus!!" said Shadow Bone before he laughed. (Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm final boss.)

"I better have a good reason to join or you'll taste my Flame Dragon Breath," warned Uroborus.

Shadow Bone growled and said in a very deep and scary voice, "If you don't join me, I'LL GIVE YOU A FULL TASTE OF MY SHAODW DEATH!! GOT ME!!"

Even though Uroborus was EXTREAMLY powerful, something about what he said really scared him. He joined for his safety. Shadow Bone needed a special book for the last member he wants to join but that could take awhile. He decided to spy on the smashers for a chance to strike.

**Back at the manor**

Ben was thinking of something to do while Fee was still sleeping on his lap. Master Hand appeared. He knew that if woke Fee up, she would freeze him solid unless Ben stopped her. He stick had to ask something important.

"Um, Ben. I need to ask something very important," Master Hand said nervously.

"What do you need?" asked Ben wondering if he should play Mario Kart Wii or something else.

Master Hand replied, "I was wondering if you would like to join the annual Family Smash Picnic?"

Ben answered, "I got nothing better to do anyway. Is there any thing I should know before I go on this? It sounds like fun though."

Master Hand said, "All you have to do is invite your family. If you have anyone left on Julia's side of the family that is. We're leaving in an hour."

Ben nodded and said, "All I have to do is call Julia's dad. Bruce and Slyako lost there parents. I'll have to call him up. I might as well get Luna's parents to come."

Master Hand nodded and floated off. Ben pulled out his black cell phone and dialed. It rang for a few times until someone answered.

"WHO DARES CALL ME?!" demeaned a voice on the other end.

Ben said, "You don't scare me Rugtional. I know it's you."

A laugh came from the other end for a bit. Ben shook his head. Rugtional had a bad sense of humor. Even Julia thought it was bad. One time when she was 4, he led her to a cave and said there was candy in it. There was a nest of Trico Spiders in the cave. Now Rugtional forgot that Trico Spiders are very dangerous to little Dragtions. Julia had to spend a month in the infirmary just to walk again. Boy did Rugtional get a beating from his wife that day. After that little incident, Julia was EXTREAMLY afraid of spiders.

"Sorry about that. You know me and my sense of humor. So what do you need from me?" asked Rugtional.

"There's a picnic and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It probably would help with your little problem with Julia," replied Ben while he tried to keep Fee asleep.

Rugtional thought about it for a bit before he said, "Alright. If it could help my small problem with Julia then I'll come."

"Great! Just come to Smash Manor. We're leaving in an hour so you better hurry," said Ben.

Rugtional said, "I'll bring a few treats so see ya latter!"

Ben and Rugtional hung up at the same time. Ben pulled out his little red book and found the number he needed. Luna was going to get a very big surprise. He dialed another number and waited for someone to answer.

"Good thing this isn't long distance," joked Ben as he chucked.

"Hello? Planet Crescentus. This is Crescent speaking. May I ask whose calling?" asked a female voice on the other end.

Ben put one hand behind his hand and answered, "Hey there Crescent. It's Ben, a.k.a. the guy who fix your planet and restored your kind."

"BEN! It's been 2 and ½ days since you last called. How's Luna doing?" asked Crescent.

Ben replied, "Everything's alright Crescent. I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Family Smash Picnic. I bet you and Solare would love to see your daughter. It's been 3 years since you've seen Luna after all. If you do want to come, then you have an hour to do so."

Crescent said, "I'd never pass a chance to see my sweet little Luna again. It's been so long and I hope Zecule is gone."

Ben shook his head and said, "He's sealed in Oblivion like many other criminals so you can relax."

"Alright then. I'll come on the picnic and probably spend some time with Luna. See ya soon!" said Crescent before she hung up.

Ben hung up his cell phone and decided to relax for a bit. Sonic and Amy were pretty excited.

"Guess what honey? You get to meet your family. You'll meet you grandma, your aunt, and your uncle and maybe your new cousin," said Amy in a babyish tone.

Star giggled and clapped her hands. Star honestly didn't know what was going on but Amy sounded pretty funny.

Sonic shook his head and asked, "Don't count on the cousin and don't you mean uncles?"

Amy put her hands on her hips and replied, "I don't think there married yet Sonic."

Meanwhile, Vivian was sitting on a couch in the game room munching on some gummies. Ben used his magic and she was skinny again. Peach was dancing around very happily. Vivian didn't know why.

"Why are you so happy mommy?" asked Vivian as she continued to eat gummies.

Peach replied, "I finally get to see my cousin Daisy! I'm so happy because I haven't seen her for a long time!"

Vivian shrugged and went back to eating gummies. She liked watching Peach dancing around. It was quiet enjoyable. Peach could dance quiet well. Vivian never met Daisy so she was a bit excited as well. Toon Link was happy that Aryll and his grandma could come without having to worry about demons.

**15 minutes later**

Someone was banging really hard on the doors.

"Let me in or I'll eat your souls!" shouted a voice from the other side.

Ben opened the door and an adult male Dragtion was standing there. He was 6ft. 11in. tall. He looked like a regular Dragtion except for his strange armor. It went to his feet and covered his body except for his tail, wings, and arms. He had some armor over his shoulders. In his left hand was a large picnic basket.

Ben shook his head and said, "You really have a bad sense of humor Rugtional."

Rugtional let out a loud laugh before saying, "It's nice to see you too Ben."

Ben sighed and led him to the living room where Julia, Fee, and Elizabeth were. Fee was still sleeping. She opened her eyes slowly before jumping up and shouting, "GRANDPA!"

Rugtional got on one knee and let Fee jump into his arms so he could give her a hug.

"Well, it's been a long time Fee. I see you've become a smasher like your dad and mom. I brought some Kinshi for you," said Rugtional before he put Fee down.

"I LOVE Kinshi!" cheered Fee as she jumped for joy.

Julia sighed a bit. Her father always knew what Fee wanted but rarely what Julia wanted when she was Fee's age.

"Don't worry honey. I brought some Jirtiponal with a Meksa glaze," said Rugtional hoping to cheer her up.

"Well, it won't be all bad if I can have my favorite food," said Julia before she turned her head.

Rugtional shook his head. Julia could hold a pretty strong grudge unless you make it up to her somehow. Julia was still angry at him for ignoring her until the day AFTER her 7th birthday. But he was upset about his wife's death. He had a hard time letting her go. He hoped this would end it.

"I didn't forget something for you Ben. I brought some grilled Thoku Fish," said Rugtional.

Ben drooled before he asked, "With some Yunok Pepper Sauce?"

Rugtional laughed before he replied, "Extra spicy just the way you like it."

Ben was really happy. Elizabeth wondered if Ben told Rugtional about her.

Rugtional looked at her and said, "I guess you're my long lost daughter in-law."

Elizabeth giggled before saying, "I bet my big brother told you everything about me."

Rugtional nodded and extended his hand. Elizabeth grabbed it and started to shake it but it fell off and she screamed. Rugtional was laughing his head off. The hand disappeared and was back on Rugtional's arm.

"I guess I still got it. That was just an illusion. That's my power if you didn't know," said Rugtional before laughing again.

Elizabeth shook her hand before saying, "Please don't do that again."

Meanwhile, Peach was sitting on a couch in the game room while Vivian was resting her head on her lap. Peach soon heard someone.

"Hi there Peach!" shouted an all too familiar voice.

Peach turned her head to the entrance and standing there was her cousin Daisy. Peach squealed with delight, gently moved Vivian's head off her lap, jumped up, ran to Daisy, and gave her a hug.

"I missed you so MUCH Daisy. I hope there aren't any problems during the picnic," said Peach.

Daisy pushed Peach off her and said, "Don't worry Peach. I'm sure nobody is going to attack us. I mean, you said that this 'Shadow Clan' hasn't attacked for awhile."

Peach shook her head and said in a worried tone, "I think they were waiting for a perfect chance to strike us when we have our guard down. That's what I'm worried about."

Daisy groaned and replied, "I'm sure that Ben person will tear them apart."

Peach put her hand on her forehead and sighed. There was no changing her mind. They sat down on the couch and watched some TV. But, little did Peach know, how right she was.

**Another 15 minutes latter**

Ben was telling some stories about his demon battles to his family. Elizabeth thought it was cool that Ben used his demon powers to help people and not for his own selfish goals like others would. He told them that some tried to rule the world with there demons they had. They all failed because of a stronger person stopping them. While he was telling stories, Peach and Daisy were watching some TV. Luna was mediating with Lucario outside while Kai practiced his sword moves with Bruce.

"Come on Bruce! I'm not breaking a sweat!" laughed Kai as he dodged an attack.

Bruce replied, "I've had years of training Kai. I could easily beat you no matter how hard you try."

They kept fighting while Luna finished mediating and went inside for a drink. Kai soon fell on the ground and Bruce put his sword away.

"Never let your guard down Kai. That is a key to victory in battle," said Bruce as he turned around and headed inside.

Kai jumped up and tried to attack Bruce but he forgot about how good his hearing was. Bruce pulled out his sword so fast; Sonic would be green with envy. He knocked Kai back down and shook his head. Luna soon heard arguing. It sounded like Bowser, Ganon, DeDeDe, Wolf, and Wario fighting about something in the meeting room. Luna peaked her head in and giggled about there argument.

"I'M THE LEADER," shouted Wolf.

"You lost your Wolfen to Eggman so I'm the leader," Wario announced proudly.

"I'm a king so I'm the leader," said DeDeDe before he hit Wario upside the head with his hammer.

Ganon laughed before saying, "I lead a group of thieves! I'm the leader!"

Bowser laughed loudly before saying, "I lead a WHOLE kingdom! You can NEVER lead The Villains Club. Only I can lead!"

"You tell them papa!" said a familiar voice that Bowser and Wario knew all too well. It sounded pretty young.

Then, Bowser Jr. jumped down and landed safely. DeDeDe thought he was a ninja somehow.

"Junior! What did I say about jumping out of nowhere like that?" asked Bowser while he narrowed his eyes.

Bowser Jr. replied, "That I shouldn't reveal myself before doing so."

Bowser smiled, rubbed Jr. on the head, and said, "That's my boy!" He then let out a loud laugh.

"I think papa should be the leader so DEAL WITH IT!" said Bowser Jr.

The other decided to end it and let Bowser lead or fell the wrath of Giga Bowser. Luna shook her head and walked away. She soon heard giggling. She pecked in the room and saw Sonic playing with Star. Ben was playing around with Fee as well. Luna was about to cry. She really wanted her parents back.

Before she ran to her room to cry her eyes out, a voice from behind asked, "Is something wrong honey?"

Luna turned around and saw a pair of Moon Angles. One was male and the other was female. They looked like her but she knew who they were.

"MOM! DAD!" shouted Luna as she ran up and hugged her mother with tears falling down her face.

Crescent (Luna's mom) was a little stunned but she hugged Luna back and said in a calming tone, "There, there Luna, everything's going to be alright."

Luna sniffled and said, "I-I-I'm just so glad to see you alive."

Solare (Luna's dad) said, "I'm glad you and Ben sealed Zecule in Oblivion awhile ago."

Luna looked at her dad and asked, "H-how did you know?"

Solare replied, "Ben called us and told everything that's been going on with you and your little… (Chuckle)…boyfriend, Kai."

Luna stopped hugging Crescent and stated, "He's NOT my boyfriend!" Her face was a bright scarlet.

Crescent put her hands on her hips and said, "Don't say things like that. It's bad enough that we lost her after Zecule destroyed our home. I really don't want you embarrassing her like that."

Luna smiled and was so glad her parents were back. She had no idea how to thank Ben for restoring her home and her people. She hoped that Solare didn't find out that she really did love Kai. Luna decided to go introduce her parents to Kai. Sonic was playing with Star while Amy finished stacking the invitations.

"Finally! I'm done with the invitations," said Amy who was very tired.

Sonic looked at her and said, "You should have told me to play with her earlier we would have this done sooner."

Amy just fell flat on her back while Sonic and Star laughed at her. Amy couldn't help but laugh herself. They were a pretty crazy little family. Sonic put Star down on Amy and she kissed on the cheek and giggled. Amy gave her a big hug. They kept laughing until a familiar voice interrupted there laughing fit.

"So is that the silly little granddaughter I've been hearing about?" asked the voice.

They looked behind and saw an adult female hedgehog. She wore white armor and had a crown with a yellow jewel in it. She had magenta colored fur, egg-plant hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Hi there mom," greeted Sonic.

Amy sat up and said, "Hi there Aleena. I'm glad you made it. This is Star. She's our silly, little daughter."

Aleena picked up Star and said in a babyish tone, "Hello Star. I'm your grandma Aleena."

All Star did was try to grab her nose. Aleena hugged her and Star giggled.

"Geeze mom. Take it easy on her. She's not made of rock you know," said another hedgehog that just appeared near Aleena.

He had green fur and emerald green eyes. He wore a reddish-brown vest and a fanny-pack with a pair of drum sticks sticking out. His quills were sticking out in different places on his head. He had some spines going down his back. Around his neck was a silver melodeon shaped like a drum. His shoes looked like Tails. He had 2 earrings in his left ear.

"Hey there Manic, I'm glad you made it. But promise me one thing," said Sonic.

Manic nodded and asked, "Okay, what is it?"

Sonic let out a sigh and replied, "Do NOT steal anything!"

Manic nodded and said, "Alright bro, I promise I won't steal anything." But Sonic didn't know he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Sonic gave him a look that clearly said, 'If you do, you will SO regret it!'

Manic put his hands up in a defensive manor and said, "Okay, okay. You win bro. I won't steal ANYTHING!"

"I doubt you'll keep your hands off anything," said a voice that was all too familiar to them.

Shadow the Hedgehog was a bit to the right of Aleena. On his left hand was a solid gold ring which meant he was married.

Sonic laughed a bit and said, "I can't believe you came here Shadow."

Shadow rolled his red eyes and sighed. He couldn't believe that Sonic was his brother in-law now. But, he really did love the one he married and thought he was going to get used to it.

"Give him a break Sonic. This is a family picnic and he is WAY better than my old boyfriend, that no good traitor Bartleby," said another female hedgehog.

She had magenta colored fur. Her hair was rose pink as were her spikes that went down her back. Her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing a red sleeves top with a short dark purple skirt. They were separated by a band of gold that formed a pointed shape in the front and a small circle in the center. She wore purple gloves that went to her elbows. She had on dark purple boots with red stockings. She had a silver melodeon shaped like a key board. But her left hand was placed on her very swollen stomach. She had a ring on her right finger which meant she was married to Shadow. (I don't care what you think about that paring. I like it so deal with it.)

Sonic chuckled before saying, "It's nice to see you Sonia." He then burst out laughing.

Sonia got an angry look on her face and asked in an angry way, "WHAT is so dang funny?!"

Sonic stopped laughing, caught his breath, and replied, "That you haven't been freaking out about your stomach! I mean, COME ON! You always freaked out when you got dirty."

Sonia shook her head and said, "I'm 9 months pregnant Sonic. I'll lose all this extra weight when the baby comes. It's no big deal."

Sonic just laughed again and Sonia sighed. She really hoped the baby came soon so Sonic would stop laughing at her. Star wanted some attention so she blew a raspberry at everyone.

Sonia giggled and asked, "So that's my new little niece?"

Aleena smiled and said, "She sure is. Her name is Star. You hold her for a bit Sonia."

Aleena gently handed Star to Sonia. One look and Sonia smiled at her. Star was very interested in the melodeon around her neck. She kept trying to grab it. Sonia giggled a bit. Soon she would be a mom.

"You have to teach me some things about mother hood Amy," said Sonia as she gently stroked Star. Star let out a little yawn and fell straight asleep. Sonia giggled before handing Star back to Amy.

They all decided to talk until it was time to go. Aleena said her new boyfriend would be joining them on the picnic. Manic had a little surprise for them. They moved to Smashville so they wouldn't have to travel very far.

Toon Link was standing in-front of the front door waiting for Aryll and his Grandma. Instead on his usual green tunic, he was wearing tan pants and a blue shirt with a white crawfish on it.

He looked at his watch and said, "They have to hurry or they won't get to go."

The doors burst open and Aryll ran up and gave him a big hug. His Grandma was close behind.

"It's so nice to see you again big brother," said Aryll as she kept hugging her brother.

Toon Link hugged her back and said, "It's nice to see you again little sis."

Master Hand noticed that everyone was ready and said over the P.A., "We will be leaving in 5 minutes. Please meet everyone at the front door when we have to leave. We will be going near Smash Mountain for safety reasons. That is all."

**5 minutes later**

Everyone was walking to the field where the picnic was going to take place. Sonic jumped at every little sound thinking it was Mephiles of the Dark trying to kill him again. Shadow kept laughing at Sonic.

"It was bad enough that Mephiles tried to kill me here before. I don't want that to happen again," said Sonic with worry in his voice.

R.O.B. was also nervous about Shadow Bone attacking them. Peach had to carry Vivian because she was still asleep.

"Just wake her up and make her walk already Peach," said Daisy who was carrying there picnic basket.

Peach looked at her cousin and said, "She hasn't been getting much sleep lately and I think it's because of nightmares. She needs some sleep badly and I really don't want to wake her up or make her walk."

Daisy groaned and crossed her arms. She thought Peach was spoiling her. Ben was jumping tree to tree to get a little training done. Not to mention he loved to act like a ninja like the ones on 'Naruto'. They soon reached the main field and spread out. But above them was every member of the Shadow Clan ready to strike. They were hiding in a flying fortress that looked like clouds so they wouldn't be seen. The Shadow Clan was waiting on the main haul.

"Alright, who has the book I need?" asked Shadow Bone.

Black Doom raised his hand and replied, "I have it my lord. I don't have any clue on how this will help us." He tossed the book to Shadow Bone. Written on the cover was 'Sonic and the Secret Rings'.

Shadow Bone smiled and said, "Now to get 3 new members."

He reached into the book with his powers and brought out a magic lamp. He rubbed it and a genie came out.

"What are you wishes master?" asked the genie.

Shadow Bone smiled and said, "For my first wish, I wish you were no longer trapped in this accursed lamp! For my second wish, I want 2 of your lackeys back. For my third and final wish, I want all 3 of you to join the Shadow Clan!"

The genie got a VERY evil smile on his face and said, "Your wish is my command."

There was a very large cloud of smoke. When it cleared, the genie's true form was revealed. He had purple skin and long red hair in a ponytail. Most of his eyes were black where the white parts would be and part of them was red. His paints and shoes looked like he was from the movie 'Aladdin'. In his left hand was what appeared to be a very large pocket knife but was really a razor. (That's the best I can remember about him. His eyes are hard to describe. He has a sticker in Brawl.)

Shadow Bone laughed and said, "Welcome to the Shadow Clan Erazor Djin." (Main bad guy of 'Sonic and the Secret Rings'.)

Erazor Djin laughed before saying, "Yes, I'm very glad you wanted me to join. I will restore the 2 minions that served me well."

He snapped his fingers and a VERY large metal golem appeared. It had no lower half. The second thing looked somewhat like a leech. Its skin was blue, had 2 long arms that blocked its face, a hole in his back, and he had 4 horns coming out. One was up front, 2 were on the sides, and the last was on the back.

The golem roared, "I'm Ifrit the fire golem! FEAR ME!"

The other thing moved its arms so you could see its face. It looked like a pirate skull. The creature shouted, "I'm the mighty Caption Bemoth! Beware of my powers of thunder!" (I did my best at describing him.)

Shadow Bone then remembered something. Orochimaru had 5 others that were very powerful. He slithered over to Orochimaru and asked, "Didn't you have 5 other followers?"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow before asking, "Why do you need to know?"

Shadow Bone shook his head and answered, "This is why you snake freak."

Shadow Bone made a few hand signs, slammed his hands down, and shouted, "SHADOW REVIVAL!"

Soon, shadows spread over the hull and a figure appeared. He was covered in the shadows but he looked kind of fat. When it slid off him, Orochimaru instantly recognized him. His clothes were similar to Orochimaru's and he had 3 things of orange hair on his head. (Note: Most of Orochimaru's lackeys wear clothes similar to the ones he wears.)

"Who's the fat guy?" Eggman whispered to Kabuto.

Kabuto whispered back, "That would be Jirobo. Don't let his looks fool you. He is very strong and knows how to use a lot of earth style Justus."

Orochimaru smiled and greeted his old friend. "Welcome back Jirobo. I hope you won't fail The Shadow Clan."

Jirobo nodded and replied, "I will not fail master Orochimaru."

Soon, a second figure appeared. He looked like your average person except he had 6 arms! The shadows cleared off him. He had black hair and a short ponytail. He wore a headband that had a musical note on it and hid most of his hair.

Metal Sonic took one step back and said, "That guy gives me the creeps."

Kabuto pushed his glasses back before saying, "That happens to be Kidomaru. He is very smart in battle and can trap his foes with ease."

Kidomaru looked around before asking, "Where the heck am I?"

Orochimaru chuckled and replied, "We are on a flying fortress Kidomaru. I would like to welcome you to the Shadow Clan. Now, come over here."

Kidomaru did as Orochimaru said. Jirobo followed him over. Another figure appeared covered in the shadows. When it slid off, the figure appeared to be male. He had silver colored hair covering his right eye. His clothes were darker and he wore red beads around his neck. What really made him stand out was the fact that he looked like he had another head coming out on the other side of his neck. Although you couldn't tell, the other head looked like his but it didn't have beads and the hair covered its left eye. (You'll see what that other head is for later.)

Uroborus looked at him for a bit before asking, "Who the heck is this 2 headed freak?"

Kabuto looked at him and replied, "That is Sakon and you shouldn't take him lightly Uroborus. He can heal himself very quickly."

Princess Shroob blasted his left arm with one of her energy blast. When the smoke cleared, his arm looked good as new. "Wow, you won't lying," said a very impressed Princess Shroob.

Sakon asked, "Who just shot me?"

Orochimaru shook his head and said, "Just get over here already."

Sakon jumped over to his master. Another figure appeared from the shadows. This time, it was a female. When the shadows cleared, you could see her long orange hair. (Or was it red hair? I don't really remember.) On her head was some kind of strange black thing with 3 silver lines. (I really don't know how to describe that thing on her head. I don't even know what it is.) Under it was some bandages. In her left hand was a regular flute.

Kabuto sighed and said, "Before any ask, that would be Tayuya. Don't take her lightly."

Tayuya looked around before noticing Jirobo. "Well, well, well. If it isn't tubby," insulted Tayuya as she crossed her arms.

Jirobo was about to go tear her apart but Orochimaru stopped him. She joined the others and waited. Another figure appeared from the shadows. It was a male. He had long white hair and 2 red dots above his eyes. He also had 2 large red markings under his eyes. His clothes looked very much alike except the selves were longer so they covered his hands. His face didn't show any emotions.

Kabuto got a very shocked look on his face, took one step back, and said, "I-I-I don't believe it. You brought back Kimimaro! Even in his current state, I doubt he'll live for long."

Shadow Bone laughed before saying, "I fixed him so that illness is gone. He'll last a long time."

Kimimaro bowed before Shadow Bone and said, "Thank you for restoring me. Now I can help you anyway I can." He jumped over to Orochimaru and waited for further instructions. (If you want some pictures of anyone of The Sound Village 5, which is what they call themselves, please go to Youtube.)

"Where am I?" asked a voice from the shadows.

Shadow Bone looked and saw a man. His hair was silver. He wore a very large black cape that was red on the inside. (Ben's cape has the same colors in the same places on his cape.) He wore a bright red shirt and a white vest. His pants and shoes were brown. (I'm not really sure because I can't get a good look.)

Shadow Bone slithered up to him, got really close to his face, and asked, "Who the heck are you?"

The man chuckled and replied, "My name is Crowley. I was the one who help release Uroborus. I would like join your little group."

Shadow Bone thought about it for a bit before saying, "Alright then. You could be of some of use to The Shadow Clan."

Crowley nodded and went over to the group. He bowed before Uroborus. Shadow Bone snapped his boney fingers and 2 very familiar figures appeared. They were Bloody Ben and Wi-vern. Shadow Bone then made the Gate of Oblivion open and Zecule came out.

"I WILL DESTORY THIS PLANET!!" roared Zecule.

Shadow Bone said, "That would be pointless Zecule. Now, if you join the Shadow Clan, then you'll get to rule over everything with us!" Shadow Bone then started to laugh evilly.

Zecule though about it for a bit and said, "Alright then, I'll join you little clan. Ruling over a planet sounds more fun than destroying it." He started to laugh with Shadow Bone.

Back down below, everyone was enjoying the picnic. Everyone was glad they could be with their families without worry. Aleena was a little worried because her boyfriend didn't appear yet.

Sonic bit into a chilidog and said, "Don't worry mom. He probably got lost or something." Sonic swallowed his food and took another bite.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sonic," said Amy with her hands on her hips.

Sonic shook his head and rolled his eyes. Amy could be quiet annoying sometimes. But, when everyone thought nothing was going to go wrong, a very thick cloud of smoke covered the area. It was so thick that no one could see anything. The Shadow Clan came down and attacked. (Note: I won't list who is saying what until the smoke clears.)

"DIE!"

"MOMMY!"

"What's going on?!"

"Get her now!"

"FLAME DRAGON BREATH!"

"Bring it punks!"

"Suffer my magic!"

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"I can't see!"

"Watch the power of Aura!"

"HELP!"

"You're too slow!"

"DOCTOR MIMA-MIA!"

"Aether!"

"Where's Mario?!"

"What hit me?"

(Order: Shadow Bone, Fee, Daisy, Kimimaro, Uroborus, Ben, Dimentio, Caption Falcon, Samus, Lucario, Aryll, Sonic, Doctor Mario, Ike, Luigi, and Roy.)

The smoke soon cleared and the only ones left were Ben, Doctor Mario, Roy, Young Link, Pichu, Mewtwo, and Master Hand. The picnic area was a huge mess. Some of the grass was burnt, tress were cut down or blown to pieces, and there were large holes in the ground. Ben had a few things on his mind. 1) Why did the Shadow Clan attack? 2) Where did everyone go? 3) What did they use to make that smoke screen? 4) Why didn't they take him, Roy, Pichu, Young Link, Master Hand, Mewtwo, and Doctor Mario? 5) Why couldn't he make out some of the voices? And 6) Where did they take them?

Master Hand slowly approached Ben and asked, "What do we do now?"

Ben replied, "Alright, I want everyone here to gather the picnic stuff and head back to the manor. I'll go look for the others."

Pichu came up to Ben and said, "Please save Pikachu for me, he's like a big brother to me."

Ben nodded and started to think about where they would take everyone. The Dark Realm was too obvious. Smash Manor would be really dumb. Not to mention they need a very large place to hide them.

Mewtwo interrupted his thoughts by saying, "You know Ben, when someone gets kidnapped, they usually hide in the sewers around here."

Ben nodded and ran as fast as he could. He had to reach the town and find a manhole cover. If he was lucky, maybe that's where they would be. He soon reached the town and found a manhole cover. He easily lifted it over his head and jumped down without his fingers getting smashed. Now, the sewers of Smashville were a very nasty place. They smelled really bad and needed a REALLY good cleaning. Luckily, Ben could hover over the green and filthy water. He sniffed the air once and thought he was going to vomit! (Yes, it smells THAT bad.) Ben covered his nose.

'Now where are they?' thought Ben before heading off in a random direction.

The sewers of Smashville were like a maze. Ben couldn't remember if he passed the area or not. He soon heard a strange sound. It sounded like someone shacking metal bars on a cage. He followed the sound for a few seconds and found the source. Peach, Daisy, and Vivian were in a cage hanging from the top of the sewers. Dimentio was floating in-front of the cage door.

"Let me out of this stupid thing!" shouted Daisy as she shook the bars on the cage.

Dimentio laughed. "You'll never break through that cage because it made form magic!" Dimentio laughed again.

Peach was sitting down with Vivian resting her head on Peach's lap. Not even Vivian could break the bars. Dimentio was getting annoyed by Daisy shacking the bars on the cage so he shot a magic ball at her.

Ben charged at Dimentio, pointed a finger at him, and demanded, "Let them go Dimentio!"

Dimentio laughed again and replied, "Oh how ironic. The big hero wants the bad guy to give up right away. There's no way I'm going to give up right now. Let's fight in my special dimension."

Dimentio snapped his fingers and they were teleported into a strange green room. Ben knew where he was.

Ben shook his head and said, "Dimentio, I can kick your behind in Dimension D any day."

Dimentio laughed and said, "Oh, but did you forget my attacks are 256 times more potent here!"

Ben shook his head and pulled out his staff. Dimentio shot a magic blast at him. Ben dodged it with ease. He shot a bolt of lighting at him but Dimentio dodged it. He vanished and reappeared on the left side of the field with 2 clones of himself. Each one fired a magic blast at Ben. He dodged them with ease. Then one Dimentio started to make black outlined boxes appear. He tried to trap Ben so he could cause him to get caught in a blast. Ben decided to end this battle now.

Ben started to spin around and shouted, "CHAOS TORNADO!"

His tornado started to heavily damage the Dimentio clones and the real thing. After the tornado ended, Dimentio and Ben were transported back to the sewers.

Ben grabbed Dimentio by the neck and demanded, "Where are they?"

Dimentio replied, "Who are you talk-AAAACCCKKK!" He didn't finish because Ben started to squeeze his neck tightly. Ben was very ticked off about what just happened.

Ben snarled, "The other smashers you moron! Where is my family? Where is my sister?"

Dimentio let out a loud gasp and answered, "I have no idea where they are. All I know is that Shadow Bone wanted us to go different ways. That's all I know!"

Ben was about to snap his neck until he smelled something. It wasn't the sewer water. It was coming from Dimentio. It smelled like motor oil. Ben got close to him, took a big sniff, and confirmed that it was motor oil.

Ben asked, "Why the HECK do you smell like motor oil?"

Dimentio gulped and answered, "Duon made me give him an oil change before we came here. I guess there's still some on me."

Ben narrowed his eyes and kicked Dimentio into a wall. Dimentio turned black, and vanished as smoke. Ben ripped open the cage door and teleported Peach, Vivian, and Daisy back to the manor. Ben exited the same way he came in. Now the oil that Duon was using had a strange scent so Ben could easily track it. But when he tried to get the scent, he found out there was more than one motor oil trail and couldn't be tracked easily. There were too many trails to follow. Ben started to walk by a T.V. Store when he heard something interesting.

'We interrupt this show for an important announcement!'

Ben looked at the biggest T.V. in the window. The channels were set to 'Smash News' and right on screen was a light-blue Yoshi with a microphone. Behind him was what appeared to be an abandoned factory. Random things were being sent flying.

'Hello out there people of Smashville!! This is Yoshi and I'm close to a factory that WAS about to be torn down until workers were attacked by something! They say it's some kind of giant robot. They soon found 3 Dragtions locked in a cage and have stopped the destruction plans until the Dragtions are safe and the robot is stopped. Please stay away until further notice. This is Yoshi on Channel 12 News!'

The T.V. changed back to some sports program. Ben then knew where Julia, Fee, and Rugtional or The Big 3 were being held and who was guarding them. It was going to be Dark Oak, Galleom, or Duon. Ben teleported to the factory and saw the damage the robot did. There were pieces of machines thrown everywhere and holes were in the factory walls. The whole place was rusty and falling apart. Ben knew that most of his family or his strongest guards were in there and he was going to find them. He started to walk in but he pulled a string with his leg and a large machine fell down.

Ben jumped out of the way and shouted, "WHOAH! That was a close one!"

He started to walk again. He triggered another trap. This time, a hail of kunai shot from up, left, and right. Ben dodged most of them but one cut his arm.

"YEOUCH!" shouted Ben as he studied his wound. It wasn't too serious. He could heal it with ease. "Who is setting all these traps?" Ben asked himself.

He moved on hoping that all the traps would stop sooner than later. He started to walk but he didn't take 20 steps before another kunai trap sprung. Ben put up an earth barrier and the kunai. Ben was getting pretty ticked off right now. He ran and soon reached a very large room. Right in-front of him, in the center of the room, was a cage. Julia was sitting down while hugging Fee closely. Rugtional was thinking about how to escape.

"I hope someone is glad to see me!" Ben said with some sarcasm in his voice.

Julia looked up and shouted, "Honey! I'm glad to see you! Get us out of here!"

Ben started to run to the cage until a voice said, "If you want them back, then you have to battle me!"

Ben stopped in his tracks. A shadow appeared in-front of him and it was getting bigger by the second. Ben jumped back to avoid getting crushed by what ever it was. The dust from the floor kicked up and Ben couldn't see. When it cleared, he thought he was seeing things. He thought he was on top of The Battleship Halberd. It was the EXACT same place that the Duon boss fight happens. Specking of whom, some Shadow Bugs (from Brawl) were forming into the mighty robot himself.

"What the heck!?" shouted Ben who wanted an answer about what just happened.

Duon laughed and said, "When I landed, I used a 'Boss Bomb' on you. It makes you fight the user in there arena!" Duon spun around and his pink head shouted, "The only way to escape is to beat US!!"

Ben laughed and pulled out his staff. Duon switched back to his blue head and tried to slash at him. Ben did a back-flip and dodged it. Duon reared back and charged forward. Ben jumped high but got hit by his top blade. Now his pink head was facing him. Ben had a cut on his left leg but he still was standing. Duon made an energy ball appear on his head canon and shot 3 lasers. Ben dodged them but barley. Ben dug into the metal haul and popped under Duon and planted a Thunder Mine on him. He popped back where he dug. Strangely, the hole vanished like he never dug there.

"That was stupid!" shouted Duon.

Ben smirked and replied, "That's what you think. I guess you aren't twice as smart if you have 2 brains!" He started to laugh.

Duon was extremely angry. He lowered one of his canons and fired energy blast in an arc very quickly. Ben had a hard time dodging it. He got his with 3 blasts. He ran up and tried to plant another Thunder Mine on him but he used his spin attack and Ben was getting hurt badly. He was flung near the edge. Duon then fired some energy blasts at Ben and most of them connected to Ben. He was heavily damaged. Ben slowly got up and he was MAD!! Ben ran as fast as he could and planted another mine on Duon and jumped out of the way to dodge his spin attack. Duon crouched down and jumped to the center of the stage but that was pointless because Ben wasn't there. He moved to the other end and was ready to attack him.

"This is too easy. I'll win with ease if this keeps up!" cheered Duon. He started to laugh.

Ben was breathing heavily before saying, "I can tear down a robot the size of the Earth's Moon so I can take you down easily."

Ben started to get close until Duon crossed his arms. Duon slashed at Ben before he could dodge. Ben recovered before he hit the ground. He ran up to Duon one more time and planted a mine. He then jumped up and planted his staff in-between his 2 heads. He then gave another smirk.

Ben pulled back his hands before shouting, "CHAOS THUNDER!"

He then shot 2 large lighting bolts from his hands into the sky. Duon laughed until the lighting bolt hit him and the 3 Thunder Mines went off. Duon was in extreme pain from all the lighting. He collapsed on the ground. He was too damaged to even get up. Ben made a trophy stand appear over his palm and threw it. Since Duon was very weak, he became a trophy. Ben walked up and grabbed the trophy. There was a bright flash of smoke and Ben was back in the factory. Ben was in-front of the cage.

"DADDY!" cheered Fee very happily.

Ben smiled and said, "Don't worry everyone. I'll have you out in no-ACK!" But before he could finish, an energy whip wrapped around his neck. He struggled to get it off while it sent shocks through his body. He then was pulled onto his back while being dragged by whoever was using the whip.

"It appears that I caught myself a rat!" said a voice form the shadows.

Ben instantly knew who it was. It was Bloody Ben. Ben saw a Drain Gem nearby but he couldn't grab it with that whip around his neck. He pulled out his staff, opened it up, and slammed it on the whip. It was stuck in the ground and Bloody Ben couldn't keep pulling. Ben grabbed it. It was the Purple Drain Gem so if Bloody Ben hid somewhere, Ben could stop him easily.

"What the bloody heck is going on?!" demanded Bloody Ben as he pulled on his whip.

Ben drained the Purple Chaos Crystal and put the Drain Gem into his diamond. He yanked the whip off his neck and pulled his staff out of the ground. Ben caught his breath while Bloody Ben pulled back his whip and jumped into the shadows.

Bloody Ben laughed. "You'll never find me now!" He then laughed again.

Ben shook his head, took a deep breath, and shouted, "CHAOS SMOG!"

He breathed out and a very large purple smog shot out of his mouth. It was covering every inch of the factory. Even in the cage. The smog soon reached Bloody Ben's hiding spot. The smog started to fill his lungs. It was very toxic! Bloody Ben fell down at Ben's feet. He was chocking on the gas. Ben snapped his fingers and the smog cleared. Julia, Fee, and Rugtional weren't affected by the smog.

Ben put his foot on Bloody Ben's chest and asked, "Where is my sister?"

Bloody Ben coughed and replied, "I have no idea. All I know is that Zabuza was headed to a lake."

Ben then stomped on him and Bloody Ben was sent way down under the factory. Ben heard a lot of metal sounds from down below. Ben opened the cage and Fee immediately ran up and hugged him. Ben hugged her back. Fee started to cry.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Ben in a worried voice.

Fee replied, "I-I-I t-t-though y-you w-w-weren't going to come!" She started to cry harder.

Ben patted her on the back and said, "Its okay honey. I would never leave you or mommy. I care very much about you 2."

Fee calmed down and sniffled a bit. She gave him one last hug before he teleported them back to the manor. Ben had to think about which lake that Zabuza would be at. There were quiet a few lakes he could be hiding at any one of them. He was about to head out until his cell phone rang.

Ben answered it. "Hello?"

"Ben, it's me. Princess Peach."

"What's wrong Peach?"

"Oh, nothings wrong Ben. Julia told me about what Bloody Ben said."

"You mean about where Zabuza is hiding?"

"Yes, since Fee told me that ninja's from where he comes from can only walk on water if they have that charka stuff in there body, I know which lake he would be at."

"Wow! That is true. Not to mention he does use water type Justus. Which lake is it?"

"It's called Stone Lake. It has rock formations that appear at the surface. It's the perfect place for training or fighting."

"Thanks for the info Peach. I'm going to get him so I have to go. Bye."

"Bye Ben."

Peach hung up and then Ben did the same. He teleported out of the factory and decided to have a little fun. He made a very powerful mine and threw it into the factory. He snapped his fingers and the whole place went down. Ben chuckled a bit then remembered a problem he had. He didn't know where the lake was. He went to town to try and find a map. He was walking to where he thought a map would be until his stomach growled.

"I so wish I got something to eat before I left," complained Ben clutching his stomach.

He saw a McDonald's nearby so he went there and got something to eat.

**5 minutes later**

Ben walked out and started to walk until he heard a scream.

"Help ME!"

Ben followed the scream to an ally where he saw some woman getting mugged. Ben knocked the mugger out cold.

"Thank you so much young man." Thanked the woman.

Ben nodded and said, "Sorry but I have to leave and find Stone Lake."

The woman replied, "I know where Stone Lake is! It's a mile west of Smash Park so follow the main trail and you'll find it."

Ben shook her hand and teleported to the center of Smash Park. He started to travel west and soon found the trail the lady was talking about. He followed the path noticing some puddles on the way.

'I guess Zabuza had a tough fight with them,' thought Ben.

As he kept going, he saw some damage to the trees and rocks. This was defiantly the work of Nictola and Zabuza. As he was getting closer to the lake, a thick mist appeared. When Ben reached the lake, the mist was so thick, Ben couldn't see a thing.

"What the heck is with this mist?" asked Ben nobody in particular.

He heard Zabuza laugh before he replied, "This is The Hidden Mist Jutsu. Now it's time for my Water Clone Jutsu."

Zabuza made a few hand signs and then some water started to take his form. There were 3 copies of him.

One of the clones laughed, "Now, WHICH VITAL SPOT IS GOOD!?"

The clones charged and hit 4 vital spots. Ben was still standing but was cut badly. The clones turned back into water.

Zabuza laughed, "I'm not that soft."

Ben turned his staff into his sword. He nailed Zabuza in the back of the neck but it was a water clone. Zabuza appeared behind Ben and tried to slice his spine but Ben dodged it.

Zabuza made a few hand signs and said, "Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu."

A HUGE water dragon formed form the lake. Ben sensed it and dodged the water dragon. Ben jumped up and tried to slam his sword into Zabuza's head. Zabuza dodged it and tried his Water Dragon Jutsu again. This time it was a direct hit. Ben was getting pretty angry. He charged at Zabuza so fast, he couldn't see him. Zabuza was getting his butt handed to him! Ben kept this up for a bit until he pinned Zabuza to a rock.

"Where are the other?" demanded Ben with his sword VERY close to his neck.

Zabuza was shacking while he replied, "I think King Boo and Galleom said they wanted to go to the volcano."

Ben nodded and slammed his fist into Zabuza's head. The blow was so powerful; it caused him to flee to The Dark Realm. He ran to the middle of the lake and saw that Bruce, Slyako, and Nictola in a cage. He ripped the door right off its hinges.

"I think you can fly back to the manor," suggested Ben.

Bruce nodded and said, "Alright then my lord. Our wings weren't damaged so we can get back on our own."

They took off back to the manor. Ben had to think. Where is that volcano Zabuza was talking about? There are a lot of volcanoes they could have hid in. He then remembered something. There was a dormant volcano near Smash Mountain. He teleported to the field where the attack happened and saw that they cleaned the picnic up nicely. He jumped up really high and saw a mountain that had a huge hole in it. Ben flew down into it. It was a volcano but there wasn't enough lava to make it dangerous. In the middle of the volcano, King Boo and Galleom were standing in-front of a cage with Bowser and Bowser Jr. in it. Ben whistled and got there attention.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the big dumb Ben," taunted King Boo before he laughed.

Galleom roared, slammed his fist, and shouted, "I'm going to get you for what you did to me!"

Ben sighed and said, "Unless you want to get smashed like the others, then you better let them go and tell me where the others are."

King Boo got a stunned look on his face. He was pretty stunned that he beat a few members of the Shadow Clan already.

King Boo shook himself and laughed, "They were pathetic compared to us. We can kick your butt any day!"

Ben shook his head and trapped King Boo in a pure light bubble. If he tried to escape it, he'd get hurt badly. Galleom was angry now. He turned into his tank form and charged at Ben. He jumped out of the way. Galleom turned back to normal and fired some missiles. Ben got hit by these.

Galleom laughed, "You are really pathetic if you couldn't dodge that!"

Ben gritted his teeth and growled, "I kill you in seconds flat!"

Ben then turned into a Kimredia and Galleom was worried now. Ben slammed his tail down on Galleom and he was as flat as a pancake. Ben turned back to normal and smiled at his work. He picked up Galleom and pulled his face to his.

"Now tell me where the others are and maybe I'll spare you," said Ben.

Galleom replied with, "I honesty have no idea where the others are! Please spare me!"

Ben put him down and decided to torture King Boo for the info. He decided to spare Galleom. Even he had some heart for bad guys. King Boo was freaking out like mad. Ben started to shrink the bubble which caused King Boo to freak out more.

"I'll let you out if you tell me where the others are," said Ben.

King Boo screamed, "I GOT NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE!! HONEST!!"

Ben shook his head and removed the bubble. King Boo opened a portal and fled to The Dark Realm. Galleom decided to go with King Boo. Although he did have some trouble getting up due to the fact he was flattened. Ben shook his head and threw Galleom into The Shadow Realm. Bowser ripped the cage door open.

Bowser walked up to Ben and said, "Thanks for taking them out for us. I would have got out sooner but with King Boo and a giant robot tank thing taking me on at the same time, I wouldn't have stood a chance."

Ben nodded and asked, "Want me to teleport you and Junior back to the manor?"

Bowser laughed, "No thanks Ben. I'll use the Clown Car."

Bowser snapped his claws and the Clown Car flew in the volcano. Bowser and Jr. got in and flew out and back to Smash Manor. Ben had a problem. He had no idea where he was going to find the others. There were many places they could hide. He looked up and then knew what to do. At the top of the volcano was Black Doom's third eye spying on him. (It's a six pointed thing with his eye in the middle. It can float around anywhere.) Ben jumped up but halfway there, Doom's eye fled. Ben used a special nature spell on it. It was called 'Flionga'. It gave the eye a special scent that only the use can smell.

"Good thing I mastered every spell in the book. Or should I say books," chuckled Ben.

He took a deep sniff and couldn't believe where it was. The scent went to the beach…which was 30 MILES from where he was. Ben shook his head and sighed. This was either going to drive him crazy or get him really ticked off. He ran towards the beach hoping to find Sonic and his family or his little sister.

**Meanwhile, at the beach…**

Black Doom put his eye back and said, "That's just great. We just lost squad 4 and he freed the Koopa King and his lousy son!"

Dark Oak groaned and said, "That's not good. If he knows where your third eye went, then were dead meat! Lord Shadow Bone is probably really upset right now."

There was a loud, ear shattering scream from the cage behind them. They covered where there ears would be. Sonia was lying on the ground screaming her head off, breathing heavily, and was getting more worried every passing moment. Shadow was lying next to her unconscious.

Black Doom turned to the cage and shouted, "SHUT HER UP ALREADY!"

Amy shouted, "SHE NEEDS TO GET TO A HOSPITAL AND FAST DING-DONGS!!"

Dark Oak and Black Doom shook there heads. They were told to never let them out under any condition unless Shadow Bone approved it. They would get in a LOT of trouble if they let them out without permission.

**Back to Ben**

Ben was 15 miles away from the beach until his cell-phone rang.

"Oh! WHAT NOW?!" grunted Ben before answering his cell-phone.

"Hello?" asked Ben who was rather annoyed.

"BEN! It's Amy! We need you to find us as soon as possible!" There was loud screaming on the other end. Amy sounded like she was very worried.

"Don't worry Amy, I'm on my way and who's screaming so much?"

"IT'S SONIA!! YOU NEED TO GET HERE FAST!! SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR AND FAST!!"

"I know where you are so you shouldn't worry about a thing. Who's guarding you anyway?"

"It's Black Doom and Dark Oak. They are really annoyed by Sonia's screaming so expect a tough fight. I better go. BYE!"

"I'll get there soon! BYE!" Ben hung up and picked up the pace.

He didn't need anyone to tell him what was happening with Sonia. He had to hurry. Who knows how much pain Sonia was in. Well, Sonia does! Ben was moving so fast, some people thought he was Sonic. He soon reached the beach and saw Dark Oak and Black Doom. They were talking to each other and didn't notice him. Ben snuck over to the cage and started to pick the lock. He wasn't close to half way done when Dark Oak swung his sword and almost got Ben.

Ben teleported behind Dark Oak and demanded, "What are you freaks up to?"

Black Doom laughed and replied, "We need something of each one of these smashers to make there shadow counterparts so we captured them and are holding them here. Once we have something from each of them, we start a war and control this planet!"

Ben cracked his knuckles and said, "That won't happen when I'm around."

Dark Oak swung his sword again. Ben jumped up and slammed his staff into Dark Oak's chest. He was still hanging on to it before he started to charge some electricity.

"What are you doing?" questioned Dark Oak.

Ben snickered, "Simple. I'm charging enough electricity so that I can shut you down."

Dark Oak tried to grab him but it was too late. Ben sent a very powerful electric blast into Dark Oak which caused him to scream in pain before he fled into The Dark Realm. Ben spun before he landed.

"There's something I still don't get? Why go after my sister? Why go after everyone who isn't a smasher?" asked Ben.

Black Doom laughed. "Because if we took them, then no one would come and try to save the others. That's why we caught them. We didn't catch you because of what would happen if we tried or did."

Ben pulled out his staff and charged. Black Doom pulled a small black sphere and threw it on the ground. There was a large could of smoke and they were in the same arena where the Black Doom boss battle takes place. (In 'Shadow the Hedgehog', there are 3 places you fight so you can pick which one you think there in.) Ben looked around and knew what happened. Black Doom used a 'Boss Bomb' like Duon did.

Ben asked, "How many of those stupid bombs are there?"

Black Doom laughed and replied, "I'm not so sure Ben. The only way to find out is to take us all on."

Before Ben could get a move in, Black Doom vanished. Ben stood his ground waiting for him to show up. Black Doom appeared behind him. He made a purple horizontal disc around him. He lowered to Ben's level and it was sent straight to him. Ben jumped but the disc bounced off a wall and was heading back at him. Ben dodged it again. Black Doom vanished before Ben got an attack in.

'I really need a weapon that can hit him from afar,' thought Ben.

He turned his staff into a bow and made some arrows from energy in his left hand. When Black Doom appeared, Ben armed an arrow and aimed at Black Doom's third eye. Black Doom made 5 clouds appear around him. Ben knew what he was going to do next. He fired the arrow and scored a direct hit. The clouds vanished while Black Doom screamed in pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" screamed Black Doom in pain.

He vanished again while Ben armed another arrow. When he appeared behind Ben, he left 2 copies of himself and vanished. By the time Ben could see what was happening, he missed his shot to get him. One made a pair of clouds appear on each side of it while the other was doing what Black Doom was doing before Ben hit his third eye. In other words, it was making 5 clouds appear around it. The first one turned the 2 clouds into a pair of vertical flaming discs. It launched them at Ben who dodged them with ease. The clone vanished and the other turned the clouds into meteors and launched them. Ben kept moving so the meteors kept missing. The clone vanished and Ben aimed at where he thought Black Doom would appear. Black Doom did appear and before he could start an attack, Ben shot another arrow into his third eye. Black Doom didn't cover it so Ben shot another arrow at him and scored a direct hit in the same place. He screamed so loud, Ben covered his ears. There was a large cloud of smoke and Ben was back at the beach. Ben immediately ran over to the cage and picked the lock so fast that Manic was jealous. Ben immediately sent them back to the manor. He sent Sonia and Shadow to Doctor Mario. He was about to leave until…….

"YEOUCH!!" scream Ben.

He fell down with Shadow Bone behind him while his left claw had a shadow aura around it. Shadow Bone had a very big grin on his face. He had to stop Ben and now he did. Or so he thought. What he thought was Ben wasn't what it appeared to be. His back started to swell and looked like it was going to burst.

"What's this?" Shadow Bone asked himself.

He got close to it. The fake exploded into a volley of iron spikes. Shadow Bone jumped back a few feet to dodge the spikes. He blocked his head with his arms. When the volley ended, he moved his arms and saw Ben sitting on the cage laughing his head off. Shadow Bone was very angry now.

"What was THAT?" shouted Shadow Bone who was rather annoyed about what was going on.

Ben laughed, "That was a decoy I made just incase someone tried to attack me after I opened the cage. I can't believe you fell for it!" Ben then started to laugh harder.

Shadow Bone growled loudly before shooting a ball of shadow magic at Ben. Ben dodged it with ease. Shadow Bone kept firing in rapid session. Ben kept dodging them. Shadow Bone soon found out it was pointless and left. Ben decided to take a small break back at the manor. He found 5 groups already and needed a break. Ben decided to teleport to the manor for to take a break from all the fighting and saving everyone.

**Back at Smash Manor**

Ben was in the main foyer. Fee ran up and hugged him. Ben hugged her back. They went to the living room and saw Julia, Sonic, Manic, Amy, Star (Who was sitting on Amy's lap), and Aleena. Ben sat down next to Julia and sighed.

"Man that was hard. Traveling to 5 locations spread far apart, fighting the Shadow Clan, and who knows what else out there," said Ben.

Aleena took a sip of some tea and said, "At least Sonia and Shadow are doing fine now. Shadow was just knocked out cold. Sonia should be alright soon."

Amy nodded and said, "With Doctor Mario in-charge she'll be alright. He helped me out."

Star blew a raspberry at everyone. Amy pulled Star up to her face and said, "You do NOT do that to anyone!"

Star didn't listen and blew another raspberry at Amy. Amy grunted while Sonic laughed his head off. Aleena couldn't help but giggle herself. Amy needed a few parenting tips it seams.

Sonic stopped laughing and muttered, "I hope that stage is put together soon."

Julia asked, "What stage Sonic?"

Sonic replied, "I wanted to give a speech but Sega wouldn't let me but now I can finally get the word out."

Peach was walking by but overheard what Sonic said. She couldn't ask, "What is going on Sonic?"

Sonic sighed before replying, "Sega has been destroying my reputation a LOT with many of the games they've been making. They have bad camera angles and lots of glitches. They keep making everyone look bad. Heck, they make Amy look like a love crazy stalker! I've had it!" Sonic stomped his foot at the end of his sentence.

Ben shook his head and said, "Can't blame ya. They even KILLED you in a game once. At least 'Sonic and the Black Knight' is coming out next year and it sounds awesome! Not to mention that RPG coming out. That's being made by BioWare! They make some great RPG's you know."

Manic nodded and said, "That sounds really cool. I hope that speech helps out a lot."

Sonic nodded and remembered, "Oh yeah! I invited everyone to hear my speech. I think they'll love it!"

Ben nodded and got up. He had to find someone soon because who knows what's happening to them. They could be getting hurt beyond anything. Ben went to the TV room and switched on Smash News. The same Yoshi from before was there but he was standing in-front of wasteland.

'Hello again people of Smashville! This is Yoshi from earlier and this time I near the wasteland that's past Smash Mountain. It appears that the famous Mario Brothers are being held by some villains who are a part of some group called 'The Shadow Clan'. Some people tried to free them but the villains are very powerful. Please stay away from the wasteland until further notice.'

Ben turned off the TV and teleported to the other side of Smash Mountain. The wasteland was quiet large. Ben closed his eyes and focused. He saw Mario and Luigi trapped in a cage being guarded by 3 beings. He knew the first one but didn't know who one of the others was. The last one was a surprise to him. Ben opened his eyes and sighed. They were pretty far off. Ben started to run, hoping that this would go easily.

**Down at the cage**

Mario and Luigi were tired. They put up a good fight but didn't stand a chance against Princess Shroob, Crowley, and Jirobo at the same time. Jirobo told them to head to the wasteland because of his power.

"How long do we have to wait?" asked Princess Shroob.

Jirobo shrugged and replied, "I have no clue. Maybe he wants us to wait for him."

Just then, there was a beep from Crowley's back pocket. He reached into it and pulled out a communicator.

He pressed a button and asked, "Yes my lord?"

"I've got some news. It appears that squads 1-5 were taken down already. Keep your guards up. Ben is coming your way now. Don't take him lightly Crowley. He can take you down faster than Sonic can run."

Crowley laughed, "Don't worry sir. Jirobo can use his earth style Justus very well around here. We'll be careful my lord."

"Don't fail me," was all Shadow Bone before he ended the commutation.

Crowley sighed and put the communicator back into his pocket. He then said, "Bad news you 2. It appears that at least one-fifth of the squads were taken down already. Ben is on his way so get ready for battle."

Princess Shroob and Jirobo nodded and readied themselves. Princess Shroob reached into her pocket and pulled out a 'boss bomb'. Crowley pulled out one of his own. While Ben was on his way, a portal opened in-front of him. He immediately stopped and pulled out his staff. He put it back when he saw Wrath coming out of the portal.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Ben. Wrath rarely came out of The Dark Realm unless it was serious or if Ben needs his help.

Wrath extended his left hand and made a small magma orange orb appear over his open palm. In the orb, it looked like fire was dancing all around. Ben knew something was up.

"What the heck is that?" Ben asked because he never saw something like that before.

Wrath sighed and replied, "This is called a Proytincus Orb. It was used eons ago by Dragtions to see if Oblivion was opened or if someone was escaping. I took a look and saw something I could never believe."

Ben shook his head and asked, "What is it anyway?"

Wrath sighed and answered, "The 9 most powerful criminals you've sealed are gone! I don't think it was Shadow Bone. I think what ever is in the mountain is doing this. After that little incident with Wintertecio awhile back, I sensed something very powerful. It was also very evil."

Ben's jaw dropped. If what he said was true, then they were in serious trouble. The top 10 dangerous Dragtions were incurability POWERFUL! He knew each one of them very well. At least 9 of them came from one of each of the Etrinmtal tribes. (Note: Etrinmtal means elemental in English.)

"This is not good. If they know I'm here, then we're dead meat!" Ben shouted.

Wrath shook his head. Then he noticed Ben was running towards where Mario and Luigi were. Wrath started to run after him. This was going to be pretty crazy. When Ben was half way there, Rugtional flew at his right side.

Ben looked at him and asked, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Rugtional laughed, "If you think you're going to have all the fun, then you're wrong!"

Wrath soon caught up. They kept heading towards the cage unaware that Crowley was going to throw his 'boss bomb' as soon as they got there. Princess Shroob was going to do the same thing.

When they got there, Princess Shroob lifted the bomb over her head and said, "Prepare to battle-,"

But before she could throw it, Crowley knocked her back and shouted, "There mine!"

She fell backwards and dropped the bomb. Some smoke appeared and instead of catching Ben, Wrath, and Rugtional, she caught Mario and Luigi! To make things worse, on there backs was Baby Mario and Baby Luigi! This wasn't going to be good.

**(RPG style battle!)**

Note: I'm going to make it look like 'Mario and Luigi Partners in Time'.

Princess Shroob is in her throne and has a force field around it.

Mario uses a Copy Flower.

A,A,X,B,X,A,B,Y,Y,A,B,X,X,X,A,A,Y,B,B,A, Miss!

The force field is down. Princess Shroob is wide open!

Luigi uses a Copy Flower.

B,B,Y,A,A,B,Y,Y,X,X,B,A,B,X,Y,Y,A,A,B,B,A, Miss!

Total damage: 1829 (I can really get 1,800 damage or more to her because I'm level 52!)

Princess Shroob starts glowing. She shot and energy ball at Luigi. He dodged, no damage. Princess Shroob makes a purple star appear. The star tries to hit Luigi, it missed. The star came back around. It went after Mario, it hit. Mario has taken 29 damage and the star vanished.

"Now to really kick it up a knock," taunted Princess Shroob.

Princess Shroob appeared on top of upper half of arena. She fires an energy blast at Mario. Baby Mario knocks it back. The energy ball was sent back to Princess Shroob. It hit her and she took 57 damage. Mario's turn again. Mario used a Copy Flower.

A,A,B,X,B,X,A,B,B,X,X,Y,Y,A,X,B,X,X,X,A,Y,Y, Miss!

Princess Shroob took 539 damage. Princess Shroob is defeated!

**(End RPG battle!)**

After the effects of the 'boss bomb' ended, Mario and Luigi were out of the cage and fully healed. Around the same time, Ben Wrath, and Rugtional just finished a RPG style fight with Crowley. (It would be pretty hard to describe how the fight goes so sorry.) Both Crowley and Princess Shroob turned black and vanished as smoke.

Jirobo slammed his hands together and said, "It's too bad that lord Shadow Bone already has something from you Luigi. Now I have-,"

"Now you have to DIE!!" interrupted a voice from behind him.

A harpoon was thrown right at him and hit head on. Jirobo suffered the same fate as the others. The harpoon was pulled back to the thrower by a chain that was attached to the end of the harpoon. Ben, Wrath, Rugtional, Mario, and Luigi looked up at a high rock formation and couldn't believe there eyes.

**To be continued….**

* * *

The Bowser Monster: Alright, I decided to cut this into separate chapters.

Mewtwo: How come?

The Bowser Monster: It would take too long to type the whole thing into one chapter. Sorry about that.

Bowser: Well, at least you got a lot of work done.

The Bowser Monster: To wrap things up, please leave a review and I'll try to get another chapter added soon.


	73. The ultimate quest part 2

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here's part 2 of my last adventure.

Bowser: Sweet! Now we can find out who threw that harpoon!

Ben: I can't believe you are adding those dangerous criminals that I've sealed in my 6 year rule!!

The Bowser Monster: Well, it's better than having every member of 'The Shadow Clan' attack you right?

Ben: Whatever! I'll do the disclaimer. The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs, what's on his list, and the new bad guys who are appearing in the chapter and there weapons if he made them.

* * *

Previously on 'The New Smasher'_…_

Jirobo slammed his hands together and said, "It's too bad that lord Shadow Bone already has something from you Luigi. Now I have-,"

"Now you have to DIE!!" interrupted a voice from behind him.

A harpoon was thrown right at him and hit him head on. Jirobo suffered the same fate as the others. The harpoon was pulled back to the thrower by a chain that was attached to the end of the harpoon. Ben, Wrath, Rugtional, Mario, and Luigi looked up at a high rock formation and couldn't believe there eyes.

Standing on the rock formation was a pair of Dragtions. The one on the left had magma orange scales and wore a piece of armor that covered his chest and back. He was 5 ft. 11 in. tall. On his back was another harpoon. The upper right side of his head was metallic and had a bright red eye. The 2 fingers near his thumb on his right hand were made of metal. He had 3 metal patches on his tail. Part of his left wing had what appeared to be a small metal cast that was half an inch long. What really set him apart was the fact that his lower half was metal. Instead of having 2 legs, he had 4 long, slender legs.

Ben shook his head before saying, "I can't believe that of all Dragtions to escape Oblivion, that Merginagno got out."

The strange Dragtion known as Merginagno growled, "Its bad enough that I had to lose my only friend when my research lab was destroyed and he gave me his parts so I could live, then I got sealed in Oblivion for 100 years when I KILLED the 3 beings who were trying to buy the planet, then you came along and ruined my research and re-sealed me in that accursed place for another 30!"

Ben grumbled, "You were making deadly viruses and things that took over someone's mind."

Merginagno was about to throw another harpoon but someone grabbed it before he could get ready.

"The master doesn't want you kill the smashers remember. Just aim at the hedgehog," said the Dragtion who stopped him.

This Dragtion was about 6 or 7 feet high. You couldn't tell but his scales were gold. His entire body was covered in armor. The armor was charcoal black and had crimson red lines on it. It also had a visor that was an emerald green.

Merginagno growled, "You want ALL the credit Mega Blast."

The Dragtion known as Mega Blast was about to break the harpoon in half until he noticed Rugtional standing there looking very surprised.

Mega Blast made a 'humph' sound before saying, "Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend, the previous king, Rugtional. I'm surprised you were still the king after you gave me my favorite 'little toy' about 20 years ago."

Rugtional growled before replying, "It wasn't my idea to give you the Ormitalcal Cannon 22 years ago!" (I own the Ormitalcal Cannon since it's a Dragtionus based weapon.)

Mega Blast snarled before he got on one knee and a cannon appeared over his right shoulder out of his armor. It was long but not very high and had a small opening. He fired a small ball that was clear and had a small white core. It flew over them and hit a rock was hit. It looked like the rock was being sucked in until all of it was at the core. When it did, the rock was caught in an explosion that was in a force field. This wasn't going to end well.

"That isn't a normal weapon is it?" asked Ben.

Rugtional shook his head and answered, "That weapon was designed to destroy anything it hits. He made me give it to him for Julia's safe return."

Mega Blast was charging another blast from the cannon but Ben saw an opportunity and shot an energy ball at the cannon. When it hit the cannon, it started to spark and it soon shut down. Mega Blast put it back into his armor. He then made a pair of small missile launchers appear on his shoulders. He fired them at Mario and Luigi who dodged them all by jumping. Ben teleported them back to the manor so now it was just Ben, Rugtional, and Wrath against Merginagno and Mega Blast.

"Who should we go after?" questioned Wrath.

Ben pointed a finger at Mega Blast. "We should go after him. He's #4 on the most wanted criminals list," he answered.

Mega Blast laughed and taunted, "HA!! I out rank you! I'm the 4th most wanted and you're the 5th most wanted!" He then laughed again.

Merginagno growled before grabbing his harpoons. He threw both of them at Wrath. Wrath jumped out of the way. Mega Blast made a Dark Cannon appear in his hands. Ben knew that wasn't a good sign. If that thing hit someone, they would become a trophy. Rugtional made a pair of snakes appear at both sides of Mega Blast. They coiled around him and started to squeeze him tightly. He shot the Dark Cannon and made them go away. Rugtional flew up and grabbed him before flying to a different part of the wasteland. Merginagno jumped down to Ben and Wrath's level.

Merginagno spun one of his harpoons around and taunted, "I bet you 2 couldn't hit the side of a barn!"

Wrath got so angry, he charged at him but Merginagno moved out of the way and slammed his fist into his back. Wrath screamed in pain before blacking out. Now it was just Ben and one of his enemies. Merginagno picked up his harpoons and readied them. He set them on fire and threw them. Ben easily dodged them and grabbed the chains. He pulled on them really hard and Merginagno was pulled up to Ben's face. Ben clenched his fist and slammed it into Merginagno's head. Merginagno's red eye flashed and beeped 3 times before he teleported out of the area.

'Now where did he go?' Ben thought to him self.

With Rugtional and Mega Blast, Mega Blast turned the hands on his armor into a pair of energy blasters and was firing like mad at Rugtional. He was dodging them but not to well. He was much more agile a few years ago but he isn't what he used to be.

"YEOUCH!!" scream Rugtional in pain as he clutched his left arm. One of the blasts hit and left a serious burn.

Mega Blast walked up to him and aimed one on his blasters at his head.

"I guess this is how the great King Rugtional ends his life. Pitiful," he said.

"Think again weapon freak!" shouted a voice.

Mega Blast looked to his left and was hit by Ben. The blow would have done some serious damage if Mega Blast wasn't wearing his armor. Ben then noticed a small red diamond near his feet. He smiled as he picked it up. It was the Red Drain Gem. Ben used it and placed it into his diamond.

He raised both of his hands up high and shouted, "CHAOS INFERNO!"

A bright red ball about the size of Ben's palm appeared in his hands. He threw it at Mega Blast. When it hit the ground, Mega Blast was caught in a HUGE inferno. He ran around screaming his head off like a mad man.

"What an idiot," said a female voice from not too far off.

A large bubble made of water came down on Mega Blast and put the fire out. Mega Blast pressed a button on his armor and teleported away. Ben looked in the direction of where the bubble came from. Standing there was a female Dragtion. She was 5 ft. 1 in. tall and had light-blue scales. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with tan pants. On her right cheek was a claw mark. In her hands was a pair of guns. They weren't regular guns, they had a round blue base and had a round cone attached to it.

The Dragtion looked over at Ben and said, "Don't be too surprised Ben. After all, your little hedgehog friend told you that the top 9 criminals escaped oblivion."

Ben just lifted his left hand and asked, "How did you know?"

The Dragtion giggled and answered, "With my 'Mind Dive' ability you nutcase. You know it allows me to go into someone's head and find there memories."

Ben grumbled something under his breath. He then said, "I know what 'Mind Dive' is Watickam. That's how you got into my castle and shut down the defenses from the inside."

Watickam growled. "That was also the same day YOU sealed me away for 80 years in Oblivion!" She then aimed one of her guns at Ben.

Another large water bubble appeared. Ben pulled out his staff and the bubble got caught on the diamond.

Ben pulled back his staff and said, "What goes around comes around!"

He then flung it forward and the water bubble was being sent back at her. Watickam put one of the guns away and held out her hand. The bubble stopped in mid-air and then became a stream of water. It shot after Ben and got a direct hit. He was sent back a few inches. He was soaked head to toe.

Ben shook his head. "Is that the best you can do you old hag?!" he taunted.

Watickam's face became a bright red as she shouted, "OLD HAG!! I'm 38 you messed up nutcase of a king!!"

Ben just went 'humph' at her. This seemed to anger her more. She started to fire rapidly at Ben as he kept dodging them. She was so caught up in shooting him that she didn't notice Wrath was sneaking up behind her.

WHACK!!

She fell down out cold. A purple human hand appeared out of thin air and teleported Watickam back to where Merginagno and Mega Blast went. The hand also vanished.

"That…was…weird," stated Ben.

Wrath nodded then asked, "I wonder where they're hiding at?"

All Ben could do was shrug. He had no idea where they were hiding at. They could be anywhere. What he really wanted to know was how they got out.

**Meanwhile, in the cave at ****Smash ****Mountain**

Merginagno, Mega Blast, and Watickam were bowing before someone who was sitting in a throne. Well, the only part of him that was showing was his hands. Where his heart would be was the black colored crystal star. Behind them was 6 Dragtion figures hidden in the shadows.

"I can't believe that you 3 failed me. Now I see why he's a threat," said a voice from the star.

(HERE COMES HIS NAME!!)

Mega Blast got up and said, "It's not my fault master Quartimal. He is the strongest known king in history you know."

Quartimal slammed his fist and shouted, "THAT'S NO EXCUSE!! I need him here so I can swap my body out of this accursed star and put his in it!! Not to mention, he is the key to unlocking the powers of the great Dragtionus goddess herself."

"Lilyewra. The creator of Dragtionus herself," all the Dragtions spoke in unison.

Quartimal rubbed his hands together and warned, "I want 3 more of you to try and stop him from finding the light dragon. If that boy, the shadow creature, and the light dragon fuse, then my plans are ruined!"

Merginagno rose up and asked, "Don't they need the Light and Shadow Emeralds to do that first?"

Watickam got up and used one of her Bubble Blast Guns on him. (Those are Dragtionus based weapons so I own them.) He then ran around like a chicken with its head cut off screaming like a 2 year old at a horror movie.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!!" He shouted.

Everyone was laughing there heads off except Quartimal. He was getting very upset. Quartimal slammed his fist and everyone stopped. Even Merginagno stopped running around and screaming.

"This is serious!! They already have the Light Emerald! Shadow Bone has the other but keeps it on him at times! If they get it then were done for!"

They all knew about some crazy legends around Dragtionus but this was the oldest one. Quartimal wanted to be a god and the only thing that could stop him is another god. Quartimal was puzzled about what to do next. Then an idea struck.

"Alright, I want numbers 2, 8, and 10 to go after them. If you fail, then you better hope that I don't have to pull you back," he ordered.

3 of the Dragtions bowed and vanished. Quartimal knew with the 2nd most powerful criminal with them, there was no way they were going to lose. But he hoped that none of them would get sidetracked.

**Back to the wasteland**

Ben and Wrath were trying to lift up Rugtional. He was hurt very badly. He could have taken down Mega Blast when he was younger but he just picked up a few tricks along the way. That and a few new weapons as well.

Ben let out a sigh and said, "I can't believe I let him help. He's 196 for crying out loud! Just because age doesn't affect them at 400 but still, it's too dangerous for someone like him if he doesn't have the training."

Rugtional coughed a bit. "You know me Ben. I've been in the Great War of Shlticous 50 years ago. I almost killed there leader if you recall," he said before he tried to laugh. He coughed after laughing a bit.

Ben helped him stay up. This wasn't a good sign. Ben and Wrath had to go back to the manor to heal him. They teleported back to the manor so they could heal Rugtional, try to find a clue to where the rest of The Shadow Clan are, and figure out about that strange things that have been going on.

**Down at the manor**

Ben and Wrath put Rugtional on a couch and started to put bandages and ointment on him. He flinched once in awhile.

"Would you stop doing that already? You're just making things harder," said Ben as he tried to apply some ointment on Rugtional's arm.

Rugtional flinched before replying with, "It's not my fault it hurts so much."

Wrath growled before he said, "Of COURSE it's not your fault, it's YOUR fault that you went after Mega Blast on your own!"

"HEY!" he snapped.

Ben shook his head and kept adding bandages and ointment to Rugtional's arm. This wasn't going well. Rugtional was seriously hurt and he had no idea where the other members of The Shadow Clan were hiding. Rugtional screamed really loud when Wrath put a cotton swab on his back where he had a very serious wound.

"WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING ALREADY!!" shouted Wrath as he got on his feet.

Aleena soon ran into the room. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming and…WRATH!?"

Wrath turned around and said, "Hello my beloved Aleena."

Aleena ran over and hugged him. Wrath then gave Aleena a kiss on the lips! (I do this little paring in my Sonic stories as well.) Sonic and Manic came in and couldn't believe there eyes.

"WRATH! You're my moms new boyfriend?!" questioned Sonic.

Wrath and Aleena broke apart and there faces were a very bright red. Sonic stood there dumbstruck while Manic was down right confused.

"Wait. Who is this guy anyway?" asked Manic who was still very confused.

Wrath cleared his throat and replied, "Well, since Sonic already knows who I am, my name is Wrath. I usually hide in The Dark Realm but after I met Aleena here, well, that changed for the better."

Aleena giggled a bit. He always used that excuse every time. Rugtional got up but was still a little wobbly. Aleena and Wrath helped him to the living room and Julia gasped at what her father looked like. She never saw him like this before.

When Bruce got a look at him, he whistled and said, "I haven't seen you like that since the Great War of Shlticous ended 50 years ago."

Fee cocked her head a bit and asked, "What's the Great War of Shlticous?"

Bruce sighed and answered, "That was the worst war ever recorded in Dragtionus history. An evil tribe called The Shlticous started it. They could restore there fallen commands. They were very angry at the royal family because no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't marry royalty. They soon became twisted and sought out to kill every tribe and all other Dragtions to rule the planet."

"How do you know so much?" Nictola asked.

Bruce sighed and said, "I'll tell you why."

_Flashback_

At a home in Trysicon Town, there was a Dragtion. He was 16 and never really took things seriously. He wore a yellow hoodie and blue jeans. He was sitting in the kitchen listening to his music with his feet on the table. His eyes were shut as he moved his head to the beat. That was what he was doing until a female voice called out to him.

"Oh Brucey honey! I need you to run out to the store and buy a few things for me!" called out a female from the second floor.

The Dragtion took his headphones off and shouted, "MOM!! My name is Bruce! Stop calling me that!" Bruce seriously hated that nickname his mom came up with.

The female Dragtion replied, "Sorry honey but I really a few things from the store. The list is on the fridge and the money is on the counter."

Bruce grumbled a few things under his breath while he grabbed the bag of Reptols and the list on the fridge. He noticed one of the things was medicine for his dad. He was sick right now so his mom had to stay behind. He put the bag and list in his pocket and headed out.

On the way to the store, he heard someone screaming there head off. 'Must have changed sides,' he thought to himself.

There was a war going on at the time. It was the war with the Shlticous tribe. (Note: The Shlticous tribe has black scales.) If you didn't join there side or switched sides, then they'd hunt you down and kill you! Luckily, most of the town trusted them. A very small handful was against them, including the great sword mater that lived in the town. Nobody really knew but Bruce trained with him for a few years. He also kept a small sword under his hoodie just incase.

Bruce reached the store and got his usual greeting. "Hi there Bruce. We got a stock of Munticlies in today. You can have 2 on the house. So what do ya need?" greeted Mr. Kiwisi.

Mr. Kiwisi was a normal Dragtion. He was pretty nice to everyone, especially his 'little buddy' Bruce. They've known each-other for 13 years and they got along pretty well.

Bruce chucked a bit. "Just here to pickup a few things for my mom since my dad is still sick you know. I'll pick up the Munticlies on my way out."

Mr. Kiwisi nodded and went back to cleaning the counter. Bruce went around the store grabbing everything on his mom's list, which meant he had to keep going back and forth between isles since his mom did organize it very well. He soon grabbed everything on the list and put it on the counter, he was breathing very heavily.

Mr. Kiwisi laughed, "It's like you're a bee. Tell ya what, you can sit down here for a bit and relax."

Bruce, who was panting very heavily, nodded. He grabbed the bags and took a seat on the bench. He dug around one of the bags and pulled out the 2 boxes of Munticlies. He loved them. They were his favorite candy. He could eat a whole box in a day if he wanted to. While he was resting, he heard gun shots and people screaming. After 10 minutes, he got up and grabbed his bags.

"You better close the shop until the shooting stops," warned Bruce before he headed out.

Mr. Kiwisi nodded and grabbed his keys. After Bruce left, he locked the doors, switched the 'open' sign to 'closed', turned the lights off, and hid in the storage room. On the way, Bruce saw a small little Dragtion girl getting carried off by the collar of her shirt by an adult Dragtion with black scales.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she demanded while she struggled.

The Dragtion growled, "We have orders to destroy this town and everyone in it. It appears that the master doesn't need you anymore."

Hearing this made Bruce's blood boil. He knew this was going to happen someday. He reached behind him and pulled out his sword. It wasn't very long but it would do the trick. He charged and with one swift blow, the black Dragtion was no more.

'I better hurry home,' he thought quiet worried.

He kept running only stopping to take out more of the black Dragtions or there transportation vessels. When he reached his house, it was too late. The windows were shattered and the front door was kicked open. He ran up to his parents room and saw them both dead. Bruce didn't cry but he was MAD!!

He jabbed his sword in the wall and mumbled, "I will avenge you mom and dad. I swear it."

**4 years later**

The town was in ruins but it was a perfect place to hide in. Bruce led what was left of the resistance that was in the town. They feared there would be attacked by the leader. He was the most feared member of the Shlticous tribe. He started this war and Bruce swore that he would kill him. The royal family sent supplies once a month so they could live. Up in a watchtower, one of the younger Dragtions was looking through a pair of binoculars and saw a transport vessel coming straight for the town!

He grabbed a walkie-talkie and said, "BRUCE!! The Shlticous tribe is sending a transport vessel and judging by the looks of it, it's going straight to the center of town!"

"Get down from there and wait at the secret hideout! I'll deal with them alone," replied Bruce.

The Dragtion boy flew to a manhole cover. He looked both ways before pressing a special code on the bolts. There was a beep and it opened. The Dragtion boy went down to the hiding tunnels and the manhole closed up again. Meanwhile, the heavily armed ground-transport vessel was making its way through the town. There were plenty of traps to stop solders but not this heavily armed tank. It plowed through everything with ease until it reached a large building in the center of town. They thought this was the resistance's hideout but they were wrong. DEAD WRONG!!

"All right, one of you go in and kill everyone there," commanded the driver.

One of the many Dragtions got off and walked in. There was a few seconds of silence until they heard a scream. Then they heard a body hitting the ground. Apparently, this wasn't going as planed.

The driver grumbled before saying, "Alright then, I want 2 of you to go in and finish the job."

After he finished his sentence, 2 of them went in. They were more cautious but they wouldn't need to be. After a minute or 2 of waiting, they heard 2 screams and 2 bodies hitting the ground. This time everyone on the dang thing got out to take care of everything. Including the driver, but, after a few minutes, none of them came out. After a few seconds of waiting, Bruce came out. He was wearing the same outfit from 4 years ago. He didn't have a single scratch on him. He walked over to the side and picked up the end of a very long fuse.

"Say goodbye punks," said Bruce as he lit a match.

He lit the fuse and shouted, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!"

He ran behind a building and covered his ears. He then remembered that the blast would take out most of the center of the city. He then ran into the transport vessel, shut the door, and covered his ears.

KABOOM!!

Just like his plan was supposed to go. He took out the general of the area, a.k.a. the drive. Bruce called everyone out of the sewers and they grabbed there belongings that they kept in the sewers which were really special tunnels that could be used like a hideout during wars. Only the people who lived there knew about it. They loaded up and started to head to the city that the castle was in. The town was heavily guarded. If Bruce could talk it over with the king, then what was left of the town would be staying here. If Bruce was lucky enough, he could help the army out a bit.

**20 minutes later**

They soon reached the town where Bruce said he wanted to see the king. Everyone was put into a temporary shelter other than Bruce who was taken to the castle. When he went in, he whistled.

"I've heard what it looks like from my parents but what they said makes it pail in comparison in real life," said Bruce looking around.

There were 2 guards at his sides to make sure he wasn't up to something. They soon reached the main chamber where King Rugtional was sitting in his throne. The 2 guards and Bruce bowed before him.

"What do you wish Bruce?" asked Rugtional.

Bruce stood up and answered, "I want to be a solider so I can help in the war sire. My parents were killed and I want to destroy the leader of The Shlticous tribe. Please let me join your army."

Rugtional thought about it for a bit. He then said, "NO! YOU CAN NOT BE A SOLIDER!"

Bruce let his head hang low. After 4 years of pain and worry, his only chance was gone. He would have to be stuck here with no chance of destroying Sytiopnikuc, the leader of the tribe. He thought about killing himself right now.

Rugtional continued, "You are NEVER going to be a solider because you are going to LEAD THEM TO VICTORY!!"

The 2 guards immediately shot up and Bruce perked up as well. None of them could believe what Rugtional just said. Now Bruce was the head of the army! Rugtional told his 2 guards to go get him some armor and a better sword.

Bruce bowed again and said, "Thank you sire! I will lead them to victory and free the other tribes from there grasp."

Rugtional let out a loud laugh and said, "I'm sure you will Bruce."

**30 years later**

Sytiopnikuc had lost his patience with everything. He ordered all his troops to destroy every town and Dragtion. All of the guards were in the towns or areas that needed the most protection. The only one who wasn't around was Bruce. He was at a tower with what appeared to be 4 towers contented to a larger one with a saucer shaped thing at the top and the whole thing was silver. This wasn't a normal tower mind you; it was the main headquarters of The Shlticous tribe. Bruce pulled out his sword and sliced right through the doors. He soon reached the top of the tower. Sitting in a silver throne was Sytiopnikuc himself. Like the rest of his tribe, he had black scales. He wore some kind of strange armor. The upper half protected random parts of his body. The lower half covered him completely.

"Well, it appears that the rat came after the cheese unaware of its fate," he taunted as he pulled out his own sword.

Bruce pulled his sword out and said, "I've been waiting 34 years for this! NOW IT ENDS!"

They both charged at each-other and there swords met. Sytiopnikuc reached behind him and pulled out a smoke bomb and threw on the ground. Bruce couldn't see anything. Sytiopnikuc then ran behind Bruce and started to slash his back like mad! Bruce was gravely injured but had enough energy to kill him. With what little strength he had left, he swung his sword around and killed Sytiopnikuc in one blow. He then passed out.

**Sometime later**

Bruce groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Standing over him was a female Dragtion. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue shorts. Her scales were hot pink as were her wings and tail.

'MAN she's beautiful!' thought Bruce.

"Hello there sleepy head, my name is Healtiocus. What's yours?" She asked.

Bruce just replied with, "My name is Bruce. Where am I?"

He tried to get up but a sharp pain went up his back. He immediately fell back down groaning in pain. He tried to get up again. He was slower this time. The pain wasn't as bad as last time but it still hurt.

"The king said he wants to see you," said Healtiocus.

Bruce nodded and grabbed a shirt. He put it on before heading out to the main chamber. He stood before the king but didn't bow because of his back.

"You wanted to see me sire?" asked Bruce.

Rugtional nodded and said, "Yes Bruce, what you asked is true. After what you did, I came up with the decision of making you the Head Caption of the Royal Guards. We will give you stronger armor and the greatest sword ever crafted."

Bruce nodded and was pretty excited. He was now going to lead the Royal Guards. This was a serious honor. Bruce vowed to protect the royal family at all cost.

_End of a very long flashback_

"Wow," was what everybody in the room said at the same time.

Bruce nodded and said, "That's what I know of the war. Over the 30 year period that I was the general, we went around freeing the other tribes and towns that were taken over by those evil Dragtions."

Slyako just shook his head. He then remembered something he truly hated. He never really cared about that stupid war. In-fact, he hated it when Bruce talks about war. Why? He was apart of a drug war that started sometime after the war Bruce was in. True he was 16, but, he helped lead a small army to the place where the drug was being made. He then became a guard as well. He was the one who took out the leader because the leader thought Slyako's parents owed him money and they were killed for it.

"Something wrong Slyako?" asked Ben who sensed something going on in his mind.

Slyako snapped back to his scenes and answered, "Nothings wrong Ben. I was just thinking about something."

Ben then went back to trying to find out about where another member or members of The Shadow Clan were hiding. He cycled through where he found some of the others but was having no luck.

"Hey Ben. Do you think it's strange that King Boo was at a volcano instead of a hunted mansion?" asked Wrath.

Ben then got an idea. If King Boo wasn't hiding at an old hunted mansion, then someone else was. He gave Julia and Fee a hug and kiss goodbye and was off. Wrath followed him and they were headed west of the manor.

"Where are we going?" questioned Wrath.

Ben looked at him and replied, "There was this old mansion I saw that was for sale on the way here. I think someone is being held there."

Wrath nodded. Ben was very smart and rarely wrong. If he said was true, then someone was at the old mansion. They soon stopped in-front of an old mansion that looked like it hasn't been lived in for years. It had plenty of spider webs and some of the windows were broken. Ben and Wrath walked up to the front door. It was so old that the hinges were rusted and the door was almost broken off. Ben pushed it and the last hinge broke off. When the door hit the floor, it made a loud bang sound. Ben and Wrath looked at each-other before heading in. Just when they took 3 steps, the Black Gem appeared out of nowhere.

Ben was about to pull out his staff until, "DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" begged Black Gem.

Ben and Wrath gave each-other a 'Now what do we do?' look.

Just then, Wario came in the room using a dash attack and then he used his corkscrew attack form 'Wario World' and stunned the gem. He then picked it up and used a Pile Driver on it. (Note: He jumps and spins around when he holds an enemy and then slams it in the ground. That's how he does it in Wario World.) The Black Gem fled into the Dark Realm while looked around for it.

"HEY!" he shouted. "Where'd that stupid gem go? I wanted to get it a100 punches! WAH! HA! HA!"

Ben slapped himself in the forehead and said, "Just go back to the manor Wario."

Wario shrugged and walked out of the mansion and rode his motorcycle back home. Ben then forgot to try and ask where another group was. Wrath floated up and tapped Ben on the shoulder. Ben turned around and faced him.

"Before that gem left, I read its mind and found out that The Shadow Queen and Kidomaru are hiding on a mountain. It appears that they are guarding Olimar and his Pikmin. If you want, I'll take us there so we can avoid taking the long way," said Wrath who was still floating.

Ben nodded then asked, "Why are they on a mountain? I thought Kidomaru was better in the forest?"

Wrath shrugged and answered, "Don't ask me. I thought you were the ninja expert."

Ben then shot him a death glare. Even thought he was wearing sunglasses, Wrath was flinching.

"Wait a minute! I don't flinch from his glares," stated Wrath.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Ben.

'CRUD!! I broke the 4th wall! Wait! I broke the 4th wall!! I am evil Homer! I am evil Homer!'

Ben and Wrath looked around trying to find the voice but had no luck. (That's because I fixed the 4th wall!) They then teleported to the mountain and were higher than The Shadow Queen and Kidomaru. Kidomaru was standing on top of the cage while The Shadow Queen was standing in-front of the cage door. Olimar, Red Pikmin, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and White were tied up by what appeared to be spider webs. But these webs were made by Kidomaru so they were almost invincible.

"Alright, you go after Kidomaru while I get the Shadow Queen. I'll get her to tell where the next group is," whispered Wrath.

Ben looked at him and joked, "So I can eat pie?"

'Why do I work with this nut job?' he thought.

Although he wished he didn't think that. Ben read his mind and hit Wrath with his staff. Wrath rubbed his sore head. He then jumped down and took The Shadow Queen down to a lower part of the mountain.

"HEY!! What's going on around here?!" demanded Kidomaru.

Ben jumped down with his staff still out and replied, "If you really want to know, then release my friends you 6 armed freak!"

Kidomaru took a deep breath and spat out some webs. Ben easily dodged. This was going to be an easy fight. Kidomaru then kept shooting spider webs at Ben who cut right through them with ease. Kidomaru then got an idea. He shot a web near Ben and tried to catch him off guard by shooting another web while he was distracted. Needless to say, it didn't work. He then tried to do it with 3 webs. Ben destroyed them by making a fire barrier appear. Kidomaru had a problem now. If he couldn't hold him down with his webbing, then he couldn't do anything to him. Unless…he used THAT stuff on him, then the tide would change.

"Alright then, if you can handle that, then let's see how you can deal with this," said Kidomaru very evilly.

Ben didn't get what he was saying until he saw him reach into his mouth with all 6 of his hands and pulled out what appeared to be a golden colored goop from his mouth. He then turned them into some kind of throwing weapon. They were curved and had spikes at the ends.

"Now the fun really starts!" laughed Kidomaru who looked rather evil right now.

Ben still didn't get what was going on until he threw one of his weapons. Ben dodged but was shocked to see it go right through a rock and keep going!! These weren't run of the mill weapons if they just cut through rock without slowing down, then this wasn't any normal material.

"This is a special kind of metal that I can make in my body. It can't be broken very easily so you better watch out!" Kidomaru said evilly.

He threw another one at Ben and he dodged it. This seemed to only anger Kidomaru so he threw the last 4 he had but the way he threw them was that they were close to each-other. Ben had a hard time dodging them. At least 2 got him on his left arm and they did a number on him. He clutched his arm in pain.

"Well, it appears that these can do more damage than I thought. Now to really kick it up a notch," said Kidomaru before he shot some more webs.

This time, Ben was caught on a rock. He couldn't cut through and his fire barrier was out of the question. If he tried to do that, then the rock he was attached to would explode!

Kidomaru took a deep breath before shouting, "Golden Spider Spine!"

A long, straight line of the strange metal shot right out of his mouth, and it was aimed directly at Ben! Ben closed his eyes and focused. The metal was 3 feet away.

"Ultimate Blade Slice!" shouted Ben.

Metal blades appeared at the base of his feet and hands. Then they slid across his body, cutting the webs with ease and not causing a single cut on Ben. Ben then dodged the metal and it was stuck in the rock. This left him wide open so Ben took his chance. He ran up and started to wail on him with a volley of fist. When it ended, Ben thought Kidomaru would be gone. But he was dead wrong. After some smoke cleared, Kidomaru was covered in the same type of metal he was spitting from his mouth. It started to crack and break off. To Ben's horror, Kidomaru didn't even have a scratch on him!

"You like it?" he asked. "This special metal can also be sent out from any sweat glands on my body. No amount of charka can penetrate it. It also works on your magic. Now I'm really angry. It's time for me to make this a little more interesting."

He vanished just as fast as Ben blinked. He didn't know what he was planning but he hoped he wasn't talking about his curse mark. Just then, a hail of strange things started to come towards him from all sides. These things looked like spear heads but they were made from Kidomaru's metal.

Ben started to spin around and shouted, "Tornado Defense!"

A tornado about Ben's height formed around him and reflected all the spear head shaped things. Kidomaru was watching form a rock on another mountain that was very close by. He had strange swirls that covered most of the right side of his body. Some were on the left.

'This kid's amazing! If he can deflect my attack like that, then there's almost no way to stop him!' thought Kidomaru. 'Unless…unless I can find a weak point in his magic. Lord Orochimaru said this kid was very good at close range combat and I can't blame him. WAIT! What's that lump in his glove?'

He noticed that there was a small bump on Ben's left palm. Kidomaru then got an idea.

'Maybe that's his weak point. Lord Shadow Bone told me that magic users have a source of power somewhere on there body. I guess I found it,' he thought with an evil grin. But then he remembered his problem. 'If I get too close to him, then he can take me down faster. There has to be a way to get at that point!'

He kept thinking until he decided to use his last resort. It was risky but worth it. The swirls on his body started to glow and cover every inch of him. His skin was a different color, he had spikes on his arms, his teeth were pointy, he had a pair of horns coming out of his forehead, his hair became white while his ponytail was larger, and he had a 3rd eye near his other 2 eyes. He had entered, 'Second State.' (If you don't know what that means, it means that he's using the full power of his curse mark!) He made more of that metal come out of his mouth. When it hardened, it was a bow and one of his webs was the string.

'All I have to do is hit it. I better make sure he doesn't dodge it,' thought Kidomaru.

He started to make an arrow from the metal in his mouth but it had a drill shaped tip on it. He aimed it and fired. The arrow was spiraling towards Ben's palm and even if he tried to dodge it, the string he attached to the end would allow him to move it so it wouldn't miss.

'I only get one shot!' thought Ben as he heard the arrow.

He turned his hand into stone but the arrow went right through and got a direct hit on his gem. Kidomaru smiled at his work, but, what happened next put him in panic. Ben vanished in a puff of smoke.

"WHAT!!" he shouted. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! HE SHOULD BE DEAD!! WHERE IS HE HIDING!?"

Just then, he heard someone appear behind him and say, "Boo."

The same person hit him in the head from behind and sent him flying. He landed near the cage. After some smoke cleared, Kidomaru couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in-front of him was Ben!

"If you want to know, that wasn't the real me you fought. I made a clone to make sure that I could win by studying your attacks. True that gem in my palm is my weak point, I infused some of my own life force into it so it can't be damaged so long as I live," explained Ben.

Kidomaru coughed, "What (cough) are you (cough) going to do now?"

Ben didn't answer. All he did was rip open the cage door and free Olimar and his Pikmin. That pretty much answered the question. Kidomaru coughed one last time before he fled into The Dark Realm with his 'Shadow Death' kicking in. Ben sent Olimar and his Pikmin back to the manor.

"BEN!" shouted a voice from the side of the mountain.

Ben looked down and saw Wrath. He had a few injuries on him but he was still alright. He soon reached Ben and tried to catch his breath. Ben waited for him to catch his breath before heading off. He didn't want to ask Kidomaru because he thought that wherever he sent him, it would be a trap.

After Wrath caught his breath, he said, "I got the next location! It's where Orochimaru took all the Pokemon smashers. We need to be careful because there are 3 guards there."

"All you 2 need to worry about is me," said a voice from above.

They looked up and there eyes widened in panic. They both did a back flip and dodged a pair of samurai swords. They got a good look at the wilder. He was a male Dragtion. He was 6 ft. 5 in. tall and his scales were a light green. He wore samurai robes and a straw hat to hide his face. He had a very large sword on his back.

"Who is this guy?" asked Wrath.

Before either of them could react, the Dragtion vanished and appeared behind Ben. The Dragtion was about to slice Ben up but he blocked every blow with ease.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Wiztark?" asked Ben.

The Dragtion known as Wiztark just went 'humph' at Ben. He then charged at him, sending a volley of attacks at Ben with his swords. Ben blocked them with his staff but had a hard time doing so. Wiztark could move at sonic speeds so he could anyone a run for there money. Ben slammed his fist into Wiztark's arm which caused it to fall off but, no blood came out and he didn't even flinch.

Wiztark chuckled and said, "Although my body is more fragile, it can repair itself with ease."

He held up what was left of his arm and then tiny tentacles shot out. After a few seconds, they formed into his arm and hand! (Okay, I got that from Resident Evil 4. There are these creatures called 'Regenerators' and they can grow back there limbs in seconds!) Ben already knew this but Wrath thought he was going to lose his lunch. Ben then destroyed his swords while he was distracted. He put the bases of the swords into his pockets.

"Humph! You may have destroyed those swords, but, can you beat my, SOUL SWORD!" Wiztark taunted.

He then pulled out his very large sword. It was black while the center was grey. A large part of the middle was white. It had an eerie white glow to it. Ben knew what a Soul Sword was but the only problem was he didn't know how strong it was. He probably collected quiet a few souls with it. Before he could find out its strength, Wiztark charged at him. He pulled out his staff and blocked it. The sword was very powerful but Ben was stronger. He turned his staff into his sword and slashed through his Soul Sword. It was cut in 2!

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!" screamed Wiztark as he watched the power drain away from his sword.

Many different souls fled the sword. They went in different directions and vanished. Now Wiztark was defenseless! He crouched and took off like a member of the Winzartio Tribe, which he was. Wrath still had one thing on his mind.

"How in the world did he have those abilities?" Wrath asked.

Ben sighed and answered, "He is an 'ability thief', which means, if he kills a Dragtion, then he can take there second ability. The only draw back is that the user losses there second ability. Wiztark used forbidden things to gain this. He wants to become the greatest swordsman alive."

Wrath nodded. "I see. He wanted it for his own selfish goals. It appears he's quiet the formidable enemy."

Ben nodded then noticed a sword where Wiztark took off from. He walked over and picked it up. What happened next was a shocker.

"Put me down you dragon," spoke the sword.

Ben was quiet puzzled about this. He then asked, "What do you mean by dragon? Who or what are you?"

The sword spoke again. "I am the great sword of earth. My name is Faf-neer. I can only be used by a Dragonian."

Ben shook his head and said, "Then I'll take you to him." He then put Faf-neer in his sleeve. (Note: Faf-neer isn't mine. He belongs to Shining Bahamut.)

They teleported to Orochimaru's old fort in the forest to try and find a few more smashers or to kick some more of the Shadow Clan if this was a trap. They were at the front door when a kunai came out of nowhere. It was just one though. Ben caught it with 2 fingers. Ben knew there would be more traps ahead but, they got through without a problem. That was very strange. They thought there would be plenty of traps to try and kill them. The key word here was 'try' because they were both immortal. They soon reached the main room where all the Pokemon smashers were being held, other than Mewtwo and Pichu of course.

"Let us out you 2 freaks and cool Pokemon!" shouted Red as he shook the bars on the cage.

Pikachu repeated, "2 freaks and cool Pokemon?"

Red looked behind him and said, "Of course. I want to catch Rayquaza!"

Rayquaza shouted, "SHUT UP!!" He then did that explosion attack he can use in Brawl.

It sent Red into the wall. His Pokemon rushed to his side and helped him up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" screamed Zant.

Rayquaza glared at him and replied, "That little pest was getting on my nerves."

Zant snapped, "Lord Shadow Bone said 'Don't harm them unless they're trying to escape' or you would be in a lot of trouble."

Rayquaza said, "Oh sure half pint! Like I'm going to believe what you just said."

This angered Zant. He screamed, "YOU WANT TO DANCE YOU SLIMLY SNAKE!?"

Rayquaza said, "LADIES FIRST!"

That was it. Zant started to shoot red magic balls at Rayquaza. Rayquaza started to shoot his energy balls at Zant. Mephiles was starting to get aggravated by this. He made a bunch of clones appear and hold them down to stop there fighting.

"If you 2 morons would shut up and listen for 5 lousy minutes, then you would know that Ben is here," said Mephiles.

They both stopped there fighting long enough to see Ben and Wrath standing at the entrance eating popcorn.

"Awww! Just when things were getting good," complained Ben.

Rayquaza immediately charged at Ben and took him to a lower part of the fortress. Zant turned into a giant! (I got this from 'Twilight Princess'. It's part 5 of his fight.) He started to stomp around and almost got Mephiles. Wrath was having a hard time getting him to shrink. All he heard from Ben was that he should use something like the ball and chain that you get in 'Twilight Princess' to hit him in the foot. He then noticed that there was a very loose brick in the wall. He used some shadows to yank it out.

'I hope this works,' he thought as he lifted it over his head.

Zant stomped his foot close to Wrath which was a big mistake. Wrath heaved the block onto Zant's foot. He held it in pain and jumped around while he started to shrink. He wasn't very tall after that little trick so Wrath kicked him through a wall! Zant's 'Shadow Death' kicked in and he left to The Dark Realm.

**Meanwhile**

Ben was running around the halls of the fort while Rayquaza kept shooting his energy blast at Ben. He wasn't trying to run; he wanted to map out the entire fortress so that way he wouldn't get lost if he ever had to come back. Rayquaza was making this more difficult than it already was. Ben soon had enough. He started to form a ball of ice in his hand.

"Giga Ice Bomb," he whispered.

He then threw the ice ball behind him and it exploded! Rayquaza was frozen in ice. Ben laughed and took a picture of it. The ice shattered and Rayquaza fled to The Dark Realm. Ben then remembered that Wrath was all alone with Zant and Mephiles with the Pokemon smashers. Ben rushed back to the main room but was relieved when he saw no sign of Mephiles and Wrath was playing a card game with the Pokemon Smashers. He decided to take a picture of this as well.

"Oh! Hi there Ben. I didn't notice you come in," greeted Wrath.

Ben shook his head and asked, "You get the next location?"

Wrath nodded and said, "It's in an ocean cave somewhere offshore form the beach. It's pretty deep so you better have some scuba gear."

Ben just shook his head and sent the Pokemon smashers back to the manor. Unfortunately, that cut the card game short and that caused Wrath to a little ticked off. Ben shrugged and then teleported to the beach. He took quiet a few steps back then ran forward and jumped into the water. He dove pretty deep and was admiring the many colorful fish and coral reefs. It was an amazing sight to behold. Wrath soon showed up.

"Thanks for leaving me there," he growled.

Ben shot him a death glare and said, "I have no patience right now so I don't care."

Wrath shook his head. They could get pretty serious if something like this was happening. They soon reached a large rock formation that had a cave at the bottom. They swam into it and peaked there heads over the water when they were in. Kisame and Wi-vern were having a sword fight while Caption Bemoth was cheering for one or the other. Ben and Wrath decided to wait for one of them to win. Wi-vern soon won.

"Note to self, never take Wi-vern lightly," Kisame muttered under his breath panting heavily.

Wi-vern put his sword away and said, "It appears that we have company."

Caption Bemoth and Kisame looked over to the only way in or out other than teleporting and saw Ben and Wrath. Kisame used a water jutsu to bring them up.

Ben whispered, "I'll take care of the swordsmen, you go after Caption Bemoth."

Wrath nodded and jumped up. Caption Bemoth knew where this was going. Wrath grabbed a horn and started to pull out one of his horns. Caption Bemoth started his only defense. He started to charge some electricity on his back but he wasn't fast enough and Wrath pulled out a horn.

"YYYYEEEEEOOOOOUUUUCCCCCHHHH!!" screamed Caption Bemoth in pain.

Wrath then jumped and started the whole process again but this time, Caption Bemoth shocked Wrath. Wrath was still holding on no matter how much electricity Caption Bemoth sent into Wrath, he held on. He soon pulled it out. Caption Bemoth then shot 3 walls of water at Wrath. The first one came from his left arm, the second from his right arm, and the last came from both. Wrath jumped over them with ease. He then went after another horn and started to pull. Caption Bemoth started to charge again but this time, Wrath got it out with ease. This was going in Wrath's favor. If Caption Bemoth wasn't careful enough, he would lose.

"Now I'm angry! Eat this!" shouted Caption Bemoth.

He started his water wall attack again but these were much larger. Wrath got lucky when he dodged. They were the tallest ones he could send out. Wrath jumped up and grabbed the last horn on Caption Bemoth. It looked very short but it was pretty long. Wrath jumped off to dodge another shock. Caption Bemoth then started to shoot more water walls at Wrath. He dodged them all and jumped back on the horn. This time, he pulled it out. Caption Bemoth screamed in pain. He fled into The Dark Realm so he could try and recover.

Wrath called out, "Don't worry; the horns will grow back…eventually."

He then fell to the ground. He was worn out from all the electricity and pulling. Ben was sword fighting with Kisame and Wi-vern the whole time. Ben was kicking Kisame's rear but Wi-vern was putting up more of a fight. Ben soon got a blow on Kisame and sent him flying into a wall. His 'Shadow Death' kicked in. Now it was just Ben and Wi-vern.

Well, it was like that until a voice from behind shouted out, "Shining Cutter!"

They looked behind them and Kai just cut right through the cage. Luna, Crescent, and Solare were close behind. Kai pulled out his sword and started to battle Wi-vern. Ben walked over to Wrath and looked over him. He had some burns but nothing too serious. He started to wrap up his wounds. Wrath was out cold so it was easier to wrap him up. Ben soon heard someone getting slammed against a wall. When Ben looked over to see what was happening, he was shocked. Kai was stuck in the cave wall.

"KAI!" shouted Luna in panic.

Wi-vern looked over to her and said, "If you love him so much, then you shall join him."

He ran up and got Luna on the stomach, and then he knocked her to the ground. He was about to give the final blow until a voice stopped him.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW WI-VERN!!" shouted the voice.

Wi-vern looked behind him and saw a beautiful but yet large female serpent. She was 50 feet long with fins that went down her long body, and had light-purple and red scales. She looked pretty angry and Wi-vern knew who it was.

"Well, it's been awhile. So tell me, do you like the curse I put on you?" asked Wi-vern.

The Leviathan growled at him and replied, "I hate this curse!! You turned me into THIS just to kill everyone, even your own brother! I was sent flying after you destroyed our planet. I was sent into icy cold water on this planet and frozen for many years. Some people freed me but were trying to catch me for there studies!! I couldn't find a cure and it's all your fault! Now you die!!"

The Leviathan tried to slam her fist into Wi-vern but he dodged it. He then summoned Komardo and told him to attack Leviathan. She was sent into a wall and a few rocks fell on her head. Kai groaned and gasped. Judging what just happened, he thought Luna was dead. He was so angry, he started to glow white.

Wi-vern noticed this and asked, "What is going on?"

He then learned what was going on. Kai was so angry, his true from was awakened! He wasn't Kai anymore, oh no, he was…SHINING BAHAMUT! Wi-vern was in trouble now.

Kai pulled back one of his claws and shouted, "SHINGING CUTTER!!"

He nailed Wi-vern so hard, his 'Shadow Death' ability kicked in. When he was gone, Kai turned back to normal. Ben walked over and gave him a pat on the back. He then remembered something. He dove into the water to try and rescue Leviathan. Before Kai could walk over to Luna, a mirror appeared in-front of him. The lining was black and looked like a dragon was holding it. When he looked into it, he saw his reflection but something wasn't right. It had his shape but he had dark scales, blood-red eyes, a dark-red belly, and black under wings.

"What is this?" Kai asked himself.

He just kept standing there. Ben soon popped back out of the water. He saw Kai looking in the strange mirror. He also saw his reflection had the same shape but not color. He then remembered reading about something about 'The Mirror of Darkness' that would create an evil copy of someone on a Tyrsino Scroll back on Dragtionus. (Tyrsino means legend in English.) Then he remembered what it looked like.

"KAI! GET AWAY FROM THE MIRROR!!" shouted Ben.

Kai looked at him and went, "Huh?" But it was too late. The left claw of the reflection reached out and grabbed Kai. Kai had trouble getting free and all he could do was watch his evil clone come out of the mirror. The evil Kai slammed Kai into the ground. He lifted the evil Kai over his head with his feet and sent him into a cave. The real one followed. Shadow Bone slithered out of the mirror.

"Well, it appears that I have a new allay. I'll call him…Shadow Kai!" laughed Shadow Bone.

Ben shook his head and taunted, "You may 'look' nasty, but you still 'act' like a clown, Shadow Bone!"

"Who dares mock me?!" demanded Shadow Bone.

He turned around and faced Ben. He kept trying to hit him but he missed every time. All this did was anger him even more.

"If you don't stop doing that, then I'll do something you'll regret!" roared Shadow Bone.

"What? Shed you skin?" Ben taunted in a mocking tone.

Shadow Bone smiled, snapped his fingers, and commanded, "Shadow Kai…KILL KAI!"

Nothing happened and Shadow Bone didn't know why.

"Shadow Kai? Where the heck is he?" he asked.

Ben shrugged then remembered where they were. When they entered the cave, they saw them doing the most unexpected thing. They were………playing go fish! Shadow Bone's jaw fell off while Ben was laughing his head off.

Kai looked at his cards and asked, "Got any eights?"

Shadow Kai looked at his cards and replied. "Go fish."

Shadow Bone grabbed his jaw and reattached it to his head. He sent a message to Shadow Kai with his mind and they left into The Dark Realm. Kai grabbed his cards and then remembered Luna. He rushed out and saw that she was okay. He gave her a BIG hug and Ben knew that they were in love. Ben then saw something come out of the water. Kai saw this too and walked over to it. It was Leviathan but, she was different. She looked more like a dragon. She still had fins.

"Are you okay miss…uh?"

The Leviathan shook her head and said, "I'm afraid I don't remember my little prince."

Kai then knew who she was. It was his mom! Not even Kai remembered her name.

Kai shook his head and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Leviathan shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure honey. I want to stay with you but I can't live water."

Ben then got an idea. He suggested, "If you want, you could stay in the lake in our backyard. We have a good sized pond. All you need to do is follow the bronze pipe that's near by. When you reach a fork, head left and you'll find it soon."

Leviathan nodded and dived back into the water. Ben picked up Wrath and he teleported everyone back to the manor. But when they did, they couldn't believe there eyes.

**To be continued…**

* * *

The Bowser Monster: I got some of those lines from Shining Bahamut's stories.

Kai: Not to mention the go fish thing.

The Bowser Monster: I know. I'm going to take a break from this and write a special Halloween story I'll publish later this month. Please send a review.


	74. The ultimate quest part 3

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here's the next part of the adventure.

Kai: Took you long enough.

The Bowser Monster: Don't make me kill you off and bring you back at the end!

Luna: But Shining Bahamut would get pretty angry. He never did that to any of your OCs.

The Bowser Monster: That is true. I might not work on this story in December because I want to work on a Christmas story. I only own my OCs and what's on my list.

* * *

The entire manor was frozen over!! A few smashers were on the front yard and they were aged beyond belief! They were still alive though. Ben only needed one guess for who did this. They were the 2nd and 10th most wanted criminals from Dragtionus. Just then, a large purple smog and a large icicle appeared from the ground. From the smog, a female Dragtion walked out. She was 5 ft. tall. She had purple scales, and was wearing a dark purple cloak. In her hands was a pair of Rigtionas claws. (Rigtionas is a type of metal.) From the icicle, another female Dragtion walked out. She was 5 ft. 4 in. tall. Her scales were an icy-blue and she wore a blue t-shirt, shorts, and a silver bracelet. In her hands was a pair of Kwishi. (Kwishi are kunai made from ice and have 4 points near the tip. They can't be broken.) Wrath and Kai didn't know them but Ben sure did.

"This was easy. I can't believe that the master didn't send us in the first place. Isn't that right Irticham?" asked the purple Dragtion.

The icy blue Dragtion known only as Irticham went 'humph' before replying, "Like I care Portionus. All I care is that we got to have some fun! w00t!"

The Dragtion known as Portionus shook her head until she saw Ben near by. Her eyes filled with rage and fire before she shouted, "DIE YOU FREAK OF A KING!!"

She slammed her fist into the ground and a tall wall of poison came there way. Ben and Kai flew over it but Wrath stayed on the ground. When it hit him the whole thing swallowed him in a sphere. He was in hailing the toxic gas and could barely stand.

"What is that?" questioned Kai who sounded more worried than curious.

Ben sighed and replied, "That's a spell called 'Tormionax'. It causes death to normal people in at least 2 minutes. Wrath won't die because he's immortal. We have to be careful with her."

Kai nodded and started to dive bomb for her but his plain was immediately stopped when Portionus grabbed his neck and made him old. He fell down at her feet, too weak to fight.

Portionus took a big sniff and said, "AH! I love the scent of youth! This one was foolish and full of rage it seems. Oh well. As long I can stay young, nothing can stop me!" She then started to laugh.

She then went over to Wrath and did the same thing to him like she did with Kai. Ben couldn't believe his eyes. Portionus then grabbed Luna, Crescent, and Solare and drained there youth too. Now Ben was angry!! He dove right at her but she tried to grab him. He dodged it and shot a magma ball at her. Portionus dodged it and grabbed Ben's neck tightly.

"Too bad none of your friends have enough energy to see what's going to happen to you!" Portionus said tightening her grip.

But she should have done her homework because Ben had eternal youth from a light creature and 'Youth Sucking' is a dark skill. And you should know that light and dark don't mix. Instead of draining Ben's youth, she was sent flying from the energy that repelled her and everyone was turned back to normal. Portionus knew it was pointless to stay and fight so she flew off to Smash Mountain. Kai got back on his feet. Irticham then made the ice around the manor to spread and freeze everything in its path. Kai dodged it and took a deep breath.

"SHINGING FLARE!!" he shouted before he shot out a ball of light.

It went straight for Irticham but she made a wall of ice appear before her which stopped the ball. The explosion caused a lot of steam to flare up. Kai was waiting for it to clear but Irticham flew behind him and put her hand on his head. Her hand started to glow white and then she used Shining Cutter on Kai but he dodged it.

"I'm so glad I gained the 'Mimic' ability so I can use my opponent's powers against them," she said.

Kai had no idea how to take her down now. He couldn't use his attacks on her because they were light based and now she could get healed and stronger every time one hit her. He decided to use some fire magic Ben taught him. He took another deep breath and fired small hardened magma darts at her. Irticham dodged them all. She went straight at him with one of her Kwishi and aimed right at his heart from behind. Unfortunately, Ben stopped her and flung her to the ground.

She moaned in pain before saying, "This isn't over."

She reached behind her and pulled out a broadsword and threw it at Kai. Ben grabbed and studied it. Irticham had enough. She made another large icicle appear and she walked into it. It vanished and she was gone as well. Luna ran up and hugged her mom. Wrath felt sorrow flowing through him. The manor defrosted and they went back inside except Wrath. He jumped on the roof, and pulled his head to his knees. A tear fell down his cheek. A beautiful woman's voice kept repeating in his head.

'_Don't worry my little shadow. I'll always be here.'_

That was the same voice he hoped that would live on forever. The voice he cared about. The same voice that always kept him safe, took care of him, and cared for him. He still remembered where the voice came from. He remembered when that voiced vanished from his life forever.

_Flashback_

In the great fortress of darkness, where Sly-pan and his demons hid out at, there was a very young Wrath running down the halls. He was care free and enjoying himself until he ran into someone. He landed on his rear and was scared. The demons had very short tempers and even if you bumped into one of them, it wasn't going to end well. Luckily, it wasn't a demon he ran into. The person he ran into was an adult female hedgehog. She was 5 ft. 1 in. tall. She wore white robes that covered her body. Some of it dragged behind her. Her fur was a snow white. Her quills went to her shoulders. She had the same colored eyes and had stripes on her just like Wrath did. She bent down and picked up the little Wrath. He was squirming in her arms but after a small kiss on the head, he immediately calmed down. Before she could go put Wrath down for a nap, a voice boomed over the intercom.

"Betricus! Come in my lab now!" demanded the voice and it sounded like Sly-pan.

'This can't be good,' Betricus thought.

Wrath knew when Sly-pan was angry; you don't want to be the one who set him off. Betricus went down to the large lab that was full of containers and machines. Sly-pan was standing near a table with some pink doodles on his face. Shadow Bone was standing next to him with some pink doodles on his face as well. Betricus put Wrath down while he hid under a table. This wasn't going to end well.

"What happened to you 2?" Betricus asked quiet curiously wanting to know about the marks.

Sly-pan growled, "That little BRAT of yours did this to us! I've had it with him! You will pay the ultimate price!"

Shadow Bone warned, "That isn't such a good idea sire. If you do, then the end result will be very bad."

Sly-pan shot him a glare and Shadow Bone slithered back. He didn't want to get the end result of what was going to happen. Sly-pan made one of his swords and stabbed Betricus in the heart! He then started to slash rapidly at her. Wrath watched in horror as he saw his mother get killed. He then felt something inside him that he never felt before.

After Sly-pan's slaughter fest, he said, "That was so much fun!"

Shadow Bone shook his head and said, "Get it through your head. You'll soon be dead!"

Sly-pan gave him a very confused look until Wrath jumped up and started to maul him! Sly-pan tried to stop him with his sword but all he managed to do was damage himself even more! Shadow Bone grabbed him and held him away with one hand. Wrath was trying to get at Sly-pan which was pointless. Sly-pan was still a little freaked out by about what happened with him.

"What………was that for?" he asked completely clueless about why Wrath attacked.

Shadow Bone snarled, "Because you killed his mother. I was warning you about this. His mind is still unstable and since you did that, he won't reason ever again."

Sly-pan snapped, "GET RID OF THIS THING!!"

Shadow Bone nodded and opened a portal to The Dark Realm. He then flung Wrath in like he was a rag doll. The portal shut and they decided to dispose of the body and fix up anything Wrath had damaged from his terror spree.

_End flashback_

Wrath was still very sad. That was the first person who taught him to love. He loved Betricus like a child loves there mother. Now he felt something similar for Aleena. Wrath looked back at the memories he had with his mother. Some were happy, some were sad, some were painful, and some were comforting. He then started to cry. He missed her so much. He knew what Ben was going through. It was very painful for him to think of it.

"Why? Why did he do it?! WHY DID HE KILL HER?!" he screamed.

Aleena heard him but decided to leave him alone. She knew any better to mess with Wrath when he's like this. She felt sorry for him and vowed that if she ever got the chance, she would restore Betricus. Things weren't going so well down at Smash Mountain as well.

**Down at Smash** **Mountain**

Quartimal now got his lower half free from the star but the only part of his upper half that was free was his hands. Wiztark, Portionus, and Irticham were bowing before him. There were 3 more figures in the shadows. Merginagno, Mega Blast, and Watickam were also nearby. Quartimal was NOT very happy.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!! YOU 3 HAVE FAILED ME!!" he shouted very angrily. He was getting very upset. His plains were not going how he wanted them to go. Ben was getting away, Kai was getting stronger as well as Wrath, and they could get the Shadow Emerald at any time at this rate.

Wiztark stood up and said, "But sire, that hedgehog took quiet a bit of damage and the Dragonian is quiet weak after he transformed into that thing. If we can get the Light Emerald from Ben, then we can rule."

Quartimal was going to say something but then he thought about what Wiztark said. It was genius!! All he needed to do is figure out where he was heading next. Then they could ambush him and swipe it. But they still needed to be careful about what was going on.

"Merginagno! Where is a good location to ambush him!" demanded Quartimal.

Merginagno bowed and pulled out a list. Quartimal grabbed it and held it where his eyes would be. Although you couldn't see, he was smiling.

"Alright then, I want Natorius to go and ambush at this location," said Quartimal as he made a small piece of paper appear in his hand.

One of the figures stepped out of the shadows. She was a Dragtion with green scales and wore a flower patterned cloak. On her side was a thorn whip. Quartimal sent the piece of paper over to her and she took it right out of mid-air. She studied it over and smiled.

"Don't worry sir. I'll take care of him and get the emerald. I won't fail unless I have a good reason," she said.

Quartimal just pointed a finger. Natorius bowed and flew off. This was not going to be good.

**Back at the manor**

Ben was looking over Kai who was weakened. Luna was worried about him. After a through examination, Ben looked over to Luna.

"Will he be alright right?" asked Luna who was very worried.

Ben smiled and said, "Don't worry Luna. He just used up too much power and needs some rest. I guess I need to help him with his energy control when he becomes Shining Bahamut."

Luna nodded and said, "That's good to know. At least I know he's in good hands. The hands of Ben-," but she stopped because she didn't his last name. "What is your last name anyway?" asked Luna.

Ben just rolled his eyes and said, "My last name is Tryson."

Luna's jaw dropped. Ben was a Tryson! She then passed out. Ben got confused about what happened. He shrugged and went to the TV room. He flipped on the news and hoped for something to come up about another location about the Smashers.

'Hello to everyone out there in Smashville! This is Yoshi with some 'super mega ultra deadly snot for you' news! Sorry about that joke but the famous Ben has stopped at least 10 groups of The Shadow Clan and rescued some smashers! He's even stopped 6 powerful criminals from Dragtionus! We would like to get an interview with him when this is over. Sorry to say if Ben is watching but I'm afraid we don't know the next location of some smashers. Were trying our best to help so stay tuned and- WAIT!! I just received some news! Someone named 'Black Eevee' is being attacked down at the old arena! We'll be back with more info when we get some. And now is here is the weather.' (Black Eevee belongs to 'Pit Fan'. Not me.)

Ben smirked and took off. He knew where the arena was so he went straight there. He saw a young girl get flung around. She had white hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. She had a phoenix on her right arm that went to her shoulder. On her side was a small sword. Ben went over to help her up but she slapped his hand away and got up on her own.

"Leave me alone so I can kill this golem," she hissed.

Ben shook his head and said, "You do need my help with this thing."

She shook her head and turned into a Starly. She flew into the arena and Ben sighed. He jumped over the wall and saw that Ifrit the Fire Golem made the arena look like his arena. (I mean where you fight him in 'Sonic and the Secret Rings'.) Ben turned his body into water. He then dove right at Ifrit's head and aimed right at the glowing point on his head. He slammed down on it very hard but it didn't do any damage. Ifrit flung him off and started to shoot his lasers at him. Ben dodged the flares the lasers left and had to find a way to weaken it with a lot of water. He saw the same girl held up angst the wall with metal pipes.

'This won't end well,' he thought.

But Ifrit was the least of his worries. Standing on the top of the arena was a pair of beings. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. The one on the left had strange eyes. They were red and the white parts were green and he had no pupils! The rest of his face was hidden by some mask and he wore a headband with a slash on it. On the right was another man. He looked average. He wore the same cloak as the other man and his hair was grey. Around his neck was a headband with a slash as well. On his back was what appeared to be 3 sickle like blades on a long, thick steel line.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go kick there (BEEP) already!" shouted the right man.

The other man looked over to him and said, "Patience my partner. We have to wait for them to finish there fight first."

Ben was dodging flying barrels and Ifrit's fist. He kept shooting water blast at his head but that wasn't working too well. All his water spells evaporated when they hit. The only spell that could work is Chaos Tsunami but he could hold it long enough for it to hit. Ifrit's barrels, fist, and lasers were making everything harder. He soon saw a small blue shine on the other side of the arena. Ben jumped over Ifrit while he tried to grab him. Needless to say, he missed every time he tried to grab him. Ben grabbed what was making the shine and smirked. He now had an ace in the hole. It was the blue drain gem. He used it and Ifrit was worried.

Ben raised his hands high with small streams of water around them, and shouted, "CHAOS TSUNAMI!"

A large tsunami rose and covered Ifrit and caused him to weaken. Now Ifrit was angry. Ifrit slammed his fist down hard but missed. Ben jumped up and slammed a fist of water on his weak point. Ifrit was so damaged; he had to go back into 'The Dark Realm'. The area was returned back to normal and the girl was falling. Ben jumped up and caught her but she gave him a strong punch to the jaw. After Ben put her down, he slapped her hard.

"That was for trying to break my jaw and not letting me help your sorry butt!" Ben shouted.

The girl rubbed her face and shouted back, "I don't need your help! I can handle myself because I'm 'Black Eevee'!"

"Black Eevee, you can't do-,"

"Blacky. I prefer to be called Blacky," she interrupted.

Ben rolled his eyes and continued, "Right, Blacky. You can't take these guys on your own. They are very powerful and my friends could barely take them back at the picnic so it would be wise to not mess around here."

She shot him a glare until a voice called out, "HEY!! Get a room before we kick your sorry (BEEP!)"

The 2 men jumped down and landed safely. Ben knew they were members of the Akatsuki but not sure which ones they were. He could tell because he read about the Akatsuki on Wikipedia but the dang sight didn't have any info about what they looked like. He could only tell Itachi and Kisame apart from the Akatsuki since they appeared on TV.

"Who are you 2 anyway?" questioned Ben.

The grey haired man laughed and replied, "Like were going to tell you! You're just a pair of (BEEP!) kids! I could your sorry (BEEP!) around the (BEEP!) world if I wanted to!"

Ben frowned and said, "Now I know who you are. You're Hidan of the Akatsuki. I can tell because you swear a lot. I'm guessing that other guy is Kakuzu because I've heard about how he killed his other partners for money."

The other man said, "Your quiet smart. My name is Kakuzu from the Waterfall Village. When were done with you 2, I'll collect the bounties on your heads!"

"Shut the (BEEP!) up and watch Kakuzu," cursed Hidan.

Kakuzu nodded and jumped back. Hidan grabbed his weapon and threw it. Ben jumped out of the way while Blacky charged up and stabbed him at an angle on the left side of his body. Instead of falling over, he was still standing!!

"Man, that (BEEP!) hurts! What the (BEEP!)'s your problem," Hidan cursed.

Blacky pulled out her sword and jumped back. She then asked, "How is that possible? I hit vital organs! Why aren't you dead?!"

Hidan didn't reply. He started to make a circle on the ground with his foot. (Don't ask what he is using!) He then drew a triangle in the circle. Ben didn't get what he was doing but Hidan had his own special way of killing someone. Blacky charged again but Hidan threw his weapon and Blacky blocked with her sword. Strangely, Hidan aimed at her leg instead of her head or heart. Hidan tried again but Ben took the blow. Some of his blood was on the blades. Hidan pulled back his weapon and licked one of the blades and swallowed some of Ben's blood.

"What's he doing?" Ben asked himself.

Hidan's skin became what was a mix of black and white markings. He removed some of his clock from the right and showed off his chest. Around his neck was a pendent with the same symbol on the ground. It wasn't solid, just lines. He pulled out a long, thin pole with a sharp point at one end. Ben charged right at him.

"Take this you (BEEP!)!" he cursed.

Hidan then stabbed himself in the leg! After 1 or 2 seconds, Ben felt the same thing happen. The strange thing was that there was nothing in his leg! The he figured it out! Hidan became a living voodoo doll! Ben did remember one other thing about Hidan; he was an immortal. That way, he could do this many times and not worry about any damage he gets. Ben slowly got up and charged again. If he could knock Hidan out of the circle, then he would be safe from that voodoo thing. Hidan then stabbed his left arm. Just like his leg, Ben felt it too. He was still charging.

"Time to end this (BEEP!) fight," Hidan shouted as he lifted his pole up high.

He then stabbed himself in the heart!! Normally, that would kill someone but Ben was unable to die no matter what. Hidan saw this and was scared out of his mind. Ben charged right into him and knocked him out of the symbol on the ground. Just like he hoped, Hidan was back to normal and Ben took his advantage. He blew out a pure black smokescreen from his mouth and jumped back. He took a deep breath and shot out some fire. The whole thing exploded with Hidan in it. When the smoke cleared, Hidan was on the ground in pieces. And I mean that his arms, legs, and head were detached from his body.

"Hey Kakuzu! Can I get some help here?" asked Hidan.

Kakuzu looked away and replied, "Didn't you say 'Shut the (BEEP!) up and watch Kakuzu'?"

Hidan was dumb struck but Kakuzu said, "Fine, we have a job to do anyway."

But before Kakuzu could help Hidan, Blacky turned into a Machamp and punched him into a wall. After he fell off, some of the wall fell on him!

"KAKUZU!!" shouted Hidan as he watched his partner get crushed.

Kakuzu didn't say a word or move. He was knocked out and good. Before Ben and Blacky went off, Petey Piranha came down with R.O.B. and Mr. G&W in his cages. Ben was getting sick of fighting and needed to heal his wounds so he used a powerful fire spell, took out Petey Piranha, and teleported R.O.B. and Mr. G&W back to the manor. Ben's wounds started to make a hissing sound and healed. He then walked out of the arena, hoping to find someone else soon.

"HEY!!" shouted Blacky. "Where are you going you nut job?! I'm not done with you!! GET BACK HERE!!"

She then chased after him. Hidan and Kakuzu were in the same positions when Kisame and Shadow Bone appeared.

"Is this them?" asked Shadow Bone.

Kisame nodded and answered, "Yep. That's Hidan and Kakuzu alright. Judging by what happened, it was serious."

Shadow Bone slithered over to where Kakuzu was being crushed. He flung off the debris and restored Kakuzu from the brink of death. Shadow Bone then pointed over to Hidan and his body parts. Kakuzu nodded and walked over.

"What are you waiting for?! Fix me up now so I can kill that (BEEP!) and his little (BEEP!) girlfriend!" commanded/cursed Hidan.

Some black threads came out of Kakuzu's selves and he said, "Patience my partner. I want to see what our friend over there wants from us."

Kakuzu put Hidan's limbs and head in the right places. The thread started to sew Hidan back together. Soon, Hidan was back on his feet and ready to fight.

"ALRIGHT!! Now to kill that (BEEP!)!" shouted Hidan.

He was about to run out of the arena but Shadow Bone blocked the exit with shadows. Hidan wasn't too happy but Kakuzu walked up to him.

"What do you want from us?" he asked.

Shadow Bone answered, "Join my group and we'll rule the world!!"

Kakuzu then asked, "What's it pay?"

Shadow Bone answered, "If you want money, then once we rule, there will be plenty of money to go around."

Kakuzu didn't need a second opinion. He nodded which meant he joined. Hidan was another story.

"Like I'd work for a (BEEP!) maniac like you! There's no way I'd join your group!" shouted Hidan.

Shadow Bone made a 'humph' noise before saying, "I was able to get the rest to join. Namely, Pein, Tobi, Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, and Deidara of the Akatsuki are now part of The Shadow Clan. Kisame and Itachi are members too so you had better join or I'll have them come here and beat the living tar out of your for 10 days straight."

Hidan joined because of how serious the threat. He didn't want to be killed. Well, you know what I mean.

"No they don't ding-dong!" Shadow Bone shouted.

"What was that?" questioned Kakuzu.

'It's me again! I broke the 4th wall once more!! w00t! Ben will PWN j00 all!! Behold the PWNAGE that is the Wii!!' (My friends should get these jokes.)

"What the (BEEP!) is going on!?" cursed Hidan.

'You cussed!'

"Way to point out the obvious," shouted Hidan.

A giant bob-omb magically appeared behind Hidan and exploded and left him as black as the sky. Shadow Bone laughed until a brick magically appeared over his tail and he screamed in pain. Kakuzu decided to not say anything.

'That was a smart move Kakuzu, now you won't get hurt and I'm going to fix the 4th wall once again!'

Kakuzu shrugged and Shadow Bone opened a portal and they went through to think of a plain for stopping Ben.

**With Ben and Blacky**

It's only been 5 minutes but Ben thought it's been 5 HOURS because he had to listen to Blacky about how she could handle herself and that he should leave everything to her. He wanted to take his ears off and throw them to a Kimredia. But what she said next nearly caused him to snap and unleash his anger on her.

"You are so dang weak! You couldn't even put a dent in that golem," she said.

Ben clenched his fist VERY tightly and sapped, "At least I know when I need help fighting! You were held up against a wall when I came to help!"

Blacky's eyes widened. That was a very mean thing to say. Ben then speed off leaving Blacky behind so she could collect her thoughts.

'He really thinks I'm weak,' she thought with the same expression on her face. 'I can't believe he said that. I was trying to help and he shoved me to the side! I could have taken that golem on my own! Then again, he did help save me from that freak and his voodoo trick he did on him. GAH!! Who cares?!?! I'm going to rescue them whither he wants my help or not!'

She then headed near the swamp near the south side of town. It was pretty small but not small enough to get lost. She knew that someone was here. Ben went down to the docks and rented a boat.

"Thanks man! I really need some help," said Ben before he drove off.

The man waved to him as he drove off to a deserted island. Well, people usual got stranded there so it was called 'Stranded Island' because this is where they usually found someone who was lost at sea. The only thing that made seem that it wasn't deserted was a small hut that was made incase someone was stuck there. When Ben got there, he saw a small dock that was used for small boats instead of having to land on shore.

"That was helpful," said Ben as he tied up his boat.

He went traveling through the woods and soon saw Kimimaro standing there with the same emotionless face. Behind him was Toon Link, Aryll, and there grandma. Ben pulled out his staff and turned it into a sword. Kimimaro went 'humph'.

"Are we going to dance or what?" asked Ben.

Kimimaro didn't say a thing. Instead, he lifted his hands, pointed his fingers, and shot small bullets from each one. Ben blocked each one with his sword and saw that what he deflected wasn't bullets. It was bone!

"That is my Kekkei Genkai. It's called 'Shikotsumyaku'," said Kimimaro. (Shikotsumyaku means 'Dead Bone Pulse'.)

Ben didn't get what he said so he scanned him with his sunglasses. He thought they were broken when they said his bones were harder than steel. He charged up and tried to land a kick on him but Kimimaro grabbed him with some of his ribs that came out of his chest. Ben spun himself and broke them but took some damage to his leg. Now he believed it.

"My body can re-grow bones and I can make them appear anywhere on my body," he explained.

To demonstrate, he made multiple spikes made of bone shoot out if his arms and his palms. He charged right at Ben and tried to stab him. Ben blocked each one with his sword. Kimimaro pulled his bones back in but his clothes had holes in them. He moved the sleeve from his left shoulder so he could touch the skin. Ben thought it was pointless but then he saw a bone appear. It looked normal until Kimimaro pulled on it and it had a long, narrow appearance.

"I guess that's your sword?" taunted Ben.

Kimimaro nodded and said, "Let's duel."

The 2 foes stared down each-other and then charged and begun to fight like no tomorrow with sparks flying everywhere. In the cage, Toon Link was trying to blow open the cage door with his bombs but it wasn't working. But Ben slammed Kimimaro into the door and it fell down. Ben soon gave Kimimaro one last blow and sent him back to 'The Dark Realm'.

But before Ben sent them back, Toon Link asked, "How did know where we were?" (This will help avoid confusion later.)

Ben rolled his eyes and replied, "I read Ifrit's mind before he left. I've got the next location as well so don't worry about me."

Toon Link nodded and Ben sent him back. Ben went back to his boat and went back to the main land where he returned the boat to its rightful owner. Ben headed over to the swamp and started to head to the center. He soon saw Kirby and Meta Knight locked in a cage. Instead of seeing Dark Nebula, who was supposed to be guarding them, Ben saw someone he truly hated. He was a Dragtion. He was only 4 ft. tall but was a skilled fighter. His scales were charcoal black. He wore a cloak of a darker shade of black. Blacky was thrown in the cage. He was one of the strongest warriors on Dragtionus.

"We meet again ay old foe," said the Dragtion with his eyes shut and arms crossed. His voice sounded like a teenagers.

Ben got in a pose and said, "Trincouks. The once great master of bombs until Sly-pan took you under his wing."

Trincouks looked over at Ben and held his hand out flat with his palm up. Then strange goop started to form in his hand. It was an electric blue and had yellow veins in it. The goop started to take form in a ball. Trincouks then threw the ball over at Ben. He jumped and when it hit the ground, it exploded! The explosion was strong enough to send a pillar of water up at Ben.

"I've been working on my plasma bombs since we last met. My powers might even out do Sly-pan one day," Trincouks taunted.

Ben shook his head and said, "It takes more than that to out do him."

Trincouks didn't listen. Plasma started to fall from beneath his cloak. (He can produce the plasma from any of his scales on his body.) The plasma started to take shape. It formed into a bird and went straight at Ben. He didn't have time to dodge it so he put up his arms and braced for impact. The bird exploded but not because it hit Ben. It blew up because its wings hit a pair of trees. Trincouks then made more plasma fall from beneath his cloak and this time, it took the shape of bees. Ben started to run while the plasma bees followed him. Some of the bees couldn't turn very fast so they hit trees or vines and exploded. Ben then ran and jumped over Trincouks but the bees just went straight for him. They collided but didn't explode because they hit there maker. At least they were off Ben's back.

"It appears that you've been busy. Now to use a new trick I learned," said Trincouks as some plasma slid down his arm to his hand.

Ben saw this and when the plasma reached his hand, it started to take form. It turned into a sword. When Trincouks swung it in Ben's direction, needles made of plasma shot out. Ben dodged them and saw that these needles were more powerful explosives than his other creations. Ben had to be careful but that immediately left his mind when he saw Trincouks was aiming right at the cage!! Ben rushed over just as soon as the needles were shot. Ben took the full blast but that didn't please Trincouks at all. He then threw his sword and it exploded when the tip hit Ben. The blast was like a 1,000 of those plasma needles going off at the same time! Trincouks thought it was over until iron spikes were being shot from where Ben was standing.

'A decoy! I should have known!' though Trincouks as he dodged the spikes.

A few hit but they really hurt! Trincouks covered himself in plasma and the plasma sank into the ground with him in it. Ben appeared on top of the cage. He ripped it open and sent Meta Knight and Kirby back to the manor. He checked to see if Blacky was alright. She didn't take much damage. She jumped on her feet and smiled. Ben then smacked her right across the face.

"Thanks to you, I don't have a CLUE as to where the next group is!" shouted Ben.

Blacky held her face and shouted back, "There at the junkyard you JERK!"

Ben ran off while Blacky took to the skies. Ben was at the junkyard in seconds while Blacky was still on her way. Ben ran near the building where they recycled the metal and saw Fox and Falco in a cage. That was the good thing. The bad thing was Tayuya was guarding them.

"So, all that's left is Sakon when I'm done here," taunted Ben.

Tayuya taunted, "Going alone isn't something someone like you would do unless your 'girlfriend' came alone."

Now that really made Ben angry. He was about to charge until he saw what she was doing.

Tayuya cut her thumb, made some hand signs, and shouted, "Summoning jutsu!"

There was a huge cloud of smoke and when it cleared, Ben didn't like what he saw. Standing right behind her was 3 giants! The right one was wrapped in bandages, it was standing backwards so its head looked like it was upside-down, it had no arms, and needles at the top of the head. The bandages covered most of it. The only part that wasn't covered was the mouth that looked stitched shut. The middle one had black clothing and had long grey hair that his its face. In its right arm was a club with bumps on it. The one on the left appeared to be quiet strong. Its head had veins budging on it while it was blindfolded. It had 2 things of long black hair with a beard. Its arms were wrapped from the elbows to the wrist. The bandages kept a pair of pointy curved polls attached to each arm. Like the first one, its mouth appeared to be stitched shut. (That's the best I can describe these things. Go watch her fight on 'Youtube' for a better picture.)

"This looks bad," said Ben.

Tayuya said, "I'll play the melody of death for you."

She then started to play her flute. Everything was still until the giants moved a bit. Then they vanished. Ben soon saw the clubber coming down so he dodged. (I'm going to give them names to help avoid confusion. The club holder: Clubber. The one without arms: Armless. The strong looking one: Stabber.) Armless rammed into him from the side. The curse mark on the back of Tayuya's neck started to glow. It spread over her body and looked like a bunch of lines. The 3 giants were forcing Ben farther and farther from her. Not to mention he couldn't think of a strategy to help stop her.

'If I could just figure out the sound pattern, then I can use it against her,' he thought.

But before he could focus, Armless and Clubber came in and smashed the junk pile Ben was on. Tayuya kept making her minions attack while he had a hard time dodging them and getting the melody right. He soon found himself on one heap while the giants were standing near him on other heaps. This looked hopeless for Ben.

"Nice job you did there Tayuya. I'm pretty impressed and I rarely say that to my foes. You must have had a lot of practice to control them with just your flute and more time to learn how to use them to corner a foe like this," said Ben while he looked at his surroundings.

Tayuya replied, "Thanks for the complement. You know, no one has heard this song and lived. THE HAUNT OF PANDEMONIUM!!"

She started to play her flute but the sound was different from the last one she played. The giants reacted to the melody one at a time then all 3 charged at once! Ben dodged Clubber but what happened next worried him even more. The 3 giants opened there mouths at the same time and a strange spirit like things started to come out. Each one had mouths on multiple parts of it. One of them went up at Ben and bit his arm. It pulled out what appeared to be some kind of blue energy from his arm. Ben made a smokescreen and hid himself.

'So he knows the danger of the ghost hm?' Tayuya thought. 'He can hide for now but will come out sooner or later.'

Meanwhile, Ben was thinking, 'I remember those things! They feed off energy. That is a rare and hard move to master! It's pointless to attack because my attacks will just go through them! Good thing I studied this kind of technique when I was younger. At least I can learn the sound patterns that control those things.'

Ben shut his eyes and listened while the ghost went through the scrap heaps trying to find him. Tayuya kept playing her flute to keep the ghost under control.

'There's no point in hiding,' she thought. 'If he doesn't know there movement patterns, then he's doomed. All I have to do is find him and kill him!'

But Ben was listening to the sound patterns and found a way through them. He pulled out his shell flute and made 3 clones of himself. They would last long enough to keep Tayuya's minions busy while he readied them for attack. The clones jumped out in different directions with the giants following them. Ben then appeared right in-front of her with his back turned. The giants took out the clones and were heading right for him!

'This ends now!' thought Tayuya.

"NOW!" shouted Ben as he took a deep breath.

He started to play but the music was similar to the one from Tayuya's flute. The giants stopped moving and got in-front of Ben. Tayuya knew what just happened. Ben took control of her giants and now he could do what he wanted!

Just before they attacked Tayuya, she held up 2 fingers and shouted, "Dispel!"

The giants vanished in a puff of smoke. Now Tayuya was defenseless! Ben smiled at his work.

"What are you going to do now Tayuya? You only weapon is your flute correct?" asked Ben as he pulled out a kunai from his pocket.

Tayuya growled, "He's pretty good for scum but now I have to use the full power of my curse mark!"

The markings on her body started to glow and her skin changed color. Her eyes were different as well. The bandages and black thing on her head fell off. Now on her head were horns! One pair was pointed in the direction she faced and had a spike pointing the other way on the back. One was on top and pointed back while the last one on the back of her head was pointed up. (That's the best I can describe it.)

Tayuya started to play her flute and everything around Ben started to change. Ben got on one knee and his arms were set apart. His head was hanging down. Ben looked around and saw strings of strong metal holding his arms and legs. The sky was red and he thought he was in a wasteland. He looked to his right and saw his hand and arm was melting! Ben let out a terrified scream and had a fearful look on his face. But that wasn't really happening! It was just genjustsu. Tayuya grabbed the kunai from Ben's hand and aimed it at his head.

"Too bad it has to end this way but that's how we do it!" she shouted before she swung her arm back.

She was about to strike him until she felt a powerful blow in her stomach. Who threw the punch? It was Ben! Tayuya looked over and say that a finger on his left hand was broken!

'That little sneak!' Her mind screamed. 'He broke his finger and waited for me to get close enough to catch me off guard!'

Ben smirked before he tried to use a more powerful spell on her but she jumped out of the way and dropped the kunai. Ben healed his finger and picked it up. Now he had a problem. Tayuya could be hiding anywhere! He had to destroy the junk and fast but none of his chaos spells would work and none of his regular spells would work fast enough!

"Hey Ben! Catch!" called out Falco as he threw something to Ben.

He looked it over and was in luck! It was the icy blue drain gem!

Ben looked over at the cage and said, "Thanks Falco! Once she's done for I'll get you out!"

Falco gave him a thumbs up and Fox shouted, "Give her one for me!"

Ben nodded and used the drain gem. Now Tayuya was in for it!

Ben made a pose and shouted, "CHAOS BLIZZARD!"

Ben started to spin and a powerful blizzard started to freeze all the metal piles in the area. When it was all frozen, Ben snapped his fingers and all the ice exploded! Tayuya was in plain sight and wide open. Blacky saw her and turned into a Snorlax! She fell right on top of Tayuya and the weight was enough to send her back to 'The Dark Realm' while Ben freed Fox and Falco. Ben fixed everything so it was like he was never there.

"Next stop, the bottom of the valley near the mountains," said Ben before he started to run off.

Blacky saw this and turned into a Dodrio and speed after him. Ben went past the manor but when he reached the field, he made a left and kept going for about 2 minutes until he jumped down into a valley. Wolf was locked in a cage but standing in-front of it was Sakon.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A filthy rat if I'm not mistaken," taunted Sakon.

Ben cracked his neck and said, "I can tear you in half with my wind spells so watch what you say to me."

Sakon didn't say anything. Instead, he charged right at Ben ready to give him a strong punch. The strange thing was that there were illusions so it looked like he had 5 fists!

"Multiple fists barrage!" he shouted.

Ben dodged but when his fist went near a rock, there was a hole right where his fist was close to! Ben would need some backup. Blacky soon showed up and tried to get Sakon from behind. Needless to say, it didn't work. Sakon grabbed her fist and threw her into the side of the valley.

She slowly got up and said, "You know what, forget this! I'm not going to help anymore! I'm sick of these powerful freaks! Take them all on your own!"

She then turned into an Abra and used teleport. Ben hoped Kai or Wrath would come soon but he had to fight Sakon on his own for awhile. He charged but Sakon grabbed his arms before he could get a blow. He tried to get a kick in but Sakon blocked with his foot.

"Face it! You can't stop me! Nothing can!" shouted Sakon.

Ben turned into water and got away from Sakon. He needed an idea and fast. Just then, he heard a howl! Ben and Sakon looked up and saw what appeared to be a wolf. It looked like the wolf Link could become in 'Twilight Princess' but had grey and white fur. It reached up to half of Ben's thigh.

"Wolfy!" Ben cheered.

The strange wolf jumped down and stood at its master's side. Ben started to pet him.

"This is my pet Swamp Wolf. His name is Wolfy. You shouldn't underestimate him. He can withstand any form of poison and has a special power," said Ben who was grinning and petting Wolfy at the same time.

Sakon tried to use his fist attack again but they dodged it and tried to attack from both sides of Sakon.

"POWER DRILL!!" shouted Ben.

Wolfy was also spinning. They collided but couldn't believe there eyes! Now Sakon looked like someone was coming out of his back! To make things worse, Ben and Wolfy we being held by Sakon and what appeared to be another Sakon.

"Ah, that is my twin brother, Ukon! Ukon usually stays dormant in my body but he can sprout his limbs from any part of my body," Sakon explained. (To help avoid confusion with the 2, Sakon has red beads around his neck. Ukon's hair covers his left eye while Sakon's covers his right.)

Sakon and Ukon then started to use the power of there curse mark. Ben and Wolfy broke free from there grasp. Now he knew why he looked like he had 2 heads, the second was his brother! Ben went straight for him but Sakon stopped him. Ukon's head sank into Sakon's back and appeared near his brothers' head. He then made a hand appear and grab Ben's head.

"Multiple legs barrage!" Sakon shouted.

Ben received a kick from 3 legs at once! He was sent into a rock.

"There's nothing more painful than a 3 legged kick! Now try this on for si-mumhp!" said Sakon before a hand covered his mouth.

"Enough Sakon. We don't have any time to play around," said Ukon before he started to enter second state.

His skin changed color and he grew a horn on his head. 4 of his teeth grew longer. His chin was longer too. Strangely, Sakon didn't change yet.

"Let's wrap this up! We're going to phase 2!" said Ukon.

"Oh alright," moaned Sakon before he took the same form as his brother. When he finished, he said, "You're always so impatient brother."

Now Ben was in trouble. If one curse mark user was bad, 2 was worse! Not to mention that there defense was so great that they couldn't get through unless they were separated.

"What are you in the mood for brother?" asked Sakon. Ukon replied, "Rippin' 'em apart!"

Ben knew this wasn't going to end well. The twin brothers charged and tried to get Ben in the face. He blocked it but then they gave him a strong blow to the stomach. That knocked the wind out of Ben. Wolfy was really upset now! He didn't like what was happening to his master. He started to howl and Ben knew what he was doing.

"WOLFY! DON'T DO IT!!" shouted Ben.

It was no use. Wolfy lowered his head and started to growl. Sakon and Ukon looked over and pulled there fist away from Ben. When they did, he jumped out of the way. The twin brothers watched as Wolfy started to grow! Blue streaks of power swirled around him. This was not going to end well for Sakon and Ukon! There was a huge puff of smoke and when it cleared, Wolfy wasn't the same looking wolf! He was twice Ben's height, his fangs were longer, the fur around his neck was pointed, and he had claws!

"Just a big dumb slobbering mutt if you ask me!" taunted Sakon.

"He can't stop us," taunted Ukon.

They were dead wrong. Wolfy jumped up and started to spin around, creating a power unlike any other! He went straight for the 2 but they dodged it.

"SAKON! ON YOUR RIGHT!!" shouted/warned Ukon.

Sakon looked over and said, "Oh no I-!" But he didn't get to finish because Wolfy spun right into the center of the twins!

The force was go great, it split them in 2! The brothers were sent left and right. Wolfy stopped spinning and slid a few feet. The power of the technique was so strong that it left a trail on the ground even though Wolfy used it in the air!

"That was his Mega Wolf Drill. It's so powerful, I forbade him from using it. I guess he really cares about me," explained Ben.

But the brothers were still there. Then strange muscle looking stuff came out from where there arm and leg would be. It then formed into strange black colored scale like armor. The brothers got up. (Sakon's is on the right while Ukon's is on the left.) Ben knew Wolfy couldn't use that multiple times because it could drain his energy.

"Thanks for the help. We were thinking about splitting up," said Sakon.

Ukon continued, "If we took the full blast of that attack, then we'd be done for."

Wolfy had trouble standing up. His energy was getting drained and fast. He could use one more Mega Wolf Drill but that was it. He started it again but Sakon and Ukon hid behind rocks.

"Don't bother trying you 2! His sense of smell is very strong. He can smell you 2 from a mile away!" shouted Ben.

Wolfy started to charge right between where they were hiding. They cut there thumbs on there scaled arms.

"Summoning jutsu!! Rushamon!!" shouted Sakon and Ukon in unison as they slammed there hands down.

A giant red wall with a strange face appeared. There were spines on the sides and had heavy weights as well. (Can't describe how the wall looks very well.) Wolfy charged right into and almost went through it!!

"Amazing! Our Rushamon is our greatest defense for Orochimaru! That was one powerful technique if he put a dent in it like that!" said Sakon.

Wolfy fell down and the wall vanished in a big puff of smoke. The 2 brothers jumped up and aimed right at Wolfy.

"This is the end!" they shouted in unison once again.

Ben had enough of this! He jumped over and knocked the 2 away from his best friend while he changed back to his normal form. Sakon was sent into a rock but Ben couldn't seem to locate Ukon until he heard something.

"Looking for someone," said a voice from his shoulder.

Ben looked and panicked! Coming out his right shoulder was………Ukon!! Ben tried to get a punch but Ukon made his hand appear and pulled it into a certain passion, making it impossible to move.

"Like it?" he taunted. "When I'm in second state, I can breakdown my cells and reform myself in someone's body. My cells are swimming around freely in your body and soon we'll be sharing a body. I'm going to eructate all the cells from your body from the inside out."

Ben didn't say a word. Instead, he pulled out a kunai with his free hand and stabbed himself! Ukon screamed in pain from the blow. Ben didn't need any ideas to figure out how to get out of this mess. Ukon told him what he could do! Ben stabbed himself very hard and Ukon had to flee to 'The Dark Realm' due to the blood loss. Sakon saw that and charged but Wolfy charged into him and started to rip his face!! (I got that idea from Resident Evil 4!) Sakon had to flee like his brother did. Ben healed himself and Wolfy as well.

Ben ripped the door off and said, "Get back to the manor and take Wolfy with you. There's someone at the top but I need to think of a strategy to win."

Wolf nodded and followed Wolfy back to the manor while Ben was making markings in the ground. He was until a thorn whip interrupted him. He did a back flip to dodge it. He didn't like what he saw. It was Natorius! She was spinning her whip around like a rope.

"Long time no see sire! How's that brat of a daughter doing nowadays? I hope she learned her lesson from my poison," said Natorius.

Ben made a pose, grabbed his staff, and said, "She's doing fine. I know more then you do about plants from our home."

Natorius then started to spin her whip around over her head. The thorns started to form a cloud and Ben knew what she was up to. The thorns started to fire down at Ben so he spun his staff and blocked them all. He didn't have time for this. He had to find the others and fast. Natorius then tried to whip him but it wrapped around his arm. Ben got a good grip but was starting to bleed from all the thorns.

Natorius smiled and asked, "Any last words?"

Ben smiled and answered, "Just one. Goodbye!"

Natorius gave him a face that said, 'huh?'

Ben set the whip ablaze and Natorius was soon consumed in them. When it ended, Natorius was black all over. Ben was surprised her cloak was still intact.

"I hate you," she muttered darkly before flying off.

Ben jumped up to the top of the deep valley and was ready for a fight. This time, it was Dark Samus guarding Samus.

"I remember you! You tried to take my Space Pirates down! This time it's you who goes down!" Dark Samus shouted before charging at Ben.

Ben took one step to the side and she fell down into the valley. Judging by how high it was, it was NOT going to be a soft landing. Ben freed Samus and they went back to the manor. Things weren't going too well in The Dark Realm.

**In The Dark Realm**

Shadow Bone was sitting in his throne while tapping his fingers. He was losing his patience and his temper. Dark Samus came in falling down like at the valley. This was getting old and fast. Ben would pound the living crud out of them and go off like nothing happened. Not to mention he was finding Drain Gems very quickly. At least he only had the Light Emerald. Shadow Bone snapped his fingers and anyone who was beaten appeared in the main room and the Akatsuki that just joined came in too.

"This is getting really old, really fast! Ben is beating us senseless! If anyone has any ideas, start talking," he demanded.

Some talked among themselves while others tried coming up with ideas. Shadow was growing very impatient. He wanted an idea and he wanted it NOW!! He was about to use his Shadow Death on everyone but Dark Oak came up with an idea.

"How about you restore my 4 top Metarex and we can take him down now!" suggested Dark Oak.

Shadow Bone shook his head and said, "I already did that but they were sent flying around the area."

Princess Shroob asked, "Do you have anything to amplify our powers?"

Shadow Bone nodded and replied, "There is something. It's the legendry Shadow Emerald and I happen to have it on me."

He reached behind him and dug into his invisible pocket. (I mean wherever Sonic and his friends put there things if they don't wear things that have pockets on there clothes if they wear clothes.) He pulled out nothing but he didn't see because his eyes were closed. (He has flexible bone that counts as eyelids.) They just stared in silence. Shadow Bone then noticed something wasn't right. He moved his fingers but felt nothing but air. He opened his eyes and was shocked. He started to dig again but he still didn't find it. Now he was really ANGRY!!

"WHERE IS MY SHADOW EMERALD?!" Shadow Bone shouted/demanded as he slammed his fist down hard on his throne.

"I…I…I think Eggman took it for his studies and I think he made a more powerful robot with it so he could kill Ben," said Bloody Ben very quietly while he poked his fingers together.

Shadow Bone shouted, "AAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! I don't believe this!! He took the most prized passion I have!! He'll suffer dearly for that!!"

They all ran off to avoid his anger. Shadow Bone opened a portal to his special anger room. He was going to be in there quiet awhile. They had better consider themselves lucky that he made that room.

**Down at Smash** **Mountain**

Quartimal got his arms free but still didn't have the rest of his upper half free. Natorius was bowing in-front of him. There were only 2 Dragtions left in the shadows. The rest were standing nearby. Guess what, he wasn't happy.

"I don't believe this! You failed me!! Even with that advantage you had!! If you don't give me a good reason, you'll be dead in an instant!!" he shouted.

Natorius stood up and said, "There were no plants in the valley so I couldn't stop him!! He's just too strong!! I heard he killed Dablankim, the shadow god and creator of Sly-pan!"

Quartimal was about to say something but Natorius was right. Ben did kill the powerful shadow god 5 years ago. Quartimal wasn't as powerful as Dablankim so he was easier to take down. He didn't get how he was destroyed if Sly-pan can't be stopped. Then he had another problem. If he was destroyed, then who would lead the group of criminals he freed.

"I have a question, if I'm destroyed, who would help lead you?" he asked.

Portionus thought about it for a bit and answered, "Maybe the powerful, legendary, murderous, and merciless killer who is the most wanted being from Dragtionus. We've never meet him but he tried to kill the king once. His name is Xilyangul."

Quartimal rubbed his hands together and said, "Alright, if I fail to stop Ben, then find Xilyangul and make him your leader. Use anything you need to do to persuade or force him."

The group nodded. If Xilyangul was as evil as they say he was, then he could be the only one to lead them. Quartimal then decided to get back to business.

"Alright, now that's settled, I want one of you to ambush Ben somewhere so we can take him down. Any takers?" he asked.

No one was answering him. Well, only one of the 2 was supposed to answer.

"Is it that hard to stop him? I mean come on! He's going to some underground ruins and-," he tried to say.

"Underground ruins!! I'll be glad to go stop him and burry him under rubble!!" interrupted one of the figures.

He stepped out of the shadows and he looked pretty happy. He was 6 ft. 6 in. tall and had brown scales. He wore silver armor and on his back was a large hammer. He appeared to be pretty strong.

"Very well Ethemar. You may go have your fun. Be sure to only take Ben and not the smasher. I want them all alive to help build my empire," ordered Quartimal.

Ethemar bowed and said, "I won't let you down! Even if I have to burry myself in that rubble to stop that lousy Ben and allow your plains to rule go on!!" He then started to laugh.

Quartimal pointed up and Ethemar nodded. He flew up and headed out. This wasn't going to end well for Ben. This guy was an earthquake machine ready to blow!

**Down at the manor**

Ben walked in and was tackled to the ground by Wolfy. The very grateful Swamp Wolf started to lick his face with glee.

"Alright boy! Time to get off," laughed Ben with Wolfy still licking his face.

Wolfy stopped and barked. He jumped off and went back in. Ben followed him inside. He followed Wolfy into the living room and smiled. Fee was playing with Wolfy, Julia was looking through a catalog, and Rugtional was telling jokes to Slyako.

"I guess everyone is doing alright?" asked Ben.

Julia looked up from her catalog and answered, "Unfortunately not. Amy went for a walk with Star and she was attacked by some teens trying to kill her! She's in the hospital but they'll let her out later in the day."

Ben was shocked about this. Sega was ruining there lives and not caring about it. This had to stop.

"I thought those boys that called Tails a sissy girl fox were bad. This is getting WAY out of hand!" stated Ben.

"How did you know about those boys?" asked Fee.

"Sonic has been telling me about what has been happening lately. The name calling was bad enough but trying to KILL someone! That's just low," Ben said, clenching his fist.

Julia and Fee nodded. They thought killing someone was low no matter who you are. Even if you loved to kill someone, it was still very low. Ben walked over to the couch, sat down, and pulled out his DS for some break time. But not everyone was relaxing. Daisy was carrying Vivian to her room with her hand covering her mouth. An evil grin was on the princess's face. Vivian was quiet worried. When Daisy finished carrying her to her room, she walked over to a chain that was added to the wall, and attacked a shackle onto her leg.

"Let me go!" Vivian demanded.

Daisy shook her head and said, "Not until I break your little habit. You pretty much would turn Peach into a gummy since that's what you pretty much eat all day! Now that shackle has no key hole and the only way to break it is by trying to fit something that won't squeeze into it. Like a very fat leg!"

Vivian gulped and then shuddered about what Daisy would do. Daisy then walked over to Vivian's closet and pulled out 4 large shopping bags about to burst with gummies. She placed them with arms reach of Vivian.

"Now you have to eat every single last gummy to get free. Happy eating," Daisy laughed before leaving the room.

Vivian had no choice so she started eating. This wasn't going to end well for her. Vivian started to eat while Daisy left the room, still laughing. She kept laughing until the door slammed shut. Daisy turned around and saw Peach looking very angry. Daisy poked her fingers together and chuckled nervously.

"Uh…uh…H-h-hi Peach," greeted Daisy nervously.

Peach pulled out her frying pan and started to advance slowly while Daisy backed away slowly. Then they started to run. Peach was swinging her frying pan around while Daisy screamed her head off. That was going to be quiet a fight. Kai was outside in the yard looking into the lake, hoping for some sign of his mother. He didn't see anything so he went over to a rock to sit and wait for his mom to appear.

"What are you waiting for Kai?" asked a voice from behind.

Kai turned around and saw Luna standing there. Kai smiled and replied, "I'm waiting for my mom. I really miss her."

He looked back over the lake, waiting for any sign on life. Luna walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and planted a kiss on the head. Kai blushed a bit but then Luna then remembered something.

"I received a package from someone named Blacky. She got it from Ifrit the Fire Golem back at the arena," said Luna, digging around for the package.

She then pulled it out and it was just a normal brown package. Kai opened it with caution and pulled out a small red dagger. It then spoke.

"Please help me. I need fire," spoke the dagger in a weak whisper.

Kai took a deep breath and blew out some fire. The dagger then started to glow a bright red. Luna and Kai had to shield there eyes.

"Thank you O noble Dragonian. I'm Ifrit the burning dagger. What is yours?" Ifrit asked.

Kai answered, "My name is Kai. This is my friend Luna the Moon Angle."

Ifrit then spoke again. "Then I will give her the powers of fire."

Ifrit started to glow again. This time, Luna started to glow as well. Luna felt the powers of fire flow through her. Now she would need some help from Ben to learn fire magic. Speaking of which, Ben came outside and saw them.

He jumped over and asked, "What's up Kai?"

Kai looked over at Ben and answered, "I got some talking dagger called Ifrit. He even gave Luna the power of fire magic."

Ben nodded then remembered something important. "I have something for you." He then pulled out Faf-neer out of his sleeve.

Kai looked him over until, "That is a true Dragonian. I am the great sword of the earth. My name is Faf-neer. If that is a Moon Angle, then she will receive the powers of earth."

Just like Ifrit, Faf-neer started to glow but the glow was brown. Luna started to glow as well. Ben went back inside while Kai put Ifrit and Faf-neer away. When he did, his mother appeared in the lake.

"Hi there honey. I'm sorry about being late. It was a bit confusing and I hit my head but now I remember my name. My name is Aquaria. I see young love between you 2," said Aquaria.

Kai and Luna started to talk at the same time, trying to defend themselves but all Aquaria did was giggle. Up on the roof, Wrath was watching the whole thing. He felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"Everything alright dear?" asked a worried voice from behind.

Wrath turned around and saw Aleena standing there, looking quiet worried. She always could tell what was wrong with him. Wrath looked back over the area behind the manor.

"I just want some alone time my love," he sighed.

Aleena walked up behind him, and did what Luna did. Aleena sat down behind him, and hugged him.

"I'll always be here to comfort you," she whispered.

Wrath soon fell asleep and Aleena giggled. He laid his head on her lap and she stroked his quills, hoping that this would end soon.

**To be continued…**

* * *

The Bowser Monster: That was a strange way to end a chapter. Oh yeah! I own Wolfy, Trincouks, the Shadow Emerald, Betricus, and Dablankim the Shadow God. Aquaria and Ifrit belong to Shining Bahamut.

Ben: I liked that ending for the chapter. How many rescues are left?

The Bowser Monster: (Checks list) There are 10 rescues left so I'll see if I can fit all of them in. You'll see why Luna feinted from why Ben told her his last name next chapter.

Kai: This is getting good!

The Bowser Monster: You got that right! Please send a review!!


	75. The ultimate quest part 4

The New Smashers

The Bowser Monster: Here is the final chapter! The rescues, Quartimal's fight, a victory party, and Sonic's speech will be here!

Ben: In other words, it's going to be very long.

The Bowser Monster: Sorry about how I made 'Black Eevee' act Pit Fan. Next time, please tell me WHAT they act like before I add an OC. After this, I'll get to work on a vacation idea. A horror story, and a few other stories I have in mind. I really hope you enjoy this. WARNING!! The fight with Quartimal will have BLOOD and there is a death or 2 here as well! Don't say I didn't warn you! Say it Yoshi!

Yoshi: w00t! The Bowser Monster only owns his OCs and what's on his list.

* * *

Ben was playing away on his DS, enjoying what down time he had. Fee and Wolfy fell asleep on each other while Julia was looking for some clothes in a magazine. Rugtional was resting while Slyako was browsing through his iPod for something to listen to. Ben put his DS away and was about to head out until someone grabbed his arm.

"If you think you're going alone, then you're wrong. I care about these people too and I want to help," said the being that stopped him.

Ben sighed and said, "Fine Bruce, you can come along with me. Don't expect anything to go easy."

Bruce nodded and before they headed out, Kai came out of nowhere and blocked there path. He had a brave look in his eye. Ben knew what that meant. He was coming no matter what he said. Ben shook his head. Kai could be quiet stubborn at times like this.

"Alright then Kai, you can come along but don't get in the way unless we need you're help," Ben told him.

Kai nodded and ran right out the door, waiting for them to come out. Ben and Bruce went at there own pace. They all took to the skies; Luna was looking out a window and sighed. She had to tell Kai something important. Her parents were excited, Aquaria couldn't wait, but Luna was surprised that no one overreacted. She was 20 and Kai was 21. This was going to change there lives, forever. At least Kai was in good hands.

**With Ben, Bruce, and Kai**

They were headed over to the cliff sides that were near the mountains. The mountains were the strangest around. There were a valley to the left and a cliff side on the right. Ben thought they would build a research center on the top of the cliff. They soon reached a cave that was halfway up the cliff. They landed and heard a loud bang noise. They started to walk in and they heard it again. It sounded like someone was trying to punch there way out. They went in deeper and soon heard someone.

"FALCON PAUNCH!"

"That sounds like Caption Falcon!" stated Kai.

They went deeper and heard it again.

"FALCON PAUNCH!"

"Were getting closer!" shouted Ben.

Bruce shook his head. He knew it was Caption Falcon due to his strong hearing and he guesses Snake was there too because he smelled an antismoking drug on his breath.

They soon heard someone shout, "Cut that out before I cut you into sushi!"

Ben knew that voice. It was Erazor Djin! Kai and Bruce had to stay out because they wouldn't be able to stand well against someone like Erazor Djin. He was pretty strong. Before they got to him, they were surrounded by what appeared to be Djin of all 3 colors. (They are Erazor's henchmen for the game that come in 3 colors.) Ben needed to fight Erazor Djin but there was no way he could get through all of this!

"Sire! Let Kai and I take care of these pest! Go after Erazor Djin!" said Bruce as he took a fighters stance.

Ben nodded and jumped over the Djin. Kai and Bruce started to battle like wild animals!! Ben soon reached where Erazor Djin was. Erazor Djin turned around and crossed his arms.

He said, "Humph! Well then, let's duel!"

He pulled out his large blade and made a pose. Ben just pulled out his staff. Erazor Djin charged and tried to get a V-slice on Ben but he dodged it by jumping into the air. Ben made a fire mine appear in his hand and he threw down hard. The force and the explosion were strong enough to send him away. Ben ripped the cage open.

"Thanks! Any longer and my fist would be swollen!" thanked Caption Falcon.

Ben nodded and soon Kai and Bruce came running into where they were. They didn't have a scratch on them. But they soon thought the cave was going to collapse because rocks were falling and the whole place was shacking. Ben saw a small sparkle of gold and saw it was another Drain Gem. He grabbed it and used it.

Ben sent Snake and Caption Falcon back to the manor with a snap of his fingers and shouted, "Let's get out of here!"

They nodded and ran straight out of the cave. Kai and Bruce flew up but Ben saw something. It was a Metarex! It appeared to be yellow, bulky, and had no visible eyes and a yellow cape.

Ben jumped down behind it and asked, "Who are you?"

The robot turned around and laughed, "I'm the mighty Yellow Zelkova! The strongest of all the Metarex! (He means physically.) I have a new power pack that can increase my power beyond yours!"

He turned around and moved his cape so Ben could see a large silver device attached to his back.

He turned back around and taunted, "I also have a new shield pack to protect against all attacks! It was made by Dr. Eggman himself!" He then reached behind him and pulled out a small square with Eggman's symbol on it. "And that's not all! As a bonus, I get this temporary Eggman tattoo!" he stated.

Ben looked at him like he was weird and asked, "Why do you have a temporary tattoo if you're a robot?"

Yellow Zelkova put the tattoo away and then he started to glow a pale yellow. Ben charged right at him but Yellow Zelkova grabbed his fist and crushed every bone in his hand!! Ben fell to the ground and held his hand in pain. Then, Yellow Zelkova gave him a hard kick, sending him a few feet away. He jumped up and slammed his fist down on Ben, which caused him to scream in pain. Yellow Zelkova then grabbed him by the ankle and swung him around before throwing him into a cliff. Kai and Bruce watched Ben get a beating but knew that trying to help would be pointless. It would take someone like Knuckles to break his armor, let alone stop him. He was about to chuck a tree at Ben until a boulder slammed into his head.

"Leave my husband alone you bolt headed scrap iron piece of junk!" shouted someone from behind.

Yellow Zelkova turned around and saw a very angry Julia standing behind him. True Julia looked weak; she was stronger than some of the guards.

Yellow Zelkova laughed, "Go home and play with your little dolls you brat! I'm taking care of something!"

That was going to be a mistake. If you ever taunted Julia about her size or strength, then you better be near a hospital! She charged right at him but he reached down and grabbed her by the leg and held her upside down. Her dress was about to fall but she managed to stop it. Yellow Zelkova laughed and threw her. She spun around and landed on a tree trunk. She used the tree like a launching board and jumped straight for the Metarex commander. Luckily, that power house was too busy going for Ben to notice. Julia landed a strong blow right on his power pack! He felt a strong electrical surge go through his body before he was sent to The Dark Realm. Julia was worried about Ben but was soon relieved when he walked out from the cliff side fully healed.

"Thank the great goddess! I was so worried about you!" said Julia with much worry in her voice while she gave Ben a real bone crushing hug.

"You're crushing my bones!!" Ben stated.

Julia let go, apologized, and flew off. Ben healed himself and went up to the top of the cliff. Little did they know someone was watching them over on another part of the cliff. It was another Metarex commander! He was black and had an insectoid head. He had a purple eye on his head and one on his chest. He was also wearing a black cape.

"So it appears that this thing is like a normal human. I need more information before battling him. I'll go follow him," it spoke.

Ben flew off with Kai and Bruce following after him. They were head for what the locals called, 'The Scrap Zone'. It was an unpopulated area that once thrived off industry. The factories were shut down due to massive damage from an earthquake. The factories were left to rust with an old zoo that somehow survived. They had to shutdown due to the rust spreading in the air and affected the animals. They would have cleared away all the scrap but the roads were damaged from heavy loads.

"What are we doing here?" asked Kai.

Ben answered, "Porky is hiding somewhere at the abandoned zoo. It won't be easy fighting off a kid in a spider tank." (That is true. I STILL can't get his trophy in Brawl.)

Bruce had to wear goggles to keep the rust in the air away from his eyes. They were over the zoo but had to search all over the area to find Porky. It was quiet large for a zoo. The owner wanted to make each exhibit home for the animals. There was a train so they wouldn't have to walk too much. They soon found his statue running around. It looked like him but with a crown on its head. It held a book and a slingshot. It was walking around with The Ultimate Chimera walking around as well. Ben went after the Chimera while Bruce went after the statue. Kai went after Porky. He went to the center of the zoo and saw Porky in his tank with Ness and Lucas locked in a cage behind him.

Kai landed and shouted, "Let them go and you won't have to suffer my wrath!"

Porky laughed, "NEVER!"

Porky charged up a large energy ball over his head. He then shot a line of energy of the ball straight at Kai. Kai easily dodged it. Porky then charged right at him. Kai didn't have time to dodge it. He was sent flying until he used his wings to stop himself. He flew back down to where Porky was. Kai got close but Porky released his bombs that strangely looked like the fat kid himself but with lights on them. Kai touched them but nothing happened. Kai started to attack with his sword but one of the bombs got too close and when it exploded, it sent Kai into the air again.

After he landed, he said, "Now I'm angry!"

He then charged right at Porky and used Shining Cutter and got a direct hit. Porky was forced to flee. Kai was about to open the cage until a sword came from nowhere. It shook a bit before flying back to its wielder. It was yet another Metarex commander. It appeared to be an insectoid Metarex with 3 eyes, a light blue cape, and his armor was a slightly lighter color. In his hands was a pair of swords.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

The Metarex responded with a sword attack which Kai dodged. He tried to get a sword attack in but the Metarex blocked it with one of its swords. It then gave Kai a very strong blow to the stomach.

"If you are not a worthy opponent to me, then you will never know my name," the Metarex spoke.

It then threw one of it's swords at Kai but Bruce came in and blocked it.

"If you want a worthy opponent, then look no further." Bruce stood up with his sword pointing at a downwards angle and continued, "My name is Bruce. I am the ultimate warrior. I've never lost a battle so you better watch yourself."

The Metarex charged at Bruce and tried to get a strike in but failed. Bruce was also pretty fast on his feet and never let his guard down. The Metarex tried to strike with both swords in an X-shape but Bruce pointed his sword down to block it. He then countered with a spin attack but the Metarex blocked it.

"Well, I finally found a worthy foe. My name is Pale Bay Leaf. Another Metarex commander and I will win," Pale Bay Leaf said.

They then charged again. There swords clashed and sparks flew. Pale Bay Leaf threw his swords right at Bruce but he blocked one and dodged the other. Bruce tried to attack while he was open but Pale Bay Leaf called his swords back and blocked the attack. It appeared that they were evenly matched. Bruce always had a special trick up his sleeve that could turn the tide of any battle. Bruce's sword started to glow a bright light.

"What is this?" asked Pale Bay Leaf as he shielded his eyes. (I mean the ones he sees with. Not the ones on his body.)

"This is the true power of the blade the great goddess Lilyewra once battled with. It is the only one of its kind, and now you will feel its power!" Bruce explained.

He charged right at Pale Bay Leaf. He tried to block with his swords but the blade cut right through and nailed Pale Bay Leaf. He had to head to The Dark Realm after that. Bruce's sword stopped glowing and he put it away. But he then remembered something. Porky had the next location!! Now they had no idea where to go. They soon saw Ben coming up with no scratches on him. He ran over to the cage and ripped it open with ease.

"Thanks for the help Ben. I don't think I could take much more of this air!!" complained Lucas.

Ben nodded and said, "No kidding Lucas. This place has a lot of rust in the air due to the factories here. I'll send you and Ness home now. I need to find the others. I also got another location out if Erazor Djin back at the cave just incase this happened."

Ben snapped his fingers and Ness and Lucas were sent back to the manor. Ben took off for the skies with Bruce and Kai following him. They were headed for the south side of town again but this time they went right to the fields. It was very large. There were quiet a few things around here that made it pretty amazing. There was a river that was perfect for swimming and some old ruins nearby that anyone could visit. Some archeologists learned everything they could from the ruins so very few people visited it. They were a fourth of the way in from the entrance but they soon saw Meta Ridley guarding a cage. Ben went in but Meta Ridley threw a Boss Bomb at him.

"OH CRUD!!" shouted Ben as he shielded his face.

When he moved his arms, he knew this wasn't going to end well. He was on the Falcon Flyer. Meta Ridley was flying near the end of the Falcon Flyer. This was a boss battle Ben has never been in before. (Brawl isn't out yet in this story.)

Meta Ridley laughed and said, "I've made a special bomb that will go off in exactly 2 minutes! You have until then to stop me!!"

Ben pulled out his staff and asked, "Are we going to dance?"

Meta Ridley flew back. When he came back, he shot a large fireball! Ben went to one end of the arena to dodge it. Ben than ran up to try and attack Meta Ridley but he flew off again. When he came back, he slammed right into the Falcon Flyer! Ben jumped up while Meta Ridley flew back. When he came back, Ben unleashed a barrage of lighting attacks against Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley lost about 1/4th of his health. Meta Ridley flew back and soon came back. This time, he shot a volley of small fire balls at Ben, which he dodged. Ben then used Chaos Thunder but Meta Ridley flew away before it could hit. When Meta Ridley returned, he was on the end of the Falcon Flyer. He held on to it, which caused it to be at an angle. He was pulling it down and shot fireballs at the same time. Ben used Chaos Thunder again and it worked this time. Meta Ridley went down this time.

"w00t! I pwned j00 good! W00tage!! I hold the weapons of pwnage!!" Ben cheered. (I love to do that.)

There was a smokescreen and Ben saw that he was back in the fields. But something wasn't right. The place looked like there was a battle. Kai and Bruce were on the ground, covered in wounds. Standing over them was the Metarex commander from the cliffs.

"Who are you?" Ben questioned.

The Metarex didn't talk, instead, he charged right at Ben. He was fast and was a good fighter as well. Ben dodged everything the Metarex commander threw at him. He then jumped back and skid a bit when he landed.

"This is pathetic. I will learn how to destroy you for I am Black Narcissus of the Metarex!" he shouted.

Before he could use an attack, thick vines started to cover him. Black Narcissus tried to break free but it was pointless. The vines started to tighten there grip. Soon, there was a cracking sound. Black Narcissus knew that was his armor. It was soon too damaged and he had to flee. Ben healed up Kai and Bruce. After he did, they got up.

"Got the next location?" asked Kai.

Ben simply replied, "Nope."

They stood there dumbstruck and fell over.

Bruce immediately shot up and shouted in Ben's face, "NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND THE NEXT GROUP!! WE HAVE NO INFORMATION AT ALL!!"

Ben turned into DK and jumped right on Bruce. He then started to play Bruce's head like bongos! Bruce ran around, trying to shake Ben off while Kai was laughing his tail off at the sight before him. After playing with Bruce for a few moments, he jumped off, changed back to normal, and freed Marth and Ike. He sent them back to the manor and started heading further in the fields. Kai and Bruce were confused about that. He was a good distance away when they started to give chase to him. Ben soon stopped and Kai and Bruce caught there breath. Ben took a deep breath.

"HIYA!!" Ben shouted as he slammed his hand down.

When he did, strange markings started to glow on the ground. It was in a certain rectangle area though. Then the ground shook and the rectangle area with the markings started to move. It soon reviled an entrance to the ruins. Kai and Bruce stood there dumb struck. Ben walked in while the 2 dragon like swordsmen followed him in. The entrance closed behind them but luckily they had there own ways of seeing in the dark. Ben could adjust the power of his eyes, Bruce had strong enough eyesight to see through the darkest areas, and Kai made himself glow a bit so he could see. They soon reached the main chamber of the ruins where there was a cage with King DeDeDe in it.

"Get out of here before he comes back!" shouted/warned DeDeDe.

They didn't get what he was saying until a large cage came down, trapping Kai and Bruce. Ben saw it coming and dodged it. Ridley came swooping in, charging right at the cage. He shot a large fireball at it. The cage was on fire and collapsed on Kai and Bruce. Well, on Bruce anyway. Kai took his chance to escape but it was risky. He could have got seriously hurt. Ben flew up at Ridley, ready to use 'Thrkomias'. A powerful wind spell that could take even a master of wind 20 years to learn! Before he could use it, Kai came out from below and used Supernova. (Check Shining Bahamut's profile for a description.) Ridley was gone so he went over to help Bruce. When he removed all the metal, he was in very bad shape. His left eye was swollen shut, there was a large gash going down his back, his arms were covered in burns, his right leg was broken, and he had some blood dripping from his chest.

"HOLY CRUD!!" Kai shouted. "Are you felling alright?"

Bruce coughed, "Get…(cough)……me back…(cough)………to the manor."

He then passed out from blood loss. Kai picked him up and held one of his arms over his shoulder.

"Ben! I'm taking Bruce back to the manor! I'll see ya later!" Kai said before he flew off.

Ben nodded and went over to help DeDeDe. He was half way there when something came crashing through the ceiling. It was another Metarex commander! He had a single red eye, wore a flowing crimson colored cape, and his body was also red.

"Let me guess. You're another Metarex commander. Right?" Ben asked quiet annoyed.

"YES!!" he yelled. "I am the mighty Red Pine and now you shall suffer the fate of my fellow Metarex!"

Ben just shot a lighting spell at him which caused him to leave.

"Some lessons are learned the hard way," Ben muttered.

Ben set DeDeDe free and was about to leave until the whole room shook.

"What now?!" Ben shouted while trying to keep his balance.

This had happened once back at the castle around 3 years ago. He then got an idea about what was happening. It was an old foe of his. He always loved to do what he did best.

Ethemar came crashing down, but landed on his feet and said, "Feel the powers of the earthquake!"

Ben didn't bother pulling out his staff. He stomped his left foot and the shaking got worse. Ethemar slammed his hammer, making a stronger earthquake than Ben made. They kept making stronger earthquakes until Ben couldn't keep up. Ethemar slammed his hammer and rock spires started to from at Ben's feet. He jumped up and started to shoot rocks that looked like needles. Ethemar swatted them with his hammer. He then jumped up and slammed Ben down onto rocky spikes!! Ben landed on them alright!! Not the way Ethemar wanted though. Ben grabbed the sides of a spike with his feet. Not at the pointy part. He grabbed it a bit further than that so he couldn't hurt his feet. He soon saw something shine on one of the spikes. He grabbed it and had an ace in the hole. The object was the brown Drain Gem! Ben got the biggest smile on his face.

"Now to take this clown down," He taunted. Ben then stated, "HEY! That rhymed!"

He took the power of the brown Chaos Crystal. Ethemar was about to slam his hammer into Ben until he saw the smile on his face.

"CHAOS EARTHQUAKE!!" Ben shouted.

He jumped down and landed on his feet. There was a large earthquake not even Ethemar could match. The entire area was caught in the earthquake! The ruins started to collapse on top of them! Ben used some of the falling debris to jump out. When he reached the top, he saw the damage he and Ethemar did. The field wasn't flat anymore. There were various hills everywhere. The ground shook and the fields were back to normal.

"I can't believe people made those ruins to keep these fields alive. It's amazing what the ancients could make," Ben stated.

Some mud started to pile up behind him and it soon turned in Ethemar. He raised his hammer over his head and was about to strike Ben but he was frozen solid. Ben turned around, tilted his head, and saw Fee waving at him.

"Hi daddy! I saw that mean person and wanted to help like last time," Fee said.

Ben walked over to her and said, "I can't be any prouder to be your father."

Fee nodded and they flew back to the manor. Fee went back the living room to play with Wolfy but Ben needed to check Bruce's condition so he went to the medical wing. Bruce was sitting on a hospital bed getting bandaged by Dr. Mario. He flinched a bit when his wounds were touched.

"How's Sonia and Shadow doing doc?" Ben questioned.

Dr. Mario answered, "There both fine. Sonia needs some rest and Shadow is watching over her. They'll come down when there ready."

Ben nodded and teleported to the roof.

"It's nice to clear my head once in awhile," Ben stated.

Ben looked to his left and saw Wrath and Aleena holding hands. Ben smiled at them. He hoped they could get married one day. It would be crazier if they had kids!! Well that wasn't Ben's choice. He couldn't mess with true love and neither could the great gods or goddesses. He was looking out over the fields until a voice interrupted him.

"Lovely view isn't it?"

Ben turned around and saw Julia. Ben nodded and turned back. Julia walked up next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Reminds me of when Fee was born. This does because I still remember what her face was like all those years ago," Julia said.

Ben nodded. He remembered what happened that day as well.

_Flashback_

Julia was sitting on her large blue sheeted bed in a midnight-blue nightgown that covered most of her body. The only parts that weren't hidden were her head, hands, tail, and wings. (Who knows how uncomfortable it would be if she didn't have special holes for her wings and tail.) She was holding a large egg that was pure white. Near by was an 11 year old Ben. He wore the same clothes except the sunglasses and he didn't have a scar. He was lying against a wall while looking at Julia with his bluish-green eyes.

"Are you sure you can't tell if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Julia as she looked at her husband.

Ben nodded and said, "I'm sure about that Julia. I really don't want to look again."

Julia giggled at this. It's been only a week ago that they found out they were going to be parents. Julia was extremely surprised because it took a week for the egg to develop and another 5-6 months to hatch. It was completely different in this case. She laid it the day after she found out. Ben used Blood Sight to see if it was a boy or girl but, he didn't have that knowledge yet and didn't want to learn it so he couldn't tell. Ben was very disturbed at what he saw that he didn't tell anyone. Ben sighed and shook his head until he heard a cracking sound.

"What was that?" asked Ben as he looked around.

Julia looked down and said, "The egg is hatching!"

Ben ran over to her and she was right. There were cracks on it. Neither of them could believe it. It's only been 5 days since it was laid. Julia and Ben were excited.

"Come on! Hatch my little baby!" said Julia in a calm way.

They waited for 30 minutes and then the egg broke. Julia and Ben couldn't believe what they saw. A little baby Dragtion was crying its eyes out. It looked like Julia but the scales were pure white and couldn't be seen too well. Julia picked up the little baby and tried to calm it down.

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" asked a curious Ben.

Julia looked and said, "It's a little girl. I'm going to name her Fee."

Ben nodded and said, "Fee sounds like a good name for her."

Julia grabbed a diaper and put it on Fee. Ben grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it. They both smiled down at there little girl. Julia soon calmed her down and Fee got a good look at her parents. She giggled a bit. Julia decided to let her sleep with them tonight. Ben didn't mind this at all.

'I promise to keep you 2 safe. Even if I have to sacrifice myself to do so,' thought Ben as he watched Julia get into bed.

Ben sat down and stroked Fee's cheek softly before going to sleep.

_End flashback_

They both promised to remember that moment for the rest of there lives. Back down inside, Luna was taking Kai to a room for some private time. Luna wasn't sure how Kai would react so she was worried about it. Master Hand made it when the first S.S.B. came out so the original 12 could have one on one chats without interruption.

"Okay Kai, what I'm going to tell you maybe shocking and please don't think differently about me," Luna explained.

Kai nodded and said, "Go right ahead Luna."

Luna took a deep breath. "Remember when I thought I was sick awhile ago?"

Kai nodded and said, "I remember that."

Luna sighed and continued, "I went to Ben and he said I wasn't sick at all. Kai………I-………I'm………(whispering) pregnant."

Kai stood there wide eyed. That was unexpected news to him. Kai was about to faint but he caught himself.

"You alright honey?" Luna asked quiet worried.

Kai nodded and said, "Let me know when I have a LOT less stress next time."

Luna nodded, and then smiled. She was wondering what the baby would look like when it was born. They walked out of the room. Well, Kai was a bit wobbly from the news. Luna went to the medical wing to heal Bruce. Kai went up to the roof but was in for a small shock. Ben and Julia were kissing!! Kai cleared his throat quiet loudly so he could get there attention.

"Sorry about that Kai," Ben said, scratching the back of his head.

Julia was blushing a bit. Ben gave her one more kiss and said, "I'll be back like the other few times today."

Julia nodded and went back inside. Wrath overheard everything and wanted to come. The 3 of them took off, hoping to end this soon.

**Down at Smash** **Mountain**

Quartimal was in his usual spot, his throne. His body was free but his head wasn't. He was VERY angry now!! He has one last chance to get the emerald and it was driving him mad. Every time, they failed!!

"I'VE HAD IT!! EITHER YOU GET THAT EMERALD OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" threatened/screamed Quartimal.

They laughed at him before Portionus explained, "That is not possible even for you!! We have abilities that prevent us from dieing and not even gods can stop us!!"

Quartimal rose out of his throne and walked over to her. He then crushed her skull with his hand!! The others stopped laughing. Judging by what happened; it would be more painful for them since Portionus pointed out why they were laughing.

"Next time one of you laugh at me, you're going to wish you could die!" Quartimal said threateningly.

They all flinched and Quartimal went back to his throne. The last Dragtion, without warning, flew off. Quartimal was thinking of a way to stop Ben.

**Back to the others**

Ben, Kai, and Wrath were headed to the river that was in the plains. Ben knew someone was there but wanted to save who was in the ruins before they collapsed and killed who was inside. They were half way when tentacles came up out of nowhere and grabbed Ben and Wrath. Kai slashed at the one that was trying to grab him. He looked down and saw someone he hated, Zecule. Behind him was a cage with Ganon in it. Zecule was on a river and Kai knew he had to be careful. Zecule's blood was acid and if it was in the river………things wouldn't end well.

Zecule roared at Kai. Kai then taunted, "Bring it on squid breath!!"

Zecule tried to stab Kai but he dodged every time. Kai slashed a tentacle or 2. Some of Zecule's blood landed on Kai but it wasn't affecting him. Kai's skin (or scales) was immune to poison, lava, and acid. Kai pulled out Faf-neer and stabbed Zecule in the head. It worked because he had to flee back to the Dark Realm. Ben and Wrath were freed from Zecule's grip.

"Time to save yet another smasher," Ben said.

He ripped open the cage and sent Ganondorf back home. Now they had to go back to the mountains. Ben teleported them over to what appeared to be the entrance to a mine. It was supposed to be boarded up but it appeared that someone ripped it open. They were about to walk in but Itachi appeared in-front of them and when they looked into his eyes, Kai and Wrath passed out.

"It appears that your not affected Ben. Well, if you want to save who I have, come and catch me!" Itachi said/taunted before vanishing.

"That guy is really fast," Ben stated.

He then ran into the mines. It was an old diamond mine that had to be abandoned due to safety hazards. Ben saw Itachi take off in a mine cart and Ben jumped into one as well. Itachi soon reached a switch and flipped it so Ben would go right. Unfortunately it happened. Ben was sent to the right.

"I hate that guy!" Ben muttered darkly under his breath.

He soon saw planks of wood and had to duck under them. Soon he had to jump over some spikes! But he wasn't that fortunate when he was traveling over a very deep cesium and saw that part of the tracks were gone!!

"CRUD!!"

He jumped over but not with the cart. Ben then made special gaps in his shoes. He started to grind his way down on the tracks. Soon he went through a tunnel and it was pitch black.

"Can things get any worse?" Ben grumbled.

After he left the tunnel, he was over yet another cesium. But this time, Itachi was in plane sight and holding a rocket launcher!!

"I had to ask," Ben grumbled with his forehead in his hand.

Itachi shot a rocket but Ben jumped out of the way. Itachi then shot 3 rockets close to each-other and blew a HUGE gap in the rails!! Ben pulled out a spring and jumped the gap with ease. They soon reached another tunnel. This time, Ben turned his staff into a bow and had a few 'Kinkonco' arrows on hand. (Kinkonco is a strong explosive from Dragtionus.) Ben grabbed an arrow and aimed to his left. When he left the tunnel, Itachi wasn't there! Ben was confused until a rocket was shot at him from his right. He looked over and saw Itachi aiming right at him. Ben shot an arrow but Itachi shot a rocket so they collided. There was a huge explosion and the smoke made it impossible to see anything. They had to wait for one another in the next room.

"I can't believe he's doing all of this! Even though lord Shadow Bone restored my sight, it's still hard to hit him," Itachi complained.

They were back but this time there was a lot of tracks under them and they were on bridges. Ben immediately shot an arrow and Itachi didn't have time to react. The arrow exploded as soon it touched the cart. Itachi was gone and so was most of the cart. Ben turned the bow back to his staff and continued to grind his way deeper in the mines.

"How deep is this place?" Ben questioned.

He soon found Pit knocked out from the same thing Itachi used at the entrance. Ben woke him up and sent him home. He then teleported back outside and woke up Wrath and Kai.

"You guys alright?" Ben asked.

Kai put a hand on his head and answered, "Feels like when Luna hits me with a frying pan."

Wrath dizzily replied, "Mroughthp."

Ben shrugged and said, "The next stop is the castle in the wastelands."

Wrath shook his head and asked, "Why is there a castle out there?"

Ben sighed. "Because eons ago, some great masters of earth magic ruled this area and left many things behind. The island was where they used to banish criminals and the ruins were made to honor The Earth God," he explained.

Wrath nodded and they went over to the wastelands to find the castle. It wasn't that hard to find. It appeared to be some reddish colored stone like in the wastelands. They walked up but Wrath stopped half way.

"Something wrong?" Ben asked. Quiet puzzled about Wrath's actions. He also sensed worry in him.

"Something doesn't seem right here. Go on ahead without me. I'll stay here just incase," Wrath said.

Ben made a confused face but then sensed fear in him. He faced the castle and went in with Kai. The very second they were past the entrance, it slammed shut, cutting off there light source! The castle then started to shake. The castle rose out of the ground, showing how large it truly was. It was at least 25 feet in the air!! But what happened next caused him to worry. The castle started to take shape into what appeared to be a golem. Right where the face should be was Majora's Mask!

"Like my new form!! I discovered that this old castle was a weapon made by the ancients!! It took awhile but I learned how to control it! Try to stop me rat!!" Majora taunted/explained.

Wrath held one hand out to his side and said, "I'm not afraid of that old piece of junk!!"

Shadows started to form in his hand until it took a scythe like shape. The shadows disappeared and Wrath was holding a scythe that looked like Uroborus's but was smaller. He then grew to the same height as Majora. Majora sent a punch at Wrath but he dodged it and tried to slam his scythe into Majora's Mask. She saw this coming so she grabbed it with one hand.

"Give up rat! I'm the mighty Majora's Mask!! None can stop me!" she taunted.

Wrath smirked. "Then how did you lose to the great hero of time?"

All that did was anger Majora. She pulled back her free hand and nailed Wrath right in the face. Blood spewed from his nose and mouth while he was sent back. He shrunk back to normal size. Majora laughed at this. Wrath struggled to his feet and teleported. Majora's Mask wondered where he went. But little did she know, Wrath was inside of her!! He was at the power source, a large brown diamond with tentacles wrapped around it.

"It ends here Majora," Wrath said while he raised his scythe.

He sliced one of the tentacles and Majora screamed in pain. Wrath did the same for the rest and when all of the tentacles were cut off, the castle started to shake again. Wrath teleported out and saw Majora's mask was gone. The castle was taking its original shape and sank into the ground where it once was. Ben and Kai came running out with DK and Diddy behind them.

"What happened?!" Ben asked.

Wrath coughed up some blood and answered, "That stupid mask took over is what."

Ben sent DK and Diddy back and he healed Wrath.

"Now where are we going?" Kai questioned, wanting to get back to Luna as soon as possible.

Ben sighed. "We need to take out Tabuu in Subspace."

Kai and Wrath nodded. Wrath opened the portal and they went in. They would have a hard time finding him.

"LOOK OUT!!"

Or not, because Tabuu shot his Off-Waves as soon as they entered, but Ben, Kai, and Wrath dodged at the last second. They turned around to be face to face with the ruler of Subspace himself, Tabuu.

"I was getting quiet board so lets rumble," Tabuu taunted before charging another Off-Waves attack. This time, they couldn't dodge in time. Surprisingly, Kai and Wrath weren't affected. Ben wasn't so fortunate. He was turned into a trophy.

"May I do the honors?" Kai asked.

Wrath nodded and said, "It would be my pleasure Kai."

Tabuu was about to pull out his golden chain but Kai used Supernova and sent Tabuu back like with the other Shadow Clan members. He then restored Ben. Ben thanked him and saw trophies of Link and Zelda. He restored them and sent them back home.

"Now that you've beaten the others, time to fight the big gun!" A voice boomed from nowhere.

Ben, Kai, and Wrath looked around hoping to find the source. Instead, they were teleported to what appeared to be the area where Metal Sonic transformed in 'Sonic Hero's' if you beat every story and got the Chaos Emeralds. There was a lighting storm above them and standing on top of what appeared to be the main control room, (which is shaped like Eggman's head.) was Metal Sonic, but he looked different. He was taller, had a cape, and his quills were pointed instead of being down link Sonic's. The biggest one had a white stripe on it.

"All living things kneel before your master!" Metal Sonic's voice boomed.

He then shot a lighting bolt in the sky and then it came back down on him!! Metal was in the air and all that was left were 3 metal platforms. But then, there was a bright light and the metal started to swirl like it was in a tornado. It started to form something but Ben, Kai, and Wrath didn't know what he was making. It had a body, a pair of arms and legs; a long tail with spikes near the end, the left hand was a claw while the right was some kind of weapon. Metal Sonic spun around once and he started to fuse to the body. His top quill was enlarged. The stripe vanished and a pair of red eyes was over one another. The mighty robot roared. (It's very hard to describe this! Go to Youtube or something.) Kai and Wrath weren't shaken by it but Ben was.

They noticed how Ben looked and asked, "What's wrong Ben?"

Ben simple replied, "Metal Sonic is now…………….METAL OVERLORD!!"

They looked at him like he was crazy! Now they had a huge problem on there hands. Ben jumped to the platform that was in the front, Kai was on the right, and Wrath was on the left.

"This should be interesting," said Metal Overlord.

Ben pulled out his staff, Kai grabbed a sword, and Wrath got his scythe. Kai was the first to move. Metal Overlord shot some spines out of his back which then grew into what appeared to be pointy trees. Kai charged up and used Shining Cutter on an orb that was near Metal Overlord. He wailed out in pain.

"Fool!" he shouted. "Now that spot is immune to all attacks!"

"Dang it!" Kai shouted. Now there was nothing he could do.

Wrath was ready. Metal Overlord looked over to him and pointed his claw at the platform. His fingers started to shoot at Wrath. When they hit the ground, they made crystal shaped domes that exploded. Wrath had a hard time dodging them all. Next, Metal Overlord swiped his tail at him. Wrath jumped over it.

"It'll take more than that to stop me," Wrath taunted.

Metal Overlord shouted, "I'll tear you to pieces!"

Wrath then delivered a solid blow to the weak point on his left side. It turned green, which meant that it wasn't going to take anymore damage. Now it was Ben's turn. Metal Overlord placed his right hand near the platform and started to shoot flames. Ben jumped over it with ease, and then delivered a solid blow on the orb that was on the front.

"Now I'll be even stronger when-!" But before he could finish, a spear was thrown into his neck and a lighting bolt struck him in the back of the head. Metal Overlord suffered too much damage and had to flee. The spear was called back to the owner. It was a female Dragtion. She was 5 ft. 1 in. tall. She had yellow scales, wore a red t-shirt with a yellow lighting bolt and blue shorts. In her hand was a spear.

"Who the heck is this?" questioned Kai.

The Dragtion laughed, "My name is Thunterz! I will control all the energy on this planet!" She then started to laugh.

But she stopped when she felt a sharp pain go through her chest. She looked down and saw a long pole was going through her chest, blood coming out. Ben, Kai, and Wrath then noticed the whole ship was falling apart!! Ben had to go find who was being guarded but a bubble with Yoshi, Popo, and Nana flew out from where Metal Overlord was. Ben, Kai, and Wrath flew over to the bubble. Ben grabbed Yoshi, Kai grabbed Nana, and Wrath grabbed Popo.

"HOLD ON YOSHI!!" Ben shouted over the explosions.

"DON'T WORRY!! I WON'T LET GO!!" Kai shouted, trying to comfort Nana.

"NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN!! JUST DON'T WORRY!!" shouted Wrath.

Thunterz flew away at top speed, but more poles were sent through her! 2 were in her arm, one in her leg and one through her wing. She was bleeding the whole way back to the mountain. Ben and co. had a hard time dodging the debris. It would be easier if Yoshi and the Ice Climbers weren't being carried. They soon reached the manor. They landed on the roof and let them go. Yoshi jumped of joy while the Ice Climbers hugged each other. They ran downstairs but before Kai and Wrath could. Ben stopped them in there tracks.

"We're not done yet," Ben stated.

Kai and Wrath looked at him like he was crazy.

"My sister is still out there and we need to save her," Ben said.

Kai and Wrath sighed. They took off for the forest but instead of seeing lush green trees, it looked like a logging crew came here! The whole forest was cut down and there wasn't a tree in sight. Ben, Kai, and Wrath landed because they didn't want to be easy targets.

"Let's go get my sister!!" Ben shouted while he shook his fist in the air.

They all ran to the center of the forest and saw 4 guards!! The 4 guards were Orochimaru, Kabuto, Uroborus, and Eggman. Eggman was wearing some kind of silver colored device that covered his body. On the back was some strange small sphere with what appeared to be a black Chaos Emerald. Ben, Kai, and Wrath pulled out there weapons.

"I get Uroborus," was all he said before heading off.

Kai went after Eggman while Wrath went after Orochimaru and Kabuto. Eggman started to glow black and shot a black energy ball at Kai. Wrath was about to strike Orochimaru but he used his summoning jutsu. Ben jumped up at Uroborus.

He spun his scythe around and shouted, "Dimension Scythe!!"

Ben didn't have time to dodge it and was damaged badly. Uroborus then started to use every attack he had without giving Ben a chance. Wrath was having worse luck. Orochimaru's snake kept lunging at him so he couldn't attack. Kai was getting his butt handed to him due to the emerald that was powering Eggman's machine. Elizabeth was watching the whole thing unfold from the cage. Her brother was screaming in agony, Wrath running out of breath, and Kai getting pummeled to pieces.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!!!!" Elizabeth shouted.

But they weren't listening. Soon Elizabeth felt a power she never felt before. There was a golden shine coming from her chest. Soon, she silver sprouted wings. The under wings were clear with 10 gold diamonds. (I mean the shape and there flat.) Metallic silver body armor started to cover her. Her ears were covered with what appeared to be wings no bigger than her ear on a circle that covered her ears. From the small wings, a helmet started to form. A light blue V-shaped visor that stuck out from her face appeared from the helmet and a mouth piece that attached to the visor. On her legs, some of the armor was pointed up. She had no idea what was going on but it was big!

"CATCH SIS!!" Ben shouted as he threw something to her.

Elizabeth caught a small gold diamond. It started to glow and it turned into a lance!! She sliced through the cage and got everyone's attention. She flew up and nailed Uroborus right in the head with her lance. She was flying at sonic speeds so Uroborus couldn't counter. Next, she flew behind Eggman and ripped the emerald from the machine. It started to spark and self-destructed! Finally, she flew up and took Orochimaru and Kabuto down in one blow. When they all fled, Elizabeth landed on the ground, changed back to normal, and fainted. Ben caught her before she hit the ground. They then teleported back to the manor, hoping all of this madness would end.

**Down at Smash** **Mountain**

Thunterz came in and almost passed out due to blood loss. Mega Blast caught her while Ethemar started to remove the poles from her body.

"THAT IS IT!!" Quartimal's voice boomed.

When they looked over, they saw that he was entirely free!! He was very angry.

"Since you can't take him down, then I will!"

Natorius snarled, "We lost because we thought you would give us power to help stop them!! We were overconfident and let our guards down!! Now they have both emeralds so it's pointless to try!"

Quartimal stomped his foot and shouted, "I didn't give you power because all of you are strong enough as it is!! They don't know how to use the emeralds so they have no chance!! I'll take them down my self!!"

He then teleported out and was ready to concur the whole planet!

"This won't end well," Natorius stated.

The others nodded and got back to helping Thunterz.

**Back at the manor**

Ben was watching over Elizabeth. He was shocked to see that his sister was an heir of the greatest metal demon of light. Ben then noticed she was starting to moan.

"You okay little sis?" Ben asked quiet worried.

Elizabeth nodded and answered, "I want to know what happened."

Ben smiled. "It appears you hold the demon, Zimtokal, in your body. This is big stuff sis. Now I have to teach you how to change into your demon and control your energy."

Elizabeth nodded then remembered something. She started to dig around in her pocket and said, "I found this in the woods. I know it's yours."

She then handed Ben the last Drain Gem. Ben used it and now had all 9 Chaos Crystals under his power now. But soon the manor started to shake.

"Stay here and rest," Ben ordered.

Elizabeth nodded. She obeyed for 2 reasons. 1 was she needed rest after that demon transformation and reason 2 was she didn't want to fight with her brother. Ben, Kai, and Wrath ran out of the manor and looked in the sky. There were thick purple clouds everywhere. But when they looked ahead, floating there was Quartimal!

He held out one hand and said, "My staff please."

Ben's staff then was pulled out from his grasp and Quartimal made it take the original shape he had it in before being sealed. Ben made his big bad sword appear. Kai became Shining Bahamut, and Wrath made his scythe appear. Quartimal smirked. Ben charged but his attack was blocked by Quartimal's staff. Kai tried to attack from behind but it was blocked by his wings. Wrath tried an attack from the air. But Quartimal shot a black ball of goop at Wrath which covered him and teleported somewhere nearby. Wrath was struggling to get free from the goop.

"Pathetic," Quartimal stated.

He then stabbed Ben with his staffs tip and knocked Kai a bit far off. Quartimal charged an energy ball and shot it at Kai. It was stopped however. It was by Wrath but not the way he used to look. Now he was 5 ft. 1 in. tall, wore black armor, and had a black cape on.

"How did you escape?" questioned Quartimal.

Wrath replied, "I aged myself so I could become stronger."

Quartimal jumped up and tried to slam his staff into Wrath but he dodged it and then started to fight him on his own. Kai stood up and shook his head. He saw Wrath losing so he ran over to help but it was hope less! Quartimal was too strong for them to take down on his own.

'Why won't he go down?!' Kai's mind screamed.

Quartimal said, "Because I am a god and it takes more than a Dragonian to stop me!"

He then slammed his hand into Kai's chest and sent him flying. Ben charged at Quartimal but that was pointless because he saw that coming and grabbed his head in his hand. Ben was worried about what he was going to do. Quartimal smiled and crushed Ben's skull into bits!! Ben held his head, screaming in agony as the pieces pierced his brain and blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Feeble fools can't stop me easily. I am a god!" he taunted as he raised his staff in the air.

Energy started to gather in the tip. Soon, it was too much and there was a massive blast. Ben, Kai, and Wrath couldn't dodge it. When it contented, it felt like a million flaming needles piercing them. When it ended, Wrath was curled up in a ball, looking scared. Kai wasn't moving looking like he saw the most horrible thing he could ever imagine. Ben was face down on the ground, barely affected by the blast. He slow got to his feet, having to use his sword for support. He saw Quartimal open a purple portal and enter it. Now Ben was worried. He had no idea where he was going or what to do until a heavenly voice spoke from behind him.

"Use the emeralds young one."

Ben turned around and was shocked. Right behind him, was a white female Dragtion. She was at least 6 feet high. She appeared to have no scales and was covered in a flowing gown. Instead of having wings of a Dragtion, she had angel wings. You didn't have to be a physic Dragtion to know who she was. She was the great goddess Lilyewra in the flesh. Ben would have bowed before her if he wasn't in such poor condition.

Ben asked her, "How do I use the Light and Shadow Emeralds?"

Lilyewra pointed over to Kai and Wrath. Ben threw the white emerald over to Kai while he threw the black one over to Wrath. Both emeralds started to glow. There was a bright light. When it cleared, Kai and Wrath were different. Kai now had white body armor, a pair of swords like Ben's, the emerald in his chest, and a white aura around him.

Kai spun his swords around before making an X shape in the air and shouted, "I am Nova Bahamut!!"

Wrath had changed a bit. The emerald was in his chest and he had a black glow around him. He had a pair of scythes that were half the length of his old one and chains tied around his arms that were attached to the scythes.

"I am now…………Nectro Wrath!" he shouted.

Ben turned into his demon form but before he could open the portal, Lilyewra jumped into him and Ben felt a power surge going through him. His wings changed into angel wings and the diamond on his head turned white. He held 2 swords that were white with the same color aura glowing around them.

"Now let's go get him," Ben said sternly.

Kai and Wrath nodded and Ben opened a portal. They walked through and saw Quartimal standing there with his arms crossed.

"Wonder when you'd show up," Quartimal complained.

Ben, Kai, and Wrath readied there weapons. Quartimal vanished and reappeared behind them. Wrath didn't have time to react but Ben and Kai did. They gave Quartimal an uppercut to his jaw. Wrath threw one of his scythes at Quartimal and the chain wrapped around his leg.

"Dark Pulseage!" Wrath shouted.

A series of dark waves went up the chain and gave Quartimal a powerful shock. (I got that idea from Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. It's one of the moves 'Maneater' uses.) Quartimal took his chance and did a flip, pulling Wrath in the air and he then slammed him into the ground. There was a loud cracking noise coming from where Wrath was. Ben and Kai flinched.

"That had to hurt," Kai stated.

He then flew up to battle the demonic god. Quartimal wasn't ready and was stabbed in the heart. Quartimal broke Kai's wrist, causing him to scream in pain. He yanked his sword back but when he did, Quartimal's wound healed. Quartimal slammed his staff into Kai's head, causing blood to pour out. Kai landed on the ground with a thud.

"This is too easy. If they can't take me down, then no one can," Quartimal said before laughing.

Ben was enraged at this. He then felt power like he just fused all the elements at once. He didn't want to know what it was so he charged over to Quartimal and tried to stab him, and he did alright. He got him in the shoulders, which temporally took the usage of his arms away. Ben flew back and then got what the felling was. He put his hands together and took a deep breath.

"9 Element Chaos Dragon!!" Ben shouted.

Something tried to form from Ben's diamond but Quartimal got the felling in his arms back and shot an energy ball made from light and dark energy which stopped what Ben was charging. His swords were sent back at him and Ben caught them. Now he had a problem. There was no way to damage Quartimal because he would heal himself in seconds. He had no idea what to do until a voice said something in his head.

'Fuse with the dragon and hedgehog, then use the ultimate attack!'

Ben knew who's voice it was. It was Lilyewra's voice. Ben knew what she was talking about.

Ben smiled, raised his left hand in the air, and shouted, "Demonic Fusion!"

Ben was still in the air while Kai and Wrath were spinning around him. There was bright light and now Quartimal was in trouble. When it cleared, Ben was in his demon form with a few changes. First, he was wearing armor, next he had his wings, angel wings, and Kai's wings, and in his hands was a pair of swords. One was glowing white and another was glowing black. The diamond on Ben's head had also changed. It was half white and half black.

"Wha-what is this power!?" Quartimal questioned.

Ben did the same thing Kai did but he shouted, "9 ELEMENT CHAOS DRAGON!!"

A dragon in Ben's form started to come from his diamond. It was made of all 9 elements and looked nasty. Ben pointed his sword at Quartimal and it charged. Quartimal couldn't stop this attack and was destroyed!! The entire area they were in started to shake. Ben put his swords up and grabbed a small white orb before heading back to the manor. The clouds vanished and the sky was clear. Ben, Kai, Lilyewra, and Wrath separated. Lilyewra went back to 'The Gardens of Kynohus'. (That's heaven on Dragtionus.) Ben and Kai were back to normal but couldn't find Wrath anywhere.

"DADDY!!" Fee cheered as she ran into the room.

Ben kneeled down and held out his arms. Fee jumped up and gave him a big warm hug. Ben did the same.

"I knew you could do it daddy!" Fee said, still hugging her father.

Ben said, "There's nothing I can't do. Well, almost nothing."

Elizabeth walked in, still a bit wobbly, and said, "I can't believe you destroyed a god."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Sis, we both come from the Tryson blood line. Our ancestors were known far and wide as great masters of magic. Even the greatest gods trembled before us. That was until Sly-pan nearly whipped our bloodline from time."

Elizabeth stood there with her mouth hung open. She never knew that. They soon heard Manic scream. They all rushed to the living room and saw Manic, on his knees, shacking his left hand around.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

Manic hissed. "One of my drumsticks went under the chair but something bit me when I tried to get it."

Ben put Fee down and looked under the chair. He saw a 3 year old Wrath looking at him.

"What's going on?" someone asked from behind.

Manic, Sonic, and Aleena turned around and saw Sonia and Shadow. Sonia was wearing a hospital gown and her hair like quills were a bit messy. In her arms was a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. Aleena went over to see what Sonia was hold but when her hand was in range, a tiny hand poked out from the blanked and wrapped its fingers around Aleena's index finger. Sonia moved the blanket and everyone could see a baby hedgehog. It was black and had red eyes like the father. The quills were the same as Shadow's but they were pointed downwards.

"Isn't he cute? I named him Cyrus," Sonia said.

Cyrus started to babble a bit which got a giggle from Sonia.

"So worth it," she whispered.

They couldn't help but look at the new addition to there family. Cyrus yawned and went to sleep. Sonia covered him back up with the blanket. His tiny quills brushed against it. Shadow had pride going through his veins. He even smiled at his new son.

"OUCH!" Ben said quietly, trying not to wake up Cyrus.

Aleena offered to help but Wrath bit her hand as well. Ben went off somewhere to think.

**With Peach**

After giving Daisy a massive headache, Peach went to check on Vivian. She saw that Vivian didn't eat much!! Almost all the gummies were in her hat. She did eat a few but not enough to get fat. She had her head to her knees and she was crying. Peach walked over to her and opened the shackle with ease. It then vanished.

'I can't believe she talked Rugtional into doing that!' Peach thought.

Peach grabbed Vivian and carried her over to her purple colored bed. Peach sat down, rubbed her hand on Vivian's back, and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay honey. Daisy won't ever do that again. Everything's going to be okay. I promise," Peach said hoping to calm down the young girl.

Vivian started to sniffle and looked up at Peach. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did.

Vivian rested her head on Peach's chest and said, "I wish Daisy didn't come."

"Why?" Peach questioned.

Vivian sniffled twice and replied, "She said I would turn you into a gummy and eat you."

Peach giggled at the idea. She then said, "Vivian, I don't care about that. All I want is for you to be happy. You can turn me into a gummy and gobble me up. You can be a little piggy and get fat. You can only eat nothing but gummies if you want. I don't care! If you're happy, then I'm happy."

Vivian looked up at Peach and asked, "What if you become an angel?"

Peach giggled again and said, "That can't happen to me honey. I'm going to be around no matter what. You can burn me, crush me, and eat me until you can't move but I won't leave you no matter what."

Vivian asked, "How come mommy?"

Peach took off Vivian's hat, stroked her hair, and asked, "Remember when you woke up with that pain in your arm?" Vivian nodded. Peach continued, "I asked Ben if I could get the curse and he said if I got you blood and that's what we did. Ben took some of your blood and I had it put in me."

Vivian couldn't help ask, "But why mommy?"

Peach stopped stroking her hair and answered, "Because I never want to leave you. Sure I have to live and look the same way forever but it's worth it if I can be with you."

Vivian hugged Peach and Peach hugged back. Vivian was so happy! She never had anyone care about her this much before! "I love you mommy," Vivian said, still hugging Peach. Peach said, "I love you too honey. I love you too."

**Back with Ben**

Any attempt to make the tiny Wrath come out wasn't working. They had given up. Sonic and the rest of his family went to go get Amy from the hospital while Ben, Kai, and Luna were trying to think of a way to get Wrath out.

"Any ideas yet?" Kai questioned.

Luna answered, "I got nothing. Although, this does remind me of times when I was little and wouldn't come out of hiding. My mother always had to get me out." She then started to laugh.

Ben then got an idea. He dug around in his pocket. He then pulled out the same orb he got from the fight with Quartimal.

"What is that?" Kai questioned.

Luna answered, "That's a Litycom Orb. They have the power to bring anyone back from the dead. The only way to get them is to destroy demons."

Ben threw it on the ground and a thin pillar of light. It then grew large enough for a person to be engulfed by it. The pillar vanished and standing in its place was Betricus. She looked a bit dazed but soon snapped out of it.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Ben answered, "Down at Smash Manor. Please get your son from under that chair please."

Betricus didn't get what he was saying until she heard a familiar growl from under the chair. She looked under and held out her hand. Instead of biting it, he grabbed it. She pulled him out and held him.

"Hello my little shadow," she cooed.

Wrath giggle but soon fell asleep. Betricus stroked his quills. That brought back memories.

"Why can't he talk?" Kai asked.

Betricus replied, "Because he can't. Due to a problem, Wrath's mind wasn't developing at the rate his body was. I never thought I'd see the tiny terror this young again."

"Tiny Terror?" Luna questioned.

Betricus nodded. "Before I was taken from this world by Sly-pan's hands, Wrath used to pull pranks on every demon in sight. One time, he dyed Sly-pan's scales hot pink."

Ben started to laugh at the idea of Sly-pan being pink.

"Oh, and one time, he switched the labels on the food and there was a massive food fight that lasted for 2 hours," Betricus said with a giggle.

Ben started to laugh harder and Kai started to join in too.

"And another time he made it look like a wild animal had gotten into the lab!" Betricus laughed.

Ben was rolling on the ground, tears falling from his face, and was red with laughter. Kai could barely stand because he was laughing so hard. Luna couldn't help but laugh with them. He truly was a tiny terror. Imagine all the chaos he did. Wrath started to stir but Betricus calmed him down.

Ben whipped a tear from his eye, and said, "I'm glad Fee wasn't like that when she was a baby. She usually crawled all over the place looking for me or Julia."

Kai calmed down and said, "I think we need to read a few books about child care Luna."

She nodded in agreement. Kids could be a handful and a baby is no different. Speaking of which, let's go check on Amy and Star.

**The hospital**

Amy was sitting on a bench with Star in her arms in the lobby. She was waiting for Sonic and the others to appear. Amy's upper left arm was wrapped in bandages while Star didn't have any at all. Amy was keeping Star occupied while she waited.

"I still can't understand it," Amy said while she tickled Star's stomach with one finger. The baby hedgehog was giggling and squirming.

Amy stopped after a bit and Star was still giggling for a bit. That was until she said, "Mama!"

"That's right!! I'm your mama," Amy cooed.

Star giggled and squeaked, "Mama!"

Amy stroked her quills. Star was barely a month old and yet, she was talking. She figured Sly-pan was the reason for this. She didn't care. As long as Star was happy, she was happy.

"What's goin' on Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy was a bit startled. She looked over at him and shouted, "Don't do that!"

"Heh Heh. Sorry about that Amy," Sonic said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Star giggled and said, "Mama! Grr!"

The others stood there in awestruck. Star couldn't even crawl and yet she said 'mama'.

Amy said, "I honestly have no idea how she can talk. It shocked me quiet a bit as well. I want to get her to Ben to find out."

"Mama!!" Star squeaked.

Sonic nodded and they left for the manor, hoping Ben would have the answers to this.

**Down at the manor**

Everyone, including the family members that were invited to the picnic, was in the meeting room. Well, almost everyone because the hedgehog family was still on there way back. Instead of sitting around being board, they decided to talk for a bit. Ben was talking to Elizabeth about he was going to teach her how to teach her more about her demon and how to change into it at will.

"How long will it take?" she asked.

Ben answered, "About a month or 2. Give or take on how fast you learn. When in demon form, you lose energy and get tired. I'll teach you how to make sure you don't lose any at all. This took me at least a year because I was usually busy with my other magic tricks."

Elizabeth nodded. This was WAY beyond complicated so she would have to listen carefully and do as he said to avoid injuries.

Sonic and his family came in took a seat. "Sorry if we interrupted something. Traffic is crazy today."

Charizard said, "Don't worry Sonic. Master Hand hasn't shown up yet so you didn't miss anything."

Right after he finished his sentence, Master Hand appeared with Crazy Hand flying around like an idiot.

"I………have some unfortunate news. Since the picnic area was destroyed, the picnic is cancelled." Master Hand explained. Everyone groaned. "But we can have a victory party for the success of Ben, Kai, Wrath, and Bruce for taking down The Shadow Clan and saving everyone!!" The giant glove like hand explained again.

This time, everyone in the room cheered with joy. Master Hand had already ordered some pizza and sent Roy and Mewtwo to get some soda while Ben was working his rear off to save everyone. Now all they had to do was get everything ready!!

**1 hour later**

The living room was turned into a party room!! There was a long table with plenty of food on it, a stereo was set up to play random songs, and there were a lot of games to play. Ben fixed Wrath so he was back to his old age and self. Some were dancing to the music, some were eating and drinking, and some were talking. Daisy was sitting down with an icepack on her head.

"Hello Daisy," Peach greeted.

Daisy yelped and jumped in surprise, clutching the icepack like something precious to her, shacking uncontrollably by the sight of Peach.

Peach giggled, "I'm not going to hit you. Just consider that to be a warning about what happens when you try to mess with Vivian. She's suffered enough so I want her to forget everything that happened in the past and replace it with happy memories with me."

Daisy nodded. She understood what Peach was talking about. Daisy wasn't heartless; she wanted to help break a habit she had. Apparently Peach was happy with Vivian just the way she was. Over on an armchair, Nictola was looking at Slyako while he danced.

She sighed and whispered, "Why can't I tell him?"

"Because you're worried he won't fell the same way."

Nictola shrieked a bit and saw Bruce standing behind her. His arms were crossed. He looked at her with his good eye. He could read her like a book.

Nictola sighed and whispered, "I love him but what you say is true Bruce. I can't tell because I fear he doesn't fell the same about me. By the way, tell him and you'll get my spikes somewhere you don't want them to be."

Bruce simply nodded. He walked off and saw Star and Cyrus playing a game together in a playpen. It was like they were brother and sister. Amy and Sonia said they would watch each others kid. They were going to be family. Speaking of which, the 2 mother hedgehogs were talking about taking care of a baby. Figures. Master Hand appeared and turned off the music. Everyone (except Star and Cyrus) stopped what they were doing and turned to Master Hand.

"Thank you for your attention. I have something to say," he explained. He cleared his throat and continued, "Now, I know I can't watch over the manor if I'm ill or injured so I want Ben to take over for me if I am unable to. Ben, you have proven yourself worthy of leading the manor and many other things as well. I want to thank you but I don't know how. I do know one way. If you find any other people who are from famous bloodlines and need to teach them, then I'll let them stay. I'll give you anything you need to help train them. Sly-pan and The Shadow Clan are a serious threat that will never die and we need as much help as possible. We are the smashers and we will NEVER give into evil!! WE will defend everyone and everything we care about!! No matter the threat, the smasher will be there to stop evil!! Who's with me?!?!?!"

Everyone, including Bruce, cheered. This was there home and they weren't going to let anyone ruin it!! No matter what evil may rise, the smashers were there to stop it!!

**In the Dark Realm**

Shadow Bone was sitting in his throne. Enraged about how his group failed. They all thought Shadow Bone had given them powers to counter the threat Ben was but that was the same with the Dragtions. The other Shadow Clan members were enraged as well. Shadow Bone forgave Eggman for taking the emerald because he made a copy AND he was very close to destroying someone.

"We will crush them. No matter how strong they are, we are stronger!! We will crush them and rule the world!!" Shadow Bone said.

Everyone cheered. They hoped that they could destroy Ben and take the manor by force. Then no one would be able to stop them!! All they had to do was find a way to destroy Ben.

**Down at Smash** **Mountain**

The top 9 criminals were seated around a table, baring there scars of war. Thunterz had the worst wounds of all. They were having there own meeting.

"Alright, our only order of business, getting Xilyangul to be our leader," Merginagno read from a piece of paper.

Mega Blast raised his hand. "You may speak Mega Blast," Merginagno said while crossing his arms.

"I know exactly where he hides!! Say the word and I'll get him to join." He then made an arm cannon appear from his arm.

"That would be unwise Mega Blast," Ethemar warned.

"WHY IS IT?!?!" he demanded, pointing his cannon at Ethemar.

"First, get that cannon out of my face," he ordered. Mega Blast did as he was told. Ethemar continued, "Second, if you did that, then he would come down here, tear us to pieces, and not join us at all."

Mega Blast put his arm cannon away. That was a very good reason right there.

Portionus was the next to speak. "If we can get at least 50 million Reptols, he'll gladly come with us and maybe kill the smashers while he's at it."

Thunterz asked, "How are we going to get that much?"

"She's right you know. That's a lot of Earth money and there's no way we could find enough to get him to come with us," explained Wiztark.

Natorius sighed, "Merginagno might have that much in old parts at his lab if sold on the black market."

Merginagno counted on his fingers and replied, "That's at least 25 million. Don't forget, my lab was blown up and some parts were destroyed. But, that's at least half of our goal so all we need is another 25 million and were in the clear."

Watickam yawned, "I don't know about you but I'm going to rest. All that fighting wore me out."

The others gave nods of agreement. They all went to there newly added rooms and went to sleep.

**Back at the manor**

Everyone was still having some fun. Sonic looked at the clock and thought his eyes were going to pop out. He had to get to Smash Square in 5 minutes!! (Smash Square is the center of the town.)

"Oh no!! I have to be at Smash Square in 5 minutes!" Sonic exclaimed.

Master Hand stopped the music again and said, "Have Ben teleport you there. We'll all go. It probably won't take long anyway."

Pretty much everyone agreed. Ben snapped his fingers and they were all on the back of the stage. Sonic rushed out to the stand where a microphone was set up for him. Nearby, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, and Cosmo were sitting in-front of a T.V. that was going to show what was happening. Tails noticed Amy and motioned her to come over. Amy ran over with Star in her arms while Shadow walked over. Everyone else was standing. They decided to enjoy the speech from where they were.

Out on stage Sonic was worried. The crowd was bigger than he thought it would be. He started too sweet a bit. He was very worried about what was going too happed. He shook his head. This was the only way to end his pain. Scratch that, everyone's pain.

The crowed quieted down and Sonic cleared his throat. "Hi there," he greeted. He shook his head again to clear his mind. He said, "For the past 15 years, I've been the mascot of Sega. Sure, I get a lot of fame but now it's not worth it."

One person asked, "What do you mean?"

Sonic looked serious. "Okay then. Let me explain. The fan base is corrupted. People keep fighting about pointless things. Next, when I go to a website that shows art, there's death art of someone they don't like!! There's even a few of me!! There's so much, it's………shocking," he explained.

Not many people cared. They enjoyed it.

"Next, what Sega has done to me!! I don't care if the game play is flawed; it's how we're represented in the games. You humiliated me and overall, my friends, which turned everyone against them. You destroyed our lives!!" He shouted the last part and slammed his fist.

This started to get through the crowed.

"Now I want to clear all of these STUPID lies!!" He shouted again. "First, Rouge the Bat. She is not a self-centered girl who constantly bullies Amy. She's a nice girl, a great fighter and a great teacher at fighting. She maybe a little adventurous, but she's a nice person. Next is Cream the Rabbit. She's the friendliest little girl around. She maybe be young, but she's not weak. Cream is a good fighter and can hold her own against Eggman. Next is my pal Knuckles. He isn't someone who fights now and asks questions later. He is friendly but beats you up if you anger him. Yeah, he was gullible in the past but he's changed over the years. Also, he has to guard the Master Emerald so he has a huge responsibility.

Now for my best bud Tails. He's very clever, especially when he fights Eggman. He's very friendly and can build amazing things, despite him being 8. He's not annoying in anyway and most defiantly NOT a girl. Now for the worst case: Amy Rose. She is not some love obsessed stalker. She doesn't follow me everywhere. No, she's a nice, sweet girl, and a great friend. I like having her around. She's not weak at all. With her hammer, she can take down a lot of Eggman's robots. Now I want to talk about myself. I do like to have my freedom, but I don't run around 24/7 you know. It's just for training. When I'm not running, I hang out with my friends and family. Also, I don't act like an immature kid who thinks all my fights are fun. I just do that to taunt them, and I know what will happen if I don't stay focused during my fights. I put my family and friends first, not running and fun. That's what we're like," he explained.

Everything was dead silent. No one was moving or saying anything. Then they all burst out laughing. Sonic thought this was never going to work.

Ben ran out on stage, grabbed the mike, and shouted, "SHUT THE HECK UP!!!"

Everyone was silent once again.

Ben stomped his foot and said, "THIS is not some joke!! He's telling the truth!! Everyone at the manor enjoys his company. He helps around the manor with anything. Heck, he even risked his life to save everyone from Eggman's Egg Smasher. I am getting SICK of Sega!! I've been a huge fan since I was a kid and now I'm enraged at what's been happening. Many people are voicing what they think now! Youtube and Fanfiction are 2 places I know. There could be more, but, they all are trying to help set things right!!"

Sonic took the mike back and said, "He's right people. Most of you are only hooked on the games, and nothing more. Ask yourselves, what's more important? Is it the games or is it your friends? I pick my friends all the way."

This time, the crowed burst into cheers!! Now they were getting the message.

"Now I have a warning for you Sega. Either stop making bad games about me, or I'll quiet and join Nintendo!!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone in the crowed gasped. This was serious!! Now Sega had to do better or lose there mascot. Sonic put the mike back, and went back stage. Ben followed him. Sonic's friends were happy. Hopefully, Sega would do better. Ben teleported all the Smashers back to the manor and they went back to there party.

**A few hours latter**

The family members left for home and everyone went to bed, except for one of them that is. Ben was up on the roof top, looking up at the stars.

"I hope you're proud of me everyone. It won't be easy, but I'll restore the honor they Tryson blood line lost. I promise," he said, putting his right hand over his heart.

He then went back in, hoping that they could put this event behind them, and move along.

**THE END!!! So deal with it!!**

* * *

T.B.M.: I FINALLY finished it!!

Sonic: Thanks for putting that speech in. I hope someone agrees with it.

T.B.M.: What Ben said is why I put that there. I'm sick of what Sega has been doing to Sonic. Heck, Mario has had a few bad games but he's still famous.

Mario: Well, I hope you enjoyed this story.

Bowser: The Bowser Monster has a few ideas but wants to start a new Sonic story first so it could be awhile before he writes another story here.

T.B.M.: Leave a review and check out that new Sonic story when it's added please!!


End file.
